The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life (Part 1)
by Zory rock101
Summary: (Book 3) The story of the Princess Of Clarines series It has been a week seen Zen and Shirayuki got back from their honeymoon and now they have a royal life to do. New Adventure for your young couple.
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Here is book 3 from the series The story of the princess of Clarines. You have to read the first and second book before reading the book three.**

 **In this story, I will try to make my chapter a lot longer than my another story that I did before. I will also take request for Zen and Shirayuki in The Royal Life story. If you have an idea that you want in the story please let me know. Whoever has a** **request** **I will say your username on that chapter and guest if you don't have an account and you want a** **request** **please leave a name on the review.**

 **This chapter will have** ** DEAD BODIES** **! ! ! Don't worry it is none of the main characters like Zen, Mitsuhide, Obi, Shirayuki, and Kiki.**

 **I hope you enjoin this 3rd story and thank you to everyone that reading my story from the bring and continue to read it. :)**

 **There are TWO MORE BOOKS coming after The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life. The four book is called The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Shipwreck and the five book is called The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Family.**

 **I will also be doing a story on Mitsuhide and Kiki honey their honeymoon calls MitsuKiki weeks 2018 it a spin-off of The story of the princess of Clarines. I can't think of a title for it so that the only thing comes to my mind. I hope you get to the part when they get married before this year is over.**

 **There is another spin-off with Obi and Torou call ObiTorou weeks 2019. Sorry if the two spin-off title sounds so boring. If you guys have a Title name that you like then the two that I pick let me know. I will post Mitsukiki week 2018 after they got married.**

 **And also I will NOT POST any new stories until I get the Red-hair snow while princess and the Enchanted rose petals done first. The only story that I will post for right now is The story of the princess of Clarines series of the two last book and the two spin-offs Mitsukiki weeks 2018 and ObiTorou weeks 2019 those are the only one for right now. So I can catch up and finish my other stories before I have too much stuff to write. I do have more stories are on there way but I am overwhelmed with the three-story that are not done yet. Thank you:)**

 **Please let a Review to help me to become a better write and Please, NO NEGATIVE REVIEW. Thank you :)**

 **Stories that I got done and finish...**

 **1\. The story of the princess of Clarines**

 **2\. Shirayuki and the slipper**

 **3\. Ayato and Yui New Life**

 **4\. She is mine**

 **5\. Until Sickness and in health** **(This story was a _Solarsnowfox_ )**

 **6\. Masquerade Ball**

 **7\. Jealous**

 **8\. Valentines's Day**

 **9\. Protecting The Person You Love (This story was a _Solarsnowfox_ )**

 **10\. Romance under the stars**

 **11.** **The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Honeymoon**

 **Genre: Adventure/Humor**

 **Words: 4,819k**

 **2** **/22/2018**

 **Now here is the story you guys been waiting for :)**

 **Chapter 1**

It has been a week seen Zen and I got back from our honeymoon and the problem with the kingdom of Flora was solved. When we got back Izana already got my own office ready for me. I sat in my at my desk signing and reading some documents while Obi was sitting on the couch bring bored as alway. "You do have to be here if you are bored," I said, looked up from my paper. I looked at Obi who was throw up a small ball and catch it in his hand.

"Zen took me that I have to stay by your side," Obi said, looking back at me.

"I will be fine in my office there are guard all around if you want to get something to eat you can," I said, set my pen down on my desk. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, looking at the door. The door open slowly and walked in was Zen.

"Hey," Zen said with a smile. He walked up to my desk and stand in front of me. "Obi you can leave for a while," Zen said, turn his head to look at Obi.

"As you wish," Obi said, stand up from the couch and jump off the balcony.

"Did he ever used a door?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"I don't think so." Zen answer with a laugh. Zen walked around the desk and give me a kiss on the lips.

"If there something you need?" I asked looking into his royal blue eyes.

"What can I just come and visit my beautiful wife." Zen answer with a question.

"No, I guess not," I said with a smile."I'm hungry let go and get something to eat," Zen said, help me up to my feet. Zen and I walk to the dining room where the food was already there. Zen pull out my chair and I sat down sat.

"Thank you," I said, watch sat down in his chair. "The food looks great," I said, pick up my fork and took a bite of my food.

"I have the cook to make your favorites food," Zen said, took a bite of his food.

"Ready. Why that?" I asked, looking at him.

"Because seen we been back from honeymoon. We have got see each other." Zen answer.

"What about night time?" I asked.

"I always work late. When I do get in there you are already asleep and I did not want to wake you up." Zen answer, took my hand in his. "Shirayuki I want to spread more take with you," Zen said, looking into my green eyes.

"Me too," I said, looking back into his royal blue eyes.

"Tomorrow it will just be you and me," Zen said with a smile.

"And Tonight I will be back before you fell asleep," Zen said, stand up from his chair.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Well, we better get back to work. I will send obi back to your office." Zen said, help me up from my chair and we walked back to my office.

"I will see you later then Zen," I said, walking into my office.

"Okay see you tonight," Zen said, walked off down the hallway back to his office. I walked over to my desk and sat down.

"So you have lunch with the master," Obi said, from behind me. I turn around and saw Obi sitting on the balcony.

"Yes," I said, looking at him. Do you ever used a door?" I asked him.

"Yes, I do when I feel like it." Obi answer, walking into the office and stand down on the couch. I pick up my pen and starting to sign more documents.

Then there a knock on the door."Come in," I said, looking up from my paper and watch the door open. This time is was Izana come into my office. "What can I do for you, Izana?" I asked, looking at him.

"There a letter come for you from the kingdom of Domino," Izana said, hand me the letter.

"Okay, thank you," I said to the letter from Izana and open it.

 _Dear The First Princess Shirayuki of Clarines,_

 _The King of Domino wants to invite you and The second Prince Zen of Clarines to come to our kingdom for a Grand Ball._

 _It will be one month from now and a ship will be waiting for you in Clarines to take you to Domino._

 _I will be looking forward to meeting the new Princess of Clarines._

 _From The King of Domino_

I close the letter and looked up at Izana. "So what did the Kingdom of Domino wants from you?" Izana asked, looking down at me.

"They want to invite Zen and me to the Domino castle for a Grand Ball," I asked with a smile. I hand the letter back to Izana so he can read it.

"Okay," Izana said, set the letter back down on my desk. "I will be leaving now," Izana said, walked out of the room. I stand up from my chair and grab the letter before I walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I'm going to see Zen and show him the letter," I answer, open the door.

"Okay," Obi said, follow after me. Obi and I walked down the hallway to Zen's office. I knock on Zen door three times before he answers.

"Come in," Zen said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open it. Obi and I walked into the room and saw Zen signing more documents. Kiki and Mitsuhide were putting books away that are on Zen's desk.

"Hey, master," Obi said, looking at Zen. Zen looked up from his paper and saw us standing in front of his desk.

"What can I do for you, Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"A letter comes from Domino," I answer, hand him the letter. Zen took the letter and starting to read it.

"So the kingdom of Domino what us to visit them to the Grand Ball?" Zen asked, set the letter down on his desk.

"Yes," I answer, nod my head at Zen.

"Okay, did any letter come from prince Raji yet?" Zen asked, looking up at me.

"No, not yet," I answer, looking back down at him.

"Okay," Zen said. "that will be all."

"Okay, I will be leaving now," I said, bow my head and walked over to the door. Obi open the door and we walked out. Obi and I got to my office and I sat down at my desk, thinking about Zen. 'He has been acting weird. He was fine when we to lunch together and now it like not himself.' I said to myself. I let out a sigh and Obi heard it.

"I will be back," Obi said, stand up and walked out of my office. I looked at the door with a confused look on my face.

"Okay, Zen is not the only one acting weird." I said to myself out loud. "what is wrong with everyone today?" I asked myself. I pick up my pen and starting to sign some more documents when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, set my pen down and looked up at the door open and walked in was Zen.

"Shirayuki are you okay?" Zen asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answer, looking at him. "Why?" I asked.

"Because Obi come to me." Zen answer, walking around my desk.

"It nothing," I said with a smile.

"Shirayuki," Zen said.

"Okay, I notice that you been acting weird seen I went to see you," I said. Zen took my hand in his.

"Because I got a report from the north of an incident when I come back to my office after I have lunch with you," Zen said, pull me up to my feet. "And I have to head out to the north to deal with this problem tonight," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"Okay," I said, wrap my arms around him. "How long will you been gone?" I asked, looking deep into his royal blue eyes.

"Four days," Zen said, looking deep into my green eyes.

"Please come back home safe," I said, pull him into a hug. Zen let out a laugh. "What so funny?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You coming with me," Zen said. My eyes got wide. "Do you think I will leave you here for four days?" Zen asked, touching my cheek. "Anyway, you are the ruler of the North too so you have to come with me," Zen said.

"Okay, when are we leaving?" I asked, put my hand on Zen's hand that is on my cheek.

"I was finishing up some documents before we head out," Zen said, let go of me.

Then there was a knock on the door."Come in," I said, turn my head to look at the door. The door open and Mitsuhide walked in.

"Prince Zen, it is time to leave the carriage is waiting for us," Mitsuhide said, looking at us.

"Okay. Are you ready Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking down at me. I nod my head and we walked to the carriage. Zen helps me in the carriage and come in after me.

"So what is the incident in the North?" I asked, looking at Zen from across the carriage.

"There was an explosion in one of the mines and there was a Rock Slide," Zen answered, looking back at me.

"Where there anyone inside when that happens?" I asked.

"Yes, 5 or 10 people. Right now they are digging the mines to see if anyone is still alive." Zen answer.

 **Timeskip...**

Zen and I arrived at the north castle. "Prince Zen, thank you for come at short notice." A man said, walking up to Zen.

"Did you find anyone alive?" Zen asked, looking at the man.

"No, they were all blow up into pieces." The man answer, looking back at Zen. "Right now, My man is picking up the body part." The man said.

"Okay show me where they are," Zen said, follow the man and my eyes got wide in shock.

Blood, Blood there are Lot of Blood. It feels like I want to throw up and my head was starting to spinning at the sight of blood. Zen put his arms around me to keep me up straight.

"Cover up the body at once." Zen order, watching the man do as he says."Are you feeling okay now?" Zen whisper in my ears.

"Yes, I'm just a little bit dizzy," I answer, put my hand on my head.

"Let have you sit down," Zen said, help me to a chair.

"Your Highness, the body parts are cover up now." The man said, walking up to Zen.

"Okay, Take me the mines that explosion," Zen said, looking at the man.

"But your highness are you sure you want to go there?" The man asked in shock.

"Yes, I want to see what cause of the explosion." Zen answer.

"Zen," I said with a worrying voice.

"Don't worry I will be fine," Zen said, kneel down in front of me. "I promise I will come back safe and sound," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay, You promise," I said, feeling a teardrop run down my face. Zen wrap the tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry I hate seeing you tear," Zen said with love in his voice. "I will take you to the room before I leave," Zen said, stand up and took my hand in his.

"Okay," I said, looked at him.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi get everything ready before we head out." Zen order, looking at them.

"Yes, sir." All three of them said at once.

"And I want some guard to stay here to guard the princess," Zen said, turn his head to look at three guards to his right.

"Yes, Sir." The three-guard said, looking at Zen.

"Okay good. Shirayuki and I will head to the castle." Zen said, walking to the castle with his arms wrap around me. Zen and I went to the bedroom that we have in the North castle when we come and visit. Zen open the door to the room and we walked in.

"Zen," I said, turn around to look at him.

"Shirayuki, everything will be fine," Zen said, pull me into a hug.

"How long will it take you?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Zen.

"I will be back tomorrow night." Zen answer, lift up my chin and give me a kiss on the lips.

"Why tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Because tonight we are just set up camp and tomorrow we will go in the mines all day to see what we can find." Zen answer, rubbing my back while my head on his chest and my arms wrap around him.

"Okay," I said, looking up at him. "I love you, Zen," I said, lend up and give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss me back. "And the servant will prepare lunch for you so please eat and don't worry about me," Zen said, give me an on the cheek.

"How cannot stop worrying about you. I am your wife." I said with a smile.

"I know. I get worried about you too." Zen said, pull me into a hug again. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, let go of me and looked at the door. The door open and walked in was Mitsuhide.

"Everything is read We can head out now," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I will be down there in a minute," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, bow to Zen and walked out of the room.

"I will be back, I love you," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips and walked out of the room. I watch Zen close the door and I went over to the window. I saw a carriage out in front of the castle. I watch Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi got in the carriage.

Before Zen got in the carriage, he saw me looking out of the window. He gives me a smile and wave at me. I wave back at him then get out in the carriage.I walked over to my bed and sat down. I put out a watch that I get to Zen and hold it in my hand.

"I miss you already," I said, holding the watch close to my chest. Then there was a knock on the door. I put the watch in my pocket and went over to answer the door.

When I open the door a guard was standing there. "Princess Shirayuki dinner is ready and Prince Zen want us to make sure you eat." The guard said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, walked out of my room and close the door behind me. The guard and I walked to the dining room. It feels weird to eat by myself.

"Princess, what do you want to drink?" The maid asked, walked up to me.

"Water please," I answer, looking at the maid.

"As you wish." The maid said, walked into the kitchen. After a few minute, the maid walking back carry a glass of water. "Here you go, Your Highness." She said, set in front in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, watch her bow to me and walked back to the kitchen. I pick up my fork and starting to eat. After I got done eating I went up to my room. "I wonder if Zen doing okay," I asked myself, looking out of the window.

 **Meanwhile...**

"This is a good place to set up camp," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay set up the tent," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, sir." everyone said. Zen watch them put up three tents.

"Prince Zen we got the tent set up." The man said, walked up to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked into his tent.

"Prince Zen, we will start backing dinner," Mitsuhide said, peeking his head in the tent.

"Okay," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide walked away. After Zen get everything in his tent ready to go to sleep. The food was done. Everyone sat around the campfire eating their soup.

"Tomorrow, we need to be careful when we go in the mines." The man said, looking at everyone.

"Okay." Everyone said, looking at the man.

"Hey, Obi what Torou ben up too? I have not seen her around." Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"She has to take care of something." Obi answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Do you know when she will be back?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I think she will be back the end of this week." Obi answer took a sip of his water.

"So Obi when are you going to get married?" Zen said, took a sip of his water. Obi starting to choke on his water.

"What!?" Obi asked, letting out a cough.

"He said when will you and Torou get married," Kiki said, trying to put into words so Obi can understand.

"I'm not getting married anytime soon," Obi answer, looking at Zen and Kiki.

"You know I always thought that Mitsuhide will die alone with no one to love," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"Hey," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"I did too," Kiki said, looking away.

"Don't forget you asked me," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, I know," Kiki said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah Zen, Are you and Shirayuki will start a family soon?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki and I are working on that. She wants a baby so bad." Zen answer, looking at Obi.

"So Shirayuki is baby crazy," Mitsuhide said, took a sip of his water.

"Yeah, she is," Zen said.

"Well, I think she will be a great mom," Kiki said with a smile.

"What about Zen? He will be a great father." Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, she will be a great mother," Zen said.

"Man, it getting late I think I'm going to bed," Obi said, stand up and walked over to the tent that he has to share with the guard that comes with him to the mines.

"Okay, goodnight," Mitsuhide said.

"Yeah, goodnight," Obi said inside the tent.

"Well, I thinking about going to bed too," Mitsuhide said, stand up and wake over to the tent that he shares with Kiki. "Good night, Prine Zen," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay, good night," Zen said,

"Good night, Your Highness." The man said, walked to his tent that already has Obi inside.

"Good night," Zen said.

Zen, we need to go to bed too." Kiki said, stand up and looked down at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, looking up at Kiki.

"Goodnight, Prince Zen," Kiki said, went to her tent that already has Mitushide.

"Good night," Zen said, stand up and walked to his tent that he did not need to share. Zen laid down and pull the blanket over his body. "I hope Shirayuki is already asleep and not worrying about me?" Zen asked himself before he fell asleep.

 **Back at the castle...**

Shirayuki was up watching the stars from her bedroom window. "Please come back tomorrow," I whisper to myself, watch shorting stars go by in the night sky. It was getting late and I walked over to my bed and climb in. "I hope Zen is keeping warm tonight," I said, pull the blanket over my body and laid my head to hit the pillow. I close my eyes and try to fell asleep but I was tossing and turning for an hour and a half before I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and went into the bathroom to take a bath. I took off my PJs and got in the water. "Zen says he will be back tonight," I said, relax my body. I feel a pain coming from my stomach. I put my hand on it and feel a bop. "What this?" I asked, rubbing the spot on my stomach. My eyes got wide in shock. I know the bop was it the baby but I did not have morning sickness yet. "I will go to the herb building to see if it that I'm pregnant." I stand up and dry myself off. I put on my clean clothes and walked to the herb building.

"Princess, what can I do for you?" The chief of the north asked, looking at me.

"I was wondering will you check if I'm pregnant?" I asked, looking back at her.

"Yes, I can." She answer, stand up from her chair and walked over to me. "He laid down on the bed and I will start the test." She said. I laid down on the bed and she touching my stomach.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked, looking at her.

"Well, it looks like you were pregnant." She answers, looking back at me.

"Wait what do you be by were pregnant?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Princess but you have a miscarriage." She answers.

"Okay, thank you," I said, walked out of the room. I walked back to my bedroom when a maid saw me.

"There you are, breakfast is ready." She said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, walking to the dining room. "Did you hear any words from Zen yet?"I asked, looking at a guard that is standing beside the dining room door.

"No, not yet, Your Highness." The guard said, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said, watch the guard open the door to the dining room. "Thank you," I said, walked in and took a seat.

"Here you go my lady." A maid said, set a cup of water down in front of me.

"Thank you,"I said, watch her walking off back into the kitchen.

 **Meanwhile...**

Zen and the other got ready to go in the mines. "When we get inside the mines be careful not to set off one of the bombs if there are more inside." The man said, looking at everyone.

"Okay." Everyone said, looking back at the guard.

"Let go." The guard said, walking in the mines.

"Prince Zen, I think you should wait outside," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"No, I'm coming with you guy," Zen said, walked passed Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide let out a sigh.

"There no way to stop him," Kiki said, walking in the mines follow by Mitsuhide and Obi.

"It looks like someone put them bomb here on purpose," Mitsuhide said, saw a by the entrance of the mines.

"I think so too." The guard said, walked deeper in the mines.

"Who will do this?" Zen said, follow the guard.

"I think a bandit," Obi said, follow Zen.

"Do you always a bandit did this?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"Um...yes." Obi answer. Just then there was an Explosion coming behind them.

"Zen watch out!" Mitsuhide said, push him out of the way when some rock is crumbling down on top them.

 **Back at the castle...**

I sat in the living room reading a book. Man, it so bored without the other and I hope the other is okay. I turn my head and saw a guard stand there watching me. I let out a sigh. "You don't have to watch me," I said, reading my book again.

"It prince Zen order that I watch you until he gets back." The guard said. I let out another sigh.

"Princess I brought you the water that you asked for." The maid said, walked up to me.

"Thank you," I said, took the glass of water from the maid.

"You are welcome, your highness." She said, bowing her head to me and walked away.

"Did you heard anything from Zen yet?" I asked the guard.

"No, not yet." The guard answer.

"Okay, thank you," I said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **This is the longest chapter that I have ever done in any of my stories before :)**

 **I actually forced myself to write this long chapter cuz I never ever wrote a long chapter before. I should get some credit Lol just kidding. I also promise to make this story chapters longer than my others stories.**

 **Title of the new story that is coming soon...**

 **Mitsukiki weeks 2018 (Anime: Akagami no Shirayukihime) Spin-off of The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines (Ths story is about Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon)**

 **The curse of the sleeping princess (Anime: Akagami no Shirayukihime)**

 **I fall in love with my best friend (Anime: Yu-gi-oh 5D's) one shot**

 **The Royal Engagement (Anime: Akagami no Shirayukihime)**

 **The village is hidden in the leaf (Anime: Akagami No Shirayukihime + Naruto) A/N: I started to write this story last year and I hope you post it sometime this year or maybe next years. (Put your VOTE in if anyone wants it this year but if I don't get 10 votes it maybe will have to wait until next years before you guys can read it.)**

 **ObiTorou weeks 2019 (Anime: Akagami no Shirayukihime) Spin-off of The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines**

 **And More...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Words: 2,379k**

 **2** **/25/2018**

 **Chapter 2**

It was night-time and no sign of Zen or the other yet. "Where are they?" I asked myself, pacing back and forth in my bedroom and starting getting worrying about Zen. He told me that he will be back. Oh god, what something bad happens to him. I grab my coat and run out of the room.

"PRINCESS, WAIT!" The guards said, running after me.

"PRINCESS!" They yelled, trying to catch me. "STOP!" they yelled. I stop and turn around to face them with tears in my eyes.

"Princess, what wrong?" One of the guards said, walked up to me.

"Zen is not here," I said, looking at him. "We need to go and see if they are okay," I order.

"But Princess." The guard said, looking at me. "We should wait until morning to go and look for them," he said, following me down the hallway.

"I not sitting in my room and wait until they get back. We need to go now," I order, walking down the hallway. "I can feel some bad something happen to them," I said.

"As you wish, Your Highness." the guard said, follow me down the hallway.

"Get the carriage ready," I order, walking down the stairs.

"Yes, Your Highness," They said, walked away from me.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Damn it my head," Zen said, sat up and put his hand on his head. He stands up and walked over to Mitsuhide first. "Mitsuhide, wake up," Zen said, shaking Mitsuhide until he wakes up.

"Oh Prince Zen, thanks to the god you are okay," Mitsuhide said, stand up.

"Let get the other up first then find a way out of this mines," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, walked over to Kiki and starting to shake her to wake up. "Kiki woke up," Mitsuhide said, keep shaking her until her eyes close open.

"Mitsuhide." She said almost a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuhide asked, help Kiki to sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answers, looking at Mitsuhide.

"That good," Mitsuhide said, help her to stand up. Zen walked over to Obi and shake him.

"Obi, Obi, Obi wake up," Zen said, the five-time she shakes him and still Obi did not wake up. "OBI, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Zen yelled, wack him over the head.

"Ow," Obi said, sat up and hold is head. "That hurt." He said, looking at Zen.

"It about time you woke up," Zen said, stand up. Mitsuhide walked over to the guard and waked him up too. Mitsuhide walked over to the guard and wake him up."

"What happen?" The man asked, stand up and looked around.

"The was an explosion," Mitsuhide said, looked at the guard.

"Now what do we do?" Kiki asked, looking at everyone.

"I don't know." Obi answer, looking at Kiki.

"First of all, I was not asking you," Kiki said, glared at Obi.

"Okay, everyone takes a breath in." Mitsuhide said, breath in "Now let it out." He said, let his breath out.

"SHUT UP, MITSUHIDE!" Kiki and Obi yelled, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Man, someone needs to take a chill pill," Mitsuhide said, looked away.

"What was that?" Kiki asked, glaring at Mitsuhide.

"Nothing, I love you," Mitsuhide said, trying to give Kiki a kiss on the cheek.

"Haha, Mr. Mitsuhide in trouble," Obi said, laughing.

"Obi, shut up," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi. Zen sat down on a rock and watch his three friends getting in a fight.

"Your Highness, What should we do now?" The man asked, sat down next to Zen.

"I think we should head back to the entrance of the mines." Zen answer, looking at the guard. "Hey you guy," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi.

"Well, you just shut up Obi," Kiki said, not listening to Zen.

"Guys," Zen said, trying to get them to listen.

"Obi, I say no," Mitsuhide said, also not listening to Zen.

"Why not," Ob said, looking at Mitsuhide. Zen was getting very impatient and it looks like some of his veins popping out of his skull.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Zen yelled.

"See you make the Zen make at us now," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Zen is scary when he is mad," Obi said, looking at Zen too.

"Well, you guys listen to what I have to say first before you guys decided to kill each other," Zen said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, sir." Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi said all at once.

"Okay, let go back to the entrance of the mines to see if we can get out," Zen said, stand up from the rock.

"Okay, we need to go before the light go out," Obi said, holding the torch.

"Let get going," Zen said, heading back to the entrance of the mines.

"Man, I did not know we walked this far," Obi said, walking behind Zen.

"I don't think we are close to the entrance," Mitsuhide said, stop walking.

"What wrong did you give up?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide

"No, I stop because we are walking in circles," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Kiki.

"Why do you say that?" Kiki asked.

"Because this is the same stop we start." Mitsuhide answer.

"He is right." The man said, looking at Kiki.

"Damn it we just walked in circles," Zen said, sat down on a rock.

"Let just try and think of another plain." The man said, sat down on the ground.

"Okay." Kiki and Mitsuhide said, sat down on the ground too.

"So what are we going to do?" Obi asked, looking at everyone.

"If you sit down and help us to think of a plain to get out of her," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"Okay, fine," Obi said, sat down. "Damn it I'm getting hungry," Obi said Complaint.

"Shut up," Kiki said, looking at Obi.

"Don't think about food or you will get hungry very more," Mitsuhide said.

"It hard to not think of food," Obi said, looked back at Mitsuhide.

"Just shut your mouth and find a way out of here." Kiki order.

"Zen, is something wrong?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"It nothing." Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide. "Did anyone come up with a plain to get out of here?" Zen asked.

"I think I have a plain." The guard said, looking at everyone.

"Okay, what is it?" Zen asked, looking at the guard.

"I just in a rope." The man said, looking back at Zen.

"A rope, Why do you need a rope?" Obi asked, looking at the guard.

"To tire the rope on the rock that Prince Zen is sitting and walked with rope so we will see if we are walking in circles." The guard answer, looking at Obi.

"Okay let try it," Zen said, stand up and walked away from the rock. Mitsuhide digging through the bag and grab a rope.

"Here you go," Mitsuhide said, hand the rope to the guard.

"Thanks." The man said, took the rope from Mitsuhide. The guard tire the rope around the rock.

"Okay, you can go first," Zen said, follow the guard.

"Great we come to two tunneled," Obi said, looking at the tunneled.

"Which one should we take?" Kiki asked.

"I think we should go straight." The guard said, continue walking straight.

"Okay," Zen said, follow the guard. They walked for a while when they come to a dead end.

"Great a dead end now," Obi said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, it not a dead end. It the enter of the mines." Kiki said, walking close to it.

"Really?" Obi asked, looking at Kiki.

"She right. When that explosion happens the rock block the entrance." The guard said, looking at Obi.

"Are you say we have to move all those rocks to get out?" Obi asked, looking at the guard.

"That exactly what I saying." The man said. Obi let out a sigh and looked at the rock that was blocking the entrance. "Well, getting moving the rock." He said.

"Prince Zen, we will do this. Go and sit down until we are done." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, find a rock to sit down and watch the other move the rock to get out.

"Man, we are getting nowhere," Obi said, set another rock down. "And we are almost out of the water," Obi said, looking at the jog of water.

"Will you just get to work." Mitsuhide and Kiki said.

"Zen, Zen," a voice said.

"Okay, now I think I'm losing my mind now," Obi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Why do you say that?" Kiki asked, look at Obi

"Because I'm hearing Shirayuki voice." Obi answer, looking back at Kiki

"Obi, it is me," I said. Zen stand up from his rock the minute he hears his wife voice and he went over where they heard Shirayuki's voice from the other side of the rocks.

"Shirayuki, what are you doing here?" Zen asked.

"Because you told me that you will be back tonight," Shirayuki answer.

"I did say that but it is not night time yet," Zen said.

"Zen it is almost midnight," Shirayuki said.

"What it is that late," Zen said.

"I will have the guard to get out guys out," Shirayuki said.

"Okay," Zen said, take a step back from the rocks

 **Meanwhile o** **ne** **minute ago...**

"Your Highness, we have arrived." The guard said, open the carriage door. "Be careful it dark out here."

"Okay, thank you," I said, step out of the carriage with the guard help.

"It looks like there are rocks blocking the entrance of the mines." The guard said, walking close to the mines.

"No, Zen," I said, went over to the mines. "Zen, Zen," I said, hoping he will hear me.

"Okay, now I think I'm losing my mind now," Obi said, on the other side of the rocks.

"Why do you say that?" Kiki asked.

"Because I'm hearing Shirayuki voice." Obi answer.

"Obi, it is me," I said.

"Shirayuki, what are you doing here?" Zen asked.

"Because you told me that you will be back tonight," I answer.

"I did say that but it is not night time yet," Zen said.

"Zen it is almost midnight," I said.

"What it is that late," Zen said.

"I will have the guard to get out guys out," I said.

"Okay," Zen said.

I turn to look at the guard. "Get Prince Zen and other out of the mines," I order, walking away from the mines.

"Yes, your highness." the guards said, starting to move the rock. One of the guards walked up to me.

"Your Highness, go back in the carriage in getting cold." He said, looking at me.

"No, I can't not until Zen is out," I said, looking at the guard.

"Your Highness we break thought." The guards said. I walked over there and saw Zen come out of the mines.

"Zen," I said, run over to him and throw my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry Shirayuki," Zen said whisper in my ear, wrap his arms around me.

"I just glad you are safe," I said. "But When we get back you need to take a bath though," I said, push him away.

"Okay, I will," Zen said, pull me in and give me kiss. "Do you want to join me?" Zen asked, put his hand on my hips.

"Your Highnesses, It time to go," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen and me.

"Okay, let get going," Zen said, took my hand and we walked to the carriage. Zen helps me in the carriage and we head back to the castle.

 **Timeskip...**

"Zen, I'm getting in," I said, open the door to the bathroom and saw Zen in the hot spring.

"Okay," Zen said, turn his body to face me.

"I will put your clothes here," I said, set them down on the table.

"Tomorrow, Let just sleep in and head back home the next day," Zen said, looking at me.

"Zen, it alright morning," I said, looking back at him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I worrying you," Zen said with a sad face.

"I just glad you are safe," I said, kneel down and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Do you want to come in the water feel great?" Zen asked, moving his hand over the water.

"I would but I getting tired," I answer, give him another kiss.

"Okay, I will be there in a minute," Zen said, watch me stand up.

"Okay," I said, walked out of the bathroom. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed.

"That bath was great," Zen said, coming out of the hallway. I turn around to look at him. "Shirayuki what wrong?" Zen asked, sat down on his side of the bed.

"Zen, when we were gone. I find out that a was pregnant." I answer, looking away from him.

"Shirayuki that great, You are going to be a parent," Zen said, put me close to him.

"Zen I say I was pregnant," I said, looking up at him.

"What do you mean by was?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"I have a miscarriage," I answer, pull away from Zen.

"Then we can try again," Zen said, took my hand in his. I turn my head back to look at him with a smile. Zen and I laid down on the bed and I lead my head on Zen's chest.

"I love you," I said, lend up and give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, close his eyes while his arms still wrapped around me.

"Good night, Zen," I said, close my eyes.

"Good night, Shirayuki," Zen said. After a while, Zen and I fell asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **I'm sorry this chapter was short I try to keep on chapter above 4, 000k words. I will try to make the next chapter a lot longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **PLEASE JOIN my group on facebook Snow white with red hair and I** **will not know who you guys are so don't worried about it. I get 5 or 10 every day. I hope you will join :) Right now I have 1,798 members and your guys can share your favorite anime it did not always have to do this snow white with red hair. If you are looking for the group it will be on my Fanfiction profile.**

 **I already make a list of chapters that I planning on doing for this story and I just go down the list and starting typing that chapter. But If you guys have any REQUESTS that you want I will be happy to make a chapter for you.**

 **I have been BULLY when I was in school because I always sit by myself and write my stories all the time. when I first join this fanfic and starting to post my stories. I always get negative reviews so I delete my old stories then I starting to write and post my stories again. I did get Negative reviews but I realize I always write stories just for me and no one else. Then later no the negative stop and I was happy to have fans like my story to make me continue writing my stories.**

 **Don't let people tell you wants you should be. Just be yourself don't let people bring you down :)**

 **I have 9 stories that I starting writing in 2017 and 5 stories I started writing this year. I hope to post them after I get the Red-Hair Snow White Princess and The Enchanted Rose Petals but I will post the two spin-offs from The story of the princess of Clarines: The Royal Life when I get to the part about when Kiki and Mitsuhide left for their honeymoon. Then a spin-off about Obi and Torou.**

 **Sorry, I was planning on posting this chapter on Feb. 28 or March 1 but my sister has her 3RD child on March 1. It a boy! I got stuck babysitting my sister kids. Man, they are a handful but I love them alway :)**

 **Thank you all my fans that love or like my stories :)**

 **AnimeGirl4576: Thank You for your reviews every time I update a new chapter :)**

 **Trixxylover15: I'm sorry to say this but Shirayuki did have one more pregnant issues later on in this story**

 **SSTrans: Thank you for your reviews**

 **WolfTailedFox: Thank you for your review**

 **If you want crossover stories that you want a crossover of Akagami no Shirayukihime please leave it in the Reviews :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,792k**

 **3** **/3/2018**

 **Chapter 3**

The next day Zen and I got back to Wistal castle. I laid my head down on my desk and close my eyes. I was so tired from last night when we got back to the castle. Zen and I stay up late having a little bit of fun. "Shirayuki, Shirayuki." A voice said. I lift my head up to look up and saw Mitsuhide.

"Mitsuhide, what can I do for you?" I said, sat up and let out a yawn.

"What did you and Zen do late night because he is also fell asleep at his desk too." Mitsuhide answer, looking down at me.

"We are not going there," I said, looking at her.

"I will translate for you Mitsuhide. She and Zen are trying to make a family." Obi said, sitting on the balcony. I turn around and glared at him.

"Obi shut up," I said, turn back around to look at Mitsuhide.

"I got to go back to Zen's office and wake him up again," Mitsuhide said, walk over to the too and grab the handle. "Oh, Obi make should the Shirayuki did not fell asleep again that is your job," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, walked into the office and sat down on the couch.

"Good," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. I pick up my pen and starting to sign more documents.

"Why did today feel so slowly?" I asked, looking at the clock. "Or it just me."

"It just you." Obi agree, looking at me. I let out a yawn and then a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, looking at the door. The door open and walked in was Zen. "Zen what can I do for you?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm hiding from Mitsuhide," Zen said, walked in a coat closet. "Don't tell him where I'm hiding," Zen said, close the coat closet.

"Okay, that was weird," Obi said, looking at the coat closet then looked back at me.

"It may be because." Before I can finish what I was going to say. There was another knock on the door. "Come in," I said, watch the door open and Mitsuhide walked into the room.

"Shirayuki did Zen come in here?" Mitsuhide asked, looking around the room.

"I have not seen him." I lie, looking back at Mitsuhide. "So what going on?" I asked, set my pen down on my desk.

"When I left here. I went back to Zen's office and find him asleep at his desk again." Mitsuhide explains, looking back at me. "I told him to get to work like five or six times and then he runs out of the room," Mitsuhide said.

"Will, I hope you find him," I said.

"Okay if Zen did come this way let him Mitsuhide is looking for him," Mitsuhide said, walked over the door.

"Okay, I will," I said, watch Mitsuhide leave the room and close the door. I stand up and walked over to the closet. I open it and saw Zen laying on the floor using a pile of coats as a pillow sound asleep.

"Okay get be a blanket," I order, watch Obi walked over to me and

"Here you go," Obi said, hand me the blanket.

"Thank you," I said, took the blanket from Obi and cover Zen with the blanket. I sat down and move his white bangs out of his face. It is cute when he sleeps. I lean down and give him a kiss on the cheek. Zen let out a moan and open his eyes looking up at me. "Do you want to go and sleep in the bedroom?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Yeah, let go and I know you tried too," Zen said, stand up and took my hand.

"Obi you can leave for a while, Obi," I said, looking at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, looking back at me. Zen and I walked out of the office and went down the hallway.

"Zen there you are," Mitsuhide said, running up to us.

"What do you want Mitsuhide?" Zen asked, looking at him will a tried look.

"I have been looking for you." Mitsuhide answer, looking at Zen. "Where are you guys going?" Mitsuhide asked.

"We are going to take a nap," Zen said, let out a yawn.

"What you have a lot of work to do," Mitsuhide said.

"I will do them later. Right now I'm going to bed." Zen said, walked passed Mitsuhide still holding my hand.

"But, Zen," Mitsuhide said, watching Zen walking down the hallway.

"Wake me up in 3 hours," Zen said, continue walking down the hallway. Zen and I walked into our room and went over to the bed. the minute Zen got to the bed and plop himself on the bed and fell asleep. I walked around the bed to my side and climb into the bed. I close my eyes and also fell asleep.

 **3 hour later...**

"Zen, Shirayuki it time to take up," Mitsuhide said, looking at us. I open my eyes and looked up at him.

"Mitsuhide five more minute," I said, turn my back away from him. Mitsuhide let out a sigh.

"Zen, Shirayuki you need to wake up." Mitsuhide order putting his hand on his hips.

"Okay, Okay we are getting up," Zen said, sat up and looking at Mitsuhide. "Shirayuki it time to get up," Zen said, shake me for a while until I sat up in the bed.

"Fine," I said, let out a yawn and looked at Zen. Zen and I got out of bed and leave the bedroom with Mitsuhide. "Well, I will see in later then," Zen said, standing in front of my office.

"Okay, I will see you later," I said, watch Zen and Mitsuhide walking down the hallway to Zen's office. I open the door to my office and walked in. The minute I walked in the room, I saw Obi sound asleep on the couch. I let out a sigh and walked over to my desk.

I sat down and starting signing some paper. Obi let out a moan and sat up on the coach. "Oh, welcome back," Obi said, looking at me. "Did you have fun with Zen?" Obi asked.

"Zen and I only went to sleep and nothing else," I said, looking back at Obi.

"Okay if you say so," Obi said, letting out a yawn. Before I can say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, watch the door open. It was Zen who walked in the room.

"Hey, Master are you planning to hide for Mitsuhide again," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"No, I'm not," Zen said, looking back at Obi.

"If you say so," Obi said. Zen glared at him for while then turn to face me.

"What can I do for you Zen?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"The letter comes from Tanbarun," Zen said, holding the letter up in the air.

"Okay," I said. Zen hand me the letter and I took it from him. I open the letter and starting to read it.

 _Dear First Princess Shirayuki and Second Prince Zen of Clarines,_

 _First Prince Raji wants to invite you to the castle for Eri and Raji's wedding. The wedding is in one week from now. We hope to see you there._

 _From First Prince Raji_

I close the letter and looked back up at Zen. "We are going to leave one day early before the wedding." Zen said, standing in front of my desk.

"Okay," I said, set the letter down on my desk.

"Well, I got to get back to work before Mitsuhide is looking for me." Zen said, walking over to the door.

"Okay, I will see you," I said, watch Zen walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Sorry, I was planning on post this chapter on March 7 but I call into work and it took me all until 10'clock at night when finally got off of work. Right now I am behind post chapter I hope to see the next chapter posted as soon as I can. I always put a limit on my chapter on when I want them to be posted.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,030k**

 **3** **/9/2018**

 **Chapter 4**

It has been a week Zen and I was getting ready to go to Tanbarun. Zen pack the bag while I was feeding Haruka. "You are a good boy," I said, patting Haruka head. "Zen, I wish we can bring him," I said, looking at Zen.

"I know you want to," Zen said, looking at me. Then Lady comes backing up to me and climbs on my lap. She was also another husky. We find her outside of the castle couple days ago.

"Hello, Lady," I said, patting her.

"Shirayuki, you need to stop bring animals in the castle," Zen said, looking at Lady in my lap.

"I know but Haruka needs a mate too," I said, looked up at him.

"I know," Zen said, kneel down and pat lady too. "Lady is getting fat," Zen said, feeling the side of Lady's stomach.

"No, she not, She pregnant. I took her to the chief and she told me." I said.

"What?" Zen said in shock.

"She is pregnant," I repeat myself.

"Haruka you work fast. I still trying to get this one pregnant." Zen said, take to Haruka while he was pointing at me.

"Bark," Haruka said, wagging his tail.

"It not my fault that I'm not pregnant yet," I said, glaring at him.

"I know, I just have to try harder," Zen said, lend in and give me a kiss. "We need to finish packing," Zen said, stand up and walked back over to the bed.

"Okay," I said, put Lady down on the ground and stand up.

"I don't know where are we going to put all the puppies?" Zen said, put his clothes in a bag.

"We can make a home shelter for the puppies in," I answer, helping him put some clothes in the bag.

"I think that will be a great idea," Zen said, close the bag and set it by the door. "Are you ready to get going?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, close my bag and walked over to the door. Zen open the door and walked out of the bedroom. Zen and I walked down the hallway to the carriage that is waiting outside for us.

"Have a safe trip your highnesses," Mitsuhide said, bowing his head to Zen and me.

"We will. See you when we get back." Zen said, help me into the carriage. When the guard closes the carriage door the driver took off towards the gate.

"I can't believe it that Prince Raji is getting married," I said, looking out of the window while the carriage was still moving watching the tree go by.

"Yes, I can't believe someone wants to marry Prince Raji in the first place," Zen said, looking at me.

"Now Zen be nice if it was not for him I will never meet you," I said, lend in towards Zen and give him a kiss on the lips.

"You right as always," Zen said, kiss me back.

"The wedding is in three days," I said, wrap Zen's arms around me. "Do you think we arrive a little bit too early?" I asked, lend my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah we will but when we are there you can go and visit your father." Zen answer, lend his head on top of my head.

"Yeah, that will be nice to see him and everyone else in the mountain of the loin too," I said, looked up at him with a smile.

"We will do it tomorrow but today we have today we will have to be at the castle," Zen said.

"Okay, that will be fine with me," I said with a smile. "Does Prince Raji know that we are coming early?" I asked.

"Yes, he did. I send him a letter four days ago to let him know that we are coming." Zen answer.

"That good," I said, close my eyes.

"Wooo." The driver said, stopping the carriage.

"Zen, what going on?" I asked, open my eyes and looked up at Zen.

"I don't know stay in the carriage." Zen answer, stand up and got out of the carriage. "Driver, what going on?" Zen asked, outside of the carriage.

"There is a tree is blocking the road." I heard the diver answer. "We can't get passed it."

"Is there a different road we can take?" Zen asked.

"Yes, there is." The driver answer.

"Then let take that road," Zen said, climb back in the carriage and close the door behind him.

"So there is a tree blocking the road?" I asked, looking at Zen after he sat back down and the carriage starts to move again.

"Yes, we are taking a different road. It maybe takes a while before we get to the castle." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said, lend against Zen and close my eyes.

"Are you going to fell asleep?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around me. I nod my head to answer his question and fell asleep. We finally got to the castle but it too a while than usual.

"Welcome, Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki," Sakaki said, looking at Zen and me.

"It good to be here, Sakaki," I said, bow to him.

"I will show you to your room," Sakaki said, walking up the stairs to the castle.

"Okay, thank you," I said, follow after Sakaki. Zen, Sakaki, and I walked down the hallway to the bedroom. Sakaki opens the door to our bedroom.

"Here you go and Shirayuki Princess Eri what to see you after you finish unpacking. She says to meet her in the garden," Sakaki said, looking at me.

"Okay, thank you," I said, watch Sakaki walked back down the hallway. Zen and I walked into the room and put our suitcase on the bed.

"So what do you think Eri what to see you about?" Zen asked, put his clothes away.

"I don't know," I said, pulling my dresses in the closet. "We just have to wait and find out."

"Okay," Zen said, put his suitcase in the closet. After a while, Zen and I got finally finish unpacking. I went to meet up with Eri in the garden and saw Eri sitting on the ground reading a book.

"Hello, Eri," I said, walked up to her.

"Hello, Shirayuki." She said, looked up at me with a smile. "Have a sitting." She said, close her book and set it down beside her.

"Thank you," I said, sat down next to her.

"It nice to have someone to talk to," Eri said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "It feels so alone in the castle."

"What about the maid?" I asked, looking at her.

"I can't talk to them only if I need something from them," Eri said, looking back at me. "It always like that back in my kingdom Aveline."

"I'm still new at being a princess of Clarines. I still learning the rule and out Royal is supposed to behave." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, It must be hard for you not born in a royal family," Eri said.

"You right it is hard for me but Zen and all my friends are there help me along the way," I said, looking up at the sky.

"May I asked how Zen fell in love with you?" Eri asked, also looking up at the sky.

"It because I see him as a person, not a prince. He told me a long time that he was scared to fell in love because he did not know if that person loves him or it just his title." I answer, looking back at her. "How did you a prince Raji meet?" I asked.

"We meet out a party and our father introduce us. I think at first I did not like him but then there was a side of him I have never seen before. I think that how I fell in love with him." Eri said, looking back at me. "Do you have planning tomorrow?" Eri asked, stand up

"Yes, Zen and I were planning to see my father seen we are here," I answer, stand up.

"That will be fun see your father," Eri said with a smile. "It looks like the sun is going down. See you tomorrow." Eri said, walked back into the castle.

"See you in tomorrow," I said, walked back to the room. I open the door to the room that Zen and I are staying in while we are in the castle. I saw Zen laying on the bed.

"Welcome back," Zen said, turn his head to look at me. "What did Eri wants?" Zen asked.

"She wants someone to talk to," I said, walking over to the dress and put on my PJ's.

"That is it?" Zen asked, looking at me while I was getting on PJ's on.

"Yeah, we sat in the garden and talk about you and Raji," I said, walked over to the bed. Zen rise his eyebrows and looked at me.

"What were you talking about me?" Zen asked, watch me climb in bed.

"She asked me how you fell in love with me," I answer, laid my head down on the pillow.

"And what did you say?" Zen asked, pull me close to him.

"I said It because I see you as a person, not a prince. you told me a long time that you was scared to fell in love because you did not know if that person loves you or it just your title." I answer, laid my head on his chest.

"There another reason I fell in love with you," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"There is?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I fell in love with you because you are not afraid of being yourself around other people," Zen said, lend in and give me a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Shirayuki."

"I love you too, Zen," I said, close my eyes.

"So why were you guys talking about Raji?" Zen asked, close his eyes.

"She was talking how she first meets Prince Raji. She did not like him at first but then she fell in love them him because there was something that she did not see before." I answer, still have my eyes close.

"Yeah, I remember the first time we meet you were so cold to me," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"I remember that you also were so cold to me too. You telling me to get lost." I said, also let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I remember I did say that but I'm glad that you did not leave but stay and you proved me that I can trust you," Zen said, kiss the top of my head. Every time I think back it makes me happy inside. All the stuff and memory that Zen and I make together along before we got married. That the reason I fall in the with him and it was not because he was a prince. I will marry him always even if he was never a prince. Zen is my strength to continue moving forward for this day on and I will be his strength.

"Zen, let go to be it getting late," I said.

"Okay, we go to the loin of the mountain tomorrow," Zen said. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Goodnight, I love you too," I said, fell asleep in Zen's arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **The next chapter Zen and Shirayuki visiting the Loin of the Mountain.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,223k**

 **3** **/13/2018**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning Zen and I went to the loin of the mountain to visit my father. "Shirayuki here," Kazuki said, running up to me. I throw his arms around me and give me a hug.

"Hello, Kazuki," I said, hug him back.

"Welcome back, Shirayuki," Itoya said, walking up to me.

"What Shirayuki here." Said a group of men running up to me.

"Welcome back Shirayuki." said a group of women walked up to me.

"It good to be back," I said with smiles. Everyone has  
surrounded me and out in the cold Zen.

"Did you forget about someone?" Zen asked, looking a the group that is all around me. The group turn and saw that Zen was there too.

"Oh Zen here too." Kazuki said, looking at Zen.

"Of cause I am," Zen said, trying not to yell at Kazuki.

"Kazuki where my father at?" I asked, looking at Kazuki.

"Oh, he is in a meeting with the tight tribe." Kazuki answer, looking back at me.

"Oh, okay," I said with a smile.

"You can hang out with me if you want something to d-," Kazuki said but was cut off by Zen's sword. "Zen watch out where you swinging that sword," Kazuki said, took a step from Zen.

"Sorry, my hand slipped," Zen said, glared at Kazuki.

"Don't give me that crap," Kazuki yelled, glared at Zen.

"Do you want me to do it again?" Zen asked through his teeth. I looked at Zen then at Kazuki and sparks were flying.

"Now now guys let all climb down," Itoya said, standing in between Zen and Kazuki.

"Stay out of this!" Zen and Kazuki yelled, punch Itoya in the face.

"Ow, that hurt," Itoya growl, fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Itoya answer. Kazuki and Zen were still going at it until I walked up to them.

"Well, you guys stop fighting," I said, smack Zen and Kazuki. Zen and Kazuki looked up me from the ground holding their cheek where I smack them at.

"Your wife is scary when she mad." Kazuki whisper to Zen.

"Yeah, I know but it also turns me on." Zen whisper back to Kazuki.

"What was that?" I asked, looking at them.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful today," Zen said, trying to put on his charm on.

"Don't try put your charm on," I said, glaring at Zen.  
"Okay," Zen said.

"Haha, Prince Zen is get yelled at by his wife." The men laughing at Zen. I reach out my hand to Zen and help him.

"What do you guys what to do?" Itoya asked, looking at Zen and me. "Until the general get done with the meeting," Itoya said.  
"I don't know," I answer, looking back at Itoya.

"Well, we can show around when last time you were here. I did not show you everything." Kazuki said.

"Okay that will be great," I said with a smile.

"Let's go," Kazuki said, walking down the street.

"Don't you know when he will be done?" I asked, follow after Kazuki.

"I think he will be done around noon." Kazuki answer, turn his head half-way to look at me.

"Okay," I said, holding Zen's hand.

"I will show you the lake that is on the mountain. It is my favorite place." Kazuki said, follow a path that leads to the mountain. When we got to the mountain, the first thing we saw was how beautiful the waterfall was. There was rock all around the waterfall with flowers around the rocks.

"Zen, it is so beautiful here," I said, walking around the waterfall.  
"Yeah, it is," Zen said, follow after me.

"I come here to get away from people in the village," Kazuki said, watching at me. When he says getting away from people he really means to get away from Itoya.

"Shirayuki," Zen said. I turn around and saw him holding a red rose in his hand.

"What is it?" I asked, watch Zen walked up to me. He moves my hair behind my ear and put the flower in my hair.

"You look beautiful." He said, put his hand on my cheek and make me looked into his blue eyes. When we say that my face red 50 shade of red. "I love you," Zen said, lend down and give me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back.

"Do you guys have to do it in front of me?" Kazuki asked, looked away from us.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, pull me close to him. When Kazuki turn back at us that when Zen give me a French kiss.

"Yak, I think going back to the village now. So I don't watch you guys making out in front of me." Kazuki said, starting to walk away from us.

"We need to get back to the village too," I said, took Zen hand and we starting to walk down the mountain.

"Okay," Zen said, walking beside me. When we got to the village, we saw Kazuki waiting at the gate for us.

"Are you guys done making out?" Kazuki asked, looking at us. Before we can answer him, we hear someone call out his name.  
"Kazuki, the general has returned," Itoya yelled, standing by a tree looking straight at us.

"Okay, we will be there," Kazuki yelled back at Itoya. "Let going to meet the general," Kazuki said, looking at Zen and me.

"Okay," Zen and I said at some time, starting to follow Kazuki.

"My daughter is here." My father said, come up to me and give me a hug. "It good to see you again." My father said, hug me tighter.

"It...good to...see you again too but father I can't breathe," I said,  
"Oh sorry, it been forever seen I hug my daughter." He said, losing his grip slowly pull away from me.

"So what are you guys here in Tanbarun?" My father asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Well, Prince Raji is getting married and he invites us to the wedding," I answer, looking back at my father.

"Well, I glare you and Zen stop by. How long are you be in Tanbarun?" He asked. I looked at Zen because I did not know how long we are planning to stay.

"We are staying four days." Zen answer, looking back at my father.

"You guy should we will us," Kazuki said, standing beside my father.

"We don't what to intrude," Zen said, looking at Kazuki.

"Nonsense you guys are always welcome here." My father said, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki come sitting with me." A little boy said, running up to me. He is around 4 years old.

"Okay, I don't mind," I said, looking down at the little boy.

"Yeah." He said, reach up and took my hand. He lends me to a table and I notice Zen follow after her us. Zen and I sat down next to the little boy.

"So what is your name?" I asked the little boy sitting between Zen and me.

"My name is Tamahome," Tamahome said, looking up at me with a big smile on his face.

"What a beautiful name," I said, looking back down at him with a smile.

"Where are you parent at?" Zen asked, looking down at the boy. Zen and I both notice when Tamahome eyes got very sad.

"I don't have any. The village took me in when my parent was killed by bad people." Tamahome said, looking down at the ground. I wrap my arms around him and pull him close to me.

"Hey Tamahome, Itoya need you help you a minute," Kazuki said, walking up to the table.

"Okay, Shirayuki save my spot," Tamahome said, got up from the table.

"Okay I will," I said, watch Tamahome run away from the table to go and find Itoya.

"Tamahome lost his parent a few months ago," Kazuki said, sat down at the table.

"What happens to his parent?" I asked, looking at Kazuki.

"His parents were walking through the forest to hunt for some food for the village when a group of slave traders what Tamahome's mother so they can sell her but Tamahome's father die to try to protect her," Kazuki said, looking back at me.

"So what happens to Tamahome's mother?" I asked, what to know more what happens to Tamahome's family.

"She refused to go with them so she starting fights then until her very last breath," Kazuki said, turn his head and saw Tamahome coming running back to us.

"Kazuki you liar, he did not need me," Tamahome said, climb back in between Zen and me.

"Oh sorry, I thought he say that he needs you," Kazuki said, stand up and walked away. After hearing that story of Tamahome's parent in hurt to see a little child going through this.

"Shirayuki," Tamahome said, looking up at me.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Oh nothing, you name is beautiful to say," Tamahome said with a smile.

"You name is also beautiful to say to Tamahome," I said with a smile.

"Thanks." He said.

 **2 hours later...**

Everyone was eating their food and having a good time. "Tamahome it is time for bed," Itoya said, walking up to the table looking down at Tamahome.

"But why, can I stay up with Shirayuki and her husband a little bit longer?" Tamahome asked, looking up at Itoya. I let out a laugh when Tamahome call Zen my husband instead of his name.

Zen looked at me and giving me that look 'Why are you laughing at.'

"No, I think they are getting ready to head back to the castle soon." Itoya answer.

"Shirayuki will you come and put me to bed?" Tamahome asked, let out a yawn.

"I will be happy too," I said with a smile.

"Okay let go," Tamahome said, pulling me to my feet and starting to pull me to his bedroom. Zen follow after us.

Tamahome climbs into his bed and I pull the cover over his tiny body. "You have a good night," I said, looking down at Tamahome.

"Good night, Will you come to visit again?" Tamahome asked, looking up at me.

"I will love to come and see you again," I said with a smile.

"Thank you Shirayuki," Tamahome said, closing his eyes and fell asleep.

"After you ready to get going?" Zen asked, walked out of Tamahome's bedroom.

"Yeah, but first let's say well my to my father," I said, walked back to the party. I saw my father sitting at a table drinking his beer.

"Hello, father," I said, walked up to him.

"Are you guys head back to the castle?" my father asked, looking up at me.

"Yeah, we just come and say goodnight," I said with a smile.

"Good night, be safe going back to the castle." My father said.

"We put Tamahome in his bed so he his sound asleep now," I said.

"That good, thank you for doing that." My father said.

"Well, you will be going now," I said, walked back to the carriage with Zen. Zen open the door to the carriage and help me in. After Zen got in and close the door, The carriage head back to the castle.

"That little boy like you a lot," Zen said in his jealous voice.

"You don't have to be jealous of a little kid. You did the something to Ryu." I said, lend in a give him a kiss on the cheek. "I only have eyes for you anyway," I said, give him a kiss on the lips. **  
**

"That good to hear because you are all mine," Zen said, pull me close to him and give me on the lips again.

 **Back at the Castle...**

Zen and I got back to the castle and went straight to our room. When we got into the bed, Zen and I got our PJ's on and climb into bed.

"Zen, I can't wait to have a kid I hope it is like Tamahome," I said laid my head down on the pillow and looked at Zen.

"I can't wait anymore," Zen said, climb on top of me.

"Zen we can do this here. It is not our castle." I said, feel Zen kissing my neck.

"We can if we don't make a sound," Zen said, looking down at me.

"That will be hard for me," I said, push him off of me.

"Damn four more day until we get back to the castle," Zen said, put his hand on his forehead.

"You will be fine," I said, give him a kiss on the cheek. "Let go to bed," I said, close my eyes.

"Okay," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. "Good night." He said, close his eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Zen said. After a few minute Zen and I finally fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Wolves is another romance story that just comes out yesterday, I hope to see you there :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,478k**

 **3** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning, I help Eri setting up for the wedding that is in two days. I was in the ballroom with Eri hung up some blue window curtain. "I think we got all the curtain on every window in the ballroom," Eri said, looking around the room to see if we miss a window that did not have a blue curtain on them yet.

"I like the blue color," I said, talk a step back to look at the blue curtain.

"Thank you. Blue is my favorite color and The red is Raji favorite." Eri said, looking at me.

"What should we go and do next?" I asked, looking back at Eri.

"We can go and set on at the main table where the bride and groom sit." Eri answer, walking over to the front of the room where a long table sits in the middle of the front. I watch the servants carried table into the ballroom.

"Servant where is the box that I'm planning to put on the bride and groom table?" Eri asked a servant that is close to us.

"I will go and get it, your highness." She answers with a bow and walked away from us. I watch some servant put blue and red flowers on the table to set ready to organize them to put in a blanket for the decorations by the doors. "Wait, Let me to the organize the flower and the flower girl basket as well," Eri said, looking at the servant.

"As you wish, Your Highness." They said with a bow and walked off from the table where the flower is at.

"Here you go, your highness." the other servant said, carrying the box that Eri asked for.

"Thank you, You can set it down on the ground," Eri said, watch the servant to the box on the ground. "Shirayuki, here will you put this on the table?" Eri asked, hand me a red and blue tablecloth. I took the tablecloth and put it on the long table.

"I finish putting on the tablecloth," I said, walked over to Eri.

"Okay thank you, right now I'm looking for...oh there it is," Eri said, pull out a wooden Mr and Mrs letters freestanding wedding Sign.

"There do you want to put that sign at?" One of the servants asked, looking at Eri.

"I'm planning to put it in the middle of the table," Eri asked, walking over to the table and place the sign in the middle. "There is perfect," Eri said, walked back over to the box. "Shirayuki, can you put this across the table?" Eri asked, holding out a long satin table runner.

"Yeah, I can," I answer, took the long satin table runner from Eri and I put it across the table.

"I want Flower of bouquets at each end of the table." Eri order, looking at the two servants standing beside her.

"Yes, your highness." They said bow their head to Eri.

"Shirayuki, will you come and help me do the bouquets for this table?" Eri asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I will be happy to help you," I answer, looking back at Eri.

"Thank you," Eri said, walked over to the table where the flower was at and sat down. also walked over to the table and sat down. "I want them to be blue, red, blue, blue, red, red. Do you got it?" Eri asked, picking up a red flower and starting to making the bouquets.

"Yes, I got it," I answer with a smile. "How many do we need to make?" I asked, putting the flower together to make bouquets.

"We need 50 bouquets and 4 big bouquets to put them by the door." Eri answer, wrapping a red ribbon around the stem of the flower to hold together then she put the bouquets in the box. "Then after we get down with this we need to do the flower girl basket," Eri said, starting on other bouquets.

"Okay," I said, wrapping a blue ribbon around the stem of the flower to hold him together and also put it in the same box where Eri have the other bouquets at.

"What is Zen doing today when you are helping me getting the wedding ready?" Eri asked, put another bouquet in the box.

"I will he tell me this morning that he going with Raji and do something but he did not let me what it was," I answer, put another bouquet in the box.

"Well, I think they are going and get stuff for the wedding that what Raji told me yesterday," Eri said with a smile.

"Oh really," I said, continue making the bouquet. After a while, Eri and I make 50 bouquets and 4 big bouquets.

"Okay, let work on the basket. I just need two baskets with red and blue flower petal but do mix it up together." Eri said, open a red bag of flower petal and I open the blue flower petal.

"Okay," I said, starting mix the red and blue flower petal in the basket. Eri and I got done with the flower girl basket.

"Servant, please put those flower basket with the other wedding stuff." Eri order, looking at the servant close to us.

"Yes, your highness." She said, bowing her head and took the flower girl basket then she walked away from the table.

"Your Highness, where do you want this to be hung up at?" another servant asked, holding a banner saying 'Just Married' With a heart between just and married.

"Hung it behind the main table on the wall. Make sure it is high up so everyone can see." Eri answer, watch the two servants hung the banner up on the wall. "That looks perfect," Eri said, looking at the banner. Eri grabs two vases and put bouquets in each one. "Shirayuki let set on the table for the guest," Eri said, walked over to a box. I looked around there was 25 table in the ballroom. "Go on the other side of the room and just put the tablecloth on first then we will set the table up," Eri said, hand me some blue and red tablecloth.

"Okay," I said, took the tablecloth from Eri. I walked over to the other side of the room and starting putting the tablecloth on the table. When Zen walked in the ballroom, I looked up and saw Zen besides me.

"Are you working hard?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah, we are trying to get the ballroom done then we have outside and the hallway left to do," I answer. "Then I still need to go and get my dress for the wedding," I said.

"Okay, after you get done will you have dinner with me tonight?" Zen asked with a smile.

"I would love too," I said, giving him a smile back.

"Well, I will let you get back to work see you tonight," Zen said, give me a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the ballroom again.

"Was that Zen?" Eri asked, walking over to me.

"Yes, it was," I answer, finish putting the tablecloth on the table.

"What did he want?" Eri asked, looking at me.

"He wants dinner with me tonight," I answer, looking back at Eri.

"Oh, that great," Eri said with a smile. "Did you get the table done?" Eri asked.

"I have one more to do," I answer, walking over to the last table and put the tablecloth on.

"That great," Eri said, walked over to a box and start put out candles, 50 Satin table runner, 50 flower glass vases, and Ivy Fake Greenery Vine Leaves for the wall. "We will do the fake vine leaves after we get the table done," Eri said, walked over and grab the box that has all 50 bouquets.

"Okay," I said, looking at Eri.

"Here go around and put the satin table runner on each table." Eri order, hand me the satin table runner.

"Okay," I said, took the satin table runner and start going around to each table and put it across the table.

"Shirayuki, Let take a break after you get done with the table," Eri said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said with a smile. After a while, I got done with the table and I sat down with Eri drink tea.

"After we get done with the break. We need to do the hallway and outside." Eri asked, took a sip of her tea.

"Okay," I said. also took a sip of my tea.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **I know I have not been writing The enchanted rose petals for a while. I hope to start writing** **The enchanted rose petals** **again.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,505k**

 **3** **/23/2018**

 **Chapter 7**

After Eri and I got everything done, I went back to Zen and my room. I open the door and saw Zen sitting on the bed looking out of the window. I walked over to Zen and climb on the bed. "What wrong?" I asked giving him a message on his shoulder.

"I don't like how Eri was treating you." Zen answer, turn his head half-way to look at me.

"Huh?" I asked, looking back at Zen.

"She makes you to all the work. I don't like people take advantage of my wife kind." Zen said, stand up and walked over to the window. I stand up and walked over to Zen. I wrap my arms around him from behind and laid my head on his back.

"Zen," I said, feel Zen's hand on top of my hand.

"Yeah," Zen said.

"I still need to go and get the dress," I said, let go and walked over to the door.

"Okay, let go then," Zen said, follow after me.

"Shirayuki there you are?" A voice said behind Zen and me. I saw Zen eyes roll his eyes.

"Be nice," I whisper turning around and saw Eri walking up to us. "Hello, Eri," I said with a smile.

"Where are you going?" Eri asked, looking at me.

"Well, Zen and I have to get my dress for your wedding," I answer, looking back at her.

"I will go with you," Eri said, walked down the hallway. I looked at Zen and he was giving me a funny look.

"Just make it through the wedding and we are leaving the following day," I said, took Zen hand and walked down the hallway.

 **Timeskip...**

Zen, Eri, and I got to the dress place and I grab some dress that I like. I put on my first dress and walked out where Zen and Eri waiting for me. I walked over to the mirror and looked at the dress.

This stunning pink gown is signature style with gorgeous details, a modern silhouette, and trendy touches. The floor-length dress features a shimmery metallic pink with a sheer ruffle on the tapered skirt and sheer treatment on the shoulder.

"What do you think Zen?" I asked, turn to look at Zen.

"I lo-" Before Zen can finish what he was going to say Eri cut him off.

"I don't like it. It was made for a body of a model and trust me you don't have that." Eri said, looking at me. I saw Zen stand standing behind Eri was about to say something.

"She is a model in my eyes. I love that dress, honey." Zen said, give me a smile.

"You have to say that. You're her husband." Eri said, turn to Zen. Zen was about to tell her off when he saw me shaking my head. "Let's see what the second dress look like."

I walked back to the changing room and put on the second dress. After a while, I come out and stand in front of the mirror again.

I wearing a rainbow-inspired look. The bodice has rainbow colors and a dazzling design; the skirt has rainbow stripes and a star-inspired.

"No," Eri said, looking at the dress.

"What wrong with his one?" I asked, looking at Eri.

"It is too colorful, it will stand out then my wedding dress." Eri answer.

"Okay, I will go and put on dress three then," I said, walking back to the changing room. Men, Eri is very bossy I don't know how much longer Zen can take it. I took off the dress and put on the three dress. I walked back over to the mirror and looked at the dress.

I wearing a long pink gown that has a hot pink corset, a long pink skirt that has flowers at the bottom with a pink layer with laces. underneath a pink layer with purple flowers. It has purple roses on the shoulders.

"Honey, you looked so beautiful," Zen said, walked up beside me.

"Thanks," I said, turn my head to look at him with a smile.

"I think it is too pink," Eri said, looking at Zen and me

"I like it," Zen said, turn to look at Zen.

"Will no one was talking to you, Zen," Eri said, glared at my husband. I grab Zen arms and looked at Eri.

"Eri, you did not have to talk to my husband that way," I said, glared back at her.

"Whatever," Eri said, walked away from Zen and me. I let out a sigh and looked at Zen.

"Will we hear it from Raji. if we go back to the castle." Zen said, looking back at me.

"Yeah," I said, let a sigh out.

 **Meanwhile with Eri...**

When she got back to the castle. she went to her room. "I was nice to visit them to my wedding and this is how they treat me," Eri said, sat down on a chair that was in front of her dress. Then she opens the draw and put out a small box. She took her key and open the box.

Inside the box was a picture of Zen before he was ever married to Shirayuki. "I always have a crush on him but he has to marry that red hair girl," Eri said, looking at the picture. "It very annoying to see Zen and Shirayuki actin like a couple. Raji never even once did he never looked at me like that."

 **Back to Shirayuki and Zen...**

After Zen and I got dress shopping, I'm stomach starting to growl. Zen let out a laugh. "Let go and get something to eat before heading back to the castle," Zen said, took my hand and we walked into a restaurant.

"How many?" The waiter asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Two." Zen answer, looking back at the waiter.

"Okay follow me to your seat." The waiter said, lending us to our table. "I will come back with your order." The waiter put the menu down on the table.

Zen and I sat down at the table and pick up the menu. "Did you find what you are getting?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"I going to get Sweet BBQ bacon with buttermilk crisp Chicken," Zen answer, point it on the menu. I read what it says underneath the Sweet BBQ bacon with buttermilk crisp Chicken. (Layered with BBQ sauce made with sweet onions, thick-cut Applewood smoked bacon, grilled & crispy onions, and smooth white cheddar*. On Buttermilk Crispy Chicken made with all white meat chicken filet and no added colors. Choose an artisan roll or sesame seed bun)

"That sounds good," I said, looking back to my menu.

"Did you find anything you want yet?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I don't know what to get yet," I answer, looking down the list on the menu. After a while I search what I want, I finally find something that sounds good to me. "I think that I will get Pico Guacamole with Artisan Grilled Chicken," I said, reading what it all have in the sandwich. (Layered with guacamole made with real Hass avocados; freshly-prepared Pico de Gallo made with Roma tomatoes, onions, and the flavors of lime and cilantro; creamy buttermilk ranch sauce; smooth white cheddar; and crisp leaf lettuce. On a grilled chicken breast made with all white meat chicken filet. Choose an artisan roll or sesame seed bun.)

"That sounds good too," Zen said with a smile.

 **(A/N Man after writing want Zen and Shirayuki want it also make me hungry lol :) well let get back to the story now.)**

After a while, the waiter comes back with our food. "The food smells good," I said, pick up the fork and looked at Zen.

"It did smell good," Zen said, took a bit of his sweet BBQ bacon. "How is your Pico Guacamole with Artisan Grilled Chicken?" Zen asked.

"It very good," I said, took a bit of my Artisan Grilled Chicken. When Zen and I got done eating, we head back to the castle. Zen and I got into our room and I hung the dress up in my closest.

"It looks like Eri did not tell Raji what happens," Zen said, laid down the bed and looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, walked over to him and laid down next to him. I laid my head on Zen's shoulder and close my eyes.

"Are you getting tired?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"Mmmm," I answer with a nod. Zen aid his head on top of my head and we fell asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,445k**

 **4** **/6/2018**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The next morning...**

Zen and I just woke up and I did not want to get up yet. "honey, we need to get up." Zen said, rubbing my back.

"Do we have too?" I asked, letting out a moan.

"Yes, we have to," Zen said, looking down at me.

"Fine," I said, sat up and looked back down at Zen who was still laid on the bed. "I'm going to take a bath," I said, swing my legs off the bed.

"Okay," Zen said, watch me walked into the bathroom. When I got into the bathroom, I took off my clothes and got in the nice warm water. I can't wait to go home tomorrow and I don't know how long Zen can play nice with Eri. I let out a sigh and grab my shampoo then I put it in my hair.

I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and grab my conditioner then I put it in my hair. I scrub my hair until I got it all over my head then I rinse out the conditioner. "That feels so great," I said, stand up and got out of the water. I grab a towel and wrap it around my body.

I walked out of the bathroom just wearing the towel. Zen sat on the bed until he saw me wearing a towel to cover up my body. "Damn you so hot," Zen said, walked over to me and move my wet hair behind my shoulder.

"Zen," I said, feel Zen kissing my neck.

"Mmmmm," Zen said, make me drop the towel on the floor.

"Zen," I said, fell on the bed. Zen land on top of me with his face between my breast. I wrap my hand around him.

"Shirayuki I think we have enough time for one round before the wedding," Zen said, starting to kiss between my breast.

 **15 minute later...**

"Damn Shirayuki, that was great," Zen said, trying to catch his breath. I looked up at Zen laying on his bare chest.

"Yeah, But we need to get ready for the wedding," I said, sat up and swing my legs off the bed.

"Okay," Zen said, running his hand up my bareback. I feel Zen sat up and kiss my shoulder from behind. "I love you," Zen said, stand up from the bed and walked over to put on his suit.

"I love you too," I said, walked to the clothes and pull out my dress. I put on an orange dragging-dress that shows the front of my legs (knee to feet) with deep purple straps around my collarbone that twist around my chest and to my waist, light pink coloring inside, and deep purple scale-like trimming.

I grab my shoes and sat down on the bed to put them on. My shoe is pale blue heels with straps from my toes to my lower shin and gold jewels decorating it. "Wow, you look so beautiful," Zen said, walked over to me. I looked up and saw that he was wearing his black suit but his white shirt was still not button and still did not put his tie on yet.

"Thank you, Let me help you," I said, starting to button Zen shirt. I run my hand up Zen's shirt. Damn, Zen was so muscly. I notice Zen looking at me so I looked at Zen with a smile.

"Do you like it and I can give you more," Zen said, pull me close to him and give me a kiss on the lips.

"Maybe later, we need to get ready for the wedding," I said, give him a kiss back. "Hand me you tie and I can put it on," I said, take a step back.

"Okay thank you," Zen said, hand me his tie and I put it around his neck.

"You look very handsome," I said, give him a kiss then walked over to the dresser that has a mirror. I wear gold pearl earrings with raindrop-like jewels dangling from them, pale blue necklaces around my neck (as a choker) and collarbone (like a regular necklace), and two gold necklaces on her left wrist while the larger one has purple gems around it. I grab my hairbrush and starting to bush my hair. I put my hair loose with two small pigtails with matching hair accessories.

"You also look so beautiful," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Thank you, Are you ready to go?" I asked, turn around to face Zen.

"Yeah, let get going," Zen said, took my hand in his and we walked out of the bedroom. "I can't wait until we get home," Zen said, walking down the hallway along beside me.

"I know, I can't wait to get home too," I said, wrap my arms around one of Zen arms. Zen and I walked down the staircase and saw Raji by the double door.

"Zen, Shirayuki," Raji said, looking at us coming down the staircase.

"Hello, Prince Raji," I said, walking up to him.

"You guys can go on in, the wedding with start soon," Raji said, let the two guard by the door to open them up.

"Okay, thank you. I see you after the wedding." I said, bow to him then walked into the room with Zen holding my hand. Zen and I sat down in the six row waiting for the wedding to start.

"Princess Shirayuki and Prince Zen it has been a while." A girl said with long brown hair.

"Oh hello, Stella," I said, looking at her. "It good to see you again," I said with a smile.

"I think the last time I saw you were at your wedding," Stella said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, Do you want to see with us?" I asked, move over so she can sit down next to me.

"Yeah, that will be great," Stella answer, sat down next to me. "Hello Prince Zen, How are you doing?" Stella asked, looking at Zen who was sitting on the other side of me.

"I'm doing okay." Zen answer, looking back at Stella.

"That good," Stella said with a smile.

"So where your husband at?" I asked.

"He did not come with me to the wedding. He is in other kingdom do some very important business." Stella answer. "He has been gone for 2 weeks now."

"When is he coming home?" I asked.

"He says he will be home next week." Stella answer. "Oh, it looks like the wedding going to start," Stella said. I saw Prince Raji walking down the aisle and stand in the front the music starting to play.

Stella, Zen and I also stand up and looked toward the double door. The door slowly up and Eri walked staring to walked down the aisle.

Eri dress was very beautiful it. The dress looks like a stunning gown featuring a glitter print top and white satin dress. Faux pearl earrings and necklace repeat the faux pearl details in the veil. A red rose bouquet with white ribbons.

When she got to the end of the aisle and stand beside Prince Raji. Everyone in the crowd sat back down in their seat. "We are gathered here today to join Prince Raji and Princess Eri." the pastor said, looking at the crowd. "Prince Raji please repeat after me. I, Raji take Eri to be your wife in sickness and in health until death does we part." The pastor said, looking at prince Raji.

"I, Raji take Eri to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," Raji said, holding Eri right hand and looked deep into her eyes. Prince Raji slowly puts the ring on her ring finger.

"Now Princess Eri please repeat after me. I, Eri take Raji to be your husband in sickness and in health until death does we part." the pastor said, looking at princess Eri.

"I, Eri take Raji to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," Eri said, looking back at Raji. Princess Eri slowly puts the ring on his ring finger.

"Now I Pronounce Prince Raji and Princess Eri husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The pastor said, looking at Prince Raji and Princess Eri. Raji lends in and gives Eri a kiss on the lips. The crowd stand up and starting to clip at the new wedding couple.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 3,181k**

 **4** **/12/2018**

 **Chapter 9**

Zen and I had fun in Tanbarun at Prince Raji wedding. but it was time to head back to Clarines, Little after Zen and I got back to the castle, We got to get back to work doing signing documents. "Man, I'm getting hungry," I said, hearing my stomach growl. I stand up from my desk and walked out to the hallway.

"Hey, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, walking up to me.

"Hey, Mitsuhide," I said with a smile.

"Zen want me to come and get you. He says Obi and Torou have something to tell us." Mitsuhide said, stand in front of me.

"Okay," I said, looking at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide starting to walk down the hallway and I follow after him. Mitsuhide and I walked in the garden where everyone was waiting for us.

I walked over to Zen and say down next to Zen. "So what do you want to tell us?" Zen said, looking at Obi and Torou.

"Well, we want to tell you guys that Obi and I are getting marrying," Torou said with excitement in her voice.

"Really that is great. I'm so happy for the two of you." I said with a smile.

"Thank you, Shirayuki and I want to be my bridesmaid?" Torou asked, looking at me.

"I will love too," I said, looking back at Torou.

"Kiki will you be one of my bridesmaids too?" Torou asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, I can be a bridesmaid." Kiki answer, looking back at Torou.

"Thank you Shirayuki and Kiki for doing this for me," Torou said with a smile.

"You welcome. I can't wait to see want your guy's wedding look like." I said with a smile.

"Congratulation on your engagement. I never thought Obi will ever get married." Zen said with a laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Obi asked, looking at Zen

"Well, I never have seen you as a man that will settle down and get married." Zen answer, looking back at Obi.

"I also what to Congratulation you guys on your engagement too," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"Thank you Zen and Mitsuhide," Torou said, looking at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"When are you guys planning on getting married?" I asked.

"Well, I think 5 months from on." Torou answer. "Shirayuki and Kiki will you come with me to get a wedding dress next month?" Torou asked, looking at Kiki and Me.

"Yeah, I would love too," I answer with a smile on my face.

"I will be happy to help you pick a wedding dress." Kiki answer with a smile on her face too.

"Thank you," Torou said, bowing her head toward Kiki and me.

"You don't need to bow to us." I said, "We will always help a friend out."

"Well, I'm getting hungry let go and get something to eat," Obi said, put his hand on his stomach.

"I'm hungry too. I was planning to get something to eat then Mitsuhide saw me." I said, stand up from my chair.

"Okay, let go and get something to eat then," Zen said, stand up from his chair and took my hand in his.

Zen and I walked back inside the castle with everyone following after us. we walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"What did you ring look like?" I asked, looking at Torou across the table.

"Well, we have not got a ring yet." Torou answer, looking back at me.

"Where did Obi asked you?" Kiki asked, looking at Torou.

"Well, it was around when Zen and Shirayuki was away when Raji had his wedding. We were walked around the lake then Obi asked me to become his wife." Torou said with a big smile on his face.

"That is so romantic," I said, Watch Zen and Mitsuhide looked at each other and let out a sigh. Mitsuhide asked Kiki to marry him when there was a war going on and Zen asked me to marry him when we were in the forest the same spot when I first say I love him.

"We did not know Obi have that in his doing something so romantic," Mitsuhide said, let out another sigh.

"I can do a romantic thing, Mitsuhide," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"The other thing I can see you going his go in a dark cave or climb a tree to asked a girl to marry you," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Obi.

"Or tire her to a bed," Zen said, looking away from Obi.

"That what you guy think of me?" Obi asked, looking at Zen then back at Mitsuhide.

"Yes." Zen and Mitsuhide said at the same time. Kiki, Torou and I starting to laugh at the three boys.

"What so funny?" Obi asked, looking at Kiki, Torou and me.

"It just funny to watch you guys argue with each other," I said, wrap the tear that was trying to escape from my eyes. then the serving comes out with our food and sets it down in front of us.

"Thank you," I said after the serving put my food in front of me.

"Shirayuki what are you doing after you get done eating?" Torou asked, picking up her fork.

"Well, I have paperwork to finish then I have a meeting in the afternoon," I answer, pick up my fork.

"Okay, you are very busy today," Torou said.

"Yeah, you have no idea," I said, took a bit of my food. "Then tomorrow a repeat."

"Wow, you royal always on the move," Torou said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah," I said, took a sip of my drink. After everyone got done eating I went my to my office to get some paperwork done before the meeting. Obi walked into the room and sat down on the couch.

"Where Torou?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"She has something to do and Zen told me to come here." Obi answer, looking back at me. "What time is your meeting?" Obi asked.

"It is a few minutes," I answer, signing some documents.

"Do you know what it is about?" Obi asked.

"No, I don't," I answer, set my pen down on my desk and stand up. "Well, its time for my meeting now. I will be off now." I said, walked over to the door.

"Okay, see you when it is done then," Obi said, watch me walked out of the office. I walked down the hallway to the meeting room where I saw Zen standing there waiting for me.

"Would you wait for me very long?" I asked, walking up to Zen.

"No, I just got here myself," Zen said, looking at me.

"Do you want what this meeting all about?" I asked, looking back at Zen.

"No, I don't. Izana order this meeting so only he knows what it is all about." Zen answer, lending up against the wall.

"Okay," I said, saw Zen's mother, Haruto walked in the castle.

"Oh, Shirayuki it has been a while seen I saw you," Haruto said, walking up to me.

"Yes, it has been a while seen we see each other," I said, looking at Haruto.

"Zen you are getting very handsome," Haruto said, looking at Zen.

"Mother are you here for the meeting too?" Zen asked, looking at his mother.

"Oh yes. Izana send me a letter and told me that he having a meeting today and tomorrow so I will be staying here for a week then head back." Haruto answer with a smile.

"Do you want why he called this meeting for?" Zen asked

"No, I don't know. He did not say what the meeting was about in the letter." Haruto said, let out a sigh.

"Well, should we go in the room before the meeting start?" I asked, looking at Zen then back at Haruto.

"Yes, that a good idea," Haruto said, walking in the room. Zen and I follow after her. "Shirayuki sit with me and tell me all about the honeymoon." Haruto order, walking over to a chair and sat down.

"Okay," I said, watch Zen walked over to his chair that is by where the king sit then I went over to a chair that is next to Haruto and sat down.

"So what Zen and you do on your guy's honeymoon?" Haruto asked, looking at me.

"Well, Zen and I did have fun on our honeymoon," I answer then explain to Haruto all about what Zen and I did on our honeymoon.

"Well, it sounds like you guys have fun," Haruto said with a smile on her face. "So tell me is there any child on the way yet?" Haruto asked, looking at Zen Zen then back at me. I looked at Zen and he then looked back at me. He knows that we are talking about him by the look on his face.

"We don't have any children on the way but Zen and I want a child very soon," I answer, looked back at Haruto.

"Oh, that is so great I can't wait," Haruto said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I was pregnant before but it was a miscarriage," I said, looking out of the window that is across where I'm sitting.

"Really?" Haruto asked, looking disappointed

"Yes, Zen was not happy either when he found out that it was a miscarriage," I answer, looking back at Haruto

"I bet he wasn't," Haruto said, looking at Zen then back at me. "If you do get pregnant again what do you what? A boy or a girl?" Haruto asked with a smile

"Well, I really don't care what I want. Zen really want a girl that has my hair color." I answer.

"Your hair is a rare color," Haruto said, looking at my bright red hair. "It stands out in the crowd."

"Yeah, I hate when I'm in a big crowd. I just cover my hair up with my hood." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, it looks like the rest have finally here," Haruto said, watching lords and their wife from all over Clarines walking in the room.

"There is no Royal from another kingdom is not coming to the meeting?" I asked, looking at the lords and their wife. I turn back to look at Haruto.

"No, this meeting is only for the Clarines." Haruto answer, looking back at me.

"Oh, I didn't know," I said.

"It okay. you still new to the royal life." Haruto said with a soft laugh. "So how do you like the Royal life so far?" Haruto asked.

"Well, it keeps me busy," I said, let out a chuckle.

"Queen Haruto and Princess Shirayuki, how are you doing today?" A woman asked, took a sitting down next to me.

"We are doing great." Haruto answer for both of us. "Oh, Shirayuki this is Grace. She the wife of Lord Willam from the East of Clarines." Haruto said, looking at Grace then back at me.

"It nice to meet you," I said, looking at grace.

"It nice to meet you too. I attend yours and Zen wedding but I don't think I actually came up to talk to you." Grace said with a smile.

"Oh, I did not see you. I'm so sorry that I did not talk to you." I said, bow my head to her.

"It okay, It looks like you were busy that day with the other lords, Kings, Queens, Princesses and princes coming and talk to you."

"Izana finally got here," Haruto said, stand up and so did everyone else in the room including me. We wait until Izana sat down first then everyone else sat down in their seat.

"King Izana, what is this meeting all about?" A Lord with long brown hair tied in a ponytail said, looking at King Izana.

"The kingdom Brunei is making a terroristic threat." King Izana answer, looking at everyone with a shocked look on each person's face.

"What kind of a threat?" A Lord with short blonde hair said, looking at Izana.

"To bomb Clarines." King Izana said, looking at the blonde hair Lord

"What?" Zen asked, looking at his brother.

"But if they do that then a war will break out in both kingdom." Lord Haruka said, looking at king Izana

"I know but right now this is only a threat." King Izana said

"But we can't let our guard down or they will attack us." A Lord with short brown hair said.

"So why now do they want to start a war with us?" Zen asked.

"I heard there is a new ruler and somehow he did not like Clarines." King Izana answer, looking at Zen.

"Let me guess the new ruler of Brunei is the same age like Prince Zen?" The Lord with the short blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I remember getting a letter from them 6 years ago asking to take Shirayuki to be his wife along before my brother asked her to marry him." King Izana said. My eyes got wide in shock. I turn to look at Zen and his head went cold as Ice.

"So you rejected but why?" The Lord with long brown hair tied in a ponytail asked.

"Because I know Zen will outlaw refused this request." King Izana said, looking at the Lord with long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"How come you did not tell me about the letter?" Zen asked, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Because I know you will say no anyway." King Izana answer, looking at Zen.

"You got that right I will say no," Zen said.

"There will be another war because you say no to have him married that girl." The Lord with short brown hair said.

"It is her fault that there will be another war." A Lord with black hair said, looking at me then back at Izana. How is it my fault I did not know about the letter until today so why are they thinking it all my fault because I'm a commoner. Just then I feel Haruto wrap her arms around me.

"I agree it is her fault all of this is happening." The Lord with long brown hair tied in a ponytail said, looking at me with a glare on his face. Zen turn to look at me and saw a tear running down my cheek.

"How dare you say that about my wife," Zen said, looking at the two lord who thinking it my fault that there is a war going on.

"Prince Zen, you need to climb down. We only speak the truth." Both of the Lord said, looking at Zen.

"Don't make me laugh about saying you guys only speaking the truth," Zen said, glare at the two Lords.

"If we as her married him this will never happen." The two lords said, glaring back at Zen

"She will never be happy with a man she did not love," Zen yelled.

"Did did not matter if he loves or your not." The lords said

"What?" Zen asked, getting ready to yell at them more.

"That is enough." King Izana order, looking at the two lord and Zen. "This discussion is over." King Izana said.

"Sorry." the two lord said, bowing their head to King Izana.

"Now let get back to the topic." King Izana said.

"Yes, your highness." The lords said all at once.

"What should we do about Brunei?" Lord Haruka asked

"We will Discuss some more tomorrow right now it is getting late." Izana answer, stand up and so did everyone else in the room including me. Izana walked out of the room first followed by the lords.

"Don't worry," Haruto whisper to me.

"Don't listen to them," Grace said, looking at me

"We all know that it is not your fault," Haruto said, put her arms around me again.

"Grace it is time to go." A man with the short blonde hair said.

"Okay, I coming," Grace said, starting to walk away from Haruto and me. "I hope you see you again Shirayuki." She said, walked out of the room.

"It looks like I will be getting going as well," Haruto said, walked away when she saw Zen walking up to me.

"Shirayuki, let go back to our room," Zen said, took my hand and we walked out of the room.

"Prince Zen, Izana want to speak with you." Lord Haruka said, walking up to us.

"Okay, I will be there in a minute," Zen said, watch Lord Haruka walked away. "Go to the room and I will be there in a little bit," Zen said, turn to look at me.

"Okay," I said, starting to walk up the staircase. I stop half-way up the staircase and watch Zen walked down the hallway to his brother officers. After I saw see Zen anymore, I walked to the bedroom. I open the door to the bedroom and sat down on my side of the bed. All I can think about why Izana needs to talk to Zen.

 **With Zen and Izana...**

"Lord brother you need to speak with me," Zen said, walking into Izana's office and saw Izana looking out the window.

"You can let your anger out like that in a meeting, Zen," Izana said, turn around to face him.

"Are you seriously say that right now?" Zen asked, looking at his brother. "They are blaming my wife," Zen said, getting angry just thinking about it.

"That not excuse making a scene," Izana said. "Don't forget you are a prince and that behavior is unacceptable."

"Lord Brother," Zen got cut off before he can finish what he was going to say.

"You may leave now." Izana order, turning his back away from Zen.

"As you wish," Zen said, bow his head and walked out to the hallway close his brother door. Zen walked down that hallway back to his bedroom where his wife is waiting for him.

When Zen got to his room, He slowly opens the door. He saw me sitting on the bed in a deep thought. "Shirayuki, don't think about what those Lords say at the meeting," Zen said, walking up to me and sat down next to me.

"But," I said but I got cut off my Zen.

"No but. You did not do anything wrong." Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. I did not say anything for a while until I feel Zen move my hair on one side.

"Zen," I said, feeling him kiss my neck. Zen push me down on the bed while he still kisses my neck.

"Are you ready?" Zen said, climb on top of me. I nod my head to answer him that I was ready.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 4,220k**

 **4** **/16/2018**

 **Chapter 10**

The next morning Zen and I laying in bed holding each other in our arms. "I really don't what to get up and do paperwork this morning," I said, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I don't want to get up either." Zen said, looking down at me.

"Then we have other meeting today again," I said, letting out another sigh. "Do I have to go to that meeting?" I asked, looking up at Zen.

"Yes, all royal family have to attend the meeting." Zen answer, "I know you don't want to go because of the other lords." Zen said, sat up on the bed.

"Okay," I said, sat up and over my body with the blanket.

"Let get ready to start our day," Zen said, stand up and put on his clothes.

"Okay," I said, stand up and put on my clothes.

"Let go and get breakfast," Zen said, walking over to the door.

"Breakfast sounds great," I said, follow Zen out to the hallway. Zen and I walked to the dining room and sat down at the table. "So what it the meeting about this time?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Well, I think it about what we are planning on doing about Brunei." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Do you think that they will bomb Clarines?" I asked.

"Some kingdom with making a threat but We can't let our guard down. The minute they see our guard is down. They will attack us." Zen answer.

"it is stupid to start a war over something like that," I said.

"Your right it is stupid to start a war with us but in this world, there will always be a war going on about something stupid," Zen said.

"Yeah, you right," I said, letting out a sigh. The servant brought out the food and set it down in front of Zen and me. "This looks good," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, it did," Zen said, pick up his fork. "Try this," Zen said, pick up a fruit with his fork and slowly put it up to my mouth.

"Wow, that is taste good," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, this fruit is my favorite one," Zen said, continue eating the fruit.

"I never try it until today," I said with a smile.

"They only grow in the mountain once every year. They are hard to find." Zen said, looking back at me. **(A/N: I did not know what to name the fruit)**

"I bet they are hard to find," I said, let out a laugh. "Where did you find them before?" I asked.

"Well, I seek out of the castle." Zen answer, trying to remember where he finds them.

"That sound like you," I said, let out another laugh.

"I think I was trying to get away from Mitsuhide back when I was 13 years ago. So I seek out of the castle. I then went up to the mountainside and saw a tree where they were growing." Zen said.

"So that why you like those fruit?" I answer.

"Yeah, but it is been a while that I saw I had them again," Zen said, took a sip of his water.

"So what are you planning on doing when we get down here?" I asked, picking up my fork and starting to eat my breakfast.

"Well, I have to go my paperwork then there will be a visit come around 2:00 to see me and we have that meeting to go too." Zen answer. "What do you want are you doing before the meeting start?" Zen asked.

"Um...I just have paperwork today. I don't have any visitors today." I answer, took a sip of my water.

"How much paperwork to you have today?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I think there is five pile of paper waiting at my desk," I answer, looking back at Zen. "Do you have a lot of paperwork to do too?" I asked

"10 to 20 pile of paper that I have to do and get done today," Zen answer, finish up his breakfast.

"Wow that a lot," I said in a shocked voice. "How come to you have to do a lot of paperwork?" I asked

"Because Izana gives me 10 to 20 pile of paper every day." Zen answer.

"King Izana what to keep you busy," I said, finish my breakfast.

"Yeah, he drives me crazy sometimes," Zen said

"I bet," I said, let out a laugh. "Are you ready to head to the office now?" I asked, stand up from my chair.

"Yeah, I got a lot of work to do." Zen answer, stand up too. "Let me walked you to your office," Zen said, walking out of the dining room holding my hand.

"Oh, I forgot asked what did Izana want Yesterday?" I asked, walking down the hallway.

"He just told me not to let my anger out again at the meeting." Zen answer, letting out a sigh.

"I think I will be fine at today meeting," I said, looking at Zen with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Yes, I just did not what you to get into any trouble with your brother again," I answer.

"I can take care of my brother. I more worrying about you." Zen said, took my hand in his hand.

"I will be fine, I promise," I said.

"Okay," Zen said.

"If you don't have anything to do around lunchtime. Let go and get something to eat together." I said, changing the topic.

"Okay, I hope I don't have anything to do around lunchtime," Zen said.

"Great," I said with a big smile on my face. Zen open the door to my office and I walked in. "Well, I will see you later," I said, turn around to look at him.

"Okay, don't work too hard," Zen said, give me a kiss on the cheek.

"The same to you too," I said with a smile.

"Well, I am be going now," Zen said, walked down the hallway to his office. I close my door and walked to my desk when I got there I sat down on my chair.

I pick up my pen and starting to sign some document. "Man, there a lot of document that I have to today. I thought there was only going to be four or five but not ten." I said, letting out a sigh. I turn my head toward the window and stare out. "It is a beautiful day and I got stuck doing paperwork," I said, letting out another sigh. Just then the door open and it was Obi of cause he did not knock as always.

"Hello, mistress," Obi said, waving his hand.

"Obi, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, I got bored sitting in Zen office having him yelling at me for not doing anything." Obi answer, sat down on the couch.

"I agree with Zen," I said, looking down at the paper and continue to sign the documents.

"What not you too, Miss?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"By the way where is Torou?" I asked, ignored his question.

"She has to guard this one person until they reach their destination." Obi answer, letting out a sigh. "It so bored when she not here." He said

"How long seen she been gone now?" I asked, stand up and walked over to a rope that is hanging from the ceiling.

"I think it been a week now." Obi answer, watching me put the rope so the bill in the kitchen will let the maid know that I need them. "I did you pull that rope?" Obi asked.

"I'm getting thirsty so I call the mind to come here," I answer, walking back to my desk and sat down.

"Oh, that why there a rope in Zen and your office?" Obi asked, looking at the rope in the corner then back at me.

"Yeah." I answer, "Do you want something to drink too?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"Yes please," Obi said with a smile on his face.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, watch the door open and a young girl with short blonde hair.

"You call, your highness?" She asked, bow to me then look back up.

"Yes, will you bring two glass of water one for Obi and one of me," I said, looking at the girl.

"As you wish, your highness." The girl said, bowing her head and walked out of the room.

"Who was that girl? I don't think I saw her around before." Obi asked, looking at the close door then turn back to me.

"She is a new mind that just starting last week," I answer, sign more documents.

"She is cute," Obi said.

"Be careful don't let Torou hear you said that," I said, looking up him.

"Don't worry Torou was my type," Obi said, laying down on the couch. "Oh, when are you going to Domino?" Obi asked

"Zen and I are leaving five days from now," I answer, set my pen down.

"Is Kiki and Mitsuhide planning on going with you guys too?" Obi asked, closing his eyes.

"Yes, they are and including you," I answer.

"What?" Obi asked.

"Yes, you are coming too. Zen what to bring some people with us because we don't know this kingdom very well." I answer.

"I understand," Obi said, let out a sigh. Then there was a knock on the door again.

"Come in," I said, watch the door open and the blonde hair girl walked in carrying two glass of water with her.

"Here you go, your highness." She said, set on of the glass of water on my desk then walked over to Obi and set his glass of water down on the coffee table.

"Thank you." Obi and I said at the same exact time.

"Call me if there anything else you need." She said, bowing her head before walking out to the hallway. I watch her close the door behind her.

"She is so nice," Obi said, take a sip of his water.

"Yeah, she is," I said with a smile. Something in my body did not trust her but why. Who is she? Where is she from? How did she get a work in this castle so early? So many questions but no answers. I can't let my guard down around her. Maybe I can talk to Zen about her.

"Mistress, earth to mistress," Obi said, wave his head in front of my face.

"Huh...oh, sorry Obi. What did you say?" I asked, sit my glass down on my desk.

"I need call for you but you been in a deep thought," Obi said, standing in front of my desk.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking," I said with a small laugh.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Obi asked with a worrying looking on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said with a smile.

"Do you want me to get Zen for you?" Obi asked.

"No I'm fine and always Zen is busy he having a visit coming to see him soon," I answer, stand up and walked over to the big window behind my desk. "It is a beautiful day. Right Obi?" I asked, turn my head halfway to look at Obi.

"Yeah, it is." Obi said, "Do you want to take a break?" Obi asked.

"Yeah, that will be great. I want to walk around the castle ground for a while." I answer, walking over to the door. "Obi, are you coming?" I asked, looking back at him with the door open.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Obi said, walking out to the hallway. Obi and I walked outside of the castle.

"Man it very warm today," I said, blocking the bright sunlight.

"Yeah it is very warm outside and it is very bright too," Obi said, also block out the bright sunlight. "Where do you want to go first?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I want to go to the garden to looked at the flower," I said, looking back at Obi.

"Okay, which garden do you want to visit the one on the north side of the castle or The one of the south side or the east or north garden?" Obi asked, standing down the cement staircase.

"Man there a lot of garden in the castle," I said, let out a sigh. "Let go to the north garden then," I said, head to the north garden and Obi follow after me.

"When is Zen expecting a visitor?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"He told me at breakfast that he will have a visit at 2 o'clock," I answer, looking back at him.

"Oh so will visit will be here soon," Obi said, follow behind me. After a while, Obi and I got to the north garden.

"It been a while seen I been to the north garden," I said, walking through the field of flowers. "I always to go the greenhouse. It so beautiful here." I said, looking at different kind of flowers.

"Yeah, did Zen come to the garden with you?" Obi asked, follow me in the field of flowers.

"He comes will me to the garden before," I answer, sat down on a bench that is in the garden.

"What else do you have to do when you get back to the office?" Obi asked, sat down next to me.

"I have to do more paperwork and then there a meeting that Zen and I have to attend," I answer, letting out a sigh.

"Do you want to go to the herb building?" Obi asked, stand up from the from the bench.

"Yeah, let go there before we head back to the office," I answer, stand up and head to the herb building. Obi and I got to the herb building and walked into the chief office.

"Oh Shirayuki," Garrack said, looking up from her desk. "What can I do for you?" She asked, looking at me.

"Actually I'm taking a break so I decided to come here," I answer, looking at the chief Garrack.

"Well, I'm happy that you're here," Garrack said with a smile. "You have been busy seen you been back from your honeymoon."

"Yeah, I have been," I said with a smile. "Where Ryu?" I asked, looking around the room and did not see him here.

"Oh Ryu, He went up north to check something out for me." Garrack answer.

"Well, I catch him next time to say hi," I said, looking at Garrack.

"Okay, So what is Zen been up to? He has not stopped by to say hi yet either." Garrack asked, looking back at me.

"Oh, He has also been busy too," I answer.

"Go and have a seat and I will make coffee," Garrack said, walk out of the room. Obi and I sat down at the table waiting for the chief Garrack to get back

"Garrack happy to see you again," Obi said, breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah, she is. I'm happy to see her too." I said, turn my head to look at Obi. After a while, Garrack comes back with three coffee on a golden tray. She heads on to Obi and one to me before she sat down across the table from me. "Thank you."

"So tell me everything about your honeymoon," Garrack said, looking at me. I took a sip of my coffee before I starting to let her the honeymoon.

"Zen and I have fun," I said when I went into details all about the honeymoon. I also told her where Zen and I did and went on our honeymoon.

"It look like you guys have fun," Garrack said with a smile.

"Yes, we did," I said, took another sip of my coffee.

"Do you know what happens to your twin sister when they come to take her away?" Garrack asked, take a sip of her coffee.

"I did not hear anything more about what happens to her," I answer, looking at Garrack.

"I was in shock when I hear that you have a twin," Garrack said.

"You not the only one who was in shock too," I said.

"I remember she knock me out when I was following her along before I know that is was Shirayuki sister," Obi said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I was also shocked when I hear that Shirayuki got arrested," Garrack said

"Yeah, everyone who know Shirayuki was in shock too," Obi said, looking at Garrack.

"Well, I'm glad everything is back to normal," Garrack said with a smile.

"Me too," I said with a smile on my face too.

"Oh, I almost forgot to say. Congratulation on your Engagement." Garrack said, looking at Obi.

"Thank you," Obi said.

"But how do you know that I'm getting married?" Obi asked, looking back at Garrack with a confused look on his face.

"Torou told me before she left the castle and I just forgot to say it," Garrack asked with a smile.

"Yeah, well I think it time for us to head back to the office and get some work done," I said, stand up from my chair.

"Okay, stop by any time," Garrack said, watch Obi and I walked out of the room.

"When we get back to the office I have to do paperwork," I said, walking back inside the castle.

"Okay," Obi said, follow after me. We walked down the hallway to my office and went the room. I walked over to my desk and sat down while Obi sat down on the couch.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

"Yes, I understand but there no way we can do it," Zen said, standing in front of his desk looking at a man with black hair.

"But your highness." The man said, looking at Zen. "But the lord of our island it hunting almost extinct birds on our Island he did not care we try to tell him to stop but he told me to come and talk to you."

Kiki and Mitsuhide stand next to each other listening to Zen and the black hair man talk. 'Am I the only have this feeling like a déjà vu that we went through this with Kihal Toghrul.' Mitsuhide thought to himself.

'This sound so familiar.' Kiki thought to herself.

"If you want me to take action. We have to hold a meeting with the lord of Andros and discuss what we will do." Zen said. "What do you think about that?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, that fine." The man answer. "Will the meeting will be some time this week?" The man asked.

"No, I can't do it this week I'm far too busy. My wife birthday is tomorrow and then we have to head to Domino." Zen answer.

"Well, please tell Princess Shirayuki I say happy birthday." The man said, bowing his head and looked back up to Zen.

"I will," Zen said with a smile.

"Did you know it was Shirayuki birthday tomorrow?" Mitsuhide whispers to Kiki ear.

"I did not know when her birthday it. I don't think she ever talks about her birthday." Kiki whispers back to Mitsuhide ear.

"So we know her for 6 years we did not do anything for her birthday?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No Zen know and he did not tell us because he wants to spread time with her just the two of them." Kiki answer.

"But I still feel bad that I never say happy birthday to her," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"I feel bad that I never say it to her too and I don't think Obi know when Shirayuki birthday is either," Kiki said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

When Mitsuhide and Kiki were talking Zen give them a glad to tell him to shut up. "Tonight I will have a day next week we will meet," Zen said. "There is a room prepare tonight."

"Thank you, Your Highness." The man bows his head and looked back up to Zen.

"Kiki, show him to his room." Zen order, looking at Kiki.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Kiki said, walked up to the man. "Please follow me to your room." Kiki order, walking out of Zen's office.

Zen walked behind his desk and sat down on his chair. "Zen, when were you going to tell us about Shirayuki birthday date was?" Mitsuhide asked, standing in front of Zen desk while he was looking at Zen.

"If she did not tell you meaning she did not you know." Zen answer, pull out a schedule book from his desk.

"What? How did you know her birthday then?" Mitsuhide asked, putting his hand on his hips.

"I asked 6 years ago." Zen answer, looking through his schedule book to the right month.

"What? Did you ask her? So if you did not ask her she will not tell you?" Mitsuhide asked so many questions.

"Probably." Zen answer, looking at is April month look like next week.

"What probably?" Mitsuhide asked in shock.

"Hey, Mitsuhide did anyone tell you that you asked way too many questions?" Zen asked ignoring Mitsuhide. "You should always know that Shirayuki did not talk about herself too much," Zen said.

"Yeah, I should have to know that," Mitsuhide said.

"And you know her for 6years and you did not ask by now," Zen said, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"Well, it comes to my mind a couple of time but I never asked her," Mitsuhide said.

"I hope you know Kiki birthday?" Zen asked.

"Yes of course I do, Her birthday is August...um...24..no 25," Mitsuhide answer, thinking what Kiki birthday.

"Wow, did that hurt your brain there thinking too much," Zen said, lend back in his chair.

"You forgot to take your happy pill today," Mitsuhide said.

"Prince Zen, I'm coming in," Kiki said, open the door and walked into Zen's office again.

"Kiki, Zen is being mean." Mitsuhide pouted, turn to looked at Kiki.

"Did anyone tell you that you are a drama queen?" Kiki asked, walking up to Zen desk. Zen blurting out laughing.

"Good one, Kiki," Zen said, wrap the tear that escapes from the corner of his eyes. "Kiki your birthday is in August right?" Zen asked after he got done laughing.

"Yes, it is." Kiki answer, looking at Zen.

"What day in August?" Zen asked, looking back at Kiki.

"24th," Kiki answer.

"I was right, Zen," Mitsuhide said,

"You say 25," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide

"At first I say 24," Mitsuhide said.

"Anyway let talks about what we should do with the lord of Andros island," Kiki said, changing the subject.

"Well, I'm looking what day will be good for next week," Zen said, looking at schedule book. "Shirayuki and I will be in Domino for four days,"

"Okay, what day will you be back on?" Mitsuhide asked.

"We will be back on Wednesday." Zen answer, "Maybe Friday to hold the Andros island meeting." Zen said, schedule a meeting for Friday.

"Why Friday?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Well, Thursday we have another meeting about Brunei." Zen answer, looking up at Mitsuhide.

"Oh, I totally forgot about the meeting with Brunei," Mitsuhide said

"I totally understand how you can forget the kingdom that what to bomb clarines," Kiki said with a sarcasm voice.

"Man, Kiki thank from keeping it positive," Mitsuhide said with his sarcasm voice.

"Well, you two stop that. This is very serious." Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"I'm very sorry, Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, bowing his head to me.

"Sorry," Kiki said, looking back at Zen. "So what are you going to do now?" Kiki asked.

"Well, I have to send a letter to the lord of Andros island. That there will be a meeting on Friday next week." Zen answer, pull out a piece of paper and starting to write the letter.

"Do you think is feel familiar like we did this before with Kihal Toghrul?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yeah, I notice that too," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing too," Zen said, put his pen down and fold the paper in half then he stamps in the middle to hold the paper together. "Mitsuhide, go and take this to a messenger," Zen order, hold the letter out to Mitsuhide.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Mitsuhide said, take the letter and walked out of the room.

"Kiki give his note to our guest about the meeting on Friday." Zen order, hand her a note.

"Okay," Kiki said, took the note and walked out of the room.

"Finally peace and quiet," Zen said, lend back in his chair and close his eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry that I cut this chapter in half because it is going to be a long chapter if I did not do it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **This is the other half from the last chapter.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,264k**

 **4** **/21/2018**

 **Chapter 11**

After a while, Mitsuhide comes into the office and saw Zen was a sitting in his chair. "Prince Zen, wake up Zen," Mitsuhide said, shaking Zen until Zen open his eyes to look at Mitsuhide.

"What is it Mitsuhide?" Zen asked.

"It almost lunchtime and you told Shirayuki you will eat with her," Mitsuhide said, take a step away from Zen.

"Okay, I have they get the food ready by the time we get them," Zen said, stand up and walked out of his office. Zen walked down the hallway to his wife office. When he got there he opens the door and saw me sound asleep at my desk. He slowly walked up to me and give me a small shake on her shoulder. "Honey, wake up," Zen said, looking down at his sleeping wife.

"*moan*" I slowly open her eyes and saw Zen standing beside her. I sat up and let out a yawn. "What is it Zen?" I asked, looking up at my husband.

"Come on its time to go and eat lunch." Zen answer, help me stand up from her chair.

"Thank you," I said, walked out to the hallway with Zen follow beside me.

"I told Mitsuhide to have the mind get the food ready before he gets there," Zen said, walking down the hallway to the dining room.

"Okay," I said, looking at Zen. Zen open the door to the dining room "Thank you." I said, walked in first. Zen and I walked over to the table and sat down. "Wow, the food smell so good," I said with a smile.

"Yeah, it did," Zen said, looking at me.

"Hey Zen, do you know that new maid with blonde short hair?" I asked, looking back at him.

"Oh, I know what maid you talking about now." Zen answer, pick up his fork. "But what about her?" Zen asked.

"What do you know about her?" I answer with a question.

"Well, She starting working here a week ago." Zen answer, took a sip of his water.

"Oh, that all you know about her?" I asked

"Yeah, there was not very much anyone knows about her." Zen answer, "Why do you want to know about her?" Zen asked, looking at me again.

"Well, something about her I don't trust her for some reason," I answer, took a sip of water.

"What do you mean?" Zen asked.

"I don't know how to explain it," I said, took a bite of my food. "Do you have that feel like that before?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I been like that ever since I was young. I never trust anyone and I don't get close to people." Zen answer.

"I remember the first time we meet you did not trust me at all," I said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah, I did," Zen said, join the laugh. "Well, we need to finish eating because the meeting will start soon."

"Okay," I said, finishing eating my food. When Zen and I got down eating, we left the dining to head to the meeting.

"Let go in and take our seat," Zen said, walking the meeting room.

"Okay," I said, follow after him and sat down in my seat. There were alright lords and their wife seating at there spot and waiting for king Izana to come in the room.

"Shirayuki, hello again," Grace said, sat down next to me.

"Hello, Grace," I said, looked at her. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing good," Grace said with a smile. Then a lord blonde short hair man sat next to Grace. "Oh, you have not met my husband at the last meeting. This is my husband Collins." Grace said, looking a Collins then turn to look at me.

"It nice to meet you," I said with a fake smile.

"The same," he said with a harsh voice while he looked away from me.

'That went well I guess' I said to myself, letting out a sigh. I looked up and saw Izana walked into the room and everyone in the room stand up. When King Izana sat down, everyone else follows after him.

"King Izana, what should we do about Brunei?" Collins said, looking at the king Izana.

"I don't know what to do yet." King Izana said, looking back at Collins. "Did anyone have a planning that we should to about Brunei?" King Izana asked, looking around at every person in the room.

"We could wait and see what there move is first." A lord with brown long hair tire up in a ponytail.

"Lord Ben, we can just sit here and wait to see what going to happen," Zen said, looking at Ben.

"I agree with prince Zen on this one." Lord Haruka said, looking at Ben too. "We will put innocent people in danger."

"Lord Haruka is right." King Izana said, looking at Lord Haruka then looked at everyone else. "We need to come up with other planning."

"Well, we can try and reason with them." A lord with black short hair said

"I think that will maybe work," Zen said, looking at everyone. "Or maybe not."

"Maybe we should try it if it does not work then we can go to the next planning." Lord Haruka said, looking at King Izana.

"Okay, do anyone else agree to this?" King Izana asked, looking at everyone in the meeting room.

"I think it a good planning." The black hair Lord said, looking at King Izana.

"I agree with it."Lord Ben said, also looking at King Izana.

"I'm okay with it," Collins said, looking at King Izana too.

"Good, The meeting is now over." King Izana said, walked out of the room. Everyone else stands up and left the meeting room. When I was head out of the room Zen walked up to me.

"Let me walked you back to your office," Zen said, took my hand in his hand.

"Okay," I said, looking at Zen. Zen and I walked up the staircase to my office. "That meeting was short," I said, let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, it was. I think the yesterday meeting was a lot longer than today." Zen said, also laugh too. When Zen and I got to my office door, I turn to look at Zen.

"Thank you, for walking me to my office," I said with a smile.

"It not a problem," Zen said, looking back at me too with a smile on his face. "Well, I better get back to my office and get some work done," Zen said, heading down the hallway to go to his office. I open the door and saw Obi laying on the couch.

"Do you have better thing to do?" I asked, walked into the room and looked at Obi.

"Nope, Torou is still on her trip," Obi said, looking back at me.

"Well, do something else instead of sitting in my office and doing nothing," I said, walked over to my desk and sat down.

"But there nothing to do," Obi said, sat up on the couch.

"Then find something to do," I said, pick up my pen and starting to signing documents.

"Fine," Obi said, stand up and walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry if this chapter is short.**

 **The next chapter is Shirayuki birthday :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Today is my birthday and I did not know when Shirayuki birthday so I decided to write a birthday chapter on my birthday! I hope you guys like it :)**

 **(Shirayuki's Birthday)**

 **In this chapter,** **Shirayuki is turning 23 this year :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,096k**

 **4/22/2018**

 **Chapter 12**

Today was April 22nd but it was a chilly day in clarines and it was also a very special day but as for me, I was sound asleep in my bed under my warm blanket. The sunlight peeks in through the window and washes over my sleepy face. I pull the blanket over my head to block out the bright sunlight. "Honey," Zen said, giving me a small shake. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes," I said turning my back toward him.

"But I can't do anything special for your birthday if you don't get up," Zen said, put his hand on top of my head that was under the blanket.

"Okay, I getting up," I said, sat up in bed and let out a yawn.

"Good morning," Zen said will his very adorable smile.

"Good morning," I said, lend over him and give a peck on the lips. "I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you too, My beautiful wife," Zen said, pin me down on the bed.

"Zen I need to take a bath first," I said, push him off of me and make him land on his back on the bed.

"Okay, I will wait a little bit longer," Zen said, put his hand behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. I swing my legs off the bed and stand up. I walked over to my closet to grab me some clothes. "I wait right here," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"Okay. I will not take very long." I said walked into the bathroom and close the door behind me. Zen got up from the bed and walked over to his walk-in closet. Zen move some box out of the way to get a flower vase filled with red roses then he grabs a small box that was next to the flower vase.

Zen walked over to Shirayuki nightstand that is by her side of the bed. He set the vase of flower and the small box on her nightstand along with a small note on top of the box. Then there was a knock on the door. Zen walked over to the door and answer it.

"Prince Zen here Shirayuki breakfast tray that you asked for to bring today." The maid said, hold out the tray to him.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the tray from the maid.

"I hope she likes it." The maid said, bow to Zen.

"She will like it," Zen said, looking at the maid.

"I will be going now, Your Highness." She said, walked down the hallway. Zen walked over to the coffee table after he closes the door. He set the tray down on the table.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Zen sitting in a chair waiting for me to get done with my bath. I looked on the coffee table and saw a breakfast tray. "Zen did you do this?"I asked, sat do on the couch.

"I told the maid yesterday to bring it to the room today." Zen answer, sat up from his chair and come to sit next to me on the couch. "I hope you like it," Zen said.

"I love it, Thank you, honey," I said, give him a kiss on the lips.

"You are very welcome," Zen said, kiss me back. "Today I have fun stuff to plain today for your birthday," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay, I can't wait," I said with a smile. After we finish done eating their breakfast, I walked over to the bed when I saw a vase of red roses on my nightstand beside a small box with a note on top of it. I pick up the not and read what it says. 'Happy birthday, honey I love you' I turn to look at Zen and wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too," I said give him a kiss on the lips.

"Open what is inside the box," Zen said, grab the box and hand it to me.

"Okay," I said, took the box and open it. Inside the box was a beautiful necklace with my name made out of red diamond on the necklace. "It is beautiful thank you Zen," I said, wrap my arms around his nack again.

"Here let me put it on you," Zen said, took the necklace from me.

"Okay," I said, turn around and feel Zen's hand on my neck while he putting on the necklace. "Thank you, Zen," I said, turn back around to look at him again.

"Are you ready to go to the village?" Zen asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I answer, took Zen hand in my and we walked out to the hallway.

"This day will be great," Zen said, walked down the staircase. When Zen and I got to town we looked around. "Let get some food and go and sit by the lake," Zen said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, looked back at Zen.

"What do you want?" Zen asked.

"I don't care, surprise me," I answer with a smile. Zen went up to order own food to go. I sat down on a chair waiting for Zen to get back.

"I, back," Zen said, carry a bag that has our food inside.

"Okay, are you ready to get going?" I asked, stand up from my chair.

"Yeah, let go." Zen answer, took my hand and we walked to the lake.

"It a beautiful day today," I said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking at me.

"Zen let sit on the grass," I said, already sitting down on the very green grass. Zen sat down next to me and hand me a sandwich.

"The water is very clear today," Zen said, looking at the lake.

"It is I like how the sun makes it very shinning too," I said, took a bit of my sandwich. Zen wrap his arms around me and whisper in my ear.

"Happy Birthday."

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry, this chapter is also short but the next chapter will be longer than the last two.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **New story The story of the princess of the Dawn another Series this time it about Hak and Yona adventure and the kingdom Kouka.** **I also thinking about maybe do a crossover with Akagami no Shirayukihime and Akatsuki no** **Yona. It will be a spin-off :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,127k**

 **5** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 13**

The next morning Zen and I getting ready to pack to go to Domino. "How long will it take us to arrive in Domino?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"A day and a half to get to Domino." Zen answer, looking back at me. "Let go and get some breakfast before we finish packing," Zen said, put a box in his suitcase and walked over to the door.

"Okay," I said, follow after Zen. I put my arms around Zen arms and walking down the hallway. "I wonder if the other already finish packing," I said.

"Yeah I wonder that too and Obi was hoping the Torou will come back to come with us," Zen said with a laugh.

"Well, He just wants her to come with us," I said, join in on the laugh. Zen open the door to the dining room and he let me go in first. "Thank you," I said, walking over to the table.

Zen pull out my chair and waiting until I sat down to push it back in. "Do you know if the others are coming to join us?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"I think Mitsuhide said that he and Kiki will come down after they finish packing but for Obi, I don't know." Zen answer, looking back at me. Just then the door open and Obi walked into the dining room. "and speak of the devil."

"Now that not nice, Mater," Obi said, sat down next to Zen. "Where master Mitsuhide and Miss Kiki?" Obi asked, looking at Zen and me. **  
**

"They are still packing." Zen answer, looking at Obi. "Did you got done packing?" Zen asked.

"I just have a little bit left to pack." Obi answer. "Did you and Shirayuki finish packing?" Obi asked.

"We still are packing," Zen said, pick up his fork.

"Good morning," Mitsuhide said, walked into the dining room with Kiki.

"Good morning," I said, watch them sat down next to me. "So did you guys finish pack?" I asked.

"Yeah we just got done," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"That good," I said with a smile. After a while, everyone got done eating.

"Well, Shirayuki and I have to go back to our room and finish packing," Zen said, stand up and reach his hand out to me.

"Me too," Obi said, stand up and walked out of the room. Zen and I walked out of the dining room and heading back to our bedroom.

When Zen and I finish pack back we head downstairs where everyone was waiting for us. "Are you guys ready to get going?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Yeah, Let get going," Zen said, hand his suitcase to a guard.

"Princess, Let me take your suitcase." A guard asked, looking at me.

"Thank you," I said, hand my suitcase to the guard.

"Honey, let get in the carriage," Zen said, standing by the door.

"Okay," I said, walking over to Zen. Zen reach out his hand to me and help me in the carriage. "Thank you," I said sat down across from Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi. Zen sat down next to me.

I laid my head on Zen's shoulder and Zen wrap his arms around me. Then Obi sat down next to Zen and wrap his arms around him. "Um...excuse you," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Obi.

"What, Torou not here so I have to do it with someone," Obi said, laid his head on Zen's shoulder. Zen shake Obi head off his shoulder.

"It is wielded for a guy to that to another guy," Zen said with a discussing look.

"Fine, I will do it." Before Obi can finish what he was going to say.

"Stay away from me," Mitsuhide said, glaring at Obi.

"Kiki," Obi said, looking at Kiki.

"No," Kiki said, glaring at Obi.

"You have been bored ever seen Torou leave," I said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, she will be back next week," Obi said with a smile.

"That good," I said with a smile. When got to the ship the guard took our suitcase to our room.

"Your Highnesses, Everything is ready." A guard said, walking up to Zen and me.

"Okay, thanks. Let head out now." Zen said, walked on to the ship followed by a group of people.

"As you wish, Your Highness." The guard said, bow to Zen before walking away.

"Let go to our room and get all settle in," Zen said, took my hand and we walked down the staircase in the ship to our bedroom. When we got to the room our suitcase was already there sitting on the bed.

I move my suitcase to a chair and sat down on the bed. "It so relaxing," I said, stretch my body.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, pin me down on the bed and giving me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I said, kiss him back.

"I love you too," Zen said, pull me up to my feet. "Let go and see what the others are doing," Zen said, open the door that leads out to the hallway.

"Okay," I said, walked out of the bedroom. Zen took my hand in his and we head upstairs. When we go upstairs, I saw Obi sitting on the wooden railing looking out at the ocean.

"Where Kiki and Mitsuhide at?" Zen asked, walking up to Obi.

"I think they were in their bedroom." Obi answer, looking at Zen. I walked over to the railing and put my hand on top of the wooden railing.

"The ocean is beautiful," I said, looking at the clear blue ocean. Zen walked up to me and wrap his arms around me.

"Yes, it is beautiful just like you," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips. Every time Zen say something like that my face turns red.

"Oh, look who finish decided to come and join us," Obi said from behind Zen and me. Zen and I turn around and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki walked toward us.

"Did you guys get all settle in?" I asked, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Yeah," Mitsuhide asked, looking back at me.

"Well, I think the servants is done making dinner let go and eat," Zen said, walked to the ship dining room is.

 **See you next time...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **There will be news stories on the way. I have 61 titles that I thought of will make great but some with not be post this year. There are more Akagami no Shirayuki stories also come and some of the stories will be crossovers.**

 **List of Crossover that I will be Doing for Akagami No Shirayukihime...**

 **1\. Akatsuki no Yona**

 **2\. Naruto**

 **3\. Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **4\. Dragon Ball Z**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,645k**

 **5** **/25/2018**

 **Chapter 14**

Zen and I got to the dining room and sat down at the table with Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide. I pick up my fork and starting to eat my food. "Everything good great," I said, took a bite of my meat.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah," Zen replied, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Do you know what King Izana going to do about Brunei yet?" Mitsuhide asked, took a sip of his drink.

"No, It has not been decided yet. The is a meet a day after we come back from Domino that when they will decide about Brunei." Zen answer, took a sip of his drink.

"Well, let hope that Brunei is just threatened us," Mitsuhide said.

"Me too, it is stupid to start a war over a little thing," Zen said.

"Yeah, it is," Mitsuhide said.

"What happens if they do bomb us?" I asked, looking at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"A lot of people will die." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at me.

"Then a war will break out," Zen said, also looking at me.

"What happens if it did?" I asked with a sad expression on my face.

"If it did come to that Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi will have to go to war." Zen answer, took my hand in his hand. "But it will never come down to that," Zen said.

"I do you know?" I asked, giving him an unsure look.

"I don't but I hoping it did not," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"Okay," I said looking down at my food.

"It will be okay, I promise," Zen said, put his hand on top of my head. When he did that I knew that everything will be already. Zen always keep his words that why I trust in him.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Well, Can't wait until we get back to Clarines," Obi said with a big smile on his face.

"We just leave for Domino and you already want to go back to Clarines?" Kiki asked, looking at Obi

"Yeah." Obi answer.

"I know why he can't wait to get back to Clarines," I said, looking at Obi.

"You do?" Zen asked, Looking at me.

"It because Torou will be back at the castle a day before we get back from Domino," I answer, looking at Zen.

"That explains everything now," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"You really to missing her," Kiki said, took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, It maybe will be the same with Mitsuhide when you have gone on an assignment," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide then back at Kiki.

"Obi," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"What I only speak the truth," Obi said, looking back at Mitsuhide. "It the same away with Shirayuki and Zen."

"What?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"When Shirayuki has gone you will just be looked out the window and thinking of her," Obi said.

"What, No I don't. I think out the window because it is beautiful outside." Zen said. Then I saw Mitsuhide and Kiki give each other look before they looked at Zen.

"So you do think of me," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yes, I do all the time," Zen said, looking back at me.

"Just a little bit ago you just say."

"Obi shut up," Zen said a little too fast and little too loud.

"Okay, now let talk about Shirayuki when Zen is gone from the castle," Obi said, looking at me.

"What?" I said, looking back at Obi.

"She did the something but she sits in her bedroom looking out the window waiting for Zen to get back," Obi said with a smile.

"I don't and sit in my room all the time when Zen is gone," I said.

"But do you wait for him?" Obi asked. I watch Zen pick up his drink.

"Yes, of course, I want my cuddles," I said. Then I heard Zen starting to cough because the water he was drink went down the wrong tube. "Honey are you okay?" I asked, put my hand on his back and looked at me.

"Yeah...(Cough)...I'm fine." Zen answer while he was still cough.

"Well, I know what you guys to at night," Obi said, looking at Zen. "I'm still shocked that Shirayuki is not pregnant yet." Obi wait until Zen took a drink of his water. "With you guys have sex all the time."

Zen starting to cough again and his time his face turn red like my hair color. "Obi will you stop making fun of my husband," I said, looking at Obi.

"Well, he's probably not good," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Oh, he is amazing," I said, hearing Zen starting to cough again.

"I need to...(Cough)...stop drink water," Zen said, set his cup down on the table. Then Zen cover his mouth with his hand and looked away from Obi and me. I notice that Zen face was turning red again.

"Well, this conversation turns awkward," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi, Zen and me.

"Yeah, it did." Kiki agreed, nodding her head.

"Let change the subject now," Zen said, looking at Obi and me.

"Okay," I said, look back at Zen.

"So what are you guys doing after we get done eating?" Obi asked, looking at Zen and me.

"I want to go and watch the sunset," I said, looking back at Obi. "Zen, do you want to come?" I asked, turn my head and looked back to Zen.

"Yeah, I would love to watch the sunset with you," Zen said, looking back at me with a smile on his face.

"I can see you guys cuddling with each other on the deck while you guys watching the sunset," Obi said with a big smile on his face.

"Is that what you always thinking about?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"It is Obi hobby to tease us," I said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Hobby?" Obi asked with a confused look.

"Now that you mention it. He did like the tease us all the time." Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Oh now you can are going to tease me," Obi said, looking back at Zen

"Yes." Everyone said at the same exact time.

"Okay, Okay," Obi said. I let out a laugh and everyone at the table join in.

"Well, I'm done eating," I said, set my fork down on my plate.

"I'm done too," Zen said, stand up from his chair. "Let go," Zen said, reach out his hand.

"Okay," I said, took Zen hand and stand up from my chair. Zen and I walked out of the dining room and heading down the hallway.

"I can't believe you and Obi have a conversation like that," Zen said, door the door to the deck.

"He the one who starts it first," I said, walking passed Zen.

"If he the one who start it did not mean that you join in," Zen said, put his hand in my pocket and pull me close to him.

"But it is fun to mess with you," I said, give him a peck on the lips. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," Zen said, give me a pack on the lips.

"It a beautiful evening," I said, walked over to the wooden rail.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, come up beside me.

"The moon is shining bright tonight," I said, looking up at the sky.

"It is just for you," Zen said, looking at me. My face turns bright red like my hair.

"Awww, come on you guys are flirting here now," Obi said, walked up the stairs and looked at us.

"Then don't look," Zen said, pull me close and give me a french kiss to drive Obi insane.

"Okay, you did that on purpose," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't," Zen said, looking back at Obi.

"Which is it?" Obi asked.

"I will never tell you." Zen answer with a big smile on his face.

"So where Kiki and Mitsuhide at?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, they said that have to do something first before meet up with us." Obi answer, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, looking back at Obi. "I'm going to sit down my legs are tired," I said, walking over to a laid out chair.

"Okay, honey," Zen said, watch me sat down on the chair. "Let me know if you need anything."

"What wrong with Shirayuki?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"For the past couple week her legs have been bothering her." Zen answer, looking back at Obi.

"Did you take her to Ryu to see whats wrong with her legs?" Obi asked.

"I did and he says that she been working too hard." Zen answer.

"Did you tell her to take a break for a couple of days?" Obi asked, put his hand on the wooden rail and looking out to the ocean.

"I did but she did not learn very well," Zen said, also looking out of the clear blue ocean.

"Sound like someone else I know." Obi whisper to himself but enough for Zen to hear.

"Obi shut up," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Obi.

"What it is true," Obi said, let out a laugh.

"As long I can remember Shirayuki always working so hard," Zen said, turn his attention back to the ocean.

"I also remember that she was always afraid to ask for help," Obi said.

"Yeah and she still is afraid to ask for help. I'm her husband and she did not come to asked me to help her." Zen said

"Maybe you should talk to her when you guys are by yourself," Obi said, turn his head to look at Obi.

"Okay I will take to her before bedtime," Zen said, looking back at Obi. "Thank you, Obi."

"Wait you are actually thanking me," Obi said in shock.

"Don't push it," Zen said, walked over away from Obi. "Hey, how do you feel?" Zen asked, sat down next to me.

"I'm good," I said, looking at Zen.

"That good," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"So what were you and Obi talking about?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Oh, it is nothing." Zen answer with a smile.

"Okay," I said, grab a book from my bag that was beside the chair and open the first page.

"What are you reading?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"The story of the princess of the dawn," I answer, not looking at Zen.

"What is it about?" Zen asked.

"It about a princess from the kingdom of Kouka but a men name Soo-won came and murdered King ll. Then he took the throne and become the new king of Kouka. The princess name Yona fled the castle along with a servant name Hak." I answer

"You are reading the back of the book," Zen said, shaking his head at me.

"Yeah, I only on the first page. I just start reading it." I said, set my book down on the ground. "This story is a true story."

"Really?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, it actually happens," I said, sat up in the laid out chair.

"So the girl what happen to her then?" Zen asked

"They said that she still alive and she writes a story about what happens in her life," I answer.

"So is she still away from the castle?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, Soo-won took over and this story it is only the first book. I just can't wait to read book two when it comes out." I answer with a smile.

"That King Soo-Won is a horrible person," Zen said.

"Yeah, He is and He wants Princess Yona to die as well," I said.

"Hey, Mitsuhide and Kiki are here now," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Hey Kiki, Mitsuhide," I said waving at them.

"Hi, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, waving back to me. "So, what have you guy been talking about while we were gone?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Well, Shirayuki tells me the book she was reading before you guys came," Zen said, stand up and looking at Mitsuhide.

"And Zen and Shirayuki been flirting with each other before I got here," Obi said, also looking at Mitsuhide.

"That nothing new," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen.

"That just got married last month ago," Kiki said, looking at Obi.

"Wait, it just been one month seen they got married. I thought it was a lot longer than that." Obi said in shock, looking at Kiki.

"What world have you been in the past couple of weeks?" Kiki asked.

"He has just been bored seen Torou is not here," I answer for Obi.

"He just sitting around the castle doing nothing. If he was keeping busy time will fly past." Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"How did this conversation turn into me now?" Obi asked.

"Just like you do it to us." Mitsuhide answer.

"So you guy throws it back at me," Obi said.

"Yes." Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and I said at the same time while we looked at him.

"I'm going to get something to drink," I said, trying to stand up.

"You stay sitting and I will get you something to drink," Zen said, walked away from me.

"He so sexy," I whisper but it was enough for Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi to heard.

"No, No, No," Obi said, pointing at me. I cover my mouth and lend away from Obi laughing. "Barrier," Obi said, moving one his hand up and down to make a barrier.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"I know what you are thinking." Obi answer, looking at me.

"Well, he is my husband and I can think what I want," I said, looking back at Obi. After a while, Mitsuhide and Kiki join in on the laugh. Then I saw Zen walking back over to us carry a glass of water.

"What did I miss something when I been gone?" Zen asked, looking at everyone

"It nothing," I answer, trying not to laugh.

"Okay, here your water," Zen said, hand my the glass of water.

"Thank you," I said, took the water from Zen. "Well, I'm getting tired," I said, stand up with Zen help.

"Okay, Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi good night," Zen said, took my hand and we walked down the hallway. "Shirayuki There something been what to say to you all day," Zen said, open the door to our room.

"What is it?" I asked, walked into the room. I turn around and The next thing I know I was pinned down on the bed.

"I want you to start asked me for help," Zen said, felling a tear running down his cheek. "I'm your husband." Zen wrap arms around me and hug me while we still laying down on the bed.

"Zen," I whisper, wrap my arms around him and hold him tight.

"Please rely on me," Zen said, looked at me.

"Zen," I said, pull him in for a kiss. "I love you," I said, looking into his blue eyes.

"I love you too," Zen said, looking into my green eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,343k**

 **6/3/2018**

 **Chapter 15**

The next morning I open my eyes and looked at a sleep Zen besides me. I sat up and grab a bathrobe and wrap around my body. "Hey, beautiful," Zen said, sat up and move my hair to one side. I feel his lip against my neck.

"Zen," I said, turn around and looked at Zen. Zen was shirtless and the blanket was covering his bottom half.

"Yeah," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"I love you," I said, lend my back against Zen.

"I love you too," Zen said, hold me tighter.

"Let go and get some breakfast. I think the other is waiting for us." I said, stand up and put on my clothes.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up and put on his clothes.

"Are we almost there to Domino?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, We should be there in five hours." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Okay, Let get going," I said, open the door to the hallway.

"Okay," Zen said, took my hand in his hand then we walked down the hallway to the dining room. Zen open the door and let me walked in first.

"Thank you," I said, walking into the dining room. I saw Kiki, Mitsuhide and Obi al waiting for us.

"Well, it about time you guys got here," Obi said, looking at Zen and me.

"Sorry that we took forever," I said, walked over to the table and sat down.

"You don't have to apologize it just Obi," Kiki said, looking at me.

"How your legs this morning?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"It hurt lot more then usually," I answer looking at Zen with narrow eyes.

"What?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Well, I know what you guys did last night," Mitsuhide said, took a drink of his water.,

"Zen can chack doing on the ship off his bucket list," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Okay shut up," Zen said, looking back at Obi.

"Okay Okay," Obi said, letting out a small laugh.

"So Kiki did you find a dress yet for your wedding?" I asked, looking at Kiki.

"No, not yet, I was going to wait and have you help me to pick a dress out," Kiki said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, I would love too, Kiki," I said with a smile.

"Great, Thank Shirayuki," Kiki said with a smile on her face.

"Mitsuhide you will be a married man in four weeks," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Obi. "Did you and Torou find a date to get married?" Mitsuhide asked.

"We thinking that we should get married next year," Obi answer.

"That great," I said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah," Obi said, looking back at me. After a while, We got done eating. Zen and I sat on the deck watching the ocean.

"Hey, do you guys want any company?" Mitsuhide asked, walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, that fine," I answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Thank, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, sat down next to Zen. Zen narrows his eyes at Mitsuhide. "What?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki and I were having a moment here." Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"We were?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"I thought we just sitting," I said.

"Very mind," Zen said, letting out a sigh. I lend over and give Zen a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too," Zen said, looking at me.

"Aww," Obi said, sitting between us.

"Obi where did you get here?" I said, Looking at Obi.

"Just a little bit ago." Obi answer, looking back at me.

"Why are you here?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Obi.

"I just come to tell you we are close to Domino now. We should arrive in five minutes." Obi answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up and walked over to me. Zen reach out his hand toward me.

"Thank you," I said, took Zen's hand and he helps me up to my feet.

"Let go and get our stuff no," Zen said, walking to our bedroom.

"Okay," I said, follow after him. When Zen and I got to our room. I quickly Put my stuff back in my suitcase and zip it up.

"Are you ready to go upstairs?" Zen asked, grab his suitcase and open the door.

"Yeah, I am," I answer, grab my suitcase and follow Zen out of the room. Zen and I walked up the stairs and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki with their suitcase.

"Where Obi?" I asked, looking around and don't see him.

"I think he is still getting his suitcase," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Don't worry I'm here," Obi said, walking up the stairs with his suitcase.

"No one was worrying," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Aww, Come on Master don't be like that," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Prince Zen, we have arrived in Domino." A guard said, walking up to Zen.

"Okay thank you," Zen said, looking at the guard.

"Want me to take your and the lady suitcase?" The guard asked, looking back at Zen.

"Yes, please," Zen answer, watch the guard grab his suitcase. Another guard walked up to me and took my suitcase.

"Thank you," I said, looking at the guard. When The ship stop I heard crowds of people cheers at the dock. "What doing now?" I whisper to Zen.

"They are welcoming us." Zen whisper back to me.

"Oh," I said. The guard put the ramp down so we can get off the ship. Zen and I walked off the ramp when we meet a mid-age man.

"Welcome, Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki to Domino." The men said, looking at Zen and me. "I'm the king Veil." Veil said.

"It nice to meet you," I said, doing a curtsy.

"The same here," Veil said, bows his head to me. "There is my wife, Ariel." He said, looking at a long blonde hair a mid-age woman.

"It nice to meet you," Ariel said, doing a curtsy.

"The same," I said, also doing the curtsy back to her.

"Well, let go to the castle now." Veil said, walking over to a carriage. Zen and I follow him to the carriage and Zen help me in.

"You guy are so young couple," Ariel said, looking at Zen and me.

"I was shocked when I heard Prince Zen was getting a commoner," Veil said, also looking at Zen and me.

"How did you guys meet?" Ariel asked.

"Well, we meet in a forest while Zen was sneaking out of the castle," I answer, looking back at Ariel.

"That how you guys fall in love?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." Zen answer, looking back at Ariel.

"So romantic," Ariel said will love in her eyes.

"My wife loves romantic." Veil said, looking at Zen and me

"Shirayuki also loves romantic," Zen said.

"They are girls after all," Veil said, let out a chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ariel asked, looking at her husband.

"Nothing." Veil said, looking back at His wife.

"Your Majesty, we have arrived at the castle." The guard said, open the carriage door.

"Okay," Veil said, stepping out of the carriage. After Veil and Ariel got out of the carriage, Zen got out of the carriage and reach his hand towards me.

"Thank you," I said, step out of the carriage.

"One of the maids will show you to your room." Veil said, waling in the castle.

"Okay," I said, follow Veil inside the castle.

"Prince Zen and Princess Shirayuki, Please follow me to your room." a maid said, walking up to us.

"Okay," I said, looking at the brown hair maid. he maid walked up the stairs and Zen and I follow after her.

 **See you next time...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Th** **e Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,375k**

 **6/4/2018**

 **Chapter 16**

Zen and I sat on the bed talking until there was a knock on the door. "I will answer it," Zen said, stand up from the bed and walked over to the door. I watch Zen slowly answer the door.

"Your Highness, lunch is ready." A maid said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, watch the maid walked down the hallway. "Let go to the dining room," Zen said, turn his head to look at me.

"Okay," I said stand up and walked out of the room. Zen and I walked down the hallway to the dining room.

"Tomorrow is the Grand Ball," I said, hold Zen's hand.

"Yeah, and the next day we heading home," Zen said, give my hand a small squeeze.

"But we have meeting after meeting when we get back," I said.

"Yeah, I have a meeting with Andros island," Zen said.

"We also have the meeting with Brunei," I said.

"Yeah, great this will be our three meeting about Brunei," Zen said.

"Zen," I said, stop walking.

"What is it?" Zen asked, standing in front of me.

"I'm glad that I married you," I answer with a smile.

"I'm also glad that I married you too," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips. "Let get to the dining before people wonder where we are," Zen said, continue walking down the hallway.

"Okay," I said, walked beside him. When we got to the dining room and everyone was waiting for us. "Sorry that we are late," I said, bow my head.

"It okay." Veil said, looking at me. "Please have a seat."

Zen and I walked over to the table and Zen put out my chair. "Thank you," I said, sat down and Zen push me back under the table. Zen sat down next to me.

"I heard that Clarines got a terrorist threat." Veil said, looking at Zen and me.

"Yes, from the Kingdom of Brunei," Zen said, looking back at Veil.

"Do you know why they want to start a war with you guys in the first place?" Veil asked.

"Yeah, it because the prince of Brunei want to married Shirayuki and My brother Izana reject his request," Zen answer, pick up his fork.

"He just what to start a war over that," Ariel said, looking at Zen.

"Pretty much," Zen said, Looking back at Ariel.

"I never meet him before," I said, looking at Ariel.

"He only wants to marry her because of her bright red hair," Zen said.

"Your hair is so beautiful," Ariel said, looking at my red hair.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Shirayuki tomorrow before the Grand Ball we should get you a dress," Ariel said.

"Yeah, I should like that," I said.

"Great, I know great dress store in Domino," Ariel said with a smile.

"I can't wait," I said with a smile.

"Let let get done eating," Veil said, pick up his fork and starting to eat. "What you guys doing after you get done eating?" Veil asked, looking at Zen and me.

"I was wonder is Zen and I walked around the garden," I answer, looking back at Veil.

"Yeah, That will be fine." Veil said with a smile.

"We have the beautiful garden," Ariel said.

"Shirayuki is into plants and flower," Zen said, looking at Ariel.

"She was working as herbalist at the castle long before She married Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at Ariel.

"You were a herbalist?" Ariel asked.

"Yes, I help Zen when he falls off the wall when he first meets in the forest," I answer.

"Haha, really?" Ariel asked, letting out a laugh.

"Yeah," Zen answer, turning red in embarrassment. "But I did not trust her at first," Zen said.

"How come?" Ariel asked.

"Well," Zen was said but got cut off by Mitsuhide.

"He stubborn, He did not trust people, and He rude all the time," Mitsuhide said, cut Zen cut him off.

"Okay, they got the point," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide. "And I was not rude all the time."

"Actually," Kiki said, took a sip of her drink. Zen glared at Kiki and Mitsuhide for a minute before looking back at Ariel.

"You guy are like best friends," Ariel said, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki then back at Zen.

"She is my best friend," Zen said, pointing to me.

"I been replace, I have been replaced," Mitsuhide said, pouting. "I thought I was his best friends?" He asked himself.

"It is different when you are married," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Shirayuki you took my best friend," Mitsuhide said, looking at me. I could not help but laugh. "She over there laughing."

"I would too," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide slowly turns his head to look at Kiki with a glare. "What, I would."

"So Shirayuki are you expected?" Ariel asked, looking at me.

"Expected?" I asked with a confused look.

"Yeah, expected a baby." Ariel answer.

"No, there is no baby on the way," I said, looking back at Ariel.

"Are you guys planning on having a child down the road?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, Zen and I want a baby or two," I answer.

"Or five or six." Zen whisper. I looked at Zen in shock.

"Zen, that is too many children," Kiki said, looking at Zen. In the corner have my eyes I can see Obi trying not to say a smartass comment and I know what he wants to say.

"It will feel like six little Zen running around the castle," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"It is so cute to have little Zen around the castle," I said, picture Little Zen that looks like him.

"I want little Shirayuki running around the castle too," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"So cute and So young," Ariel said, looking at Zen and me. Zen and I smile at Ariel. After we got done eating Zen and I went to the garden.

"It beautiful here," I said, holding Zen's hand.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. "Just like my beautiful wife," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you," I said, wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you too," Zen said, around his arms my hips. "Shirayuki, you look like you gain some weight."

"So you are calling me fat," I said, pull away from Zen.

"No, that not what I mean," Zen said, take a step closer to me.

"Wherever," I said, walked away from Zen.

"Shirayuki, wait," Zen said, chasing after her. I passed Mitsuhide and Kiki when I walked make into the castle.

"What going on with you guys?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"He calls me fat," I said, turn around to look at Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Zen.

"Zen," Kiki said, getting ready to smack him.

"That not what I say," Zen said, looking at Kiki.

"No exact words I gain some weight," I said, put my hand on my hips.

"Zen," Kiki said, looking at Zen. I walked down the hallway to our bedroom.

"Shirayuki, will you please wait," Zen said, chasing after her. I walked into the bedroom and slam the door in Zen's face. Zen grab the door handle and it was locked. "Shirayuki please unlock the door," Zen said. Mitsuhide and Kiki stand there watching Zen and I fighting.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, walking close to Zen.

"I will stay with Obi tonight. So Shirayuki can cool down." Zen said, walked to Obi room.

"Well, you are the one you start this," Kiki said, walked passed Zen.

"Thank for remind me," Zen said, looking at Kiki. Zen knock on Obi door and waiting for him to answer the door.

"Master, what brings you here?" Obi asked, open the door.

"Well, I need a place to sleep tonight." Zen answer, looking at Obi.

"What you don't stay with your wife tonight?" Obi asked.

"No, We got into a fight." Zen answer.

"Okay come on in," Obi said, let Zen in the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **This chapter will have a lot of songs in it. I try to put 2,000k words in between the songs so did not look like it only songs :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 4,103k**

 **6/5/2018**

 **Chapter 17**

Zen laid in Obi bed while Obi laid on the floor sound asleep. Zen still think what about say. 'Maybe she is pregnant, gains weight, mood swing.' Obi said. Zen let out a sigh and got out of bed. He slowly walked to Shirayuki's room and knock on the door. Shirayuki slowly opens the door wrap in a blanket.

"Hey," Zen said with a smile.

"Hey," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"May I can in?" Zen asked, looking back at Shirayuki. Shirayuki did not say a word and instead let him in. "You can't sleep either?"

"No, it feels weird," Shirayuki whisper just enough for Zen to heard. "Not have you laying beside me."

"Shirayuki, I'm sorry," Zen said, pull Shirayuki closer to him.

"It fine." Shirayuki whisper, looking down at the ground.

"Shirayuki, Obi told me something to me," Zen said.

"What that?" Shirayuki asked.

"He says that maybe you are pregnant," Zen asked, put his hand on her stomach.

"But Zen, we went to Garrack and she did not say anything to us about it," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen.

"Maybe when we get back let go see Garrack make sure," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, lead her head on his chest.

"Let's go to bed," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and lend her to the bed.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, climb into bed.

"I love you," Zen said, pull Shirayuki close to him.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

 **The next morning...**

Ariel and Shirayuki went to a dress store. "Shirayuki, did you find a dress that you like?"Ariel asked, looking at Zen.

"I like the pink puffy dress." Shirayuki answer, grab the pink puffy dress.

"The dress is beautiful," Ariel said, looking at the dress. "Now we need to find shoes," Ariel said, grab Shirayuki's hand and pull Shirayuki along with her.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, trying to keep up with her.

"Shirayuki tries these shoe on," Ariel said, hand Shirayuki a pink sparkly. Ariel took the dress from Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, sat down and try on the pink sparkly.

"They look so beautiful on you," Ariel said, looking at the shoes.

"They are beautiful," Shirayuki said, stand up to test them out. Shirayuki almost falls a couple of time while she was walking in the shoes.

"So worrying after a while of walking you will get used to it," Ariel said, catch Shirayuki every time she falls.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, sat back down on a chair to take off the shoe.

"Do you want to get it?" Ariel asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I will get it," Shirayuki said, put the shoe back in the box.

"Great," Ariel said with her excited voice. "Let go and pay for it now," Ariel said, walked to the checkout counter.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow her. After a while, they got done paying the dress and the shoes. Ariel and Shirayuki went to a cafe to get a drink of coffee.

"So what is Zen doing today?" Ariel asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I think he says he hung out with Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi while I was getting a dress for the Grand Ball." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Ariel.

"So I heard you and Zen got into a fight last night," Ariel said.

"Yes, we did but we make up," Shirayuki said.

"So what was the fight all about?" Ariel asked, took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, it is a long story," Shirayuki said, did not what to tell her what the fight was about.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

"This morning I woke up and saw you were gone," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Sorry," Zen said, looking back at Obi.

"Where did you disappeared last night?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Did you really need to ask," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"is it obvious, he went to Shirayuki," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Oh," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Kiki and Obi. "So where is Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked.

"She when with Ariel to get a dress for the Grand Ball." Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"You just can't wait to see in her dress can you, Zen?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see how beautiful she is with the dress she pick out." Zen answer, picture Shirayuki dress looks like.

"Do you know where Shirayuki supposed to be back?" Obi asked.

"She should be back soon." Zen answer.

"Well, it is boring just sitting in the grass and doing nothing," Obi said, laying down in the grass.

"Then go and do something," Kiki said, looking at Obi.

"But I don't want to," Obi complain, looking back at Kiki.

"I know what Obi good for is complaining a lot," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"I agree," Zen said, also looking at Obi.

"Thank you, guys," Obi said with a smart-ass voice.

"Anytime." Everyone said all at once.

"You guys don't know what sarcasm is," Obi said.

 **Meanwhile back with Shirayuki and Ariel...**

Shirayuki and Ariel walked around the lake park talking to each other. "They are guys. they don't understand girls like us sometime." Ariel said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah. Zen is so sweet but sometimes It feels like he did not listen to me." Shirayuki said, looking back at Ariel.

"I totally understand it the some with Veil," Ariel said, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Veil always working and don't spend time with me at all."

"Yeah, Zen always working too but he sometimes sneaking out to come a see me but lately he been working," Shirayuki said. "I understand as the second prince he will have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, I under with Veil being the king of Domino," Ariel said with a smile. "Well, let head back so we can get ready for the Ball," Ariel said, walking back to the castle.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow after her. After a while, Ariel went to her bedroom and Shirayuki walked down the hallway to her bedroom. She slowly opens the door and saw Zen laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling with his hand on his stomach. "Are you bored?" Shirayuki asked, walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Yeah," Zen said, turn to his side and pop up on one elbow and looking at Shirayuki. "Did you have fun shopping with Ariel this morning?" Zen asked, rub Shirayuki arm up and down.

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." Shirayuki answer, looking back at him.

"What kind of dress did you get?" Zen asked, sat up in bed.

"A pink puffy dress." Shirayuki answer, stand up from the bed and walked over to a long bag that has the dress in. "It is so beautiful," She said, unzip the bag and pull the dress out.

"It is so beautiful," Zen said, looking at the dress. "I can't wait to see you in it," Zen said with a smile.

"Well, I'm going to take a bath before the Ball," Shirayuki said, put the dress in the closet and walked over to the bathroom.

"Okay," Zen said, laid back down on the bed. Shirayuki got in the warm water and relax her body.

"This feels nice," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

 **Mean while back in the room...**

Zen was kicking his legs like a little child while he was laying on the bed. Zen also has his arms spread across the bed while he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm so bored," Zen said with adrift in his voice. Zen then starting to whistle while he waiting for Shirayuki to get out of the bathroom.

The door of the bathroom open and Shirayuki walked out with a towel wrap around her around. "I can hear you whistle in the bathroom," Shirayuki said, sat down and cry her hair.

"I was so bored," Zen said, sat up and looked at Shirayuki.

"I can see that," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen while she was brushing her hair. "Are you going to get ready?" Shirayuki asked, stand up and grab her dress.

"Yes, I am," Zen answer, stand up and grab his suit from the closet. Shirayuki and Zen got a dress for the Grand Ball. "You look so beautiful," Zen said, walked up to Shirayuki.

"And you look so handsome," Shirayuki said, fix his tie.

"Are you ready to get going?" Zen asked, walked over to the door.

"Yeah, I am ready to go," I said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway with Zen besides me. When we got to the ballroom Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi were waiting for us.

"It about time you got here," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki and Zen.

"Obi is annoying," Zen said, took Shirayuki hand and walked to the dance floor.

"Hurtful," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"May I have this dance?" Zen asked, reaching out his hand toward Shirayuki.

"You may," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand. Shirayuki has one hand one Zen's Should and Zen have one hand on her hip then the music starting to play.

 _ **Songs by: Shontelle - Impossible**_

 _I remember years ago_  
 _Someone told me I should take_  
 _Caution when it comes to love_  
 _I did, I did_  
 _And you were strong and I was not_  
 _My illusion, my mistake_  
 _I was careless, I forgot_  
 _I did_  
 _And now when all is done_  
 _There is nothing to say_  
 _You have gone and so effortlessly_  
 _You have won_  
 _You can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_  
 _Shout it from the roof tops_  
 _Write it on the skyline_  
 _All we had is gone now_  
 _Tell them I was happy_  
 _And my heart is broken_  
 _All my scars are open_  
 _Tell them what I hoped would be_  
 _Impossible, impossible_  
 _Impossible, impossible_  
 _Falling out of love is hard_  
 _Falling for betrayal is worst_  
 _Broken trust and broken hearts_  
 _I know, I know_  
 _Thinking all you need is there_  
 _Building faith on love and words_  
 _Empty promises will wear_  
 _I know (I know)_  
 _And now when all is gone_  
 _There is nothing to say_  
 _And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
 _On your own you can go ahead tell them_

 _Tell them all I know now_  
 _Shout it from the roof tops_  
 _Write it on the skyline_  
 _All we had is gone now_  
 _Tell them I was happy_  
 _And my heart is broken_  
 _All my scars are open_  
 _Tell them what I hoped would be_  
 _Impossible, impossible_  
 _Impossible, impossible_  
 _Impossible, impossible_

 _Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

 _I remember years ago_  
 _Someone told me I should take_  
 _Caution when it comes to love_  
 _I did_

 _Tell them all I know now_  
 _Shout it from the roof top_  
 _Write it on the skyline_  
 _All we had is gone now_  
 _Tell them I was happy (I was happy)_  
 _And my heart is broken_  
 _All my scars are open_  
 _Tell them what I hoped would be_  
 _Impossible, impossible_  
 _Impossible, impossible_  
 _Impossible, impossible_

 _I remember years ago_  
 _Someone told me I should take_  
 _Caution when it comes to love_  
 _I did_

Then the music stop and Shirayuki and Zen went back to the other. "That was a beautiful dance," Kiki said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki while she walked up to them. Mitsuhide and Obi also walked up to Zen and Shirayuki.

"Thank you, Kiki," Shirayuki said, sat down on a chair and watch other couple dancing with each other.

"Do you want something to drink?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes, please," Shirayuki asked, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, I will be back," Zen said, walked away from Shirayuki. Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi all sat down at the table beside Shirayuki.

"You guys are not dancing?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi.

"No, our job is to stand by you and Zen." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"So, on the other hand, you guys are working?" Shirayuki asked.

"We are always working when we are with you and Zen," Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a sad expression on her face.

"It looks like Zen is back," Obi said, watch Zen walked over to us with two cups in his hand.

"Here you go," Zen said, hand Shirayuki one of the cups.

"Thank you, Zen," Shirayuki said, took the cup from Zen.

"You welcome," Zen said, sat down next to Shirayuki. "So what have you guys been talking about while I was gone?" He asked, took a sip of his drink.

"Well, we were talking that I think Kiki and Mitsuhide need to dance but they said they are working," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Let are always working when they are with us," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I know," Shirayuki said, took a sip of her drink. Zen put his arm around Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki, that dress looks beautiful on you," Ariel said, walking up to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking at Ariel. "I like your dress too."

"Aww thank you," Ariel said, sat down beside Shirayuki. "Are you guys have fun yet?" Ariel asked, looking at each of them.

"Yeah, I'm having fun," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"The same here," Zen said, looking at Ariel.

"That great," Ariel said, looking back at Shirayuki and Zen. "What about you guy? Are you having fun?" Ariel asked, looking at Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi.

"Yes," Kiki said, looking at Ariel.

"I have a lot of suns," Obi said, also looking at Ariel.

"The same here," Mitsuhide said, looking at Ariel.

"That great," Ariel said with excitement in her voice.

"I saw you and Zen dance so beautiful," Ariel said, turning her attention back to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said.

"Thanks," Zen said, feeling a little of embarrassing.

"Are you going to dance with King Veil?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes...um... a little bit later." Ariel answer with a big smile on her face. "I hope Zen and you again before the end of the night. I want to see more." Ariel said.

"I want to dance with Zen again tonight," Shirayuki said, turn to look at Zen.

"I don't care to have another dance," Zen said, looking back at Zen.

"Great," Ariel said, stand up from her chair. "Well, I got to go back to Veil now. See you guys later." Ariel said, walked away from the table and head back to Veil.

"She is so nice," Shirayuki said, watch Ariel.

"Yes, she is," Zen said, took a sip of his drink. Shirayuki looking at the beautiful dress around the ballroom when she heard Zen growling.

"Why are you growling?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Because those men over there been looking at you for a while now and I don't like it one little bit." Zen answer, narrow his eyes at the men stand by the wall.

"So you growling like a dog because of those boys over there?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Obi, Shut up," Zen said, growl at Obi.

"You know how Zen get when it comes to Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi

"Yeah, I know. He acts like a child over a new toy." Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Mitsuhide, Obi shut up," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at them.

"I'm a toy now?" Shirayuki asked with a confused look.

"You not a toy. They are boys." Kiki answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking back at Kiki.

"They better not come over here," Zen said, still glad at the men. Shirayuki looked back and forth the men and Zen. Shirayuki lends over to Zen and gives him a kiss on the lips. "What was that for?" Zen asked, looking deep into her green eyes.

"To get rid of those boys for you," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen saw the men were got after Shirayuki kiss him. Around the table was quiet until Obi speak

"Woo, la la," Obi said, staring at Shirayuki and Zen.

"Obi shut up," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Okay, Okay but I'm not the ones who were making out in front of everyone," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"I not the one who kisses first. It was Shirayuki." Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Mum, always blame the girl first," Obi said.

"It is true," Zen said.

"Yeah right," Obi said, teasing Zen like he always does.

"Zen, you should always know Obi like to tease people," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I know that," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Hey Zen," Shirayuki said, not looking at him.

"Yeah, what is it?" Zen asked, looking at the back of her head.

"Look Ariel and Veil are dancing." Shirayuki answer, looking at Ariel and Veil. "They dance so beautifully." Shirayuki said, "Do you think so Zen?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yeah, they do." Zen answer.

"Let dance to the next song?" Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, We can." Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, hug him.

"They can't keep there hand off each other," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki and Zen.

"Obi shut up," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Obi while he was still holding Shirayuki in his arms.

"You are the same, Obi," Kiki said, looking at Obi.

How so?" Obi asked, looking at Kiki.

"When you are with Torou. You can't keep your hand off of her." Kiki answer.

"Yeah, now that you mention it Kiki. I saw them in the garden touch each other." Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi. Shirayuki pulls away from Zen and looked at Obi.

"Fine if you guy wants to go there then Kiki and Mitsuhide also touch each other," Obi said, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"We don't do it in public like you and Torou do," Mitsuhide said.

"What about Zen and Shirayuki they do it in public all the time," Obi said.

"That is different." Mitsuhide and Kiki said at the same exact time.

"Zen come and dance with me," Shirayuki said, stand up and took Zen's hand.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up and follow SHirayuki on the dance floor. Shirayuki put on hand in Zen's hand and the other on his shoulder. Zen put his another hand on Shirayuki's hip then the music starting to play and Zen and Shirayuki starting to dance.

 _ **Song by Owl City - Fireflies**_

 _You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

 _A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

I'd like to make myself believe

 _That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

Leave my door open just a crack

 _(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

 _Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep_

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

 _Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

After the music stops, Zen and Shirayuki walked back over to the table where the others were still sitting at. Zen pull out Shirayuki chair and wait for her to sit before pushing her back under the table. "I like that song," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen who sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I like that song too," Zen said with a smile. "Do you want more to drink?" Zen asked, saw Shirayuki cups were empty.

"Yes, please." Shirayuki answer, watch Zen grab her cup and stand up from his chair.

"Okay, I will be right back," Zen said, walked away from the table.

"Hi again, Shirayuki," Ariel said, walked up to her. "Where Zen at?" Ariel asked, looking around for Zen

"He went to get something to drink." Shirayuki answer, looking up at Ariel.

"Okay, you are heading back to Clarines tomorrow?" Ariel asked, sat down next to Shirayuki.

"Yes, we are tomorrow morning," Shirayuki asked with a smile.

"Well, I hope you have fun here in Dominio," Ariel said with a smile.

"I did, thank you for a great time," Shirayuki said.

"You are very welcome. I hope you come back here someday." Ariel said.

"I hope to come back here someday too," Shirayuki said.

"Here you go," Zen said, set the cup down in front of Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Hello, Zen." Ariel said, looking at Zen.

"Hello, Ariel," Zen said, sat back down in his chair.

"Zen, did you enjoin you stay here?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, I did." Zen answer, looking back at Ariel.

"I hope you and Shirayuki come back to Domino someday," Ariel said.

"Me too," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"Great," Ariel said with excitement in her voice. "Well, I better get back to Veil," Ariel said, stand up from her chair and walked away from the table.

"I can't wait to get back to Clarines," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"That makes two of us," Zen said, looking back at Obi.

"When we get back to Clarines. We have a lot of work to do." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Like meeting after meeting," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Yes, that to and paperwork," Mitsuhide said.

"Great I love paperwork," Zen said with a smart-ass comment. Shirayuki knows that Zen hate doing paperwork. He always tries to get out of doing it.

"Do worrying Shirayuki will be busy when we get back too," Mitsuhide said.

"Great," Shirayuki said, lend her head on Zen's shoulder.

"Don't worry I will help you if you need it," Zen said, put one of his hand on Shirayuki head.

"Okay," Shirayuki said.

"Zen you also will be busy too," Mitsuhide said.

"I know," Zen said. "Shirayuki are you tired?" Zen asked, looking down at Shirayuki who was still laying her head on Zen's shoulder.

"Yeah," Shirayuki answer.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Zen asked. Shirayuki nods her head and stands up from her chair.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki." Obi, Mitsuhide, and Kiki said at the same time.

"Goodnight," Shirayuki said, slowly walked away. Zen wrap his arms around her and walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Tomorrow we will get up very early," Zen said, open the door to the bedroom.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked into the room. Shirayuki changes in her pajamas and climbs into bed. Zen did the some and pull Shirayuki close to him.

"Goodnight, I love you," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you too," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,271k**

 **6/8/2018**

 **Chapter 18**

The next morning, Zen and other head off to the ship. "I will see you guys again," Ariel said, looking at Zen and me.

"Okay, I can't wait to see you again too," I said, looking back at Ariel.

"Well, Have a safe trip back," Ariel said.

"Thank you, You take care now," I said with a smile.

"I will," Ariel said with a smile.

"Are you ready to get going?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, walking to the ship.

"See you, Zen," Ariel said, looking at Zen.

"See you, Ariel," Zen said, follow me to the ship. Zen and I got on the ship with our suitcase. "Let take this to our room," Zen said, walked to our room.

"Okay," I said, follow Zen to the bedroom. I walked to my side of the room and put my suitcase on a chair. Zen walked to his side of the room and put his suitcase on a chair. Zen walked over to a desk and sat down at the desk. "Honey, what are you doing? "I asked, walked over to Zen.

"I brought some paperwork with me so I don't have a lot to do when I get back," Zen said, put the paper out of his desk and a pen.

"Okay, I will go on the deck then. Leave you to get to work." I said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," Zen said, starting signing documents. I walked out of the hallway and went up to the deck.

"Hey Shirayuki," Obi said, waving at me.

"Hey Obi," I said, walked over to Obi.

"Where Zen?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Working," I answer, looking back at Obi.

"Doing what?" Obi asked with a confused look.

"He brought some paperwork to sign," I answer, sat down on the ground.

"You feel lonely without Zen here," Obi said, sat down next to me.

"I am but I know that it is his job as the prince," I said with a smile. "Where Mitsuhide and Kiki?" I asked, looking around the deck and did not see Mitsuhide or Kiki anywhere.

"Who Knows." Obi answer.

"Well, I going to bed," I said, stand up and walked back to the bedroom.

"Okay, goodnight," Obi said. I open the door and saw Zen already asleep. I climb into bed trying not to wake up Zen.

The next morning we arrive back at the castle. Zen went to his office and got back to work. I standing by a window watching the rain. "Shirayuki are you okay?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answer, still looking out of the window.

"Should I go and get Zen?" Obi asked.

"I say I'm fine will you just drop it," I yelled, walked away from Obi.

"Okay, she is not okay," Obi said. I walked down the hallway to my office.

 **Meanwhile...**

Obi open the door to Zen's office. "Obi, why are you here?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"Well, I'm scared of your wife first of all." Obi answer, walking toward Zen's desk. Mitsuhide and Kiki slowly turn around and looked at Obi.

"You are scared of Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yes, she yelled at me." Obi answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Why did she yelled at you?" Kiki asked.

"I don't know maybe she on her monthly." Obi answer.

"I will talk to her after the meeting," Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked out into the hallway. Zen walked down the hallway and saw Shirayuki standing by a door. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walked up to her.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Obi, come to me," Zen said.

"I told him not to," Shirayuki said, put her hand on her hips.

"Why?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Because you been busy and I did not want to bug you," Shirayuki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't care if I'm busy come to me," Zen said, grab her hands.

"But," Shirayuki said, looking down at Zen and her hands.

"No but. I'm your husband." Zen said, lend over and give her a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Shirayuki said.

"Well, let get in the meeting room," Zen said, walked into the meeting room. Zen and Shirayuki sat down at the table in our usual spot. Shirayuki let out a sigh because she was getting tired of meeting almost every week. Izana walked into the room and everyone stands up. Izana sat down and everyone else sat back down.

"It looks like Brunei is making their move now," Izana said, looking at all the lords and lady.

"What are they planning?" Collins asked, looking at Izana.

"We still don't know what they are planning." Izana answer, looking back at Collins.

"We need to find out," Collins said.

"I agree with you, Collins," Ben said, looking at Collins.

"We can send a spy to Brunei to see what they are doing," Collins said.

"I think that will be a good idea," Izana said.

"Okay, we need our best guard to do the job," Ben said, looking at Izana.

"Gather our best soldier," Izana said, stand up from his chair.

"Yes, your majesty," Everyone said, stand up and watch Izana walked out of the room. Shirayuki walked out of the room and saw Zen waiting for her.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at him.

"Let take a walk," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile and walked beside Zen.

"It looks like it still rain," Zen said, walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, it is," Shirayuki said.

"Shirayuki, did you go to herb building to get check out today?" Zen asked.

"No, It was rain." Shirayuki answer, looking down the hallway.

"Tomorrow go to the herb building," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, I will," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Good," Zen replied. "So I heard from Obi that Torou is coming back today," Zen said.

"Yeah, Obi will be very happy to see her again," Shirayuki said.

"Yeah, Maybe he will stop bugging me," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"When Torou will be here?" Shirayuki asked.

"I think Obi say noontime," Zen answer.

"Okay," Shirayuki said.

"Let me walked you back to your office," Zen said, heading to Shirayuki's office.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow after Zen.

 **Meanwhile with Obi...**

Obi laying on a couch that is in the hallway by a window. "I wish it stop rain so I can sit in my tree," Obi said to himself, letting out a sigh.

"I see you are still lazy as ever." A voice said, behind Obi. Obi sat up and turn his head to see Torou stand there looking at Obi.

"Your back," Obi said, looking at Torou.

"Yeah," Torou said, walked over to Obi and sat down next to him.

"When did you get here?" Obi asked.

"Just a little bit ago." Torou answer, looking back at Obi. "What have you been doing seen I been gone?" Torou asked.

"Well, I travel to Domino and being bored all the time." Obi answer.

"Domino? what is in Dominio?" Torou asked with a confused look.

"Prince Zen and Shirayuki have a Grand Ball." Obi answer.

"Okay," Torou said.

"Torou, I'm glad you are here," Obi said with a smile.

"I'm glad to be back too," Torou said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,095k**

 **6/10/2018**

 **Chapter 19**

The next day I sat in my office doing some paperwork. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, looking up and watch the door open. The one who opens the door was Obi

"What are you going?" I asked, looking at him.

"Nothing, Torou is at her place unpack from her trip yesterday," Obi answer, walked over to the couch and sat down. "And Master kick me out of his office," Obi asked, looking at me.

"So you decided to come here and bug me instead?" I asked, signing some documents.

"Pretty much," Obi answer, lay down on the couch.

"Then go and help Torou unpack her stuff," I said.

"No, I'm good to much work to do," Obi replied, close his eyes.

"Then do something," I said.

"I will take a nap," Obi replied. I let out a sigh and stand up from my chair. "Hey, where you going?" Obi asked, open one eye.

"I'm going out," I answer, walked over to the door and open it.

"Can I come?" Obi asked, sat up on the couch.

"No, I'm fine thanks," I said, walked out into the hallway. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

"Your Highness." A maid said, looking at me. "What can do for you?" She asked with a bow.

"I was getting hungry," I answer, looking back at her. "Do you have something sweet?" I asked

"Yes, I do." She answer walked to grab the brownies. "Here you go." She said, hand me the brownies.

"Thank you," I said, took the brownies from the maid and walked out of the kitchen. "It a beautiful day outside. I should eat this outside." I said, walked outside and sat down on the grass.

"Shirayuki what are you doing?" A voice asked behind me. I turn around with the fork still in my mouth and saw Zen standing there looking at me.

"Eating," I said, took the fork out of my mouth.

"I can see that," Zen said, sat down next to me. "Last night a maid told me that you make a peanut butter and pickle sandwich," Zen said, looking at me.

"Yeah, it was good," I replied, looking back at him.

"Shirayuki did you go to the herb build like I say?" Zen asked.

"Yes, but she was busy so I left," I answer.

"Shirayuki," Zen said.

"I know," I said, lay down in the grass. "By the way don't you have a meeting to get to?" I asked.

"It not until noon," Zen asked, laying down on the grass.

"Why the way don't change the subject," Zen said, turn his head to look at me. I let out a laugh and looked back at Zen.

"Okay, Okay," I said with a smile.

"I love you," Zen said, put his hand on my stomach.

"I love you too," I said, wonder why Zen's hand in on my stomach.

"Will I got to go back to the office," Zen said, stand up and looking down at me.

"Okay," I said, watch Zen walked away. I stand up and walked back to my office.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen walked into his office and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki working. "There you were, Zen," Mitushide said, looking at Zen.

"I went to see Shirayuki," Zen said, looking down at his hand that he had on Shirayuki's stomach when he was outside.

"Zen, what wrong?" Mitsuhide asked.

"It nothing," Zen said, walked over to his deck and sat down.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, walked up to Zen's desk.

"I think Shirayuki is pregnant," Zen said, looking outside.

"Why do you think that?" Kiki asked, standing beside Mitsuhide and looking at Zen.

"Because a maid told me that Shirayuki makes peanut butter and pickle sandwich." Zen answer, looking back at Kiki.

"That sounds gross," Mitsuhide said. "But why do you think she is pregnant by making peanut butter and pickle sandwich?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Mitsuhide, It is a pregnancy craving." Kiki answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Did she go to the herb building?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, but tomorrow I will take her." Zen answer, pick up his pen and starting signing documents.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said.

"Zen, don't forget you have a meeting today with the Andros island about the birds," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I did not forget," Zen said, looking back at Kiki.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

I walked into my office and saw Obi sound asleep on the couch. "Can't he Sleep in his our room," I said, walked over to my desk. I looked at my clock and it read 12 o'clock. "Zen, it probably in his meeting now," I said to myself.

"Good morning," Obi said, sat up and looked at me.

"It is noon," I said, looking back at Obi.

"Oh ready?" Obi asked.

"Yes," I answer, pick up my pen.

"Did you want to see Zen?" Obi asked.

"He comes to see me when I was outside," I answer, signing documents.

"So what is he doing now?" Obi answer, laying back down on the couch.

"He is in a meeting now," I answer.

"Okay," Obi said.

"I think Torou is done unpack so go and bug her," I said, looking at Obi.

"Okay, I will go to see Torou," Obi said, stand up from the couch. "See you," Obi said, walked out of the room.

"Nice and quiet," I said, looking out of the window. After a few hours, it was night time and I walked to my bedroom. I open the door and walked in. I notice that Zen is not here yet. I went over to the bed and laid down.

"I think Zen is working overtime tonight," I said, close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen was at his desk working."It late I better get to bed." Zen said, stand up from his chair. Zen walked out of the room and head down the hallway. Zen open the door and saw Shirayuki sound asleep. Zen walked over to the bed and laid down next to her. "I love you," Zen said, give her a kiss on the cheek.

Zen looked down at Shirayuki's stomach and put his hand on her stomach. "I will go with you to her building tomorrow," Zen said, laid down hold Shirayuki in his arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 5,303k**

 **6/15/2018**

 **Chapter 20**

"Shirayuki, wake up," Zen said, give me a small shake. I open my eyes and looked at Zen.

"What is it?" I asked, let out a yawn.

"Come we are going to the herb building today," Zen said, laid next to me.

"Okay, I'm getting up," I said, sat up and swing my legs off the bed. Zen walked around the bed and help me up to my feet. "Thank you."

"No problem," Zen said, wrapping his arms around my hips. "Let it going," Zen said, open the door and we walked outside into the hallway. I suddenly felt a present following Zen and I. Zen notice that I been looking back so many time. "What wrong, Honey?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"It nothing," I answer, looking at Zen with a smile.

"Shirayuki." Zen said, give me that 'I better tell him' look.

"Zen, really it is nothing," I said, give Zen a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," Zen said with a smile. Zen and I walked outside and went to the herb building. I just then stop walking and looking at the herb building. "Shirayuki, what wrong?" Zen asked again.

"I'm just nervous," I answer, looking to Zen.

"About what?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"What if I am pregnant?" I answer with a question.

"It will be the greatest thing ever happen to us," Zen asked, pulling me in a hug.

"Okay," I said, took Zen's hand and we walked in the building.

"Your Highnesses, what can I do for you guys today?" Chief Garrack, looking at Zen and me.

"I need a pregnancy test," I answer, looking back at Chief.

"Okay, come in this room." Chief Garrack said, open the door to other room.

"Okay," I said, walked into the room.

"Zen wait out here." Chief Garrack said, close the door. Zen sat down on a chair and waiting for Chief Garrack get done check over Zen's wife.

"Zen are you in here?" Mitsuhide asked, open the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here." Zen answer, turn to look at Mitsuhide.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsuhide asked, sat down on a chair next to Zen.

"Shirayuki is in that room with Chief Garrack." Zen answer, point to the room.

"So day you will find out that you be a father?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, that why I'm just waiting before I get back to the office." Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Okay will, I will meet you back at the office then," Mitsuhide said, stand up from the chair.

"Okay, see you," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide walked to the door.

"See you," Mitsuhide said, walked out the room and close the door behind him. After a while, I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. Zen stand up from his chair and walked over to me.

"So?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I'm pregnant," I said, looking back at Zen.

"That great, Shirayuki," Zen said, pick me up and swing me around. "I'm going be a father," Zen said, give me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going be a mother," I said, wrap my arms around Zen's neck.

"Let go and tell the others about this great news. They are in my office now," Zen said, took my hand and we walked to Zen's office. Zen and I walked to the castle when I feel like someone was watching me from a distance. I stop walking and looking around to see if I can find that person. "What wrong?" Zen said, looking at me still holding my hand.

"It is nothing I'm fine," I said, continue walking to Zen's office. After a while of quiet, I asked Zen, "What do you want a boy or a girl?" I looking at Zen.

"I don't care. I just want our child's health." Zen answer, open the door to his office.

"Okay," I said, walk in Zen's office first when I saw Obi and Mitsuhide arguing with each other.

"What is going on?" Zen asked Kiki in a whisper.

"Well, Obi was taking a nap and Mitsuhide did not like that." Kiki answer in a whisper back to Zen.

"I can't believe you," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"Believe what?" Obi asked, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"There is something you can be doing instead of laying around the castle taking naps." Mitsuhide answer.

"Excuse me," Zen said trying to get Mitsuhide and Obi attention but they were not listening to him. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Zen yelled, looking at Mitsuhide and Obi. I took a step back away from Zen because when he yelled it hurt my ears.

"See you got prince Zen mad at us," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen then back at Obi.

"No, You got the master mad at us," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Shut it," Zen said grinding his teeth.

"Okay," Mitsuhide and Obi said at the exact time, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki and I have very important news that we had to discussed with you guys," Zen said, wrap one of his arms around my hips and looking at Mitsuhide, Obi, and Kiki. I have a big grin on my face also looking at Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi.

"Okay, what is it?" Obi asked, looking at Zen and me.

"I'm pregnant," I answer, put my hands on my stomach.

"Really?" Obi asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm with a child," I answer with a smile.

"Congratulation," Mitsuhide said, walked up to me and give me a hug.

"Thanks, Mitsuhide," I said, give him a hug back.

"I'm so happy for the both of you," Mitsuhide said, pull away from me.

"Thanks, Mitsuhide," I said again, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Congratulation, Shirayuki," Kiki said, give me a tight hug.

"Thank you, Kiki," I said, give Kiki a hug back.

"I can't wait to see what it will be," Kiki said, pull away from me.

"I can't wait either," I said with a big smile on my face.

"I bet you are," Kiki said with a smile too.

"Yeah, Congratulation," Obi said, also give me a hug.

"Thank you, Obi," I said, give Obi a hug back.

"I can't wait to teach be like me," Obi said, put his hand on his hips.

"Please don't," Zen said, rolling his eyes at Obi.

"If it a boy will you name it Obi?" Obi asked.

"That is far from our minds," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Ow," Kiki said, let out a laugh.

"Hurtful," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"If you have a boy with Torou name him after you," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi.

"If I do his name will be Obi Jr. that will be weird," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Did you know I deliver a baby. Her parents name her after me." I said, changing the subject.

"Really?" Everyone in the room asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I answer, looking back at them.

"When was that?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Well, It happened a long time ago before I meet you guy," I answer, looking back at Zen.

"Tell us the story?" Obi asked.

"Well, I was 15 years old and My grandparents went on a trip so I stay at a friend house. One day there was a blizzard and the doctor can't come with the storm. So I help her deliver the baby." I answer, looking at Obi.

"How old is your friend at that time?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"I think she was 18 years old. She was older than me. So she names her baby girl Shirayuki Ella." I answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Shirayuki Ella, That a beautiful name," Kiki said, looking at me.

"Where did she get Ella from?" Zen asked.

"Well, Ella is her late mother name. Her mother die when she was 11 years old." I answer, looking back at Zen.

"Do you still talk to her?" Kiki asked.

"Nope, She moves to Ashikaga in Japan. We always talking about going to Japan someday." I answer, looking at Kiki

"This is the first time I hear that you want to go to Japan," Zen said in shock.

"You never say so I did not bring it up," I said, looking at Zen.

"Maybe you and Zen can make a trip to Japan," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen and me.

"Yes, can we Zen please," I said, took his hand in my hand.

"Okay, I will think about it," Zen said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said, give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Is there something you want to see in Japan?" Obi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Actually, there a lot of places I want to go and see. I really want to see the great wall too." I said with excitement in my voice.

"The great wall in China." Everyone said at the same exact time.

"Really?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Yes," Everyone said.

"Okay, I also what to go to China too then," I said with a laugh.

"Is there anything else that you want to go?" Obi asked.

"Well, I want to go to half moon cay, Paris, Bora Bora, and Alaska," I answer, walked over to the couch and sat down because my feet were getting tire standing for so long.

"What is a half moon cay?" Mitsuhide asked, sat down on a chair.

"It a small island that looks like a half moon. I heard is it beautiful there. You can ride horses in the water and swim with the fishes too." I answer, looking at Mitushide.

"That sound like fun. Paris is also a romantic place in the world." Kiki said, sat down next to Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, I wish Zen and I went to Paris on our honeymoon," I said.

"Bora Bora is a French island," Obi said, sat down on a couch.

"Yeah, How did you know?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"I went there a long time ago." Obi answer, looking back at me.

"Really?" I asked in shock I never though Obi will go to an island.

"Yes, I went there on a mission." Obi answer.

"Was it beautiful there?" I asked, watch Zen asked down next to me with his arm over his shoulder.

"Yeah, the water was crystal clear and the island was so beautiful like something in a painting." Obi answer.

"Now I really want to go," I said, laid my head Zen's shoulder.

"Maybe we can plan a trip to your favorite place," Zen said, looking at me.

"Really," I asked, looking up still have my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Zen said with a smile. "So tell me why you want to go to Alaska?" Zen asked.

"Well, I want to see the northern light. It is beautiful different color up in the sky at night time." I answer, wrap my arms around Zen's stomach.

"Is there any other place you want to see?" Obi asked.

"I have a lot more. When I was little I always dream someday I will travel around the world and see different places." I answer, looking at Obi.

"Zen you have a travel person on your hand," Obi said.

"Zen always want to travel too. So he can get away from the castle some time." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Zen is there any place you want to visit?" I asked, looking up at him again.

"Well, I want to go to Italy, Hawaii, and Australia," Zen said, looking down at me.

"What do you want to see in Italy?" I asked.

"Well, Venice, Italy is known as the city built on water. The only way to get around Italy this on a boat. It the most beautiful place and the romance place." Zen answer.

"That would be fun to try that," I said, sat up with a smile.

"I heard pairs, Italy and Rome are the most romantic place around the world," Obi said.

"I got Rome on my list too," I said, looking at Obi.

"But with Hawaii, I heard a volcano erupted in Hawaii so it over in hashes," Obi said, looking back at me.

"Well, that put a dent in our plan," I said with a frown on my face.

"It okay," Zen said, give me a pan on the head.

"It getting hot in here let go outside," I said, stand up from the couch.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up and follow me to the door.

"We are coming too," Obi said, chase after us.

 **Time Skip...**

Zen and the other were outside under a tree that has a shade. I sat between Zen's legs while Zen have his arms wrap around me. "I can't wait to see what the baby will look like," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"It will probably look like Zen," Obi said, looking at Zen and me.

"No, I want it to look like Shirayuki with her bright red hair," Zen said, looking back at Obi.

"I don't care what the baby looks like if he or she have Zen's eyes," I said, looking up at Zen.

"Maybe I want our child to have your eyes," Zen said, looking down at me.

"Are they fight about their baby eyes color?" Mitsuhide asked.

"It looks like they are," Kiki answer, watch Zen and I arguing with each other.

"And it is not even born yet," Obi said, looking at Zen and me.

"Fine let up a bet on it. You have to wake up every time he or she cries for the next two month." I said, cross my arms over my chest.

"Fine you are on. If I win you have to wake up and take care of the baby the next two month." Zen said.

"How did they turn this into a competition?' Mitsuhide asked, shaking his head at Zen and me.

"Shirayuki, the one who starts it first." Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"No Zen, start it first," I said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Now they are arguing on who start it first," Mitsuhide said, let out a sigh.

"Yeah, that is a married life," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide. "So did guys think of a name for the baby?" Obi asked, changing the subject.

"I told Zen that he can pick two girl names and two boy names," I answer, took a break before continue talking. "I also will do the same finding two girl names and two boy names and we see which one we like the most," I said, looking at Obi.

"Did you find any baby names?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Well, I did find two girl name and two boy name," I answer.

"What is the name?" Obi asked with a smile.

"The girl name is Hime mean princess or Akane mean brilliant red," I answer, took a break before I tell Obi the boy name. "And the boy name is Akihiko mean bright prince or Takehiko have two meaning hero prince or mountain prince," I said with a smile. **(A/N: I found the name on a website Japanese baby names that how I get my name to put in my story-Zoryrock101)**

"I like the name, Akana," Kiki said, looking at me

"I do too," I said, looking back at Kiki.

"If your child is a girl with red hair like Shirayuki. I think that will be a perfect name Akana brilliant red." Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"I think so too," I said, looking at Mitsuhide with a smile.

"Where did you find that Akana?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I find in a pregnant book that Haki get me when she was pregnant with Izana's child," I answer.

"So all the name you got was from that book?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Yes, Zen as looked at it too," I answer, put my hand on top of Zen's hand that was on mine stomach.

"Really?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes," I answer.

"How do you know that I look at the book?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"When you thought that I was sleeping. I saw you at the desk reading the book." I answer, looking up at Zen.

"You got busted, Zen," Obi said, laughing his head off.

"Shut up," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Okay, let get back to the baby name," Kiki said, looking at Obi and Zen.

"Okay," Zen and Obi said, looking at Kiki.

"Hime is also a good name you pick out, Shirayuki," Kiki said, looking at me.

"Thanks, Kiki," I said, looking back at Kiki.

"Why did you pick that name?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"Well, I pick that name because she will be the heir of Clarines so I thought that name will be good for her," I answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"That a good reason to name her that. She will be a princess." Kiki said.

"In my opinion, I really don't care for that name," Obi said, looking at me.

"Why?" I asked, looking back at Obi.

"Because it sounds weird. I like Akana a lot better." Obi answer.

"I like Akana more then Hime," I said, think what Obi say Hime did sound weird for the heir to the kingdom. I need a great name that people will not make fun of the future princess.

"I agree to go with Akana name," Mitsuhide said, looking at me

"Me too," Kiki said, looking at me.

"Zen what do you think?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"I will go with Akana." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Okay, so Akana is in and Hime is out," I said, looking at everyone in the circle. "Now on to the boy names."

"I like Takehiko," Kiki said.

"Takehiko is a good name for a boy hero or mountain prince," Mitsuhide said with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess you want to go with that name because he has the word prince in it?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"No, the word that catches my eyes was a hero," I answer, looking back at Obi.

"Really?" Obi asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was a cute name," I answer.

"I also think it is a cute name too," Kiki said with a smile.

"I think it is an amazing name." Mitsuhide said, "Don't listen to Obi."

"Hey," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"What?" Mitsuhide asked, looking back at Obi.

"Tell Shirayuki not to listen to me." Obi answer.

"I don't want my wife to listen to you either," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Hurtful," Obi said, looking back at Zen.

"It is true, I don't want my wife to pick up bad habits from you," Zen said, pull me close to him.

"It is amazing that he has not picked them up yet being with Obi as her bodyguard for 5 years," Mitsuhide said.

"Do you guy think I have bad habits?" Obi asked, looking at Mitsuhide, Zen, and Kiki.

"Yes," Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide said at the same exact time.

"Thank you, guys," Obi said with a sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, let go to the next name, Akihiko." I said, "What do you guys think about that name?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Akihiko meaning bright prince, right." Obi answer with a question.

"Yes, Akihiko meaning bright prince," I answer, looking at Obi.

"Okay, I will not go with that name," Obi said, looking back at me.

"Why?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Because his father is not very bright at all." Obi answer. I saw Mitsuhide and Kiki nodding their head in agreement.

"I am to bright," Zen said, looking at Obi, Kiki, and Mitsuhide.

"You fall off the castle wall," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, that been on my mind," I said, turn my head to look at Zen. "Why were you up there?" I asked.

"I was trying to sneak out of the castle." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"I kind of guess that," I said, turn my head back around looking away from Zen.

"Why is everyone picking on me now?" Zen asked.

"Payback for that bad habits comment." Obi answer, looking at Zen.

"So what name do you guys like?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I like Takehiko." Kiki answer, looking at me.

"I also like Takehiko," Mitsuhide said, also looking at me.

I will go with Takehiko." Obi said, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Great," I said with a smile. "Zen, which one do you like?" I asked, lay my head on his chest.

"I like Takehiko." Zen answer.

Okay, so it is Takehiko then." I said. "As for girl name it is Akane and for the boy name Takehiko in my list."

"Zen, what name did you pick for the girl name?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Well, I was thinking about Aiko meaning beloved and the other one is Tamako meaning Jewel Child." Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Those names are so beautiful but it is hard to choose one," I said, think what name I like better but its no use.

"Yeah, it is hard to choose one," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"What about you guys have triplets," Obi said, wait for Zen and my expression on our face.

"Don't say that," I said in shock with my eyes almost popping out of my skull.

"Shirayuki, your expression," Mitsuhide said, starting to laugh so hard.

"It with be time 3 more work." Shirayuki said, "If one did not think of it the others will."

"Shirayuki, by the look on your face you don't want triplets," Mitsuhide said, trying to stop laughing.

"No, I don't," I said, shaking my head.

"I don't mind having triplets," Zen said.

"You will change your mind when you have them," I said, turn my head halfway to look at Zen.

"Zen, you better listen to your wife," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, we will not have triplets," Zen said.

"Good," I said, turn my head back around face the front.

"So did you find what name you like?" Zen asked.

"I can't choose," I answer.

"Sorry, buddy it hard to chose those name. I like both." Mitsuhide said, slowly shaking his head at Zen.

"The some with me, Sorry Zen," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Obi, what about you?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"I like Tamako more then Aiko," Obi said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, we will keep Zen's girl name," I said, writing down on a piece of paper that I want to keep name until the baby is here.

"What that?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me writing on the paper.

"I'm writing the baby name that we did not choose yet," I asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Right now on the list is Akane, Aiko, and Tamako for the girls and for the boy is Takehiko," Zen said, reading the paper.

"Why are you writing it down?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Well, it takes 9 months before the baby gets here so I don't want to forget the name," I said, looking at Obi.

"That a good so you don't forget the name 9 months from now," Obi said with a smile.

"Zen, did you find boy names yet?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Sho meaning to fly, to soar and Ichiro meaning the first son" Zen answer.

"I love the name Sho," I said.

"Sho is a cool name for a boy," Obi said, looking at Zen and me.

"I like Ichiro more than Sho," Mitsuhide said.

"I will go with Sho if I had a boy," Kiki said, looking at Zen and me.

"Then we are going with Sho?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"I agree with Sho," Obi said, looking back at me.

"It okay with me," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"It a yes for me," Kiki said

"Okay, I will put Sho down on the list," I said, writing on the piece of paper. "Did anyone like Ichiro?" I asked, looking up from the paper.

"I do." Mitsuhide answer.

"Well, I do not care for it too well," Kiki said.

"The same here," Obi said, agree with Kiki.

"Okay, it is a no for Ichiro," I said, "Thank you for your guys help with the name," I said with a smile.

"It was fun," Kiki said.

"It is not a problem," Mitsuhide said with a smile on his face.

"You welcome," Obi said also had a big smile on his face.

"I think we been on our break for too long. it is time to get back to work." Mitsuhide said, stand up from the ground and help Kiki to her feet.

"Okay," I said, also standing up from the ground.

"Fine," Obi said, complaining while he was get up from the ground. Everyone was head back to the castle when I sense that feeling again. I stop walking and looked around me but did not see anyone.

"Shirayuki, what wrong," Zen asked, holding my hand.

"It is nothing," I said with a smile then I continue walking with the other.

 **Time Skip...**

Zen, Mitsuhide, and Kiki all went back to Zen's office to do some paperwork. As for Obi and me, we went to my office also going to do paperwork. Obi open the door to my office and let me walked in first." "Thank you," I said, walking over to my desk.

"Not a problem," Obi said, close my office door.

"Obi, can you get that box down from the top shelf?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"Right away, Mistress," Obi answer, walked over the bookshelf shelf and grab the box.

"Thank you," I said, was about to grab the box when Obi stop me.

"No Mistress, You can't carry heavy boxes in your condition," Obi said, set the box on my desk.

"Okay," I said, open the box.

"What is in this box?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"This box has all my mother thing in it. It has been years seen I looked in here." I answer, pull out a picture that has my mom holding me when I was first born.

"Why are you bring it out now after all those years?" Obi asked, sat down on the couch.

"Well, I thought that I need some of my mother picture in my office," I answer, walked over to a small bookshelf and set the picture of my mom and me on top of the shelf. I walked back over to the box and pull out a necklace. The necklace has a golden heart.

"What a beautiful necklace," Obi said, looking at the necklace that is in my hand.

"Thanks, it was my mother. A long time my father give her this necklace after they got married." I said, walked over to the bookshelf and hung the necklace on the corner of the picture of my mother.

"You are not going to wear it?" Obi asked.

"No, I'm making a shrine," I answer, walked back over to the box.

"What a shrine?" Obi asked with a confused look on his face.

"A shrine is what Japanese people do to honor their loved one that passed on," I answer, looking through the box.

"You really love Japan," Obi said, looking at me.

"I do," I said, pull a fake flower of bouquet out of the box and set them on my desk. "I thought there was a vase in here," I said, looking through the box.

"I can run and get you a vase from one of the maids," Obi said, stand up from the couch.

"Yeah that will be great, thank you," I said, watch Obi walked out of the room. I looked back in the box and saw a small box. I remember when My father gets my this box. He says when I get married to open this box. I pick up the small box and sat down in my chair. I open the box and saw a letter inside the box. I open the letter and starting to read it.

Dear my beloved daughter,

I wish to be there on your special day. I hope you find a good man that will treat you right and take good care of you. I will always love you and I will be watching over you and your new family. Take good care of yourself. I miss you

Love, Your mother.

I feel a tear running down my cheek. "I miss you too, Mom," I said, close the letter and set it on my desk. Obi walked into the room carry in a vase.

"Here you go, Mistress," Obi said, hand me the vase.

"Thank you," I said, took the vase from Obi. I put the flower of bouquets in the vase and set it by the picture with the letter. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, walked back to my desk and close the box. Zen open the door and walked into the room. "Obi, can you put this back up there?" I asked, looked at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, took the box.

"You keeping Obi busy," Zen said, walked up to me.

"Yeah," I said, looking at Zen.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah, I ready to go to bed," I said walked over to the door. "You have a good night Obi," I said, went into the hallway.

"Good night," Obi said. Zen and I walked down the hallway to our bedroom. Zen open the door and let me walked in first.

"Thank you," I said, walked over to the bed.

"How the baby doing?" Zen asked, walked over to the bed.

"The baby is fine," I answer, laid down on the bed.

"That good," Zen said, laid on the bed.

"I love you Zen," I said, laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too and our baby," Zen said, give me a kiss on top of my head.

"Goodnight," I said, closing my eyes and fall asleep.

"Goodnight," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and fall asleep.

The next day I was in my office putting a book away that was on my desk. "Today is very hot," I said, letting out a sigh. I walked to my desk and grab a cup of water that the maid just brought in for me. I took a sip of the water and set it back down on my desk. Just then the room was spinning and I was getting dizzy.

Then the next thing I knew I faint on the floor. All I can see was a pair of feet stands in front of me. "Poor little princess, laying there helpless." A female voice said. I looked up but I can make out her face.

 **Sorry a cliffhanger but see you in the next chapter to find out what happens next...**

 **This chapter is the longest chapter I have ever done before. I kind of force myself to write it a little bit longer and it was driving me crazy. I have a lot of Ideas that I want in this chapter. I don't know if I will write another long chapter like this one. My chapter is usually under 5,000k words so I'm proud of this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,321k**

 **6/16/2018**

 **Chapter 21**

I was having trouble breathing. "Why...Are you...doing this?" I asked, trying to focus my vision.

"Because someone like you should not stand next to the prince." The girl said, knee down in front of me. "I want to see you died." the girl said, pull out a knife. suddenly someone grabs the girl. "Let me go." She yelled, trying to kick the person away from her.

"Sorry, I can do that you hurt the mistress." A familiar voice said and I knew who it was Obi. The door far open and guard run in the room.

"Master Obi," They said. One guard walked up to me and kneel down beside me.

"Princess," He said.

"Did you send words out to Prince Zen?" Obi asked, still holding the girl.

"It will be too late that poison will kill her and the baby." The girl said, laughing.

"Take her away." A familiar voice order and it was my husband.

"Yes, Your Highness." The guard said, putting the girl out of the room. Zen run over to me and pick me up.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"I need to take her to the herb building," Zen said, run out of the room to the herb building.

"Prince Zen what happen?" The chief asked, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki has been poison." Zen answer, looking back at the chief.

"Lay her down in the bed and I will take out the poison." The chief said, open the door to other room and have Zen walked in the room. Zen walked over to the bed and lay me down.

"It will be okay Shirayuki," Zen said, touching my stomach.

"Zen go wait outside." The chief order. Zen walked out of the room and went over to a window.

"Please don't take them away from me," Zen said, looking up at the sky.

"Prince Zen, It Mitsuhide I'm coming in," Mitsuhide said, open the door and walked in the room.

"What is it?" Zen asked, still looking out of the window.

"The girl was sent to the dungeon." Mitsuhide answer walked up to Zen.

"Good where Kiki?" Zen asked, turn around and looked at Mitsuhide.

"Right now she is trying to interrogate the girl." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"And Obi?" Zen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Obi searching the castle ground for any sigh that is out the ordinary." Mitsuhide answer, standing in front of Zen.

"I want to know where she from, what her name, and what is her plain," Zen order.

"Yes, Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, bowing his head to Zen. "How is Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I don't know yet. The chief did not come out yet to tell me." Zen answer. "You may leave, Tell Kiki what I say." Zen order.

"Yes, Your Highness," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room and close the room behind him. Zen walked over to the table and sat down on a chair.

"Master," Obi said, coming through the window.

"Did you find anything out?" Zen asked, turning his head to look at Obi.

"There is nothing out of the ordinary." Obi answer walked over to Zen.

"Did you find information about that girl?" Zen asked.

"The girl was a maid and she was the one who brought the water to Shirayuki that she asked for." Obi answer.

"IS there anyone working with her?" Zen asked.

"No, it looks like she working by herself." Obi answer put his hand in his pocket. "Then one of the guards found this in her room," Obi said, holding a small bag in his hand.

"What is that?" Zen asked, looking at the small bag.

"It is Toxin it can kill people if it did not get out as possible." Obi answer.

"How long did it take effect?" Zen asked, standing up.

"5 hours if it did not get out of Shirayuki system. She will die." Obi asked.

"How long do you know that poison been in her system?" Zen asked.

"Will when I got to Shirayuki's office she was talking so it was not been an hour yet at the time." Obi answer.

"Is there an antidote?" Zen asked.

"I don't know." Obi answer. just then the door open and walked out was Chief.

"How is she?" Zen asked, walked up to her.

"The poison is a Toxin that is in her system." The chief said, looking at Zen.

"How long was the poison been in her system?" Zen asked.

"30 min, we need to get the antidote to save Shirayuki live." The chief said.

"What about the baby?" Zen asked.

"I'm sorry there was no way we can save it." The chief said. Zen feel a tear running down his face.

"Do you have the antidote?" Zen asked.

"No, the antidote is on a deep cliff the follower we need is call Moon orchid." The chief answer.

"What did this flower look like? "Obi asked, hand the bag to the chief.

"It is a white flower and you need to bring it back before 4 and a 1/5 hour or it will be too late." The chief said.

"Okay," Obi said, run out of the room.

"Can I see Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at the chief.

"I don't think that a good idea. You can stay in this room." The chief said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to the window and sat down. **  
**

 **Flashback Number 1...**

 _She is everywhere I go_  
 _Everyone I see_  
 _Winter's gone and I still can't sleep_  
 _Summer's on the way_  
 _At least that's what they say_  
 _But these clouds won't leave_

"Zen," Shirayuki said, running at Zen and throw herself at Zen. "I miss you so much," Shirayuki said, hugging Zen.

"I miss you too," Zen said, hug Shirayuki back.

"Let go for a walked around the lake?" Shirayuki asked, took Zen hand.

"Okay," Zen said, walking beside Shirayuki.

"It so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"It is so beautiful," Zen said, pick a pink rose and put it in Shirayuki's hair. "Just like you," Zen said, lend over and give her a kiss on the lips.

 _Walk away_  
 _Barely breathing_  
 _As I'm lying on the floor_  
 _Take my heart_  
 _As you're leaving_  
 _I don't need it anymore_

 ** _Flashback Number 2..._**

 _"Zen," Shirayuki said laugh, getting tackle by Zen and fall on the bed. Zen was on top of Shirayuki._

 _"I love you," Shirayuki said, touch Zen cheek._

 _"I love you too," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki._

 _"I can't believe I'm spending my life with you," Shirayuki said with a smile._

 _"I can't wait until you are mine," Zen said, lend down and give her a kiss on the lips. "And start a family with you," Zen said._

 _This is the memory_  
 _This is the curse of having_  
 _Too much time to think about it_  
 _It's killing me_  
 _This is the last time_  
 _This is my forgiveness_  
 _This is endless_

 **Flashback Number 3...**

Shirayuki throws a snowball at Zen while he was not looking. "Shirayuki," Zen said, chase after Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. "Shirayuki said, laughing falling in the snow along with Zen.

"Sorry will not cut it this time," Zen said, pen Shirayuki arms over her head. Zen down and give her a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much," Zen said.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, sat up and looked at Zen. "Get getting cold," Shirayuki said, trying to warm herself up.

"Yeah it is, let go in," Zen said, help SHirayuki up on her feet and they walked back in the castle.

 _Now spring has brought the rain_  
 _But I still see your face_  
 _And I can not escape the past_  
 _Creeping up inside_  
 _Reminding me that I_  
 _Can never bring you back_

 **Flashback Number 4...**

"Shirayuki, shall we take the short-cut?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"The short," Shirayuki said but was cut off by Zen pick up and they slide down the railing together. "That was fun," Shirayuki said when they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone or we will get trouble," Zen said, walking down the hallway.

"I won't," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face. "Zen, you seem very happy today," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Really?" Zen asked, looking back at Shirayuki.

"That's how it looks to me." Shirayuki answer.

"I see, whenever you're with me I find myself really happy always. "Zen said, face turning bright red.

 _This is the memory_  
 _This is the curse of having_  
 _Too much time to think about it_  
 _It's killing me_  
 _This is the last time_  
 _This is my forgiveness_  
 _This is endless_

 **Flashback Number 5...**

"One, two, three," Zen said, looking down at his feet while he dancing with Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah," Zen said, stilling looking at their feet.

"Look up," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen looked up and staring at Shirayuki's green eyes. Shirayuki staring back at Zen's Royal blue eyes. "Your eyes are so beautiful," Shirayuki said. Zen face turns bright red.

"The...same with...you...your eyes," Zen said stuttering.

 _This is endless [3x]_  
 _Someone help me_  
 _'Cause the memory_  
 _Convinced itself to tear me apart_  
 _And it's gonna succeed before long_

 **Flashback Number 6...**

"Chill out, what are you yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be, you will see I like, you the way you are," Shirayuki sing, sitting next to Zen.

"Somebody else. 'Round everyone else. You're watching your back Like you can't relax. You're trying to be cool. You look like a fool to me. Tell me," Zen sing, holding Shirayuki's hand.

"Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated." Zen and Shirayuki sing together. "Honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No, no, no."

"Shirayuki, you have a beautiful voice," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"You also have a beautiful too, Zen," Shirayuki said.

"You sing this song?" Zen asked.

"Avril Lavigne," Shirayuki said.

This is the memory  
This is the curse of having  
Too much time to think about it  
It's killing me  
This is the last time  
This is my forgiveness  
This is endless  
This is endless

 **Flashback Number 7...**

 _Zen and Shirayuki horseback riding on the beach holding hand together. "The sunset is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen._

 _"Yes, it is," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki. "Just like you. I love you." Zen said, lend over and give Shirayuki a kiss on the lips._

 _"I love you too," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen and Shirayuki ride off into the sunset._

 _Someone help me_  
 _'Cause the memory_  
 _Convinced itself to tear me apart_  
 _And it's gonna succeed before long_  
 _(This is endless)_

 _She is everywhere I go_  
 _Everyone I see_  
 _But these clouds won't leave_

 **End of Flashback...**

Zen feel a tear running down his cheek remember all the fun time he had with Shirayuki. "I not telling you died," Zen said, stand up and walked out of the room. "Guard," Zen said, walking up two guards that were standing in the hallway.

"Yes, Your Highness." They said, looking at Zen.

"I want you to go and guard Shirayuki." Zen order.

"Yes, sir." They said, walked away from Zen and head to the herb building. Zen walked to the dungeon.

"Prince Zen." Mitsuhide and Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Did she talk?" Zen asked, walking up to the jail cell and looked at the girl.

"No, she refuses to say anything," Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"Then we have to use force," Zen said, looked at Kiki. Kiki got the message and open the cell. Kiki walked up to the girl.

"What he can come in he and hand me himself?" The girl asked, looking up at Kiki.

"I have a reputation and I never put my hands on a girl," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What was that?" The girl asked, walking close to Zen but Kiki grabs her arms and put it behind her back. "That hurt." The girl said.

"It supposed to hurt. Now start taking." Zen order, looking at the girl.

"I will never talk." The girl said. Kiki makes the hurt yelled in pain. "Okay, Okay, " The girl said in pain.

"Who send you?" Zen asked.

"Brunei send me," The girl said, looking down at the ground.

"Why?" Zen asked.

"The king did not what you to have her." The girl said.

"Kiki, Mistuhide let go." Zen order, walked away. Kiki walked out of the cell and close the door behind her. Mitsuhide and Kiki follow Zen up the staircase.

"Zen, have you see Obi?" Mitsuhide asked, walking down the hallway.

"He went to get the antidote for Shirayuki." Zen answer, walking back to the herb building.

"Is Shirayuki going to be okay?" Kiki asked, walking beside Zen.

"If we get in the antidote in time." Zen answer.

"What about the baby?" Mitsuhide asked. Zen stop walking and Mitsuhide and Kiki looked at him.

"We lost it," Zen said almost in a whisper.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said with wide eyes.

"Let go back to the herb building," Zen said, continue walking down the hallway.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Song by: Mayday Parade- The Memory**

 **I try and put the song in the flashback so it be more like the ones you see in the movies.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **I know that I'm updating the chapter fast but I have to get to Mitsuhide and Kiki wedding so I can post the story of their honeymoon before the year is over.**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,336k**

 **6/18/2018**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Zen P.O.V**

I walked into the room and saw the chief sitting at her desk. "How is Shirayuki doing?" I asked, walked up to the chief desk.

"She is will be fine. Obi got the antidote just in time." the chief said, looking at me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That good," I said with a smile. "Can I go and see her?" I asked, looking at the chief.

"You can, she is in room 258." The chief said.

"Thank you," I said, walked out of the room and heading down to the room where Shirayuki is at. I knock on the door before I walked in. when I open the door I saw Shirayuki sound asleep. I walked in trying not to wake her up. I grab a chair and sat down next to her. Shirayuki let out a moan and open her eyes.

"Hey," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Hey," I said, looking down at her. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine, it just that my body is weak right now," Shirayuki answer, looking up at me.

"I totally understand," I said, took Shirayuki's hand in my hand.

"Zen, can you help me sit up?" Shirayuki asked, trying to push herself up.

"You don't have to ask me," I said, help Shirayuki sat up in the bed.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, move over a little. "Come sat with me."

"Okay," I said, sitting on the bed and put my arms around her. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, looking at the door.

"Zen, I'm coming in," Mitsuhide said, walking in the room.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"The chief told me that I will find you in here." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at me.

"Mitsuhide, bring some food for Shirayuki," I order.

"Yes, I will tell the maid," Mitsuhide said.

"No, I don't trust the maid right now. I want you to cook it." I order.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Mitsuhide said, bowing his head to me and walked out of the room. I feel Shirayuki laid her head on my shoulder.

"Did we lost it?" Shirayuki asked in a whisper with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," I answer, rubbing her arms.

"I am a bad mom," Shirayuki said, crying in my chest.

"No, you not," I said, give her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, I am. I can't save it. I can't save our baby." Shirayuki said, crying harder.

"Shirayuki, it is my fault that I did not protect you and the baby," I said, holding Shirayuki tight. "Mitsuhide will come back with your food," I said, stand up from the bed.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking at me.

"I have some busy I have to take care of then I will be back," I said, walked out of the room and close the door behind me. I walked down the hallway to my office. After a while, I open the door to my office. "Damn it," I yelled, throw all the books that were on my desk on the floor and fall down to the ground in tears.

"Zen," Mitsuhide said, run into the office and kneel down beside me. "What happen?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I let Shirayuki down," I said, put my head in my hands.

"No, You did not let her down," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Yes, I did. I did not protect her or our baby." I yelled, still have tears in my eyes.

"Zen, Shirayuki is still here that all the matter," Mitsuhide said, picking up the books.

"Yeah, I'm glad that she still here," I said, stand up from the floor. Mitsuhide set the book back on my desk. "I want you to move Shirayuki's desk in here," I order, sat down on my chair.

"Why?" Mitsuhide asked, stand up from the floor.

"Because I don't want no one to come close to Shirayuki," I answer. "Did you take Shirayuki her food?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes," Mitsuhide answer, looking at me.

"Go and get Obi," I order, looking out of the window.

"Okay, I will go and get Obi," Mitsuhide said, walked out of my office. I turn my head and saw a picture on my desk. I pick it up the picture of Shirayuki and me holding each other. I run my hand over the picture.

"Master, I'm coming in," Obi said, open the door and walked into the room. "Mitsuhide said you want me?" Obi asked, walked over to my desk.

"Yes, I want you to stand with Shirayuki every second and every day by her side," I answer, looking at Obi.

"As you wish," Obi said, bow his head to me. The door open and the guard bringing in Shirayuki's desk. "What going on? "Obi asked, looking at the desk then back at me.

"Shirayuki will be sharing my office for now on," I answer, looking back at Obi. "You may leave," I order, watch Obi walked out of the room.

"Your Highness. where do you want this at?" A guard asked, walked up to me holding a picture.

"What is that?" I asked, reaching out my hand to the picture.

"It is Shirayuki but There a woman in the picture that I have never seen before." The guard said, hand me the picture. I looked at the picture and it was a woman holding a baby girl with bright red hair.

"It Shirayuki's mother," I said, hand it back to the guard. "Put it on her desk," I said, watch the guard took the picture from me and went over to Shirayuki's desk. The door open and Mitsuhide walked into the room.

"Prince Izana, want to talk to you in his office," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Okay, I will get going then," I said, walked out of my office and down the hallway. I knock on Izana's office door.

"Come in," Izana said, on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open the door. I walked into the room and saw Izana looking out of the window.

"Mitsuhide says you want to see me," I said, walking closer to him.

"Yes, How Shirayuki doing?" Izana asked, turning around to look at me.

"She is fine. Right now Shirayuki is resting." I answer, looking back at Izana.

"That good," Izana said, "Do you know who that girl is?" Izana asked, put his hand on his hips.

"She was sent by Brunei to Kill Shirayuki. She already killed my unborn child," I answer.

"Shirayuki was with a child?" Izana asked in shock.

"Yes, she was," I answer, looking away from Izana. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Izana said, looking at the door behind me. The door open and walked in Haki holding her 6-month-old son. "What is it?" Izana asked.

"Sorry, I did not know you were busy," Haki said, slowly walked out of the room.

"It okay, I was leaving," I said, walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway to Shirayuki's room. I open the door and saw Obi sating on a chair watching Shirayuki sleeping. "How is she?" I asked, walking in the room.

"She is fine," Obi answer, looking at me.

"When did she fall asleep?" I asked, walked over to a chair that was by Shirayuki's bed.

"She just falls asleep." Obi answer, looking at me. I looked at the table and saw that she did not eat her food.

"So she did not eat?" I asked, looking at the food then back at Obi.

"No, she says that she not hungry." Obi answer.

"Okay, you can go and get yourself something to eat. I will stay here with her until you are back." I said, looking at Shirayuki's sleep face.

"Okay," Obi said, stand up from his chair and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Zen," heading Shirayuki voice.

"Yeah," I said, took her hand. "How do you feel?" I asked, help Shirayuki getting up in the bed.

"I'm good," Shirayuki said, looking at me. Shirayuki moves over and I laid down beside her. I wrap my arms around her and Shirayuki laid her head on my chest.

"Shirayuki, you need to eat something," I said, looking down at her.

"I'm not hungry," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Shirayuki, I know but we need to move on. I don't want to lose you too." I said, give her a kiss on top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, looking up and give me a kiss on the lips. "Where Obi at?" Shirayuki asked.

"He went to get something to eat but he will be back soon," I answer, holding Shirayuki tight in my arms.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, looking at the door. The door open and Mitsuhide walked into the room. "What is it?" I asked, looking at him.

"King Izana is holding an emergency meeting." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at me.

"Okay, will you stay in here with Shirayuki until Obi get back from his lunch break?" I asked, laid Shirayuki head down on the pillow and stand up.

"I will," Mitsuhide answer, walked over to a chair.

"Thank you," I said, walked out of the room and down the hallway to the meeting room. After a while, I walked into the meeting room where all the lord were already there. I sat down in my spot waiting for my brother to come in.

"Why is King Izana holding an emergency meeting?" Collin asked, sitting five seats away from me.

"I heard something happen last night," Ben said, looking at Collin.

"And the princess Shirayuki not here yet either," Collin said, looking at me.

"Yeah, he is right prince Zen. You and Shirayuki always walk in together so where is she?" Ben asked, also looking at me.

"She will not be coming to the meeting today," I asked, looking back at Ben and Collin.

"Why?" Collin asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"You think my wife has anything to do with this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Collin.

"It is funny that she is not here," Collin said.

"My wife has nothing to do with this," I said, trying not to yell.

"Of course," Collin said, letting out a laugh.

"What is that supposed mean?" I asked in a nasty voice.

"Of course you will protect her." Collin answer.

"Shirayuki is resting from last night," I said, hearing the door behind me open and everyone in the room stand up. Izana walked into the room and sat down. The lords sat down back down.

"King Izana, what is this meeting about?" Collin asked, looking at Izana.

"Last night, there was a spy from Brunei pretending to be a maid," Izana said, looking at Collin.

"So they take their plain into motion," Ben said, looking at Izana.

"Yes, the spy poison Princess Shirayuki," Izana said, looking at Ben.

"What they attack the princess?" Ben asked in shock.

"Yes, that why she is not here right now. Shirayuki resting in the herb building." Izana answer, nodding his head.

"Prince Zen how is Princess Shirayuki doing?" Grace asked, looking at me.

"She is fine but I don't let anyone come close to her only the three people I trust right now," I answer, looking back at Grace.

"Who are the three people that you trust to be by her side?" Collin asked, looking at me.

"Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi," I answer, narrow my eyes at him.

"Shirayuki was also carrying an heir," Izana said, looking down at the table then looked back up. Everyone in the room was in shock.

"What about the child?" Lord Haruka asked, looking at Izana.

"The child did not survive," Izana answer, looking back at Lord Haruka.

"They kill the heir to our kingdom and attack the princess," Collin said, get angry.

'Okay, before my brother come into the meeting room, you were just accusing my wife and now you trying to act like nothing happen.' I said to myself, looking at Collin.

"This meeting is over," Izana said, stand up and walked out of the room. I stand up and walked out of the room.

"Zen," A female voice said behind me. I turn around and saw Grace.

"Grace, what can I do for you?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your unborn child and Shirayuki," Gace said, looking back at me.

"You don't need to apologize," I said, turn my back on her and walked down the hallway. I went to Shirayuki's room and walked in. Shirayuki was sitting up looking at a piece of paper and Obi sitting by the window looking out. "Shirayuki, what are you looking at?" I asked, walking up to her and sat down on the bed.

"The list...of our baby name. That we pick out and wondering if it will be a girl or a boy but now we will never know." Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Shirayuki, you need to stop putting yourself through this. It is not good for your health," I said, took the paper from her and put it in my pocket.

"But, Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at me.

"No but. Right now just rest." I said, looking back at her.

 **See you in the chapter...**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **11 more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 2,038k**

 **6/19/2018**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Zen P.O.V**

I walked into my office and put out the piece of paper that Shirayuki had. "I'm sorry, Shirayuki," I said to myself, put the paper in my desk drawer. I looked up and saw a picture on a bookshelf with a flower beside it also with a note and a necklace. I walked over to the bookshelf and saw Shirayuki's mother.

"Master, I'm coming in," Obi said, walked into the room.

"Who did this?" I asked, looking at the necklace that was hung over a corner of the picture.

"I did, I put it in the same way she had in her office," Obi said, walking up to me.

"Thank you," I said, looking at the picture with a smile on my face. "So who is with Shirayuki?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"Kiki, she said she wants to talk to Shirayuki about the wedding." Obi answer, looking back at me.

"Where is Mitsuhide at?" I asked, walked over to my desk.

"He is outside working on the gravestone that you asked him to do." Obi answer, follow after me.

"Yeah, I think it will help Shirayuki more," I said, sat down on my chair.

"When will you show it to Shirayuki?" Obi asked, standing in front of my desk.

"When she can walk better," I answer, turn my chair around and looked out of the window. 'I wonder what stuff Shirayuki and Kiki are talking about,' I said to myself.

 **Shirayuki P.O.V...**

Kiki sat on my bed talking about her wedding and want will it be like. "I can't believe you and Mitsuhide are getting married," I said with a smile on my face.

"I know, I actually asked him 2 years ago but he rejected me," Kiki said, looking at me.

"Why did he do that?" I asked, sat up in the bed.

"I remember he says that he want Zen to get married before he gets married or something like that." Kiki answer with a smile.

"Did you find a dress yet?" I asked.

"No, I was waiting for you to get better so I can go with you." Kiki answer.

"Okay, but your wedding is 2 weeks away," I said.

"I know," Kiki said, stand up from the bed. Then the was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said, looking at the door. The door open and walked in was Zen. "Hey, Zen," I said, looking at him with a smile.

"Hey, How do you feel?" Zen asked, walking up to me.

"I'm doing okay," I answer, watch Zen sat down on the bed beside me.

"That is good, the chief told me you need to start walking," Zen said, put the blanket off of me.

"Okay," I said, trying to swing my legs off the bed.

"Here I will help you," Zen said, help me put my feet on the ground. "Kiki gets on the other side of Shirayuki and we can help her to stand up." Zen order. Kiki took my arms around help me up along with Zen.

"I can't do it," I said, was about to fall on the floor but Kiki and Zen catch me.

"Just take a few steps at a time," Zen said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, looking down at the ground.

"The chief says every 30 minutes that you need to walk to put strength in your legs. Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi will come and help you too." Zen said.

"How long did she need to walk for?" Kiki asked, looking at Zen.

"For 15 min for right now then go up to 30" Zen answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Okay," Kiki said, stilling holding on to me. We walked around the room for 15 min and Zen and Kiki help me back to the bed.

"How do you feel?" Zen asked, sat down on the bed.

"Good but My legs are killing me," I said, looking at Zen.

"I know but the chief says if you keep on walking every 30 min by the end of the week you will be walking again," Zen said, looking back at me.

"Okay, thank Zen," I said with a smile.

"It is not a problem," Zen said with a smile. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking at the door. The door open and walked in was Mitsuhide.

"Hey, Mitsuhide," I said, looking at him.

"Hey, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, walked up to me. "How do you feel?" Mitsuhide asked, looking back at me.

"I'm good," I said with a smile.

"That good," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I'm actually here for Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at me then at Zen.

"What is it?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"King Izana want to see you," Mitsuhide answer. I heard Zen let out a sigh and stand up from the bed.

"Okay, I will see want he want this time," Zen said, walking to the door. Before he walked out he turns his head to me and says he will be right back then walked out.

 **Zen P.O.V...**

I walked down the hallway to my brother's office. I knock on my brother door and waiting for him to answer. "Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open it. I walked into the room and saw Izana standing there looking out of the window like he usually does when I come and visit him.

"Mitsuhide said, you want to see me?" I asked, walking close to Izana.

"Yes, how is Shiryauki doing today?" Izana answer with a question.

"She is fine. She is trying to walk again." I answer, looking at Izana who was still looking out of the window.

"That good. I went to Shirayuki's office and notice it was empty." Izana said, turn around to look at me.

"Yes, I move everything in my office. I decided that Shirayuki will start to share my office." I asked.

"Who gives you permission to do that?" Izana asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I did, She is my wife and I don't trust people to come in her office without anyone with her. I don't ever trust the maid at the point." I answer, trying not to try at my brother.

"I ever saw Mitsuhide in the Royal graveyard. What is that all about?" Izana asked.

"I told him to put a gravestone for our unborn child," I answer.

"And why the child was not born yet?" Izana asked.

"I did it for Shirayuki. Our child deserves a gravestone." I answer, narrow my eyes at Izana.

"Fine, You may leave now," Izana said, turn back around and looked back at the window. I walked out of Izana's office and walked down the hallway.

"Zen," a voice said, behind me and turn around and saw Shirayuki's on Obi back and Kiki and Mitsuhide beside him.

"Obi, What are you doing?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"Well, the mistress is getting tired of sitting in the room all day." Obi answer, looking back at me.

"Zen, that think I was working on is done," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Okay, thanks," I said, walking down the staircase.

"What was Mitsuhide working on?" Shirayuki asked, looking at me.

"You will see when we get there," Zen said, walked out of the castle.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. After a while, he got to the graveyard and standing in front of a gravestone. "Zen," Shirayuki said, with tears in her eyes. She looked at the gravestone and reading the stone.

 _Baby Wistaria_

 _Never have the change to be born but you will always be loved_

 _Father: Zen Wistaria_

 _Mother: Shirayuki Wistaria_

"Obi please put me down," Shirayuki said.

"Are you sure?" Obi asked, turning his head half-way to looked at Shirayuki.

"Yes," Shirayuki answer, got off Obi and slowly walked over to me. I wrap my arms around her. "Zen, I love it," Shirayuki said, looking at me.

"I thought you would," I said, looking down at her. I turn my head back to the gravestone.

 **Flashback...**

"Shirayuki, you need to be careful," I said, took the box from Shirayuki.

"I'm fine, I'm just pregnant," Shirayuki said, looking back at me.

"I know. " I said, kneel down in front of Shirayuki. "What do we do with yours, Mather? She will try and do everything by herself." I said, talking to Shirayuki's stomach. I wrap my arms around Shirayuki's stomach. "I love you."

"I Love you too," Shirayuki said, put her hand on my head.

"I can't wait for you to be born," I said, stand up and give Shirayuki a kiss on the lips. "You look beautiful carrying my child," I said, with a smile.

"You want something," Shirayuki said, looking at me.

"What can I let my wife how beautiful she is instead of wants something," I said, looking back at her.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around my neck and give me a kiss on the lips. "Love you."

 **End of Flashback...**

"Are you ready to head back?" I asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around my hips.

"Shirayuki gets on my back," Obi said, kneel down in front of Shirayuki.

"No, I want to walk," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, stand back up and looked at Shirayuki. I have my arms around her in case she fall I will be there to catch her.

"You walking a little bit better," I said, looking at her.

"Yeah, Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi help me walked around my room every 30 minutes," Shirayuki said, looking back at me.

"That good," I said with a smile. "Let get you back to the room."

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walking up the staircase. I open the door to the room that was in the herb building and I help Shirayuki in the room. Shirayuki and I walked over to the bed and I help her laid down. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, laid her head down on the pillow.

"It not a problem," I said, looking down at her. "You have a good night. I will see you in the morning." I said, give her a kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Zen," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep. I stand up and walked out of the room.

"Is Shirayuki asleep now?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, she just falls asleep," I answer. "Obi, stay here and watch her," I order, walked down the hallway. Kiki and Mitsuhide follow to my office and walked into the room.

"It looks like you brought Shirayuki stuff from her office here," Mitsuhide said, looking at Shirayuki's desk.

"Yeah," I said, sat down at my desk.

"What is this?" Kiki asked, walked over to the bookshelf that has Shirayuki's mother picture on.

"That Shirayuki's mother," AI said, looking at Kiki. Mitsuhide walked over to Kiki and also looked at the picture.

"Shirayuki's mother is so beautiful," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"That most be Shirayuki in her arms?" Kiki asked, looking at the baby in the picture.

"Yeah," I answer, pick up my pen.

"Awww, She was so cute. "Mitsuhdie said.

"Shirayuki is still cute," I said, narrow my eyes at Mitsuhide.

"That not what I mean," Mitsuhdie said, take a step back while he was looking at me.

"I have a lot of paperwork to do," I said, starting to signed documents.

"Okay, we will be leaving," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the door with Kiki.

"You have a good night, Prince Zen," Kiki said, bowing her head to me.

"You guys have a good night too," I said, watch Mitsuhide and Kiki walked out of my office and close the door behind them.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **10 more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,019k**

 **6/20/2018**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Kiki P.O.V**

I walked down the hallway to go and visit Shirayuki. I knock on the door and waiting for Shirayuki to answer. "Come in," Shirayuki voice said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open the door. I walked into the room and saw Shirayuki laying on the bed reading a book. Shirayuki closes her book and looked up at me. "Hey, Kiki." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Shirayuki," I said, walked over to her and pull a chair up by her bedside. "How are you?" I asked, looking back at her.

"I'm doing a lot better." Shirayuki answer putting the book on the nightstand.

"I'm glad to hear," I said with a smile.

"I'm thinking about taking a walk around the castle to stretch her legs," Shirayuki said, pull the blanket off her body and swing her legs off the bed.

"Okay, Do you need help?" I asked, stand up from the chair.

"No, I think I got it," Shirayuki said, standing up slowly from the bed.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, follow Shirayuki out of the room.

"I just want to walk around the castle ground." Shirayuki answer, walking down the hallway.

"Okay," I said, walking beside Shirayuki.

"Where Mitsuhide at?" Shirayuki asked, looking at me.

"He is will Zen and Obi at Zen's office," I answer, looking back at her.

"So did you decided what song did you pick for the wedding?" Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"I did pick out a few songs but you have to wait to know until the day of the wedding," I said, let out a laugh.

"Awww, I have to wait," Shirayuki said, also let out a laugh. "I got a question for you," Shirayuki said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, looking at her.

"Have you and Mitsuhide decided to have a child after you guys get married?" Shirayuki answer with a question, looking back at me.

"Mitsuhide and I have never talked about having a child," I answer.

"Do you want a child with him?" Shirayuki asked.

"I do want a child with Mitsuhide," I answer, nodding my head.

"Then talk to him about it," Shirayuki said, walking back to the room.

"I will talk to about it," I said, follow Shirayuki to the room.

"Good," Shirayuki said, open the door to the bedroom and walked in.

 **Mitsuhide P.O.V...**

I put books away that was on Zen's desk back on the bookshelf. "Zen," I said, turn my head to look at Zen.

"Yeah, What is it?" Zen asked, signing some documents.

"Have you seen Shirayuki today?" I answer with a question, walking over to Zen's desk.

"No, not yet. I have been busy taking care of my work and Shirayuki." Zen answer.

"When are you going to see her?" I asked, grab some more book from his desk.

"I'm going to see her when I get done here." Zen answer, looking at me.

"I hear Shirayuki walked really good. Kiki is with her right now." I said, putting the books on the bookshelf.

"That good," Zen said, looking back down at the documents.

"I think that will be it. I will be leaving now." I said, bow my head to Zen and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway and saw Kiki at the end of the hallway. "Hey, Kiki," I said, walked up to her.

"Hey, Mitsuhide." She said with a smile.

"How is Shirayuki doing?" I asked, looking at her.

"She is doing good." Kiki answer, looking back at me.

"So where were you head to?" I asked, walking down the hallway.

"I was going to take a walked then go back to Zen's office." Kiki answer, walking down the hallway beside me.

"May I join you?" I asked.

"You may."Kiki answer took my hand and we walked outside. "Mitsuhide," Kiki said, stop walking.

"What is it?" I asked, stop walking and looking at her.

"Have you ever thought of having a child with me?" Kiki answer with a question, looking back at me.

"Yeah, I think of it all the time," I said, took her hand and give her a kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kiki said, looking deep into my eyes.

"Let go back to Zen's office," I said, walked back inside the castle and head back to Zen's office.

"What did Zen do all day?" Kiki asked, walking beside me down the hallway.

"He just signs some paperwork," I answer, open the door to Zen office. Kiki and I walked in and saw Zen looking out of the window.

"Zen," Kiki said, walked up to Zen's desk.

"Yesh, what is it?" Zen asked, turning his chair around and looked at Kiki.

"Shirayuki wonder when you will come and see her." Kiki answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I will go and see her now," Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked over to the door. "I will be back," Zen said, open the door and walked out in the hallway.

"Well, Zen went to see Shirayuki and that means we are alone," I said, pull Kiki close to me.

"We can do this in Zen's office," Kiki said, put her head on my chest and push away.

"Okay, fine then," I said, let Kiki go and walked over to the window.

"We are getting married in 2 weeks," Kiki said, follow me to the window.

"Yeah, I can't wait until you are mine," I whisper in her ears.

"The same with me," Kiki said, wrap her arms around my neck and give me a kiss on the lips. " I love you."

"I love you too," I said, looking deep into her dark blue eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **9** **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 615k**

 **6/22/2018**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Zen** **P.O.V**

I walked down the hallway and knock on Shirayuki's door. "Come in," Shirayuki said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open it. I saw a bag on the bed.

"Shirayuki, what going on?" I asked, walking up to her.

"The chief said that can go back to my own room," Shirayuki said, turn to look at me.

"That great, I was getting tired of sleeping alone," I said, wrap my arms around her. "Here let me help you," I said, grab her bag and walked out of the room follow by Shirayuki. Shirayuki and I walked down the hallway to our bedroom.

"I'm glad to go back to my own room," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway holding my hand.

"Yeah, I'm glad you back in the same room too," I said, open the door to the bedroom. Shirayuki walked in first and I follow after her. Shirayuki walked over to the bed and sat down. I set the bag down on the chair and walked over to her.

"Do you have work to do?" Shirayuki asked, looking at me.

"No, I want to spread the day with you," I answer, sat down on the bed.

"Zen, I want to try it again," Shirayuki said.

"Try what again?" I asked with a confused look.

"Baby," Shirayuki answer, took my hand in her.

"We can try it again," I said, pull Shirayuki in my arms. Shirayuki arms her arms around my neck and held me tight. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, give me a kiss on my lips.

"Shirayuki, you need to take a nap," I said, stand up and put the blanket down on the bed.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid down and I pull the blanket over her body. I laid down and watch Shirayuki sleeping.

 **Mitsuhide P.O.V...**

I was in Zen's office putting books away that was on his desk. When there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, hearing the door open. I turn my head and saw Kiki walked into the room.

"Where Zen?" She asked, walking up to me.

"He spread the rest of the day with Shirayuki," I answer, looking at Kiki.

"Okay," Kiki said, looking back at me. "Do you want to take a break for a while?" Kiki asked.

"Yeah, that will be great," I answer, walking over to the door and went out in the hallway. Kiki and I walked outside in the courtyard. "When are you and Shirayuki going to get your dress?" I asked, holding her hand.

"Tomorrow we are getting the dress." Kiki answer, looking at me.

"Okay, that great," I said, looking back at her.

 **Shirayuki P.O.V...**

I woke up and saw Zen still sound asleep. I sat up on one elbow looking down at Zen's sleepy face. "He so cute when he sleeps," I said, moving his bangs out of his face. I lend down and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Zen said, opening his eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey," I said, looking down at him with a smile.

"Hey," Zen said with a smile. Zen sat up and wrap his arms around me. "Did you sleep well?" Zen asked, pull me close to him.

"I sleep petty good," I answer with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry, this chapter was short.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **8** **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 537k**

 **6/22/2018**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Obi** **P.O.V**

I walked into Torou's house and saw her sitting on the bed. "It about time you got here," Torou said, looking at me. I walked over to her.

"Sorry, it took me to long to get here," I said, pen Torou down on the bed.

"You have to make it up to me later," Torou said, put her hand on my chest and give it a small push. I sat on the bed and watch Torou stand up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, watching her walked over to the door.

"I have some busy to take care of. It is not my fault that you were late." Torou said, walked out of the room. I stand up from the bed and walked out of Torou's house and back to the castle. I walked down the hallway to Zen's office. I knock on the door and waiting for him to answer.

"Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open it. I walked into the room and saw Zen sitting at his desk.

"Hey, master," I said, walked up to Zen's desk.

"What is it?" Zen asked, looking up from his paperwork.

"Where Shirayuki?" I answer with a question.

"She is with my mother having a cup of tea with her." Zen answer, looking up from his paper.

"Oh, having tea with the mother-in-law," I said with a smile.

"Obi, I have been thinking that Torou can have a room in the castle if she wants it," Zen said, pen his pen down on his desk.

"Okay, I will talk to her and asked her if she wants to move into the castle," I said, bow my head to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, lend back in his chair.

 **Shirayuki P.O.V...**

I sat across the table with Zen's mother, Haruto in the garden. "How are you, Shirayuki?" Haruto asked, looking at me.

"I'm doing a lot better," I answer, looking back at Haruto.

"That great." She said took a sip of her tea. "I heard what happen,"

"Yeah," I said, took a sip of my tea.

"How is Zen handling this?" Haruto asked, set her cup down on the table.

"He is getting better," I answer, looking down at my cup.

"Well, it takes time after lost a child," Haruto said, looking at my face. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It fine. Bad thing happens all the time." I said, put a fake smile on my face.

"Not all the time," Haruto said, took my hand in her hand.

"I know but it feels like it with me," I said, looking away.

"People always feel like that," Haruto said.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head in an agreement.

"Well, I think I should get going," Haruto said, stand up and walked back in the castle. I sat there for a minute then walked back to my bedroom.

See you in the next chapter...


	27. Chapter 27

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **7** **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 803k**

 **6/23/2018**

 **Chapter 27**

Torou excepted Zen's request and move into the castle. Obi and Torou walked down the hallway to Torou's new bedroom. Obi open the door and let Torou walked in first. "If you need anything just ring thing bell and a mind will come in," Obi said, pointing at the string that is in the corner.

"Okay," Torou said, set her bag down on the bed.

"I will let you unpack then," Obi said, bowing his head and walked out of the room. Obi walked down the hallway to Zen's office. He knocks on the door and waits for him to answer.

"Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. Obi grab the door handle and open it. Obi walked into the room and saw Zen working at his desk. "How is Torou?" Zen asked, looking up at Obi.

"She is good, I show her to her room and right now she unpacks." Obi answer, looking back at Zen.

"That good," Zen said, looking back down at his paperwork.

"How is Shirayuki doing?" Obi asked.

"She is doing good. She going with Kiki tomorrow to get a dress for the wedding." Zen answer, sign some documents.

"Fun fun, girls day out," Obi said. "Is Torou going with them too?" Obi asked.

"I don't know I will talk to Kiki about it." Zen answer, looking up at Obi again.

"Okay, I will let you get back to work," Obi said, walked out of the room.

"Okay, what was that all about?" Zen asked himself, shaking his head. The door open and Kiki and Mitsuhide walked into the room.

"Hey, Zen," Mitsuhide said, walking up to Zen.

"Hey," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"We saw Obi walking down the hallway," Kiki said, standing beside Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, he was here. Torou moves into the castle." Zen said, looking at Kiki. "Kiki, tomorrow is Torou going with you and Shirayuki to get a dress?" Zen asked, set his pen down on his desk.

"I was going to ask her sometime today if she was not busy." Kiki answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, watch Kiki walked out of the room.

"So what is Shirayuki doing?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"She went to the gravestone again with two guards with her." Zen answer, looking toward the window.

"Zen, that is not healthy for her," Mitsuhide said, put his hand on his hips.

"I know but she did listen to anyone," Zen said, lend back in his chair. "Maybe she in time to get everything back to normal."

"Okay," Mitsuhide said.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

"Shirayuki I think we need to leave now," Kai said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, lets head back," Shirayuki said, looking back at Kai. Shirayuki and Kai head back to the castle.

"Where do you want to go?" Kai said, walking beside Shirayuki.

"Zen's office," Shirayuki answer, walking down the hallway. Shirayuki knocks on the door and waiting for her husband to answer.

"Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. Shirayuki grabs the door handle and opens it. Shirayuki walked into the room and saw Zen looking out of the window.

"Hi, Shirayuki," Mitsuhdie said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Hi, Mitsuhide," Shirayuki said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Well, I will leave you and Zen alone for a while," Mitsuhdie said, bowing his head and walked out of the room. Shirayuki walked up to Zen and sat down on Zen's lap.

"Hey," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

"Hey," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki. Shirayuki kiss Zenneck and starting unbutton Zen shirt. "Shirayuki we can't do this in here," Zen said, took Shirayuki hands in his hand.

"Then let go back your own room," Shirayuki said, stand up and took Zen's hand. Zen let out a laugh and stand up.

"Okay, you have won this time," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki pulls Zen out of the room and down the hallway. Zen open the door to their bedroom and walked in. Shirayuki closes the door and wraps her arms around Zen's neck.

"I love you," Shirayuki said, give Zen a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, pull Shirayuki up against the wall. Shirayuki wraps her legs around Zen hips and Zen walked over to the bed. Zen slowly laid Shirayuki down on the bed. "Are you sure you want this? "Zen asked, looking down at her.

"Yes," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, give Shriayuki a kiss on the lips.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **6** **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 1,302k**

 **6/24/2018**

 **Chapter 28**

The next morning Shirayuki, Kiki, and Torou all went into the village. "Welcome," A man said, walking up to them with a smile on his face. "What can I do for you today? "He asked.

"We are here look for a wedding dress," Kiki said, looking at him.

"Okay, I will saw you the wedding dress that we have here in the store." The man said, walking to the back of the store followed by kiki, Shirayuki, and Torou.

"Thank you," Kiki said.

"If you need any please call for help." The man said, walking away from Kiki.

"Pick out your wedding dress, Kiki," Shirayuki said, looking at Kiki.

"Okay," Kiki said, looking through the wedding dress.

"Here Kiki," I said, grab a dress from the rack and hold it in front of Kiki.

"That is a beautiful dress," Kiki said, took the dress from Shirayuki and looked at it closely. "I'll go and try it on. I'll be right back." Kiki said, walked off to the changing room. Shirayuki and Torou sat down and waiting for Kiki to come back out.

Kiki walked over to a mirror and looked at the dress she is wearing a tulle over silvery satin adorned with hundreds of hand-sewn sparkling crystals, beads, and sequins. The dramatic trapeze silhouette is highlighted by a sweeping cape-like back, which meets the front of the gown with a tailored feminine bow at her waist.

"That dress looks so beautiful on you," Shirayuki said, stand up and walked over to Kiki.

"Thank you, I love it too," Kiki said with a smile on her face.

"Do you want it?" Torou asked, walked up to Kiki.

"Yeah, I'm planning on getting it." Kiki answer, walking back to the changing room to take it off. Shirayuki and Torou sat back waiting for Kiki to come back out. After a while, Kiki walked back out of the changing room carrying the dress. "Okay, now we need to find you guys a dress," Kiki said, set the dress on a chair and looking at Shirayuki and Torou.

"Okay," Torou and Shirayuki said at the same time, looking at Kiki. Kiki, Shirayuki, and Torou looking through the rack for a dress.

"Torou, I find a dress that will look good on you," Shirayuki said, pull out a dress and hold it out in front of her.

"That dress is so beautiful," Torou said, looking at the dress that is in Shirayuki's hand.

"Here go and try it on," Shirayuki said, hand it to Torou.

"Okay," Torou said, took the dress from Shirayuki and walked to the changing room. Kiki and Shirayuki continue looking through the rack while they wait for Torou to come back.

"Need a week I'm getting married," Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, can't believe you are getting married," Shirayuki said, looking back at Kiki. "Then, Torou is getting married next years with Obi."

"Yeah, it feels like yesterday we just meet," Kiki said.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe Zen is my husband now. I never thought that I will ever marry him because we are from two different worlds." Shirayuki said, looking at dresses.

"Yeah, Mitsuhide and I knew that you two belong together," Kiki said, also looking at the dress. After a while, Torou walked out of the changing room and walked up to the mirror.

Torou wearing a long pink gown that has a hot pink corset, a long pink skirt that has flowers at the bottom with a pink layer with laces. underneath a pink layer with purple flowers. It has purple roses on the shoulders.

"That dress looks beautiful on you," Kiki said, walking up to Torou.

"Thank you," Torou said, looking at Kiki.

"Are you getting it?" Shirayuki asked, walked up to Torou.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about getting it," Torou said, looking at Shirayuki. "I will go and take it off," Torou said, walked back into the changing room.

"Okay," Kiki and Shirayuki said, walked back to the rack.

"How we need to find you a dress," Kiki said, looking through the rack again.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking through the rack too. After a while, Torou walked out of the changing room and laid the dress on the same chair that Kiki has her dress at.

"Did you find a dress that you like yet?" Torou asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"No, not yet," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Torou.

"Here a dress that I think you will like," Kiki said, pull out a dress and show it to Shirayuki.

"That dress is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at the dress that is in Kiki hand.

"Go and try it on," Torou said, also looking at the dress too.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took the dress from Kiki and walked to the changing room. Kiki and Torou sat down and waiting for Shirayuki to come back out of the changing room.

"So where are you and Mitsuhide going for your honeymoon?" Torou asked, looking at Kiki.

"Well, we are going to a beach hotel in the east of the kingdom of Clarines," Kiki answer, looking back at her.

"So you are not going out of the country for your honeymoon?" Torou asked.

"No, Mitsuhide and I decided to stay in the kingdom if anything happens at the castle." Kiki answer.

"Oh," Torou said.

"So where are you and Obi going when you guys get married?" Kiki asked.

"Well, I was thinking about going to Hawaii or Germany," Torou said with a smile. "I know Obi lot longer before he comes to the castle to works under prince Zen and I never thought that I will ever marry him."

"Yeah, Shirayuki said the something like that too but with Zen," Kiki said with a smile on her face. After a while, Shirayuki walked out of the changing room and went over to the mirror.

Shirayuki wearing a ruffle-layered sea green dragging-dress that is cropped to show most of her left side and is lavender inside with lavender and pale green ruffles at the top and pale green straps. Her shoes are purple pumps with purple and sea green straps up to her shin.

"That dress looks beautiful on you," Kiki said, walking up to Shirayuki.

"Thank you, I love this dress," Shirayuki said, doing a spin in the mirror.

"I love the dress on you too," Torou said, walking up to Shiryauki.

"I think you should get it," Kiki said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, I will get it," Shriayuki said, walked back to changing room to take off the dress. Kiki and Torou grab their dress and waiting for Shirayuki to come out. Shirayuki walked out of the changing room holding the dress.

"Okay, let go and pay our dresses," Kiki said, walking over to the cash register. They bought the dress and head back to the castle.

"Okay, I will see you guys later," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway to her bedroom. Shirayuki opens the door to her room and saw Zen sitting on the couch.

"How was your shopping?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"It was good," Shirayuki said, hung the dress up in her clothes.

"That good," Zen said, stand up and walked over to Shirayuki. "Let get ready for bed," Zen said, took Shirayuki hand and walked over to the bed.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid down on the bed. Zen laid down and wrap his arms around her.

"Goodnight," Zen said, pull Shirayuki close to him.

"Goodnight," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

5 **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 642k**

 **6/25/2018**

 **Chapter 29**

Kiki, Torou, and I were in the ballroom set up for Kiki and Mitsuhide wedding. The servant put up Stage Props Column Holds Flower Plates Pillars at each side of the door outside. Shirayuki helps Kiki making bouquets for each table while Torou put the cover over each table. Mitsuhide walked into the room with Obi and Zen.

"So how thing are going?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Good and you are not allowed in here until the wedding." Kiki answer, looking back at Mitushide.

"Man, she already starting to act like your wife," Obi said, letting out a laugh.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide, Obi, and Zen.

"Well, we decided to come and see how the set up for the wedding is going," Mitsuhide asked with a smile.

"Okay, you have seen now go," Kiki said.

"Okay, Okay," Mitsuhdie said, walking out of the ballroom with Obi.

"Hey," Zen said, walking up to me.

"Hey," I said, looking at him.

"When you get done here come to my office," Zen said, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Zen," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I'm leaving now," Zen said, walking out of the ballroom.

"Boys," Kiki said, taking the bouquets that I got down and put them in a vase. Torou and I laugh at the Kiki. "What so funny?" Kiki asked, looking at Torou and me.

"Nothing." Torou and I said, trying hold in our laugh.

"Kiki, where do you want this?" A servant asked, walking up to Kiki and holding a Lightweight White Metal Arch.

"I want that outside in the garden." Kiki answer, looking at the servant.

"Okay," The servant said, walked outside with the Lightweight White Metal Arch. Kiki picks up the vase and put it in the middle on each of the tables. I looked at the servant and saw them putting a Spandex Chair Bands Sashes With Buckle on each chair.

"Torou can you do the silverware?" Kiki asked, looking at Torou.

"Yeah, I can do that for you," Torou said, looking back at Kiki.

"Thank you," Kiki said, walked away from Torou. Torou grabs the silverware and wraps a green cloth around the silverware with Napkin Rings Rhinestone Napkin Rings Adornment. After a while, Kiki, Torou and I were done setting up for the wedding. I walked down the hallway to Zen's office. I knock on the door and waiting for Zen to answer.

"Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open it.

"You told me to come to see you," I said, walking up to Zen's desk.

"Yeah, I want to see you," Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked over to me. "Kiki has you all day," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"I know but we are alone now," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah but how long before Kiki need you again," Zen said, pulling me to the couch.

"Who knows," I said, sat down on the couch and laid my head on Zen's chest. Zen wrap his arms around me and I did the same when there was a knock on the door. The door open and Kiki walked into the room.

"Zen, I need Shirayuki," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said let out a sigh.

"I will be right back," I said, give him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room. Kiki and I walked down the hallway.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

4 **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 664k**

 **6/25/2018**

 **Chapter 30**

 **The morning of the wedding...**

I woke up and walked to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got in the warm water. "This is so relaxing," I said, lend my head back. I grab my shampoo and conditioner and put them in my hair. I rinsed it out of my hair and got out of the water. I used the towel to dry off my body and put on clean clothes. After a while, I walked out of the bathroom.

I walked over to my dresser that has a mirror and starting to brush my hair. Haruka barking at me. "What is Haruka?" I asked, looking down at Haruka. Haruka walked over to lady. I stand up and walked follow after Haruka. I kneel down and saw five little puppies. "Oh, the puppy is here," I said, pick up one of the puppies the one that is cover in black.

"Can I go and show him to Zen?" I asked, looking at Lady. Lady bark at me. I stand up and walked down the hallway with Haruka who was walking beside me. I knock on the door still holding the puppies in my hand and wait for Zen to answer.

"Come in," Zen said. I grab the door handle and open it. Mitsuhide and Kiki were standing in front of Zen's desk.

"Hi, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Hi, Mitsuhide," I said, walked up to Zen's desk. "Am I interrupting something?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"No, you are." Zen got cut off when he saw the puppies in my hand. "They are here," Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked over to me.

"Yeah, here," I asked, hand it to Zen. Zen took the puppy from me.

"He so cute," Mitsuhide said, looking a the puppy.

"How many are there?" Kiki asked, also looking at the puppy.

"There is five," I answer, looking at Kiki.

"I will go and see them later right now I'm busy getting everything done before the wedding," Zen said, hand me the puppy back.

"Okay, well I will leave you guys to it," I said, walked out of Zen's office and back to my room. I walked into my bedroom room and sat the puppy down next to Lady. "You did a good job," I said, pat Lady head. I stand up and walked over to finish brushing my hair. After a while then I head the bedroom open. I turn my head and saw Zen walking in the room.

"I got all my work done," Zen said, walking up to me.

"That good," I said, looking at him. "The puppies are over there," I said, point in the corner of the room.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to the puppies and looked at them. "They are so cute," Zen said, pick up one of the puppies.

"Yeah, they are," I said, turn around in my chair.

"What do you want to name them?" Zen asked, turning his head half-way to looked at me. I stand up and walked over to him.

"I was thinking we need to find a home for them," I said, I kneel down and looking at the puppies.

"But they are too young to leave their mother," Zen said, looking at me.

"A mouth they are old enough to leave their mother," I said, looking back at Zen.

"We can give on to Mitsuhide and Kiki and one to Obi and Torou," Zen said.

"Okay, then we need to find the rest a home," I said, standing up from the ground.

"Okay, I will talk to Mitsuhide, Kiki, and obi if they want a puppy," Zen said, stand up from the ground and walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

3 **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 690k**

 **6/25/2018**

 **Chapter 31**

Zen walked into the bedroom and saw me sitting on the bed with Haruka laying on my lap. "So what did they say?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Mitsuhide and Kiki say that they would love to take a puppy and for Obi and Torou I can't find them," Zen said, walking up to me and st down on the bed.

"Okay, we can ask them when we see them," I said with a smile. "We need to get ready for the wedding," I said, stand up from the bed.

"Okay, well I'm going to take a bath," Zen said, walking to the bathroom.

"Okay," I said, what Zen walked in the bathroom. I walked over to the closet and grab my dress that was hung up in my closet. I took off my clothes and putting on my dress. I walked over to the mirror and looking at the dress in the mirror.

"That dress looks beautiful on you," Zen said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Thank you," I said, turn round and looking at Zen who was only wearing a towel around his hip. Zen walked out to grab his suit and then he notice I been staring at him.

"Do you think what you see?" Zen asked, toss his suit on the bed and walked up to me. Zen wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him.

"You need to get dress," I said, put my hand on his chest and give it a push.

"Okay," Zen said, grab his suit and put it on. I walked over to my dresser and sat down on a chair that is in front of my dress. I put up my hair and also put on my makeup. I turn my head to look to Zen and it looks like she was having a fight with his tie.

"Do you think you can help me tide my tie?" Zen asked, looking at me. I let out a laugh and stand up from my chair. I walked up to Zen and help him tide his tie.

"What will you do without me?" I asked with a smile.

"I probably got be wearing a tie at Mitsuhide and Kiki's wedding." Zen answer, looking at me with a smile.

"That is true," I said, give him a kiss on the lips. "We should get going," I said, walking over to the door.

"Okay," Zen said, follow after me. Zen and I walked out of the bedroom and down the hallway when we saw obi and Torou standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, Master, Shiryauki," Obi said, wave at us.

"Hey, Obi," I said, walking up to Obi.

"I was looking for you guys earlier," Zen said, looking at Obi and Torou.

"What up, Master?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Lady just has her puppies and we were wondering if you guys want one?" Zen answer with a question.

"Puppies," Torou said, "Obi can we have a puppy?" Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"Okay, we can take one." Obi answer, looking back at torou then looked at Zen and me.

"Good, but they can leave their mother when they are a month old," I said, looking at Torou and Obi.

"Okay, how many puppies do you guys have?" Torou asked, walking down the hallway beside me.

"We have five puppies and Mitushide and Kiki are taking one," I answer, took Zen hand and walking down the hallway with Obi, Torou, and Zen.

"Okay," Torou said, walking down the staircase and saw Mitsuhide stand there waiting for us.

"Hi, Mitsuhide," I said, walking up to him.

"Hi, Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Zen, Obi and I are going in the room and Shirayuki you and Torou will wait here for Kiki before the wedding," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"Okay," I said, watch Zen, Obi, and Mitsuhide walked into the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	32. Chapter 32

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **2 more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 513k**

 **6/28/2018**

 **Chapter 32**

Kiki walked down the staircase and walked up to Torou and me. "You look so beautiful," I said, looking at Kiki.

"Thank you," Kiki said, looking back at me. "I can't believe that I'm getting married, today," Kiki said with a smile.

"I can't believe either," I said, around my arms around Kiki and hug her.

"I want to join in," Torou said, wrapping her arms around Kiki and me. Kiki starting to cry and so did Torou and I cry along with Kiki.

"You need to stop cry or you will mess up your makeup," I said, pull away from Kiki.

"Okay," Kiki said, stop cry and looked at me with a smile.

"The wedding will start soon," Torou said, walked over to the door and stand in front of the door to wait until it up. I stand behind Torou and Kiki stand behind me. The door open and Torou walked down the aisle and I follow after Torou. I walked down the aisle and saw Zen smiling at me.

"All rise." The preacher said, watch the crowd stand up and turn to look at Kiki walking down the aisle with her father beside her. Kiki stands beside Mitsuhide and looking at the preacher. "We are gathered here today to join Mitsuhide and Kiki. Mitsuhide please repeat after me." The preacher said, looking at Mitsuhide. "I, Mitsuhide take Kiki to my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part."

"I, Mitsuhide take Kiki to my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"I do," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide with a smile.

"Now Kiki please repeat after me. I, Kiki take Mitsuhide to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part." The preacher said, looking at Kiki.

"I, Kiki take Mitsuhide to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," Kiki said with a smile.

"I do," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may his your bride." The preacher said, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide pulls Kiki close to him and gives her a kiss on the lips. the crowd stand up and cheering at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

Mitsuhide took Kiki hand and walked down the aisle. "Congratulation, Kiki, and Mitsuhide," I said, walking up to them and give each one a hug.

"Thank you, Shirayuki," Kiki said, hug me back.

"Now we only need Obi and Torou to get married," Zen said, looking at Obi and Torou who was standing behind them.

"Yeah," Obi said with a big gain on his face.

"Well, I'm going to change before I got to the ballroom." I sat walked down the hallway with Zen besides me.

"Okay," Mitushide and Kiki said, looking at me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **1** **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :) I was camping and I got a lot of stories done. I'm trying to get 100 story before the next of the year is over**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Words: 929k**

 **6/29/2018**

 **Chapter 33**

Zen and I walked into the ballroom where there is a lot of beautiful dress. I looked around until I spotted Kiki, Mitsuhide, Obi, and Torou at a table talking to each other. Zen and I walked over to them and sat down.

"Well, look who finally show up," Obi said, looking at Zen and me. I looked at Zen and saw him giving Obi a look to let him know to shut up.

"Obi, Come dance with me," Torou said, pull Obi to the dance floor.

"So you guys are leaving for your honeymoon tomorrow," Shirayuki said, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, If you guy run into any problem while we are gone let us know," Mitsuhide said, looking back at me.

"We don't want to bug you guys while you are on your honeymoon," I said with a smile.

"He still bad to ruin Zen and your honeymoon," Kiki said, looking at me.

"You guys have too because of my sister," I said, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah," Kiki said.

"Shirayuki I'm going to get something to drink do you want anything?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yes, please," I answer, looking back at Zen. Zen stand up from his chair and walked away from the table. "Do you guys know what you are going on your honeymoon?" I asked, looking back at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"We don't know what we want to do yet," Mitsuhide said, looking at me. After a while, Zen walked back with to cups in his hands and set one cup down in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, watch Zen sat down beside me. I took a sip of my drink when My favorite song comes on. "Zen come and dance with me," I said, grab Zen's hand and pull him on the dance floor. I put one hand on his shoulder and the other hand holding his hand. Zen hand one hand on my hips then we starting to dance.

I could see it in your eyes  
From the moment we first met  
There was something different about you  
I couldn't see myself without you

Now I know what it is  
That makes me love you like I do  
It's all that I've been longing for  
I don't have to look for it anymore

You give me something to believe in  
A hope that I can build on  
A trust and a devotion  
I'm caught up in emotion...

Will I walk beside you  
Will I give my heart away  
Will I hold you in my arms at night  
Will I bow my head and pray

Will I promise to be faithful  
Will I do this every single day  
Will I be there to protect you  
Will I keep the vow I've made

Will I give you all of my love  
I say yes... to all of the above...

You can see it in my eyes  
When we are close together  
The feelings that I just can't hide  
Things that my heart can't deny

Now I know what it is  
That makes me love you like I do  
You're all that I've been longing for  
I don't have to look for you anymore

You give me something to believe in  
A hope that I can build on  
A trust and a devotion  
I'm caught up in emotion...

Will I walk beside you  
Will I give my heart away  
Will I hold you in my arms at night  
Will I bow my head and pray

Will I promise to be faithful  
Will I do this every single day  
Will I be there to protect you  
Will I keep the vow I've made

Will I give you all of my love  
I say yes... to all of the above...

To all of the Above

Will I walk beside you  
Will I give my heart away  
Will I hold you in my arms at night  
Will I bow my head and pray

Will I promise to be faithful  
Will I do this every single day  
Will I be there to protect you  
Will I keep the vow I've made

Will I give you all of my love  
I say yes... to all of the above...

To all of the Above (2x)

I say yes... to all of the above...

The music stop and Zen and I walked back to the others. Zen pull out my chair and I sat down. "Thank you," I said, looking at Zen who sat down next to me.

"Where did Obi and Torou run off to?" Mitsuhide asked, looking around the room and did not see them.

"I have no idea," Zen said, also looking at the room.

"Those two always disappear," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"I agree," I said, looking at Kiki. I let out a yawn.

"Are you ready for bed?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, stand up from my chair and walked to the bedroom with Zen. Zen open the door and I walked over to the bed. Zen and I laid down and close our eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **0** **more chapter to go before Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon :)**

 **Words: 572k**

 **6/29/2018**

 **Chapter 34**

The next morning Zen and I woke up and waiting for Kiki and Mitsuhide downstair before they leave for their honeymoon. "You guys come and see us off," Mitsuhide said, carried his suitcase.

"Yeah, it been two weeks before we see you guys again," I said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"You guys take care of yourself," Zen said, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"Okay we, will." Kiki and Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen. Mitsuhide and Kiki walked to the carriage and put their suitcase in the back.

"We are leaving now," Mitsuhide said, open the carriage door for Kiki and looked back at Zen. "And Zen please behave yourself while Kiki and I are gone," Mitsuhdie said, getting in the carriage.

"What about Obi?" Zen asked, but the carriage took off toward the carriage.

"Come on, Zen," I said to pull him back inside the castle. "We have work to do," I said, walking up the staircase and down the hallway to Zen and my office. Zen open the door and I walked into the room. I went over to my desk and sat down.

Zen walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair. "I'm glad Mitsuhide not here for while," Zen said, pick up his pen and starting signing documents.

"Why that?" I asked, looking at him.

"He will not be on my case for a while." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Yeah," I said, stating some documents. "By the way where is Obi at?" I asked.

"I think he is with Torou." Zen answer, letting out a sigh.

"Okay," I said stand up from my desk and walked out of the room carrying some documents to King Izana room. I knock on the door and waiting for him to answer.

"Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the room. I grab the door handle and slowly open it. I saw Izana sitting at his desk doing his own paperwork. "What can I do for you, Shirayuki?" Izana asked, looking at me.

"Here some documents," I answer, hand them to him. Izana took the document and look through them.

"Okay, very good," Izana said, set them down on his desk.

"Okay, I will be leaving now," I said, bow my head to Izana and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway back to my office when someone comes up and throws a bag over my head. Everything around me is turning dark.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen sat at his desk for three hours waiting for Shirayuki to get make from delivery of some documents. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking at the door. The door open and walked in were Obi and Torou. "What is it?" Zen asked, looking at them.

Obi walked over to Zen and hand him a piece of paper. "Shirayuki was kidnapped will she was delivery some documents," Obi said, looking at Zen. Zen took the paper to grab Obi and starting to read it: If you want to see you wife again you will do as I say

"Damn it," Zen said, throw the paper on the ground and walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,089k**

 **7** **/7/2018**

 **Chapter 35**

Zen run down the hallway when a guard run up to him. "What is it?" Zen asked, looking at the guard.

"A letter just come in for you." The guard said, hand Zen the letter.

"Okay," Zen said, took the letter from him and starting to read it: You have 24 hours to bring me that girl that you have in your castle dungeon to get your wife back. meet me in the dark forest and come alone or else.

"Master," Obi said, walking up to him

"What is it?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"We can have guards on standby in case he try and do something," Obi said, looking back at Zen.

"He says that I have to come alone or he does something to Shirayuki," Zen said, walking down the hallway. "Get the girl and put her in chains and bring her to me." Zen order, open his office door.

"As you wish," Obi said, bow to Zen and walked away. Zen walked over to the window and looked at the cloud in the sky. After a while, there was a knock on Zen's office door.

"Come in," Zen said, turn around and looked at the door. The door slowly open and Obi walked in with the girl in chains. Zen walked over to the girl and grabbed her arm. "You better let me what that man want with you." Zen order, narrow his eyes.

"That man that took your wife is my husband." The girl said, narrowing her eyes back at Zen. "All you have to do it hand me over to him and you get your wife back."

"let go," Zen order, pull her out of his office and walked out of the hallway grab her arms very tight.

"That hurt." The girl said.

"I don't care," Zen said.

"Do you do this your wife?" The girl asked.

"Never." Zen answer, walking down the staircase.

"So how do you treat her then?" The girl asked.

"It is none of your business." Zen snap. The girl rolls her eyes at Zen. "Guard holds her and gets the carriage ready," Zen order looked at the guard.

"yes, sir." They said, looking back at him and bow their head towards him. Two guards walked up to the girl and grab her by the arms.

"You guys know how to handle a lady." The girl said with a smile.

"Shut it," Zen growl, looking at the girl with narrow eyes.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

Shirayuki waked up in a bed and looked around she did not recognize the room. Shirayuki swung her legs off the bed and walked over to the door but when she got there the door open. Shirayuki is staring at the man. "Who are you?" Shirayuki asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"You don't need to know my name." The man said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Why am I here?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the man.

"I brought you here because Zen will give me my wife make to trade for you." The man answer, step aside from the door and let a maid come in with a tray of food. "You need to eat." The man order.

"When can I go home?" Shirayuki asked, narrowing her eyes. "I give Prince Zen 24 hour, and we will meet him in the dark forest but right now eat." The man said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Shirayuki walked over to the table where the food is and check is it was poison before eating it, and it was safe.

After a while, Shirayuki laid on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "Zen, I miss you," Shirayuki said, sat up and walked over to the window and watch the birds fly in the sky. Then there was a knock on the door before it is slowly open. The man walked into the room and looked at Shirayuki.

"It is time to go." The man said, grab Shirayuki's arm and pull her out of the room. When they got outside the house, there was a carriage waiting for them. "Get in." The man order. Shirayuki slowly got in the carriage and sat by the window. The man got in and closed the door behind him.

"Am I going back to Zen now?" Shirayuki asked, looking at the man.

"Yes, if he brought my wife with him." The man answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

'I can't wait to see you again Zen,' Shirayuki said to herself, looking out of the window. After a while, Shirayuki and the man got to the dark forest and waiting for Zen to come. The man held tight to Shirayuki arms and looked at another man in the darkness that was coming closer.

"Zen," Shirayuki said After she saw Zen's face. Zen has his hand grab the girl's arm.

"Let her go," Zen order, looking at the man.

"I will until you hand me my wife back first." The man said, narrowing his eyes at Zen.

"Fine, we both let go and have the girl walked toward us," Zen said.

"That fine with me." The man said in an agreement. The man lets go of Shirayuki's arms, and she slowly walked toward Zen. Zen also let go of the girl's arm, and she also walked over to her husband. Shirayuki runs the rest of the way and wraps her arms around Zen.

"Zen, I miss you so much," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips.

"I miss you too, Let go home now," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki and walked to the carriage. Zen helped Shirayuki in the carriage and sat down next to her. Shirayuki wrapped her arms around Zen and laid her head on his shoulder. "I will never let you go," Zen said, lend his head against Shirayuki.

After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got back home to the castle, and they went to their bedroom. Shirayuki took a nice warm bath and climbed into bed. Shirayuki lends her head on Zen's chest while Zen wrap her arms around Shirayuki. "Goodnight, my love," Zen said, kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight, I love you," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and fall asleep.

"I love you too," Zen said, close his eyes and also fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	36. Chapter 36

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,023k**

 **7** **/7/2018**

 **Chapter 36**

The next morning Shirayuki wake up to breakfast in bed, "Good morning." Zen said, sating on the bed holding a tray of food. Shirayuki sat up and let out a yawn and stretch her body.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," Zen said, set the tray on Shirayuki lap.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face. "Zen, the food small so great," Shirayuki said, pick up her fork that was sitting on the tray and starting eating.

"I'm glad you like it," Zen said with a smile.

"What are you going to do today?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Well, I have some documents that I have to go over with Izana." Zen answer, letting out a sigh.

"I hope you and Izana don't kill each other before the day is over," Shirayuki said with a laugh.

"I will try not to," Zen said, join in with the laugh. "Obi going to start being around you more now."

"Okay," Shirayuki said, set the tray on the nightstand and got out of bed.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I'm getting dressed I can't wear my pajamas all day." Shirayuki answer put on her day clothes and walked back over to Zen. "Are you ready to start our day?" Shirayuki asked, took Zen's hand.

"Yeah," Zen answer, stand up and walked out of the room. Zen and Shirayuki walked down the hallway to the office. Zen open the door and let Shirayuki walked in first. When Shirayuki got into the office, she saw Obi laying on the couch for them.

"Obi, how long have you been here?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"I got here 10 minutes before you guys." Obi answer, looking back at Zen. Zen walked over to his desk and sat down on his chair. Shirayuki went over to her desk that was sitting in the corner of the room and sat down. "So, master I thought you have to see King Izana today," Obi said, sat up from the couch and looked at Zen.

"I do in 5 minutes." Zen answer, pick up his pen and starting signing documents.

"Okay," Obi said, laying back down on the couch.

"Obi, what is Torou up to this morning?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Obi.

"She told me that she has to do something, then she comes here to hung out with us when Zen is gone to see his brother." Obi answer, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, pick up her pen and starting signing documents. After a while, Zen stood up from his desk and walked over to the door.

"I will see you guys later," Zen said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

"I wonder if Kiki and Mitsuhide are making a baby on their honeymoon," Obi said.

"Where is this coming from?" Shirayuki asked, set her pen down on her desk.

"I was just wondering I bet Zen and you did it on your honeymoon," Obi said, sat up on the couch and looked at Shirayuki.

"No comment," Shirayuki said, looking away from Obi because her face turns bright red like her hair.

"Haha, So it is true," Obi said, laughing his head off.

"When is Torou going to be here?" Shirayuki asked, laid her head on her desk. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Shirayuki said, looking up at the door. The door slowly opens and walked in was Torou. "Oh thank the god," Shirayuki said, stand up and walked over to her.

"What is it?" Torou asked after Shirayuki hug her.

"Do something about him," Shirayuki answer whisper in Torou ear.

"What did he do now?" Torou asked, narrowing her eyes at Obi.

"Why do you think I did something?" Obi asked, looking at Torou.

"Um, have you meet you," Torou asked, sat down next to Obi after Shirayuki let go of her from the big hug. Shirayuki walked back over to her desk and sat down.

"So did Torou did you find a dress for your wedding?" Shirayuki asked, looking at her.

"No, I did not. I am waiting until next year to get my wedding when it is getting closer," Torou asked, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, pick up her pen.

"But when I do get my wedding dress. I want Kiki and you to come with me." Torou said with a smile.

"I would love to come," Shirayuki said, with a big smile on her face.

"Great, I will ask Kiki when she gets make from her honeymoon," Torou said.

"I'm getting thirsty," Shirayuki said, stand up and was going to ring the ball when Obi and Torou stop her. "What is it?" Shirayuki asked, looking at them.

"I'm sorry, but Zen did not trust the maid right now." Obi answer, standing in front of her.

"Shirayuki, go and sit back down and I will bring you a cup of water," Torou said, walked out of the room.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked back over to her desk and sat down. Obi sat back down on the couch and looked at Shiryauki. "So, how long is Zen going to have you guys get everything that I need or want?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Until he can trust people to be around you." Obi answer with a smile.

"So forever," Shirayuki said, letting out a sigh. After a few minutes, Torou then walked into the room with a cup of water. She walked over to Shirayuki's desk and set it down.

"Here you go," Torou said, looking at Shiryauki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking back at Torou. Torou walked back over to the couch and sat back down next to Obi. Obi wrap his arms around Torou.

Shirayuki picks up her cup and took a sip of the water and got back to work signing documents.

See you in the next chapter...


	37. Chapter 37

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,841k**

 **7** **/8/2018**

 **Chapter 37**

Shirayuki walked down the hallway followed by Obi and Torou. Shirayuki knocks on the door to Haki's office and waiting for her to answer. "Come in," Haki's voice said on the other side of the door. Shirayuki grabs the door handle and slowly open the office door. She walked into the room and saw Haki doing some paperwork. "Shirayuki, what can I do for you?" Haki said, looking up at Shirayuki.

"I brought you some documents to sign." Shirayuki answer walked over to her desk and handed them to her.

"Okay, I will sign them," Haki said, set the documents down on her desk.

"Okay, I will be leaving now," Shirayuki said, bowing her head and walked out of the room.

"Mistress, what do you want to do now?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I heard that there an Art class that you can do Diamonding painting and I want to go to try it." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Obi.

"Yeah, I would like to try it too with you," Torou said with a smile.

"Great we are going," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway to the Art room.

"Your Highness, welcome." The Art teacher said, looking at Shiryauki.

"Hi," Shirayuki said, walking up to the Art teacher.

"What can I do for you?" The Art teacher asked.

"I was wondering if we can listen how to do a Diamond painting." Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"yes, of course." The Art teacher said with a smile. "Please take a seat anywhere."

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked over to a table and sat down. Torou and Obi sat on the opposite side of Shirayuki.

"This will be fun," Torou said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I know I can't wait," Shirayuki said, looking back at Torou.

"Obi, are you going to do the Diamond painting too?" Torou asked, looking at Obi. Shirayuki turns her head to look at Obi and waiting for her his answer.

"I guess so," Obi answer, looking back at Torou and Shiryauki.

"Great," Shirayuki said with a big smile on her face. The Art teacher walked over to the table holding something in her hand.

"Okay, first you guys need to pick out a picture that you want. Here are some Diamond Painting Kits." The Art teacher said, set the Diamond Painting Kits on the table so they can see want picture they want.

Shirayuki grabs a red rose that was in the glass that is from Beauty and the beast. "I will take this one," Shirayuki said, looking at the Art teacher.

"Good choice that is to call the enchanted rose, Your Highness." The Art teach said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Why is it call the enchanted rose?" Shirayuki asked, set her Diamond Painting Kits in front of her.

"There a story about that picture. It says a mean and selfish prince did not care for anyone but himself. One day a witch comes to the castle and give him the red rose but refuse the rose. Then she turns into a beautiful girl. She turns the prince into a beast and says that if he falls in love when the last rose petal fall he will turn back into a human but if not he will stay a beast forever." The Art Teacher said with a smile.

"That is a great story," Shirayuki said.

"I know, I love that story. So, what about you two did you find a picture that you like." The Art teacher said, looking at Torou and Obi.

"I will take this one," Obi said, grab a Diamond Painting Kits. Obi got a picture of a beautiful dragon with a young girl in it.

"That was also a good one. The girl and the dragon." The Art teacher said, looking at Obi with a smile.

"Did this picture have a story behind it?" Obi asked, looking back at the Art teacher.

"Yes, it did. A young girl name Kiara, One day she walked through the dark forest when coming across a dragon who was injured. So Kiara decided to take care of the dragon. After the dragon got better the dragon become friend with Kiara and he never let her side." The Art teacher said with a smile.

"That is a great story," Obi said.

"I like the name Kiara maybe I will name my baby that name," Shirayuki said.

"Your Highness, I did not know you are pregnant." The Art teach said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I was, but I'm not anymore," Shirayuki said, looking down at the table.

"I am so very sorry, Your Highness." The Art teacher said, bowing her head to Shirayuki.

"No, it is fine. I'm doing a lot better." Shirayuki said, looked up at the Art teacher with a smile.

"That great." The Art teacher said with a smile. "Okay, Um.. what you name?" The Art teacher asked, looking at Torou.

"Torou," Torou answer, looking at the teacher.

"Did you pick out a picture that you want to do?" The Art teacher asked with a smile.

"I did," Torou said, grab a Diamond Painting Kits. Torou got a colorful picture that has a princess carriage that looks like it is from Cinderella.

"The picture is beautiful, and it is a good choice for you. That picture is from Cinderella." The Art teacher said.

"There a story behind this picture too?" Torou asked.

"Yes, every picture have a story behind them. This picture is about Cinderella. A long time ago, Cinderella lost her mother when She was five years old. A few years later her father decided to get married to a mean woman who has two daughters. Then her father passed away, and Cinderella became a servant to her step-family. One day there was a ball, and Cinderella godmother make a beautiful dress to let Cinderella go to the ball at the castle. When the struggle of midnight Cinderella run out of the castle and the prince chase after but she was gone the only thing she left was a glass slipper." The Art teacher said.

"Did the prince ever find her?" Torou asked.

"Yes, when he has all the girl in the village try on the glass slipped, and when Cinderella try on the slipper it was a perfect fix. The prince and Cinderella got married and lived happily ever after." The Art teacher answer.

"That was a great story," Torou said with a smile.

"Okay everyone got the picture that they want. I will explain what Diamond Painting is." The Art teacher said, looking at Torou, Shirayuki, and Obi.

"Okay," Shirayu, Torou, and Obi said at the same time.

"Good first you walked you Diamond Painting Kits." The Art teacher said, sat down on a chair that was across from Torou, Shiryauki, and Obi. Everyone at the table opens their Diamond Painting Kits including the Art teacher.

The Art Teacher have a picture of a bird in a tree. "Okay, the next step is to peel a little bit of the paper. You see how it is very sticky that where you put our diamonds at." The Art Teacher said, pick up a diamonds in a small clear plastic bags. "Do you see the number on the bag?" The Art Teacher asked, pointing at the number on the bag.

"Yes, I do see the number." Shirayuki answer, looking at the bag.

"I do," Torou said, looking at the bag that was in The Art teach hand.

"Yes," Obi said, also looking at the bag.

"Good, now grab the piece of paper that was in your Diamond Painting Kits." The Art said, pull out the paper and hold it to show everyone what the paper looked likes. "You see on your picture there are symbols in the small squares that where you put your diamonds at on your photo. This paper will tell you what color of the diamond that has to be in the symbols." The Art Teacher said with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking at the paper.

"It is yous Diamond Painting Kits there also tools." The Art teacher said, pull out tools from her package. "This tray is to put your diamonds in so you don't lose them." The Art teacher said, pull out a blue tray.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, pull out a pick tray while Obi pull out of his package a purple tray and Torou pull out of her package a red tray.

"Now open the package say 5057 ." The Art Teacher said, open the package that says 5057 and put it in the tray. "or whatever number is on the way top. So, Princess, you have to open 6098." The Art teacher said, point the number on Shirayuki paper.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, grab the number 6098 bag and open it. She then put it in the tray and looked at the table.

"So Torou you number is 1072." The Art Teacher said, looking at Torou paper and point the number on the way top.

"Okay," Torou said, grab the number 1072 and open it then she put it in the tray.

"What your name?" The Art teacher asked, looking at Obi.

"Obi," Obi said, looking back at the art teacher.

"Obi your number is 2046." The Art Teach said, point the number on Obi paper.

"Okay," Obi said, open the bag that has the number on it and put it in his tray.

"The next step take your tool that looks like a pen and makes sure the pen is sticky, so it is early to pick up." the Art Teacher said, used the pen and pick up a diamond. "You place the diamond on the symbols that show in your paper. My symbols are Gemini." The Art Teacher said, place the diamond in the square that has the symbols of Gemini. "Obi your Symbols is Capricorn." The Art teacher said, looking at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, pick you the diamond with his tool and place it on the square that has the symbols of Capricorn.

"Highness, your Symbols is Aquarius." The Art Teacher said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, place the diamond on the square that has the symbols of Aquarius.

"And Torou your symbols is Taurus." The Art teacher said, looking at Torou.

"Okay," Torou said, place a diamond on the square that has the symbols of Taurus.

"Diamond Painting is very early. I went over the basic with you guys. So I will let you guys get to work on you Diamond Painting then. If you need help call me." The Art Teacher said, sat up from the chair and walked away from the table.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **I planning on starting doing diamond painting and I thought it will be fun to put it in the story for Shirayuki and the other can't do diamond painting too. The diamond painting will still continue in the next chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,056k**

 **7** **/8/2018**

 **Chapter 38**

The next day, Shirayuki did not tell Zen that she was doing the diamond painting because she want it to be a surprise when she gives it to him. Torou and Obi still working on their and Shirayuki told him not to tell Zen about the picture she did for him.

Shirayuki walked down the hallway along with Torou and Obi and walked into the Art room and sat down at the table. "Welcome back," The Art Teacher said, walking up to them.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"You look like your picture halfway done." The Art teacher said, looking down at Shirayuki diamond paint.

"I hope to get it done today so that I can give it to my husband," Shirayuki said, looking at the Art teacher.

"Prince Zen will love it." The Art teacher said. "Well, I will let you get make to work." She said, walked away from the table. Shirayuki is starting to work on her diamond planting again.

"Your picture is so very gorgeous," Torou said, looking at Shirayuki picture.

"I like your picture it is beautiful and colorful," Shirayuki said, looking at Torou picture.

"Thank you," Torou said with a smile.

"What about me?" Obi asked, looking at Shirayuki and Torou.

"I love it," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi picture with a smile on her face.

"I love the dragon," Torou said, looking back at Obi. "So, Shirayuki what is Zen doing today?" Torou asked, looking at Shiryauki.

"He doing paperwork today." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Torou.

"He knew something was up with you today, Shirayuki," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"What do you mean?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at Obi.

"Well, he told me that you are acting weird and he wants to know why," Obi answer, placing more diamond on his picture.

"You did not tell him did you?" Shirayuki asked, narrowing her eyes at Obi.

"No I did not, but he kept on asking so I left his office." Obi answer.

"Good," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh of relief that Zen did not find out about the picture.

"Well, It looks like I am done with my picture," Obi said, looking down at his picture.

"How did you get down before Shirayuki and me?" Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"I am faster than you guys," Obi said, let out a laugh.

"Your picture looks very beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi with a smile on her face.

"Thank you, mistress," Obi said, looking back at Shirayuki with a smile. The Art teacher walked over to Obi and Looked down at his picture.

"Okay, let put it in the picture frame." The Art teacher said, took Obi's picture and walked over to get a picture frame.

"Okay, "Obi said, follow after the Art teacher.

"How far are you until you are done with your picture?" Shirayuki asked, looking at a Torou.

"I am a quarter of the way done," Torou answer, looking back at Shirayuki. "What about you?" Torou asked.

"I am almost done," Shirayuki answer. Obi sat back down with a box.

"What is in the box?" Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"It is my diamond picture the Art Teacher says it will stay safe in a box," Obi said, looking back at Torou.

"Okay," Torou said, getting back to work.

"I am done now," Shirayuki said, set her pen down on the table. The Art teacher walked over to Shirayuki.

"That looks beautiful, Your Highness." The Art Teacher said, looking at Shirayuki picture. "I brought over a picture frame and a box to keep your picture safe." The Art teacher said, hand Shirayuki the picture frame and the box.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took the picture frame and the box from her.

"Torou, I will go and get your picture frame and box." The Art teacher said walked away from the table.

"Okay," Torou said, looking at the Art teacher.

"I hope Zen love it," Shirayuki said, put the picture in the box and close the lid to the box.

"Zen will love it," Torou said with a smile.

"I agree with Torou," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Thank you, guys," Shirayuki said with a smile. Then the Art teacher walked back and handed Torou her picture frame and box.

"Thank you," Torou said, looking at the Art teacher. Torou put her picture in the box and close the lid. "Are you guys ready to go?" Torou asked, looking at Shiryauki and Obi.

"Yeah, I am ready." Shirayuki stands up and grabs her box.

"Yeah, let get going," Obi said, stand up and grab his box. Shiryauki walked out of the room with Obi and Torou behind her. They walked to Shirayuki's bedroom room. Shirayuki walked the door and saw Zen sitting on the couch reading a book.

"See you guys," Shirayuki said, walked in the room and closed the door behind her. "Hey Zen," Shirayuki said, walking over to Zen and sat down next to him.

"Hey," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki then he notices the box. "What is it the box?" Zen asked, looking down at the box that was on SHirayuki lap.

"It is a gift for you." Shirayuki answer put it on Zen's lap.

"really?" Zen asked, open the box and saw the rose in a glass. "This is so very beautiful?" Zen asked, pick it up and looked at it.

"Torou, Obi, and I went to a diamond painting and that what I did for you," Shirayuki said with a smile. "Do you like it?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Like it I love it thank you, honey," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shiryauki on the lips. "I love you," Zen said, stand up and walked over to the bed and put the picture on his nightstand.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, climb in her side of the bed. Zen laid down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Shirayuki.

"Goodnight, my love," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki.

"Goodnight. "Shirayuki said, lay her head on Zen's chest and close her eyes. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki fell asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,219k**

 **7** **/8/2018**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Zen P.O.V**

I wake up and saw Shirayuki sound sleep. I sat up and swing my legs off the bed trying not to wake up Shirayuki. I stood up and walked out of the room and went down the hallway.

I walked outside to the graveyard and stood in front of my unborn child gravestone. I sat down on the ground and looked at the grave. "Yeah, Little one," I said, talking to the gravestone. "You mom is doing a lot better now, and she still wish you were here," I said, feeling a tear running down my cheek.

"Hey, Master," Obi said, walking up to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stand up and looked at him.

"I saw you were coming here, so I follow you." Obi answer with a smile. "This is your second time coming out here," Obi said, looking at the gravestone.

"Yeah, I don't like coming out here it makes me feel like I fail to protect them as a husband and a father," I said, looking away from the gravestone.

"So why did you decided to come out today?" Obi said, put his hand in his packet.

"I still have the nightmare what happen to Shirayuki," Shirayuki said, letting out a sigh.

"I think you and me need a beer," Obi said, walking toward the gate of the graveyard.

"This early in the morning?" I asked, follow after him.

"Beer tastes good in the morning." Obi said, "And you need the day off."

"What about Shirayuki? I can't leave her by herself." I asked, walking beside Obi.

"Don't worry Torou will be with her," Obi said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, follow Obi to a bar that was in the village. Obi and I walked into the bar and sat down at a table.

"Two beer," Obi said, looking at a lady.

"Okay," The lady said, walked away from Obi.

"I hope Shirayuki is okay," I said, looking at Obi.

"Master, She is fine," Obi said, looking back at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, now stop worrying." Obi answer, watch the lady set the beer down in front of Obi and me.

"Thank you," I said to the lady and took a sip of the beer.

"Hey," a man said, walking up to Obi and me.

"Can we help you?" Obi asked, looking at the man.

"I don't like guys like you in this bar." The man said, looking at Obi.

"What do you mean. My friend and I are having a glass of beer." Obi said, stand up from his chair.

The man grabs Obi by the neck when Obi throw him across the room and land on a table that he broke.

"You asked for it." The man's friends said, throwing punches at Obi and me.

Timeskip...

"What happen?" Shirayuki and Torou asked, looking at Obi and me with black eyes and bloody lips.

"Master and I got into a bar fight," Obi said, looking at the girl with the eyes that is not very swollen.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at me.

"Those guys start it first," I said, looking at Shiryauki.

"Come on let go and put medicine on," Shirayuki said, grab my hand and pull me down the hallway. Torou grabbed Obi and follow after Shirayuki.

Obi and I sat down on the couch while Torou and Shirayuki clean our wound. "Ow," Obi and I said at the same time.

"Oh sorry did that hurt maybe next time you will think twice before getting into a bar fight." Shirayuki and Torou said at the same time.

"Okay, I will not get into another fight at the bar again," I said, looking up at Shirayuki.

"Well, we are not allowed back at that bar anyway. Zen and I banned from that bar." Obi said.

"So why did you guy went drinking early in the morning anyway?" Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"Well, I thought Zen could have a break from working." Obi answer, looking up at Obi.

"Okay, we are done," Shirayuki and Torou said.

"Wait what do you mean you are done?" Obi and I asked in shock.

"We are down clean our wound." Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"Oh," Obi and I said, let out a sigh of relief.

"Come one you guys need to rest now," Shirayuki said, took my hand and went walking down the hallway to our bedroom. Shirayuki opened the bedroom door and walked in the room. "Go and take a bath." Shirayuki order.

"Okay," I asked, walking over to the bathroom and close the door behind me. Shirayuki walked over to the window and looked at the Afternoon sky.

"It is so very gorgeous," Shirayuki said to herself. Shirayuki walked over to the bed and laid down on the bed waiting for her husband to get out of the bath.

After a while, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Shiryauki sound asleep. I walked over to my closet and put on pajamas. I finish drying my hair, so it did not get Shirayuki all wet no matter how sexy that is to see her all wet. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I wrap my arms around Shirayuki and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and saw Shirayuki sat up in the bed. "How do you feel?" Shirayuki asked, looking down at me.

"It still hurt, but I am fine," I answer sat up in the bed.

"Good, I will go and make some soap," Shirayuki said, swinging her legs off the bed.

"No, I'm fine," I said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Are you Sure?" Shirayuki asked, looking back at me.

"Yes, I am fine," I said with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I better get up I have work to do," I said, stood up and got dressed.

"I will see you later," Shirayuki said, kiss me on the lips.

"Okay," I said, walked out of the room and went to my office. When I walked into my office, I saw Izana stand there waiting for me. "What is it, Lord Brother?" I walked walking over to my desk.

"I heard what happen yesterday." Izanaanswer, looking back at me.

"About?" I asked, hoping he did not mean the fight at the bar.

"The bar fight." Izana answer, cross his arms over his chest. "Zen, You are a prince and prince don't bar fight," Izana said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Well, the other guy starts it for," I said, sat down in my chair.

"So if one guy jump off the cliff do you follow after him?" Izana asked. I rolled my eyes and did not answer his question.

"Is this the only thing you want to take to me about?" I asked, pick up my pen and starting to sign paperwork.

"Yes, I will leave then," Izana said, walked out of the room and close the door behind him.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **I am cleaning house so every time I clean a room I writing a chapter that why I have a lot of Chapters today :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,007k**

 **7** **/9/2018**

 **Chapter 40**

Zen and I were laying in the grass looking up a the clear blue sky. "It is so beautiful," I said, holding Zen's hand.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful," Zen said, turn his head to look at me.

"It is so peaceful," I said, head my head and looked back at him with a smile.

"MASTER!" Obi asked, running up to us while he is waving his hand.

"Peaceful? Yeah right," Zen said, sat up and looked at Obi. "What do you want?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Obi.

"Nothing I was just wondering where you went off too," Obi answer, sat down next to Zen.

"Obi, you are so much like Mitsuhide right now," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"I wonder when Mitsuhide and Kiki are coming back I'm so bored," Obi said, laid down in the grass.

"Kiki told me they would be back in Two weeks," I said, looking at Obi.

"Two weeks that is a long time," Obi said, letting out a sigh.

"Deal with it," Zen said, stood up and help me up to my feet.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"But it is so boring," Obi said, complaining.

"Stop complaining," Zen said, took my hand and we walked back to the castle leaving Obi laying in the grass. Zen and I walked down the hallway holding hands with each other.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"We can relax in our room without Obi coming and bugging us." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said with a smile. Zen and I walked to our room and walked into the bedroom. Zen wrap his arms around me, and he pushes me over to the bed.

I laid down and looked up at Zen. "Are you ready to try it again?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"Yes," I said, wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

Tim **eskip...**

Zen and I laid in the bed having the blanket cover our body. "Are are you going?" Zen asked, rubbing my back while I have my head on his chest.

"I'm okay," I said, sat up half-way on my side and looked at Zen.

"You are so beautiful," Zen said, run his hand down my arms. "I can't believe you are mine," Zen said, sat up and lend his head against my neck.

"Zen," I said, feel his lips touching my bare shoulder. "We need to get dressed," I said, sing my legs off the bed and look for my clothes.

"I don't mind if you don't wear nothing," Zen said, looking at me from the bed.

"I can't go around naked," I said, putting on my pants and looked at Zen.

"I guess not," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"You need to get dressed before Obi decided to come and find us," I said, putting on my shirt.

"Okay," Zen said, stood up from the bed and put on his clothes. After Zen and I got dressed, we walked out of the room. Zen and I walked down the hallway when Obi saw us.

"There you are, Master," Obi said, walking up to Zen. "I was looking for you."

"I was busy," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Doing what?" Obi asked, looking back at Obi.

"Avoiding you," Zen answer, passed obi and walked down the hallway. I follow Zen down the hall.

"Now that was not nice," Obi said, follow Zen.

"Where is Torou?" Zen asked.

"She is cleaning her room." Obi answer.

"Than go and help her." Zen order.

"Okay, I will go to Torou," Obi said, walking away from Zen and me.

"Finally, peace and quiet," Zen said, let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Zen," I said, looking at him.

"Yeah?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Let go outside and walked around the lake for a while," I answer with a smile.

"Okay, that fine with me," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"Great," I said, took Zen hand and we walked outside. Zen and I head to the castle lake. "It is so beautiful here," I said, looking at the lake.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful here just like my beautiful wife," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and kiss on the lips. "I love you," Zen said, looking into my green eyes.

"I love you too," I said, looking into his royal baby blue eyes. I wrap my arms around Zen's neck.

"Shirayuki, I think it is getting late. Let head back." Zen said, walked back to the castle holding my hand.

"Okay," I said, walking beside him. Zen and I walked down the hallway to our bedroom. Zen open the door and let me walked into the room first. "Thank you," I said.

Zen and I walked over to the bed and climbed in the bed. I laid my head on Zen's chest and wrapped my arms around him. Zen wrap his arms around me.

"Zen, what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"I have paperwork to get done." Zen answer, rub my arm.

"Okay," I said, close my eyes. "Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight, I love you," Zen said, closing his eyes.

"I love you too," I said, fell asleep in Zen arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Next chapter Zen and Shirayuki is going to learn how to speak Japanese. I think it will be fun to put that in the story because I know how to speak a little bit of Japanese. Can't wait to see you guys in chapter 41 :)**

 **I am also think maybe have them go and travel to Japan while Mitsuhide and Kiki are still on their honeymoon. I also want to visit Japan too and I can't wait to go and see the beautiful Japan :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **So if anyone want to learn Japanese I found a great Japanese book on Amazon is it call Basic Japanese it work very well and I love it. My friend told me to get this book a few year ago when I first starting learning Japanese. The book also have a CD but will the CD you have to follow along with you book so you will be confused.**

 **I am trying to post 5 chapter a day because I want this part 1 done before next year then I thinking to do part 2 of The story of the princess of Clarines: The Royal Life next year but part 1 I calculate how many chapter will be in part 1 there will be 200 chapter. I have a lot of chapter and Ideas that I want. There is also part 2 and part 3 of The story of the princess of Clarines: The Royal Life. Part 2 have 110 chapter and part 3 will have 100 chapter. So that way decided to break this story into three part do there not a lot of chapter in one book.**

 **I am also trying to get a 100 stories done before the end of the year. Right now I have 70 stories and I have 30 more stories before I reach my goals for this years :)**

 **Thank you for the fan that keep on reading my stories :)**

 **Words: 1,028k**

 **7** **/9/2018**

 **Chapter 41**

The next morning I walked down to Zen's office to see if he want to learn Japanese with me. I knock on Zen's office door and wait for him to answer. "Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open the door slowly. I walked into Zen's office and saw him sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Hi Zen," I said, walking over to Zen desk and stand in front of him. Zen looked up with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Honey," Zen said, set his pen down on his desk. "What can I do for you?" Zen asked.

"I was wondering if you want to learn Japanese with me? I find a book that will help us if you are interested in it?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I can take a break for a while," Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked over to me.

"Great, I already learn a little bit," I said, walking over to the door and Zen follow after me.

Zen and I walked outside and sat in the grass. I open the book and let Zen look at the book too. "Okay, So we are going to do lesson one through three, Okay," I said.

"Okay, that fine with me," Zen said with a smile.

"The first on the list is Konnichiwa," I said, looking at Zen.

"Konnichiwa," Zen said, looking backing back at me.

"Konnichiwa means hello," I said, looking back at the book.

"Konnichiwa," Zen said, looking at the book.

"Every time we get a lesson day we will test each other to see if we learn anything," I said.

"Okay," Zen said.

"Okay, the next one on the list is Sensei, ohayo gozaimasu," I said, point to the world in the book, so Zen know where we are at in the book.

"Sensei, Ohayo gozaimasu," Zen repeat the word I said.

"Sensei mean professor and Ohayo gozaimasu mean good morning," I said.

"So sensei is professor and Ohayo gozaimasu is good morning?" Zen asked.

"Yes," I answer. "Okay, the next one is Konbanwa," I said, lay down in the grass and hold the book above my face to block on the light. Zen laid down next to me and also looking at the book.

"Kanbanwa," Zen repeat.

"Kanbanwa mean good evening," I said. "Okay, now it is Domo arigato gozaimasu."

"Say that ten time faster," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"Can you try and say it," I said, turn my head to look at Zen.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu," Zen said, turn his head to look back at me.

"Good. Domo arigato gozaimasu mean thank you very much." I said, looked back at the book. "Do you want to read the next word in the book?" I asked.

"Sure." Zen answer, looking at the next word that was in the book. "Le," Zen said.

"Le," I repeat back the word.

"That word means not at all or no," Zen said.

"Do itashimashite," I said. "Do itashimashite means you're welcome."

"Do itashimashite," Zen repeat the word.

"Ogenki desu ka mean how are you."

"Ogenki desu ka," Zen said.

"I will read Japanese, and you can read English what it means," I said.

"Okay," Zen said.

"Hai, Okage-Sama de," I said, reading the Japanese word.

"Yes, I'm fine, Thank you or Thanks to you and the others," Zen said, reading the English word.

"The next word is very early. You can't look at it." I said, put the book down on my stomach. "Sayonara."

"Oh, I know this one...um," Zen said, think what Sayonara mean in English. "Goodbye."

"Yeah, that is right," I said, looked at the book again. "Okay, the next Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasuminasai," Zen said.

"Oyasuminasai mean goodnight," I said.

"Do you want to stop there to take a break?" I asked, turn my head to look at Zen.

"Yeah, I'm getting thirsty," Zen said, stood up and looked down at me.

"Okay," I said, stand up, and we walked back to the castle.

Zen and I got our cup of water and walked into the living room to continue our lesson. We sat down on the couch and O open the door again.

"Okay, where are we?" I asked myself. "Ano, chotto sumimasen."

"Ano, chotto sumimasen," Zen said, took a sip of his water.

"Ano, chotto sumimasen mean Excuse me," I said, looking at Zen. "Hai," I said.

"Hai, what did that mean?" Zen asked.

"It means yes or sure," I answer with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	42. Chapter 42

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,277k**

 **7** **/9/2018**

 **Chapter 42**

Zen and I continue our Japanese study. "Let do the Family, Animals, and Landscape. Is that okay?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, that is fine, "Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Okay, the first one is a father, Otosan," I said, looking at the book.

"Otosan," Zen repeat.

"Mother is Okasan," I said went on to the next word.

"Okasan," Zen repeat.

"Onisan is an older brother," I said. "And Onesan is an older sister."

Onisan and Oneson are ordered, brother and sister?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I answer, looking back at Zen. "Now we are going onto the animals now," I said, looking back down at the book.

"Okay," Zen said.

"Inu," I said, pull my legs up on the couch and have my body face Zen who is on the other end of the sofa.

"Inu," Zen repeat, putting his legs up on the couch, so they touched my feet.

"It means dog," I said, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki do you want to stop for a while and take a break?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Yeah, that will be fine with me. "I said, close the door and set it down on a table and stand up. Zen and I walked out of the living room when we saw Obi and Torou walking up to us.

"You know that we looked all around the castle for the two of you," Torou said, looking at Zen and me.

"Sorry Zen and I studied Japanese all day," I said, looking back at Torou.

"Why are you guys learning Japanese?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I think Shirayuki is trying to tell me that wants to go to Japan." Zen answer, looking back at Obi.

"I ready do want to go to Japan," I said, excited.

"I thought maybe we can go while Mitsuhide and Kiki are still on their honeymoon," Zen said, walking down the hallway.

"Yay," I said, wrap my arms around Zen and hug him.

"It looks like Shirayuki is happy," Obi said, looking at Zen and me.

"Maybe Obi and I can learn Japanese with you guys," Torou said, looking at Zen and me.

"Yeah, I would love that if you guys learn Japanese with us," I said, looking back at Torou with a smile on my face.

"Great. So what did you guys learn?" Torou asked, walking down the hallway.

"Well, we learn what hello, professor, good morning, you're welcome, thank you, goodbye, no, excuse me, good evening, yes, how are you, goodnight, and dog," I answer, saying of all the words that Zen and I learn.

"Okay, can you tell us want they are in Japanese?" Obi asked.

"Yes, Konnichiwa mean hello, Sensei mean Professor...um...Ohayo gozaimasu mean good morning." I said to a break before continue. "Do Itashimashite mean You're welcome, Arigato gozaimasu mean thank you. Sayonara is goodbye." I said, "Zen to you want to say the rest?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Sure...um...Le means no, Ano chotto sumimasen means excuse me, the good evening is Konbanwa, Hai is yes, ogenki desu ka mean how are you...um...then there is goodnight mean oyasuminasai, and dog mean Inu," Zen said, take a deep breath in and let it out of talking to long.

"You guys got a lot day today," Torou said.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Where are you guys going now?" Obi asked.

"well, we were going to take a break before we get back to study." Zen answer, looking at Obi.

"We are trying to get lesson one through three done today," I said.

"Okay," Obi said. After a while, Obi, Zen, Torou and I walked back to the living room. Obi and Torou sat on a couch while Zen and I sat on the other couch. I grab the book and open to where we stop.

"We are on the cat that in Japanese is Neko," I said.

"Neko." Zen and Torou said at the same time.

"Noko," Obi said, the word worry.

"No Obi, it is Neko with an E not with an O," I said, looking at Obi.

"Neko," Obi said.

"Yes, that right," I said, looked back at the book. "Usage means rabbit."

"Usage," Everyone said at the same time.

"Okay, the next one is the monkey, and that one is Saru in Japanese," I said.

"Saru." Torou and Zen said.

"S..ar..u," Obi said trying to sound it out.

"Saru," I said, looking at Obi.

"Saru," Obi said, looking back at me.

"Good," I said with a smile. I turn my head back to the book. "Uma mean horse."

"Uma," Everyone said.

"That one was early," Obi said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was early then the other one we have so far," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"Okay, now we are going on a landscape," I said, looking at everyone.

"Okay," Zen said, looking back at me.

"I can't wait to see what there words in Japanese," Torou said with a smile.

"The same here," Obi said.

"Okay, the first word is Yama means mountain," I said, looking at the book.

"Yama," Zen said, move close to me so he can see the book.

"Zen, do you want to read the next word," I asked, looking at him.

"Sure," Zen answer, looking at the book. "Kaka is River," Zen said.

"Obi do you want to read?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, I guess so." Obi answer. I hand him the book, and he took it from me. "Umi is Ocean or sea," Obi said, hand the book to Torou.

"Ike meaning pond," Torou said, handing the book back to me.

"That great. Okay...um Mizuumi meaning lake." I said, looking at the book with a smile.

"That was fun doing Japanese," Torou said, looking at me.

"Yeah, So what net in that book?" Obi asked, also looking at me.

"so now we are page 25, and it says the thing for us to remember about the syllable tsu is: don't omit the t. In addition to the simple consonants are the combinations ky, gy, py, by, my, ny, and hy. there is also ry." I said, reading the book.

"Can I read first this time?" Obi asked with a big smile on his face.

"Sure," I answer, hand him the book. Obi took the book and read the first word.

"Kyakusha, it means a passenger car," Obi said, looking at the book.

"Kyakusha that a hard word to say," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, it is," Obi said, looking back at Torou.

"I think we need to finish this other day because it is getting late," Zen said, looking out of the window and it was already dark outside.

"Okay," Obi and Torou said at the same time. Obi hand me the book, and I set it on the coffee table. Obi and Torou stood up from their seat and looked at Zen and me.

"You guys have a good night," Torou said with a smile.

"See you in the morning," Obi said, walked over to the door and Torou follows after him. Zen and I stood up and walked back to our room. Zen got our pajamas on and climbed into bed.

"Good night, Zen," I said, close my eyes.

"Good night," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him. After a while, Zen and I fall asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	43. Chapter 43

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,024k**

 **7** **/10/2018**

 **Chapter 43**

 **Zen P.O.V**

I woke up and got out of the bed trying on to wake up Shirayuki. I grab Shirayuki and my suitcase and put it on the couch. I put Shirayuki and my clothes in the bag and walked out of the room with the suitcase. I went down the hallway to Obi run and knocked on the door. Obi opened the door and looked at me.

"Did Shirayuki know?" Obi asked.

"No, She is still sleeping," I answer, walked down the hallway with Obi. We walked outside, and there was a carriage waiting for us. Obi and I put the suitcase in the back of the wagon.

"I will go and get Torou," Obi said, walked back inside the castle. I went back to my bedroom and saw Shirayuki was brushing her hair. "Good morning," Shirayuki said, looking at me.

"Good morning," I said, walking up to her. "Are you ready to go?" I asked, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Shirayuki asked with a confused look on her face.

"We are going on a trip," I answer, took Shirayuki's hand.

"Okay, let me pack," Shirayuki said.

"I already pack for you, and it is already in the carriage," I said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway with Shirayuki beside me. Shirayuki and I got outside and saw Obi and torou already in the carriage waiting for us.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Shirayuki asked, getting in the carriage.

"You have to wait when we get there," I said, closing the carriage door.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. The carriage to off to the gate. Shirayuki laid her head on my shoulder.

"I can't wait to get on the ship," Obi said, looking at me.

"Yeah, when we get there the maid make lunch," I said, looking back at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said with a smile.

"How far is the ship?" Shirayuki asked, looking at me.

"It is 50 minutes," I answer, looking back at Shiryauki.

"That almost an hour," Shirayuki said.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"How far is the place we are going?" Shirayuki asked.

"It is almost a day before we get there," I answer.

"So you still not going to tell me where we are going," Shirayuki said with a frown.

"Nope, it is a surprise," I said. After a while, We got to the ship, and the servant carries our suitcase onto the ship. "Let go to our bedroom," I said, took Shirayuki hand and walked on to the ship.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walking beside. We walked down the hallway to our room, and I let Shirayuki walked in first. After I get into my bedroom, I saw our suitcase was already on the bed.

Shirayuki put her suitcase in a corner by her side of the bed, and I did the same. Then there was a knock on the door. I walked over to open the door when I saw a maid stand there.

"Lunch is ready." She said, bowing her head to me then walked away down the hallway.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah," Shirayuki answer, walking out of the room. We walked down the hallway to the dining room. When we got there, Obi and Torou were already sitting at the table waiting for us.

I put out Shirayuki chair and wait until she sat down before I push her back under the table than I sat down next to her. "The food some so wonderful," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Yeah, it is," I said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile on my face.

"Well, let get eating than," Obi said, starting eating his food.

"The food tastes so good," Shirayuki said, took a bite of her food. "I wish Mitsuhide and Kiki are here with us."

"Yeah, they are missing out on this wonderful meal," Obi said, looking at Shiryauki.

 **Meanwhile with Mitsuhide and Kiki...**

"Thank you for making the meal," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"You are very welcome," Kiki said, sat down across the table from Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide picked up his fork and took a bite of his food.

"This tastes so good," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Kiki said with a smile.

"I wonder what everyone is doing back at the castle?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"I think Obi is probably complaining and the other I have no ideas," Kiki said, starting eating her food.

"Yeah, I can see that," Mitsuhide said.

 **Back with Zen and the other...**

Shirayuki and I sat on a laying out chair looking at the ocean. "The ocean is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, laid her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, it is," I said, wrap my arms around Shirayuki.

"Hey," Torou said, walking up to Shirayuki and me.

"Hi, Where Obi?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Torou.

"He got tired, so he went to bed early." Torou answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Well, unless we have some peace and quiet," I said, closing my eyes.

"I think heading off to bed too," Torou said, stand up and walked away from Shirayuki and me. Shirayuki sat up and looked at me.

"Are you ready to go to bed too?" Shirayuki said, stood up from the chair.

"Yeah," I said, stand up and walked back to our bedroom. I opened the door and walked into the room. Shirayuki and I got our pajamas on and climbed into bed. Shirayuki laid her head on my chest while I wrap my arms around her.

"So when are you going to tell me where we are going?" Shirayuki asked, wrapping her arms around me.

"You have to wait until we get there," I answer, rubbing her back with my thumb.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Goodnight, Love you," I said, close my eyes.

"Goodnight, love you too," Shirayuki said, fall asleep in my arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	44. Chapter 44

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,009k**

 **7** **/10/2018**

 **Chapter 44**

The next morning, I woke up saw Zen was still asleep. I wrap a blanket around me and walked down the hallway and went on the deck. I sat down on a chair looking at the sunrise. "You can't sleep either," Torou said, walking up to me.

"No, Just want to come out here," I said, looking at her. "It Obi still sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah," Torou said, sat down next to me. "What about Zen?" Torou asked, looking back at me.

"The same," I said, let out a laugh.

"The sunrise is magnificent," Torou said, looking at the sunrise.

"Yeah, it is," I said with a smile. Then I feel arms around me. I turn my head and Saw Zen. "You are up," I said.

"Yeah, I can't sleep when My wife is not next to me," Zen said, put his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I woke up and saw you were still asleep, so I come here," I said, lend my back again Zen.

"So what are you guys doing?" Zen asked.

"We were taking," I answer.

"And Obi what is here doing?" Zen asked.

"He is still asleep." Torou answer, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, it is early for him to wake you," Zen said., looking back at Torou.

"Yeah," Torou said, let out a laugh. After a while, It was time for breakfast. Torou, Zen and I got in the dining room and sat down at the table.

"I hope Obi did not miss breakfast," I said, pick up my fork.

"I will go and wake him up," Torou said, stand up from her chair and walked out of the dining room.

"Are we almost to the destination?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"We are 2 hours away from where we are going," Zen answer, looking back at me.

"That good, So where are you take us?" I asked.

"I am still not telling you," Zen answer, took a bite of his food.

"Fine then," I said, letting out a sigh. After a while, Torou and Obi walked into the dining room.

"Look who finally got up," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah," Obi said, letting out a yawn.

"For someone who went to bed early, you should sleep in," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah," Obi said, pick up his fork and starting eating.

"It took me for a while to get him up," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"I bit it is to wake up Obi," Zen said, looking back at Torou.

"Some time Zen is hard to get up," I said, looking at Torou.

"When have I ever been hard to wake up?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"It was a few months ago, when Mitsuhide, Obi, you got drunk one night," I answer, looking back at Zen.

"I remember that," Obi said with a big smile on my face.

"That how I got pregnant," I said.

"Man, Zen you are a wild thing," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"I don't remember any of that," Zen said with a confused.

"It did happen," I said. "Don't forget you were drunk too."

Zen face turned bright red and looked away from me. After a while, Zen and I walked to the deck and looked out of the ocean when I notice the island, "Zen, are we going to Japan?" I asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes, you always what to come to Japan," Zen answer with a smile.

"Oh my god, thank you," I said, wrap my arms around his neck and hug him.

"I know you will be happy with this surprise," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and hug me back.

"I love this surprise," I said, looking into his blue eyes.

"So you told Shirayuki," Obi said, walking up to us with Torou beside him.

"Yeah, why did you guy did not say anything?" I asked, looking at Obi and Torou.

"Zen told us not to tell you," Torou said, looking back at me.

"And you never asked," Obi said with a smile. The ship got to the island, and everyone got into a carriage to head to the hotel. I sat by the window and looked at the beautiful building passing them.

"It is so beautiful," I said, turn my head to look at Zen.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking back at me. We got to the hotel and went to our room. Zen open the door and let me walked in first.

When I get into the room, I see a queen size futon, small Coffee Table Square Tatami Table and in the corner of the room was Oriental Furniture Lamp, Oriental Furniture Window Pane Shoji Screen. I set my suitcase down and walked over to a door that leads out to the balcony.

"Zen it is so beautiful," I said, turn my head to look at Zen. Zen walked over to me and looked out at the city of Tokyo.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. "Let go and see Japan," Zen said, walking out of the room and I follow after him.

"Okay," I said, walked over to Obi and Torou room and knocked on the door. Obi answer the door and look at Zen and me.

"We are going out to see japan if you guys want to come?" I asked, looking back at Obi.

"Sure," Obi and Torou said, walked out of their room. We all walked down the hallway.

When we got outside of the hotel and saw there were a lot of pf people. "Wow, there is a lot of people here," I said, holding Zen hand and walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Zen said, walking beside me. "Let try not to get lost in a big crowd like this one."

"Okay," I said with a smile.

 **Shirayuki and the other are in Japan now.** **See you in the next chapter...**


	45. Chapter 45

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,239k**

 **7** **/10/2018**

 **Chapter 45**

Zen and the other walked down the sidewalk. "Where do you guys want to go?" Zen asked, looking at everyone.

"Shirayuki, do you want to go to Tokyo Tower?" Obi asked, looking at me. **  
**

"Sure," I answer, looking back at Obi. "What the Tokyo tower?" I asked.

"Tokyo Tower is like the Eiffel Tower in Paris?" Obi answer.

"Okay, how far is it?" I asked.

"You can see it," Zen answer, pointing to a tower that was 30 miles away from us.

"Wow it is tall," I said, looking at the tower in the distant.

"They say that the Tokyo Tower's height, 332.9 m and 1,092 ft," Obi said.

"Wow, that is very tall," I said in shock.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking at me.

"Here is two cotton candy flower for two beautiful girls." a man said, hand two cotton candy flower to Torou and me.

"Thank you," Torou, and I said with a smile on our face. Zen was going to pay when the man stops him and tell him it is okay.

"I like how he did the cotton to make it look like a flower," I said, walking down the street to the Tokyo tower.

"Yeah," Zen said, took a piece of my cotton candy. Obi took a bit of Torou cotton candy.

"The cotton tastes good," Obi said.

"Yeah," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"Zen, let go in this store?" I asked, looking in a window of the store that has Cherry Blossom all over.

"Okay," Zen answer, open the door and walked into the store. I walked over to a shelf. I pick up a package say Honjien Sakura Japanese Cherry Blossom Tea. "Shirayuki," Zen call my name.

"Yeah," I said, walked over to him.

"I think this hairpiece will look good on you," Zen said, hold a Hair Tie Flower Floral Sakura Fan Barrette Clip.

"It is adorable," I said, looking down at the hair clip in Zen's hand.

"What did you find?" Zen asked, looking in my hand.

"I find a Honjien Sakura Japanese Cherry Blossom Tea," I answer. "When we get back to the hotel I will make some for us," I said with a smile.

"Okay," Zen sais. Zen and I continue when a cute cup catches my eyes.

"Zen, look it is so cute," I said, pick a TheµŸCup Mount Fuji cold sake Cup aligned one blue and one pink.

"But you don't drink alcohol," Zen said, looking at me.

"I know," I said, set them back on the shelf.

"If you want a cute cup to take home what about this one," Zen said, pick up a Tea Set with Calligraphy, Red. **(A/N: I need to get M.V. Trading MVTS-RD01 Porcelain Tea Set with Calligraphy, Red because I have a matching sake set at my house. I got the sake set at a garage sale a few years ago. If you want to see what it look like just time M.V. Trading MVTS-RD01 Porcelain Tea Set with Calligraphy, Red)**

"Those are so cute," I said, looking at them.

"So do you want to go with this one then?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to the counter and set the Tea Set with Calligraphy Red cups, Honjien Sakura Japanese Cherry Blossom Tea, and the Hair Tie Flower Floral Sakura Fan Barrette Clip on the counter.

"Did you find everything okay?" a woman asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Yes, we did." Zen answer, looking back at the woman. **  
**

"Okay, that will be 1000 yen." The woman said. Zen pay the woman 1000 yen translate that will be $9.01. "Thank you; please come again."

"See you," I said, took the bag and walked out of the store with and saw Obi and Torou walked up to us. "Where did you guys go?" Zen asked, looking at Obi and Torou.

"We went to get us some to drink." Obi answer, hand Zen and I a bottle of Ramune Japanese Soft Drink.

"Thank you," I said, took it from Obi.

"let head to the Tokyo Tower," Zen said, walked down the sidewalk holding my hand.

"Okay," I said, open the drink that Obi got me and took a sip. "This is good," I said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, that what I thought too," Obi said, looking back at me.

"Zen try it," I said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, open his drink and took a sip of it.

"It is good. "Zen said, looking back at me.

"I really what to get more," I said, took another sip of my drink. After a while, we got to the Tokyo tower. "It is taller up close," I said, looking up at the tower.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said also looking at the tower. I saw Zen walked over to a booth and bought a small statue of the Tokyo tower. "We need a souvenir at Tokyo Tower," Zen said with a smile.

"I agree," I said with a smile. Zen put the statue in the bag.

"Where do you want to go next?" Zen asked, took my hand.

"Let walk around and see what else they have," I answer, walked down the street.

"Okay," Zen said with a smile. When then I hear a girl voice singing a song.

"Zen, do you hear that?" I asked, looking at him

"Yeah," He answers, looking back at me. Then I saw the girl singing the song in front of a crowed.

It's so vague in the very beginning  
I want to spin my words neatly  
But I ended up say nothing  
Because what I really want to convey  
Has became loosened and tangled

Slowly, I take a breath  
May these tender hopes  
Last eternally

I wonder, can you see?  
That I'm here, in this place  
Guidelines I drew with my fingertips  
I wonder, will they reach you?  
So I hope, I can come back home today  
And you'd smile tomorrow  
Surely  
It'd happen, right?

I stepped forward with my frozen legs  
Future promises us nothing  
Bonds I want to hold dearly  
Constricted my heart  
Till it hurts

Thus, I'd continue to pile up  
Those sceneries you've trusted to me  
And fill them into my heart

I wonder, can you see?  
That I'm here, in this place  
I'll show you a certain start line  
I wonder, will they reach you?  
If rain is pouring down on you today  
Tomorrow, I'd hold up an umbrella for you  
Definitely

Finally, I realized, we can do our best  
Because we're always  
Shining on each other

I know, you could see  
That I'm always here, in this place  
I could look up  
If I move on from here  
I'd notify you  
So I hope, I can come back home today  
And tomorrow, we'd smile together  
Forever and ever, right?

"That girl can sing," I said, clipping after she got done singing her song. The girl has long brown hair, and she was gorgeous.

"Yeah, she did," Zen said, also clipping at the girl.

"Let see what else we can do today," Zen said.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	46. Chapter 46

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,004k**

 **7** **/10/2018**

 **Chapter 46**

"Zen we need to get you something," I said, pull him in a store and Obi and Torou follow after us.

"Okay," Zen said with a laugh. Zen and I walked around the store when I saw a cute necklace for boys.

"Zen, this is so cute," I said, pick up an AmorWing Adjustable Unisex Japanese Three Sacred Treasures Magatama Pendant. "I think you will look good wearing it," I said, hand it to Zen.

"I love it," Zen said, took it from me.

"Here, Master how about this jacket?" Obi said holding a Dragon Ball Z Goku Symbol Zip Jacket. Zen turns his head looking at Obi with a face saying 'yeah, right' then looked away from him.

I walked around the store and saw some candy that some so good to me; They are Konpeito, Fuwarinka Kracie Beauty Rose Gum, Fruits Mochi Daifuku Ichigo Strawberry, Melon, Green Tea, Orange and Banana Flavors.

I got all the flavors of Fruits Mochi Daifuku Ichigo and including Konpeito and Fuwarinka Kracie Beauty Rose Gum. I walked over to Zen carry a lot of the candy.

"You got enough candy there?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I want to try japan candy while we are here," I answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, let check out then take the bags back to the hotel," Zen said, walking over to the counter.

"Okay," I said, follow after him. Zen and I set five packages of Fruits Mochi Daifuku Ichigo, Konpeito, and Fuwarinka Kracie Beauty Rose Gum and AmorWing Adjustable Unisex Japanese Three Sacred Treasures Magatama Pendant on the counter.

"Hello, did you guys find everything okay?" The woman asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Yes, we did." Zen answer, looking back at the woman.

"Great, that will be 1500 yen," The woman said, putting the stuff Zen and I got in a bag. Zen pay 1500 yen translate $13.53. "Thank you; Please come again." The woman said, bowing her head to Zen and me.

Zen and I walked out of the store. "So what the plain now?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"Well, we are going back to the hotel and drop off the two bags then I think we should go Momiji valley." Zen answer, looking back at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, walking down the street to the hotel. Zen and I got to the room, and I open one of the Fruits Mochi Daifuku Ichigo.

"Zen open your mouth," I said, walked up to Zen. Zen opens his mouth, and I put one of the Fruits Mochi Daifuku Ichigo in his mouth.

"What kind is this one?" Zen asked, chewing the Fruits Mochi Daifuku Ichigo.

"It is Strawberry," I answer, put one in my mouth.

"Well, it tastes like clay," Zen said, looking at me.

"I think it tastes good," I said with a smile.

"You can have the rest then," Zen said.

"Okay then try this one," I said, grab the Konpeito.

"What that?" Zen asked, looking at the small bottle in my hand.

"It is called Konpeito," I answer, open the top and hand same to Zen. Zen put them in his mouth.

"It tastes like sugar. It good." Zen said, took more Konpeito. "We need to get more of this," Zen said.

"Okay," I said, let out a laugh. "We have one more thing to try," I said, grab the Fuwarinka Kracie Beauty Rose Gum.

"What the name of that candy?" Zen asked, holding out his hand to me.

"Fuwarinka Kracie Beauty Rose Gum," I answer, hand him a piece of gum. Zen and I put our piece of gum in our mouth.

"I like it," Zen said, crewing the gum.

"Me too," I said, looking at Zen. Then there was a knock on the door. Zen walked over to the door and saw Obi and Torou stand there after Zen opens the door.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Torou asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Yeah," I said, walked out of the room with Zen.

"Let go to Momiji Valley," Zen said, walked down the hallway and went outside of the hotel. We all every to the gate that leads to Momiji Valley. When I walked in, I saw lots of trees. "There a path here," Zen said, walked over to the path that goes up to the mountain.

"Okay," I said, follow him. Zen took my hand, and we follow the path. "It is so beautiful here," I said, listen to the birds singing.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking up and saw that the tree on each side was touching each other.

"Zen, looking," I said, pointing at a fox that was stand in the middle of the path before it runs off back into the forest.

"That fox was beautiful," Zen said, looking at me.

"Yes, it was," I said with a smile.

"Man, How long is this path?" Obi asked, walking behind Zen and me.

"Until we get to the top." Torou answer, walking next to Obi.

"Next time let bring drinks with us if we decided to go on a walk again," Obi said.

"Okay, next time," I said, turn my head half-way to look at Obi.

"It is a beautiful day you need to enjoin it," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"I know, but I jump through tree not walking on a path through the tree," Obi said, looking at Torou.

"We are almost to the top then we can walk back down," I said, seeing the top of the mountain.

"See Obi; it is beautiful up here," Torou said, looking out at a distance.

"Yeah, it is," Obi said, standing next to Torou.

"Okay, are you guy ready to head back down?" Zen asked, looking at Obi and Torou.

"Yeah, I'm getting thirsty," Obi said, starting walked down the path and everyone follow after him.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	47. Chapter 47

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 787k**

 **7** **/11/2018**

 **Chapter 47**

Zen and I sat at a table waiting for Obi and Torou bring the food. "Zen there is a Tokyo Music festivals tonight," I said, looking at the sign that was hung up on a building.

"Do you want to go?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, let see if Obi and Torou want to go to the festivals too," I said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said with a smile. After a while, Obi and Torou walked over to the table carrying the food.

"The food is served," Obi said, set the pizza down on the table.

"Thank you," I said, looking at Obi.

"You welcome," Obi said, sat down next to Torou.

"Do you guys want to go to Tokyo Music festivals tonight?" I asked, looking at Obi and Torou.

"Sure that sound like fun," Torou answer, looking back at me.

"Great," I said with a smile.

"What time did it start?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"six o'clock," I answer, took a piece of pizza.

"Okay, what time is it now?" Torou asked. Zen pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time.

"It is 11 o'clock, so we have seven-hour before the Tokyo Music festivals start." Zen answer, looking at Torou.

"Okay, so what do we want to do in the meantime?" Obi said, took a bite of his pizza.

"Maybe Torou and I can go to cherry blossom bath and body works to store and the boys and go and do something," I said, looking at Torou.

"Yeah, I will like that," Torou said, looking at me.

"Okay, then Obi and I can find something for us to do," Zen said, looking at me.

After a while Torou and I walked over to the cherry blossom bath and body works to store while the boys went to a man store that was across the street.

Torou and I walked around the store. "Torou here," I said, pick up a 2 Pack Concentrated Room Spray Japanese Cherry Blossom.

"It small good," Torou said, spray it in the air and smell it.

"I am going to get it," I said.

"Me too," Torou said, grab one from the shelf. "There is also Candle Japanese Cherry Blossom," Torou said, hand me a candle.

"It smells good," I said, smelling the candle.

"I know," Torou said with a smile. I walked around the store and saw cute Delicate Cherry Blossom Design Silk Folding hand Fan. I pick it up then walked over to the counter.

I set the 2 Pack Concentrated Room Spray Japanese Cherry Blossom, Candle Japanese Cherry Blossom, and Delicate Cherry Blossom Design Silk Folding hand Fan on the counter.

"Did you find everything okay?" A woman said, looking at me.

"Yes," I answer, looking back at the woman.

"Okay that will be 1200 yen," The woman said, putting my stuff that I go in a bag. I pay 1200 yen to translate $10.76. "Thank you please come again." The woman said bow her head to me, and I walked out of the store and saw Torou stand there waiting for me.

"What did you get?" I asked, looking at Torou.

"I just got Japanese Cherry Blossom spray and the candle." Torou answer, looking back at me.

"I also got a fan too," I said walking over across the street. Zen and Obi walked out of the store by the time Torou and I got there.

"What did you get?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"I got a shirt saying my wife love Japan." Zen answer, looking back at me. I let out a laugh.

"We can go to a cafe that is on the corner," I said with a smile.

"Okay," Zen said, took my hand and we walked down the street to the cafe.

Zen, Obi, Torou, and I all sat down at a table that is by a window. "I want to take a bath before the Tokyo music festival," I said, took a drink of my Sakura Unicorn Milkshake.

"Okay," Zen said, took a drink of his Java Chip Frappuccino.

"Do you want Zen come and join you?" Obi asked. "Ow." He said after Zen kick him under the table.

"Honey, so what did you get at the bath and bodywork?" Zen asked, changing the subject.

"Japanese Cherry Blossom spray, the candle, and fan," I said, looking at Zen.

"Cool," Zen said with a smile. After a while, we got back to the hotel, and I got in the bath. Zen laid on the bed waiting for me to get down.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	48. Chapter 48

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 595k**

 **7** **/11/2018**

 **Chapter 48**

In was night time, Zen and the other went to the Tokyo Music Festival. Zen hold my hand while we walked through the crowd. "It is very crowded," Obi said, hold Torou hand, so they don't get separated for each.

"Yeah," Zen said, got to the sage and sat a girl standing there.

"Hello, Tokyo." The girl yelled making the crowd scream louder. "Are you guy ready?" The girl asked.

"Yes." The crowd scream.

"Okay, this song is called Take a Bow." The girl said then she starting to sing.

 **Rihanna - Take A Bow**

How about a round of applause?  
Standin' ovation  
Oh  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

You look so dumb right now  
Standin' outside my house  
Tryin' to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
(Please)  
Just cut it out

Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

[Chorus]  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow

Grab your clothes and get gone  
(You better hurry up)  
Before the sprinklers come on  
Talkin' bout "Girl, I love you you're the one"  
This just looks like a re-run  
(Please)  
What else is on?

And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught

[Chorus]

And the award for the best liar goes to you  
For makin' me believe  
That you could be  
Faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech out  
Oh

How bout a round of applause?  
Standin' ovation

[Chorus]

But it's over now

"Let go and get something to drink," Zen whisper in my ears.

"Okay," I said, walked out of the crowd with Zen, Obi, and Torou behind me. Zen and Obi went to get our drink while Torou and I sat at a table.

Are you having fun?" Torou asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, very much," I answer with a smile on my face.

"That good," Torou said with a smile. Zen and Obi walked over to the table.

"Here you go," Zen said, hand me a cup.

"Thank you," I said, took the cup from him. Zen sat down next to me. "The music is loud," I said, getting a headache.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. "Do you want to go back to the hotel?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, that will be great," I said, stand up with my cup. We walked back to the hotel and Torou, and Obi went to their room while Zen and I went to our room.

I sat down on the bed and looked at Zen. "Let get our pajamas now," Zen said, hand me my pajamas.

"Okay," I said, got dressed and laid down on the bed.

"Did you have fun today?" Zen asked, got in bed and wrap his arms around me.

"Yeah, I did," I answer, looking up at him.

"That good, then we have day two," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"Okay," I said, laid my head on Zen's chest and closed my eyes. After a while, I fall asleep in Zen's arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Shirayuki and Zen continue their trip in Japan.**


	49. Chapter 49

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **My Diamond painting has arrived and when I get done with it. I will post on my website zenyuki19; please check it out :)**

 **Words: 703k**

 **7** **/12/2018**

 **Chapter 49**

"Zen," I said, feeling Zen kisses on my neck.

"Mmmm," Zen said, pull my body close to him.

"Obi and Torou will be wondering where we are," I said, give him a small push. Zen let out a sigh and stand up from the bed.

"Okay," Zen said, pull me up from the bed. We walked out of the room and went downstairs then we saw Obi and Torou standing by the front door.

"Are you guy ready to get some breakfast?" Obi asked, looking at Zen a and me.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry," I answer, looking back at Obi. We walked out of the hotel and headed down the street to the closest restaurant. When we got to the restaurant, we sat down at the table.

"We one have today and tomorrow before we head back home," Zen said, looking at everyone around the table.

"Okay, thank you for bringing me here," I said, looking at Zen.

"I'm glad you have a good time," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"Well, this food with not eat itself," Obi said, pick up his fork and starting eating.

"Okay," I said, pick up my fork and starting eating.

"What do you guys want to do when we get done with breakfast?" Zen asked, took a bite of his pancake.

"I don't know; when we walked here, I saw a list that you can do in Japan. He can go and check it out after we get done eating." I answer.

"Okay, we can go and check it out," Zen said, looking at me. After we got down eating, Zen, Obi, and torou all walked over to the board that has the list of fun things to do in Japan.

"There is a lot of stuff to do in Japan," Obi said, looking at the board. I looked at the board and read for the top of the list to the bottom.

 _The best place to do in Japan..._

 _1\. Nijo castle_

 _2\. Nishihama beach_

 _3\. Yamanakakoan hot spring_

 _4\. Kintaikyo bridge_

 _5\. Takachiho Gorge_

 _6._ Mimamisha

 _7\. Arashiyama_

 _8\. Shinjuku G_ yoen

 _9\. Mount Fuji_

 _10\. Himeji castle_

"Is there any place you guy want to go?" Zen said, turn his head to look at Obi, Torou, and me.

"Well, we only have today and tomorrow left in Japan. Let try and squeeze in as much as we can in 2 days."Obi answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, but I was asking where do you want to go?" Zen asked again, looking at Obi.

"Well, I want to do Nishihama beach when we are getting close to the end of the day," I said, looking at the list.

"Okay, we can go the beach one last," Zen said, looking at me.

"And the Yamanakakoan we can do tomorrow for our last day in Japan?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, that will be great for our last day," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Let go to Nijo castle because it is close to the Mount Fuji then we can go to the mountain after we get done at the castle," I said with a smile. "What do you guy think should we go or not?" I said, looking at the group.

"Yeah, I will like to go there." Zen answer with a smile.

"I don't care where we go," Obi said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, I'm up for it," Torou said, looking back at me.

"Great, let get going," I said, took Zen's hand and walked down the street to Nijo Castle.

"Get went get something to drink when we go to Mount Fuji?" Obi said, walking behind me.

"Sure, we can get something to drink," I answer, turn my head halfway to look at Obi. After a while, Zen went to grab a bag that was fall with water for our trip to the mountain.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	50. Chapter 50

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 665k**

 **7** **/14/2018**

 **Chapter 50**

We got to the Nijo castle, and there was a lot of people at the castle. "Where do you want to look at first?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Let just walked down the hallway," I answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, took my hand and we walked down the hallway of Nijo Castle. There is painting on the wall of a man in armor.

"What is the picture about?" I asked, looking at the picture.

"Is saying the man is the picture name Yashima and he was in Shino-Japanese war 15 years ago, and he died 14 years ago after the war end. It also says that Yashima is the one you make this Trip to victory. Nijo castle is where Yashima one lives 15 years old." Zen answer, reading the sign beside the picture.

"So this Nijo Castle is about that guy?" I asked.

"Yeah, it looks like it is," Zen answer.

"Let continue down the hallway," Obi said, walking down the hallway to a painting of a woman. "Who is this?" Obi asked.

We walked up to Obi and stand next to him to look at the picture. "It says that is Yashima's wife" Zen answer, reading the sign beside the picture.

"Well, She is a beauty...Ow," Obi said get hit over the head by Torou.

"You deserve that," Zen said, walking down the hallway and we come across a room where there is a lot of glass case with armor.

"This armor is Yashima," I said, looking at the armor in the glass case.

"Yeah, He wears this armor in Shino-Japanese war," Zen said, standing beside me.

"Wow," I said with a smile.

"Are you guys ready to go to Mount Fuji?" Torou asked, looking at Zen, Obi, and me.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go," I said, looking back at Torou.

"Let get going," Obi said, walking down the hallway.

"Okay," Zen said, took my hand and we follow Obi and Torou down the hallway.

"I heard that Mount Fuji is the most beautiful mountain to visit," I said, walking outside of the Nijo castle.

"Yeah, I heard that too," Torou said, walking beside me. We walked to Mount Fuji where there is a small path that leads up to Mount Fuji. I handed a bottle of water to everyone in our group before we walked up to the mountain.

"Zen, do you hear that beautiful sound the bird is sing?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, it is very beautiful hearing them singing," Zen answer, looking back at me. "The forest in the mountain is also beautiful," Zen said, looking around the forest.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful," I said with a smile. Zen wrap his arms around me while we walked through the forest.

"Man, it is getting hot," Obi said, taking a drink of his water bottle.

"Yeah, it is," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"Maybe after we get done walking through the forest. If it okay with Zen to get Ice cream." I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, That is Fine with me," Zen said, looking back at me with a smile.

"Great," I said with a smile. After a while, We walked down the mountain to get some ice cream.

"What kind of ice cream do you guys? Zen answer, looking at everyone.

"I will have chocolate." Torou answer, looking back at Zen.

"Vanilla for me," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"A twist for me," I said, also looking at Zen. "Zen what are you going to get?" I asked.

"Vanilla," Zen asked, order our ice cream. When we got our ice cream, We all sat at a table.

"The ice cream is so good," I said, took a bite of my ice cream.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, took a bit of his ice cream.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	51. Chapter 51

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Sorry that my chapter has been short but then they are done with the Japan trip I will like it longer again.**

 **Words: 560k**

 **7** **/16/2018**

 **Chapter 51**

"Where do you guys what to go next?" Zen asked, walking down the street.

"Let go and see Shinjuku Gyoen," Torou said, looking at Zen.

"I hear it is very beautiful there," I said, looking at Torou.

"Okay, we can go there then," Zen said, looking back at Torou.

"Zen, look," I said, pointing at a baby kitty in a box. I walked over to it and I can hear Zen saying 'Oh no' to me. I pick up the kitty in my arms and looked at Zen. "He is so cute."

"Shirayuki, we already have two dogs and puppies at home," Zen said, looking at the kitty in my arms. "He is cute but he can't keep him let find a home for him," Zen said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said with a smile. We walked down the street and saw a little girl cry. I slowly walk up to her and kneel down beside her. "What wrong little girl?" I asked, looking at her.

"I lost my mama." The little girl said, looking back at me with tears in her eyes.

"It okay, We will help you find your mom," I said with a warm smile.

"Really?" The girl asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes, really," I answer, stand up and took the little girl hand. "What did your mother look like?" I asked, walking down the street with the little girl beside me.

"She has long brown hair." The girl answer, looking up at me.

"Is that her?" Zen asked, pointing at a woman looking around like she has lost someone.

"Yeah, that her mama." the girl said, run up to her mama.

"Thank you for finding my daughter." The woman said, looking at me.

"It is not a problem," I said, looking back at the woman with a smile.

"I like your kitty." The little girl said, patting the kitty head.

"My husband and I are trying to find a home for him. If it okay with your mother to keep him." I said, looking down at the girl.

"Oh, mama can we keep him?" The little girl asked, looking up at her mother.

"I guess we can." Her mother said, looking down at her daughter. I handed the kitty to the little girl.

"Thank you." The girl said, took the kitty from me.

"Now take good care of him," I said with a smile.

"I will." The little girl said, walking down the street with her mother.

"It a good thing we find a home for the kitty," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Let get going to Shinjuku Gyoen," Obi said, walking down the street with Torou.

"Okay," I said, follow behind Obi holding Zen's hand. When we got to Shinjuku Gyoen, all I can think of it was so beautiful. "Wow, so beautiful," I said.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking at me with a smile on his face. we walked around Shinjuku Gyoen looking at beautiful flowers that you can only see in Japan.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	52. Chapter 52

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 615k**

 **7** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 52**

After we got done with Shinjuku Gyoen, Zen and the others went back to the hotel to relax for a while before we go to the next place that we want to visit. I sat on the bed eating my Japanese candy while Zen is taking a bath because Obi push Zen into the lake at the Shinjuku Gyoen.

I open a book and starting to reading while I wait for Zen to get out of the bathroom. After a while, I heard the door open and Zen walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrap around his hip while he drying his hair. 'damn it so hot without a shirt on.' I said to myself, looking at Zen.

"What you see what you like?" Zen asked, walking over to me and pen me down on the bed. "We have a few minutes alone. Should we try it again?" Zen asked, kissing my neck down to my collarbone.

"Zen," I said, laid my head down on the bed.

"We are so cute when you call my name," Zen said, move his lips up against mine. "I love you," Zen said, sat up on the bed.

"Why did you stop?" I said, sat up and looked at me.

"I know if we start Obi will come to knock on the door," Zen said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, your right," I said with a laugh. Zen stood up from the bed and went over to the dresser to get dressed. "Zen, we should go to Arashiyama next?" I asked, looking at him.

"Why let go and talk to the other to see if they want to go." Zen answer, walked over to the door and I follow after him. Zen and I walked across the hallway to knock on Obi and Torou's room.

The door slowly open and Torou was standing there looking at us. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" I said with a smile.

"Well, Obi fell asleep and I was thinking to join him too," Torou said with a yawn.

"Okay, well Zen and I are going to Arashiyama," I said.

"Okay, you guy have fun," Torou said, close the door. Zen and I walked out of the hotel and down the street to the Arashiyama.

"Well, it will be just the two of us for a while," Zen said, took my hand and smile at me.

"Yeah, I don't think we been by our self when we got to Japan," I said, looking at Zen with a smile on my face.

"I know, Obi and Torou alway with us. Finally, we can do something together." Zen said. After a while of walking, Zen and I got to Arashiyama.

"It is so beautiful," I said, looking at the forest.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking at me with a smile. "The path starts here," Zen said, pulling me to where the path to the Arashiyama forest.

"Are you ready to walked down the path?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, let get going." Zen answer, looking back at me. Zen and I starting walked down the path and saw a beautiful tree all around us.

"Maybe Obi and Torou can go without us so they can be by themselves after lunchtime," I said.

"Okay, but there one more place I want to take you before lunchtime," Zen said.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"It is a surprise, you have to wait for it." Zen answer with a big smile.

"Okay, fine then," I said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	53. Chapter 53

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 642k**

 **7** **/19/2018**

 **Chapter 53**

After Zen and I got done with Arashiyama forest. We went to get something to drink on this hot afternoon. Zen took my hand and pulled me into a store. "Zen, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at him walking over to the counter and talking to a man that was standing behind the counter. I watch the man hand Zen a gift bag, and Zen walked over to me. "Zen what is that?" I asked, looking at the bag.

"This bag is for you." Zen answer, hand me the bag.

"Thank you," I said, took the bag from Zen and open it. I looked in the bag and saw a beautiful Japnese hairpin that looks like a flower. I reach into the bag and put it on. "Oh Zen, this hairpin is so very beautiful," I said. Zen saw a smile on my face while I was looking at the hairpin.

"I knew that you would like it, I saw it, and I told the man to hold on to it when I bring you here to give it to you," Zen said, looking at me also with a smile on his face.

"Like it, I love it," I said, kiss Zen on the lips.

"Are you ready to head back to the hotel?" Zen asked, walking over to the door.

"Actually, there is one more place I want to go before lunchtime," I answer, follow Zen out of the store.

"Okay, Where do you want to go?" Zen asked, walked down the street holding my hand.

"Well, I want to see Kintaikyo bridge," I answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay, let go there than before we go and get Obi and Torou," Zen said, looking back at me with a smile.

"Okay, that sounds great," I said with a smile. After a while, Zen and I got to Kintaikyo bridge. "It is so beautiful," I said, looking at Kintaikto Bridge that goes over a large lake.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Zen said, looking at a lot of person walking on the bridge. "Do you want to get some ice cream?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I answer, looking back at Zen with a smile.

"Okay, let go," Zen said, took my hand and walked over to get some ice cream. Zen went over and grabbed two ice cream. "Here you go," Zen said hand me one of the ice cream.

"Thank you," I said, took it from Zen.

"Are you ready to go on the bridge?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I am," I said, look back at Zen lick my ice cream. Zen and I walked on the bridge when we got to the middle of the bridge I looked down. "We are very high up," I said. Zen stand beside me and also looked down at the water.

"Yeah, we are," Zen said with a laugh. "Are you ready to head back to the hotel it is noontime?" Zen asked, looked at me.

"Yeah, I am getting hungry," I said, look back at Zen.

"Okay, I think Obi and Torou are probably wondering where we are," Zen said, heading to the gate that is part of Kintaikyo bridge.

"Yeah, I bit. I want to drop this off at our room before we go and eat." I said, holding the bag that has the hairpin inside.

"Okay, where do you want to eat?" Zen asked, holding my hand.

"I don't know. Let asked the other where they what to go for lunch." I answer with a smile.

"Okay," Zen said, smile at me. Zen and I walked down the street back to the hotel to get the other for lunch.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	54. Chapter 54

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 705k**

 **7** **/20/2018**

 **Chapter 54**

Zen and I walked into our room before we go and get Obi and Torou for lunch. I set the bag down on the table that was in a corner that was by the window. "Are you ready to go to get some lunch now?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, Let go and get Obi and Torou," I answer, walked over to the door and went out into the hallway. Zen and I walked across the hallway and knock on Obi and Torou bedroom door. Obi answer the door and looked at us. "Are you guys ready to go and get some lunch?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, I was told Torou where are you guy so we can go and get some food." Obi answer, looking back at me. "Torou, are you ready to go?" Obi said, turn his head halfway to look at Torou who was laying in the bed.

"Yeah. "Torou said, stand up and walked up to Obi. Obi, Torou, Zen and I walked down the hallway and left the hotel.

"Where do you guys what to eat for lunch?" I asked, walked down the street with Zen besides me and Obi and Torou walking behind Zen and me.

"We can go to the cafe downtown." Obi answer, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, turn my head after away to look at Obi. After a while, We got to the cafe and sat at the table.

"So what did you guys do without us?" Torou asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Well, Zen and I went to see Arashiyama then we went to Kintaikyo bridge," I answer, looking back at Torou.

"That sound like fun," Torou said with a smile on her face.

"Zen and I were talking that obi and you should have a day out join the two of you," I said.

"Yeah, I think that sound great for Obi and I spread time together," Torou said. "What do you think, Obi," Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, that will sound great." Obi answer, looking back at Torou. "What are you guys do while Torou and I are out?" Obi answer, looking at Zen and me.

"Well, I want to relax at the hotel before we go to the Nishihama beach," I answer, looking back at Obi.

"What are you guys going to do?" Zen asked, looking at Torou and Obi.

"Well, there is one place I really what to go and visit." Torou answer, looking back at Zen.

"What that?" Zen asked.

"Takachiho Gorge." Torou answer.

"What is Takachiho Goge?" I asked, looking at Torou.

"Takachiho Gorge is a lake that has a waterfall. I heard it is very beautiful this time of year. You can also ride a smile boat that why I think it will be fun for Obi and me to go." Torou answer, looking back at me.

"Push Obi off the chief." Zen mumble, taking a sip of his water.

"Zen," I said, looking at him.

"kidding," Zen said, set his glass down on the table. After a while, Everyone got done eating and went back to the hotel.

"Well, you guys have fun at Takachiho Gorge," I said, standing by Zen and my bedroom.

"We will and you guys have fun relax," Torou said.

"But not to much fun," Obi said, walking down the hallway.

"Well, we will be going now," Torou said, follow Obi down the hallway. Zen open the door to our room and walked into the room. I follow after him and sat down on the bed.

I let out a yawn and laid my head down on the pillow. "I'm going to take a small nap," I said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, sat down on the bed and wrap his arms around me. "I will join you too," Zen said, let out a yawn.

"Okay," I said, laid my head on Zen's chest. After a while, Zen and I then closed our eyes and fall asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **The next chapter is Obi and Torou at Takachiho Gorge**


	55. Chapter 55

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **So I add three more books to The story of the princess of Clarines :)**

 **Here is the title for the new books that are coming**

 **1\. Book 6 The story of the princess of Clarines: The Missing Princess** **  
**

 **2\. Book 7 The story of the Princess of Clarines: The long lost Princess of Clarines** **  
**

 **3\. Book 8 The story of the princess of Clarines: A family Again**

 **I was going to stop at book five but I can more Idea that why I decided to make three more books to this series. So this series is not over anytime soon :)**

 **Words: 708k**

 **7** **/22/2018**

 **Chapter 55**

Obi and Torou walked down the street to Takachiho Gorge. When they first got there, they saw beautiful flowers, trees, crystals clear of water, and a lot of people. "It is so beautiful," Torou said, walking through the gate.

"Where do you want to go first?" Obi asked, looking at Torou.

"Let go ride on the boat." Torou answer, looking back at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, took Torou hand and walked to the boat. "Lady first," Obi said, help Torou getting in the boat and wait until Torou sat down before he got in the boat with her.  
Obi starting paddling the boat down the river. "It is so beautiful," Torou said, looking around at the waterfall.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful," Obi said, looking at Obi with a smile on his face. Torou lends back in the boat and put her hand in the water.

"The water feels so great," Torou said, looking up at the sun and feel the sun hitting her face.

"Yeah." Obi said, pull the paddle in and lend over to Torou "I love you." Obi said, kiss Toru on the lips.

"I love you too," Torou said, then feel the boat trip over and Obi and Torou fell in the water.

"Torou are you okay? "Obi said, swimming close to Torou.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Torou said, laughing. Obi grab the boat and flip it over again and climb back in the boat. He reaches out his hand toward Torou and helps her back in the boat. "Man, now I am all wet," Trou said, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and twist the water out of her hair.

"Yeah, but you sexier when you are wet," Obi said, looking at Torou.

"Do you always have to be like that all the time?" Torou asked, looking back at Obi.

"Yeah, when it comes to my beautiful future wife," Obi said, lend over and kiss Torou on the lips.

"Let get back to the hotel so we can get out of the wet clothes," Torou said, twist the edge of her shirt.

"Okay," Obi said, paddle back to the dock. When they got back to the dock, Obi reach his hand out to Torou and help her out of the boat. "Let head back now. Shirayuki wants to go to the beach." Obi said, took Torou hand and walked toward the gate.

"Yeah, it looks like the sun is setting," Torou said, watching the sunset. "And Shirayuki want to go to the beach before it getting dark.

"Yeah, Shirayuki will be mad at us if we get back late," Obi said, walking down the street back to the hotel.

"I can never see Shirayuki get mad at us," Torou said, walking beside him.

"I don't know. She got mad at Zen and make him within my room when we were in Domino." Obi said, let out a laugh.

"Really what did Zen do to make Shirayuki mad?" Torou asked, looking at Obi in shock.

"Well, Zen accident told Shirayuki that she gained some weight." Obi answer, looking back at Torou. Torou glared at Obi. "What?" Obi asked.

"I would be mad too if my husband calls me," Torou said.

"Well, they make up that night because I woke up and saw Zen was gone," Obi said with a smile.

"That good. If you did that to me I will make you sleep outside," Torou said, looking away from Obi.

"Ow, I will keep that in maid," Obi said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	56. Chapter 56

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **When I first watch Akagami No Shirayukihime. I like the name Shirayuki and told my mom that what my future daughter name will be Shirayuki. What do you guys think should I call her that or not? :) My mom loves that name and right now she is trying to say it right. LOL**

 **Again I don't care what people think of my writing I always write for myself and now no one else so please stop sending negative review. It help me with my grammar problem and I do it for fun. Thank you.**

 **Words: 834k**

 **7** **/27/2018**

 **Chapter 56**

Zen and I wait out in the hallway a wet Obi and Torou walking down the hallway. "What happen to you guys?" I asked, looking at him.

"The boat tip over." Torou answer, open the door to their bedroom.

"We will change then go to the beach," Obi said, walked into the room with Torou.

"I think they have too much fun," Zen said, looking at me.

"Let go and wait at the front door," I said, starting walking down the hallway.

"Okay," Zen said, follow after me. when we got to the front of the hotel, we sat on a chair waiting for Torou and Obi.

"I heard Nishiham Beach is the most beautiful beach in Japan," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking back at me. "Obi and Torou are finally here," Zen said, stand up and looked at Obi and Torou who was walking over to us.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Obi asked, looking at Zen and me.

"We have been ready for a while now," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Sorry about that," Obi said, let out a laugh.

"Let getting before he gets dark," I said, took Zen hand and walked out of the hotel follow bu Obi and Torou.

We walked to Nishiham Beach, and there are a lot of people swimming in the water. "The beach is so big and beautiful the water is clear that you can almost see the bottom of the ocean," I said, took my shoe off and walk bare feet.

"Yeah, the sand feels so good when the against your bare feet," Zen said, also took his shoe and walked beside towards the water.

"The water is so cold," I said, standing in the water with Zen holding my hand.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking at me.

"Look at Obi and Torou," I said, pointing at Obi and Torou who was already in the water swimming with each other.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Zen asked, looking at Obi and Torou then turn his head back to look at me.

"No, let me get used to the water," I answer, walking slowly into the water and Zen follow after me.

"Okay," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"Master, mistress, come on in the water feel great," Obi said, waving his hand at us.

"Okay," Zen said, looking at Obi. "Do you want to go where they are at?" Zen asked, looking back at me.

"Sure," I said, walking close to Obi and Torou until our feet can touch the bottom of the ocean. Zen and I swim up to Obi and Torou. "It is cold," I said.

"I think it feels nice," Obi said, float on his back and looked up a the sky.

"You always say that," Torou and I said at the same time making Zen laugh.

"Where do you guys what to go and eat for dinner?" I asked, trying to keep my head above the water when the waves come towards us.

"Well, we can go eat at wasabi." Obi answer, looking at me.

"Okay, what do you guys think?" I asked, looking at Torou and Zen.

"I don't care," Torou said, looking back at me.

"I never try wasabi before," Zen said, also looking back at me.

"Okay, wasabi it is then," I said. "It looks like the sun is setting are you guys ready to head back to get dressed for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am ready to get out of the water," Zen said, starting swimming back to the beach.

"I guess because I am getting hungry," Obi said, looking back at me.

"The same with me too," Torou said with a smile.

"Okay," I said, follow Zen back to the beach, and Obi and Torou follow after me. When we got back to the beach and wrapped our towel around us.

"I want to get out of this wet clothes," Zen said, head back to the hotel to change for dinner.

"Okay," I said, holding his hand while Obi and Torou are walking behind us.

"Today was fun," Obi said with a smile.

"And tomorrow is our last day in Japan before head back to the castle," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	57. Chapter 57

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **When I write this chapter, I can't stop that why it got very long.** **:)**

 **I hope you enjoin it :)**

 **Words: 1,106k**

 **7** **/28/2018**

 **Chapter 57**

After we all got out of our wet clothes, we head to wasabi. Zen open the door to the wasabi place and let me walked in first.

"Thank you," I said, looking at Zen with a smile on my face while I walk in the restaurant with Obi, Zen, and Torou behind me. "Wow, it is very big," I said looking all around the restaurant.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, took my hand and give it a small squeeze.

"Let go and find a place to seat," Obi said, walked away from Zen and me.

"Okay," I said, follow after Obi with Zen walking beside me. Zen pull out my child, and I sat down before Zen push it back under the table. "Thank you," I said, looking at Zen and watch him sit down next to me.

"It is not a problem," Zen said with a smile.

"Good evening," I waiter said, walking up to our table. "We service the great wasabi in Japan." The waiter said, handing out a menu to each person.

"Thank you," I said, took the menu from the waiter and starting looking at it.

"What do you guys what to drink?" The waiter asked, pulling out a notebook from her pocket to take our orders.

"Well, I will have a tea," I said, looking up at the waiter.

"The same with me," Zen said, still looking down at the menu.

"I will have water," Torou said with a smile.

"I also will have water too," Obi said. The waiter writes down in her notebook on what we want to drink.

"Okay, I will give you guy a few minutes to see what you want to order." The waiter said, walking away from the table.

"They have a lot of foodstuff on the menu," I said, looking down the list.

"Did you decide on what you are getting?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Well, I think about getting a wasabi egg roll salad," I answer, looking back at Zen. "What are you getting?" I asked.

"Um...I will get the same as you." Zen said with a smile.

"Obi, Torou did you guys find anything you want to get?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, the Wasabi egg roll sounds so gross," Obi said, making a funny face while he says it.

"I think about getting wasabi soup. I never try that before." Torou said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, that will make you sick," Obi said, looking back at the menu again.

"Then what are you going to get?" Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"I think I will get wasabi steak. Now that sounds good." Obi said, licking his lips.

"And it is so unhealthy," Torou said, rolling her eyes at Obi.

"nothing here is healthy," Obi said. Zen put his arms over my shoulder and looked at Obi and Torou.

"So, Shirayuki and Zen went are you going to have a baby?" Torou said, changing the subject that she had with Obi because it was getting very personal.

"Well, Zen and I are still working at it," I answer with a smile.

"Did it take you that long to have a baby?" Obi asked, looking at Zen and me

"Shut up, Obi," Zen and Torou said at the same time while they are glaring at Obi.

"What, I just saying," Obi said with a big smile on his face.

"It takes a month to find out after sex," I said, making Zen cough.

"Don't tell him that," Zen whisper in my ear after he got done a cough.

"Torou do you want a baby?" Obi asked, looking at Torou.

"Yes, I do of course I do," Torou said, looking back at Obi with a smile on her face.

"Okay," Obi said, looking back at Zen and me.

"It looks like the waiter is coming back to take our order," I said, looking at the waiter that was walking up to our table. The waiter set our drink down on the table.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter said, putting out her notebook and getting ready to write down our order.

"Zen and I will have a wasabi egg roll," I said, looking at the waiter.

"Okay," She said, writing down on her notebook then looking at Obi and Torou. "And what do you guys want?" She asked.

"I will have the Wasabi soup," Torou said with a smile.

"Wasabi steak for me," Obi said, hand the menu to the wait.

"Okay, it will be a while," The waiter said, pick up the menus and walked away back into the kitchen.

"I hope Mitsuhide and Kiki are having fun on their honeymoon," I said with a smile.

"Maybe they too are making a baby," Obi said.

"Shut up, Obi." Zen and Torou said.

"What? That what happens on a honeymoon you have a lot of sex." Obi said, looking at Zen and Torou.

"So you saying that when we get married you what that to happen?" Torou asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, It has to be good sex, and I will give it to you on your honeymoon," Obi said, making Torou face turn bright red like my hair. **  
**

"Let stop talking about this at the table," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"Okay." Obi and Torou said, looking at Zen. After a while, the waiter brought our food to the table.

"Thank you," I said after she set my plate down in front of me.

"If there is anything else please asked." The waiter said, walk away.

"This small so good," I said, took a bit of my egg roll.

"Yeah," Zen said, also eat his egg roll.

"I am getting tired," Obi said, let out a yawn.

"Me too," Torou said.

"Are you guy ready to head back to the hotel?" I asked, looking at Obi and Torou.

"Yeah," Obi said, let out another yawn.

"Okay," I said, stand up from my chair, and we walked back to the hotel. When get got to the hotel Zen and I went to our room.

"Tomorrow is last night in Japan," Zen said, laid down on the bed.

"Yeah," I said, let out a yawn and laid down next to Zen.

"Good night, my love," Zen said, wraps his arms around me.

"Goodnight," I said, close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	58. Chapter 58

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **I'm making T-shirts, Pillows, Tie blanket, and More on Amazon. If you want them they will be under Zoryrock101 but I don't have an account all set up yet. I will let you guys know when they are out. They are designed that I make from the Anime Akagami no Shirayukihime.**

 **Words: 603k**

 **8** **/2/2018**

 **Chapter 58**

The next morning, Zen woke up and looked down at Shirayuki who was still sound asleep. Zen give her a kiss on the check. "I love you," Zen said, got out of the bed than he walked into the bed. Zen got in the warm water and relax his body. "This feels so good," Zen said, close his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Shirayuki open her eyes and was Zen was gone than she hears something in the bathroom."Oh, Zen is in the bathroom." Shirayuki said, to herself, swinging her legs off the bed and walked over to brush her hair.

After a while, Zen walked out of the bathroom and saw Shirayuki sitting brushing her hair. He walked over to her. "Are you ready to go and get breakfast?" Zen asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, stand up and walked out of the room with Zen besides her. Obi and Torou waiting out in the hallway for Zen and Shirayuki. "Where do you want to see for breakfast?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Obi and Torou.

"Well, there is a small breakfast Cafe down three blocks that I saw yesterday," Obi answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Okay, let get going," Shirayuki said, walked down the street to the breakfast cafe.

"Where do you want to go after we get done eating breastfast?" Zen asked, holding Shirayuki hand while walking beside her.

"We can go to Himeji Castle," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, open the door to the breakfast cafe. Everyone went to a table and sat down waiting for the waitress to take their order. After a while, A waitress walked over to the table.

"What can I get you guys this morning?" She asked, pulling a notebook out and getting ready to write their order down on the notebook.

"I will have two eggs and bacon," Shirayuki said, looking at the waitress.

"I will have the same thing," Zen said, also looking at the waitress.

"Okay, Sweetheart," she said with a smile. Shirayuki glad at the waitress for calling her husband sweetheart. "And you two? "She asked, looking at Obi and Torou.

"I will have waffles with strawberry syrup and whipped cream on top and I also want Bacon and sausage," Torou said, looking up at the waitress.

"Is there anything you want to order with that meal?" Obi said, looking at his fiance in shock.

"What about you sir?" The waitress asked, looking at Obi.

"I will have a pancake and hashbrown." Obi answer, looking at the waitress.

"Okay, I will be back. see you later." She said, looking at Zen and walked away. Shirayuki glad at Zen.

"What?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay, Sweetheart," Shirayuki said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, Shirayuki is jealous," Obi said, let out a laugh.

"She is...not beautiful then you are," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Really right in front of everyone?" Obi asked.

"Then don't look," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki deeper.

"I love you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I love you too," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki while he smiles back at her.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	59. Chapter 59

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Do you guys want to get free money go to your store app and get dunk reward, Bouncing reward, or jump reward to win free money on Amazon gift card? When you first download the games you will get a $0.01 then it goes to $0.10, $1, $3, $5,$10,$20,$50, $100. I got all three come, and in one of my games I will get my $5 and $3 But in my other game, I already got my $1 today.**

 **Words: 541k**

 **8** **/7/2018**

 **Chapter 59**

After we got done eating breakfast, we head to Himeji Castle. "Wow, the step is so long to get to the castle," I said, looking up at the long staircase.

"Yeah, we better start climbing," Zen said, took my hand and we walked up the staircase to the Himeji castle. When we first got to the top of the staircase. I saw a beautiful garden that leads to Himeji Castle.

"It is so beautiful," I said, looking at the flower while we walked to the Himeji castle.

"Yeah, it is. let go inside." Zen said, open the door, and we went inside the castle. Himeji castle wall and ceiling was make out of golden

"It is so beautiful," I said walking down the hallway at different pictures that are hung on the wall.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said with a smile.

"After we get down here. let go shopping for our last day in Japan." Torou said, walking behind Zen and me.

"Yeah, I am up from that too. What about you Zen?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I don't mind," Zen said, looking back at me.

"Great," I said with a smile. We continue walking down the hallway when I saw a beautiful waterfall inside the castle. "I never see a waterfall indoor before," I said, walked up to it and saw cents in the water for people to make wishing.

"I saw one in the kingdom of Lynphea a long time ago," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"Really?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, I don't remember ever clear what it looks like I was around 11," Zen answer.

"I never been to Lynphea," I said, looking back at the waterfall. "It is beautiful there?" I asked.

"Oh yes it the most beautiful kingdom I have ever seen before." Zen answer with a smile.

"I wish I could go there," I said with a smile.

"Maybe, someday I can take you there," Zen said, took my hand.

"Thank you," I said, lend over a kiss him on the check.

"Okay, you two stop flirting with each other," Obi said, looking at Zen and me.

"We are not flirting with each other we are married," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"It looks like to me that you guys are still in your honeymoon stage," Obi said.

"We got married a not that long ago," I said, looking at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, shaking his head at me.

"Well, let go shopping now," Torou said, looking at Zen and me.

"Okay," I said, walked back down the hallway.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	60. Chapter 60

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 687k**

 **8** **/11/2018**

 **Chapter 60**

We left Himeji Castle and went shopping for our last day in Japan. Zen and I went into a girly store that makes Zen a nervous. "Again why did we come in here?" Zen asked face was bright red.

"Well, I did get some new clothes," I answer, looking at Zen.

"Make it quick I don't want to be the only guy in this store," Zen said, notice that he was standing between the bra and underwear. His face turns redder than usual.

"Okay, you saw bra and underwear before," I said, watch Zen's face looked down at the floor.

"That is different," Zen said. I walked up to zen and grab some pair of underwear.

"Which one you think will look good on me," I said, holding them up to Zen.

"Um...Um...The red and black one." Zen stuttering, pointing at the red and black one that I was holding in my right hand.

"I like that one too," I said with a smile.

"Are you done?" Zen asked, really want to get out of this store before Obi decided to make fun of him for going into a girly store with his wife.

"Let me get the matching bra," I answer, looking through the bra rack finding a red and black bra that match my underwear.

"Okay," Zen said, letting out a sigh. I not that he hate girly store because it fills with bras, underwears, see-through nightgown, and swimming suit. I found the red and black bra.

"Okay, I'm really," I said, saw Zen was gone. "Where did he go?" I asked myself. I saw him across the room looking at the see-through nightgown. I walked over to him and saw him going holding a red and black see-through nightgown. "Zen what are you doing over here?" I asked, standing beside him.

"Well, I...think this...this nightgown wi...will look good on yo..you," Zen answer, holding out the nightgown to me.

"Okay, it did match my bra and underwear," I said with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I answer, walked over to the cashier to get check out. "Do you know where obi and Torou went off to?" I asked, walked out of the store.

"I think Torou say that they are going to a weapon store." Zen answer, walking down the street holding my hand.

"That did sound like them," I said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah, it did," Zen said, join in on the laugh.

"Is there any another place you want to go shopping before lunchtime?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, I went into a girly store, so that means you have to come with me to a boy store," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay, what store do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, it is called All Men and Boys store." Zen answer.

"What a weird name for a store," I said with a laugh.

"I know," Zen said. Zen and I got to the store and Zen open the door to the story.

"What are you going to get?" I answer, walked into the store.

"I what he some new boxer and shirt." Zen answer, walked over to the shirt area and I follow after him. Zen looked through the rack to find shirts that he likes to get.

"Did you find some that you like?" I asked, looked at Zen.

"Yeah, I found two I like." Zen answer, holding the shirt out what he wants to get.

"Okay, I like them," I said with a smile.

"Great now the boxer then we can go and find Obi and Torou," Zen said, walked over to the boxed area. After a while, Zen and I got down with the men store and walked out.

"Let go and find Obi and Torou," I said, walked down the street with Zen besides me.

Okay." Zen said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	61. Chapter 61

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 592k**

 **8** **/13/2018**

 **Chapter 61**

Zen and I find Obi and Torou sitting at a table by a cafe's place. "Are you guys ready to eat?" I asked, walked up to them.

"Yeah, I am starving," Obi said, looking at me with a big smile.

"Okay, let get going," I said, walked inside the cafe follow by the others. After we order our food, we sat down at a table.

"So Zen I saw you went into a girly store," Obi said, looking at Zen with a smirk on his face. Zen's face turns bright red.

"Well, you go in if Torou wants to go there?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"No way, I'm not a pervert like you." Obi answer, looking back at Zen.

"I'm not a pervert," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Obi.

"You are to a pervert going to a girly store and looking at Bra and underwear," Obi said, let out a laugh.

"Obi, shut up," Zen said.

"So Torou what kind of weapon you get?" I asked, looking at the boys who are still fighting with each other.

"Oh, I got Samurai sword, Kunai Knife, Sai, and Naginata." Torou answer, looking back at me.

"Wow, That a lot of weapons you got," I said with a smile.

"Shut up Obi," Zen said.

"And boys can still be boys," Torou said, let out a sigh.

"I agree," I said, nodding my head and also letting out a sigh.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zen and Obi asked at the exact time, looking at Torou and me.

"Nothing," Torou and I answer, looking away from the boys.

"So after we get down eating our lunch let go to Yamanakakoan hot spring," I said changing the subject.

"Okay, that will be fun," Torou said with a smile.

"Okay," Obi said, looking at me.

"I'm okay with it," Zen said, looking at me with his charming smile.

"Great," I said with a smile. After a while, the waitress comes over to the table with our food. "Thank you," I said, pick up my fork and starting to eat.

"Wow, this small so good," Torou said, took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, that what I was thinking too," I said, looking at Torou with a smile.

"So Zen what close of bra did Shirayuki pick out for you?" Obi asked, making Zen choke on his food.

"Don't say that at the table," Zen said when he finally stop choking. "Torou do something about him." Zen order, looking at Torou.

"Obi leave Zen alone," Torou said, continue eating her food.

"Great you are a big help," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"Let continue eating our food I want to go to the hot spring so bad," I said, looking at Zen and Obi with a scary looked on my face.

"O...okay," Zen and Obi said, looking at me while their faces turning blue.

"She is scary." Obi whisper into Zen's ear.

"I know." Zen whisper back into Obi's ear.

"Well, She is your wife. You are supposed to get used to it." Obi said, looking at Zen.

"I only see this side of her a couple of time the rest she is sweet," Zen said, looking back at Zen.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, looking at Zen and Obi.

"It...it is nothing." Obi and Zen said, continue eating their food.

 **See** **you in the next chapter...**


	62. Chapter 62

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 440k**

 **8** **/13/2018**

 **Chapter 62**

After we got done eating, We all went to Yamanakakoan hot spring for our last stop before dinnertime then heads back to the hotel to go to bed. Tomorrow we are heading back to clarines.

"Wow it is so beautiful," I said, looked at the hot spring.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, standing beside me.

"Shirayuki, the girls are over here. "Torou said, took my hand and lead me to the girl's hot spring.

"Wait, what?" Obi and Zen asked, looking at Torou and me.

"What about us?" Obi asked, looking at Torou.

"You guys have to go to the boy's hot springs," Torou said pointing to the boy's hot springs.

"You expected us to me with random guys?" Obi asked.

"That the rules here, sorry," Torou said, pull me into the hot girl spring.

Obi and Zen looked at each other and let out a sigh. Torou and I got in hot water. "This feels so nice," I said, relax my head against the edge.

"Yeah," Torou said, looking at me. "The best way to relax without the boys," Torou said, close her eyes.

"I agree," I said, let out a laugh. "I wonder what the boys are doing in the boy's hot springs," I said.

 **Meanwhile with Zen and Obi...**

"Excuse me is there any private hot springs?" Zen asked, walked up to a lady at the front desk.

"Oh, you want a private hot spring for your lover." The lady said, looking at Obi and Zen.

"What?! Now we are not lovers." Zen said in shock.

"No, be shy there a lot of guy couple here." The lady said with a smile. Zen was lost words and in shock that this girl thinks Obi and him are Lovers.

"Well, this is very interesting," Obi said, put his hand behind his head.

"Shut up, Obi you are not helping," Zen said, looking at Obi.

"Aww, you guys are so cute well there is one private hot springs is available." The lady said.

"Okay, we will take it," Zen said, looking back at the lady.

"Okay follow me." The lady said, open the door to a private hot spring. "Here you go and please take your time." The lady said, walked down the hallway.

"We are not lovers," Zen said, walked in the private hot spring. "What is wrong with at lady think we are lovers? Zen asked, into the water.

"I don't know." Obi answer, also getting in hot water.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	63. Chapter 63

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 543k**

 **8** **/13/2018**

 **Chapter 63**

Torou and I walked out of the hot spring and saw Obi and Zen looked so depressed. "What wrong?" I asked, walked up to Zen.

"Shirayuki, well you do me a favor?" Zen answer with a question.

"Sure," I answer, looking at me with a confused look.

"Well, you kiss me?" Zen asked.

"You don't have to ask we are married," I said, lend over and kiss him on the lips.

"Oh, so you guys not gay." A lady said, looking t Zen.

"No, we already told you," Zen and Obi said, looking at the lady. I cover my mouth before I start to laugh that someone that Obi and Zen were lovers.

We started to walk down the street, but Torou and I can't hold out laughs in any longer. "That is not funny," Zen said, looking at Torou and me.

"Did the girl think you guys are lovers too?" Obi asked, also looking at us.

"No, girls always go together all the time," I answer, looking at Obi. Zen and Obi glad at us because no one thought came up to us and asked if we were a couple or not.

"So, why do they think you guys are lovers?" Torou asked.

"Well, Zen and I feel uncomfortable to be with other guys. So Zen asked for a private hot spring," Obi answer, open the door to a restaurant and walked into the building.

"That explains everything." Torou and I said at the same time.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Zen asked, looking at us.

"Well, when to guys asked for a private mean that they what to be alone." Torou answer, looking back at Zen.

"WHAT!" Zen and Obi said in shock. I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well, now you guys know," I said, watch Zen sat down next to me. After a while, we got done eating and head back to the hotel. "Man, I'm so tired," I said, walking down the hallway to the room.

"Yeah, then we head out tomorrow we are going back to Clarines," Zen said, open the door to our room.

"Yeah, I miss my our bed," I said, walked set the bags on the bed. "I will be right back," I said, walked in the bathroom.

"Okay," Zen said, laid down on the bed.

"Shall we have fun tonight for our last night," I said, wearing my see-through nightgown.

"Oh, let me help," Zen said, walked over to me. Zen push me up against the wall, and I wrap my legs around his hips.

Zen walked over to the bed and laid me down. "Zen, I love you," I said, feeling Zen lips against my neck and his hand run put my legs.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss me on the lips. Zen and I make love to each other until we can't continue anymore **.**

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Chapter 69 will be shocking to anyone who read the second book. I think some people will already know but can't tell you. You have to find out on your own :)**


	64. Chapter 64

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 885k**

 **8** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 64**

The next morning Zen and I pack for our trip back home. My legs were still sore from last night. "Are you ready to get going?" Zen asked, holding his suitcase.

"Yeah," I said, grab my suitcase and walked out of the room with Zen. Zen and I walked the stairs and saw Obi and Torou waiting for us in the carriage.

"I will put our suitcase in the back of the carriage," Zen said, took my suitcase and walked to the carriage. I got in the carriage and sat down by the window. When Zen got in the carriage, it took off towards the dork where the ship was waiting for us.

Zen took our suitcase to our room and I sat on the staircase looking out of the ocean waiting for the ship to head back to Clarines. I let out a yawn because I still tired from last night. Zen walked up the stairs and sat down beside me. "Are you tired?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, We stay up too late and we woke up early too," I said, lay my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to laid down and rest for a while?" Zen asked, lay his head on top of my head.

"Yeah, that will be great," I answer, standing up from the stairs.

"Okay, I will walk with you then," Zen said, took my hand and walked to our bedroom. When we got to our room, I laid down on the bed, forget that I still have my shoe on.

"This is so nice," I said, close my eyes. Zen took off my shoe and climb into bed with me. I wrap my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "Zen, when we get back, let start a family," I said, looking up at Zen.

"Yeah, But this time I will not have someone come near you," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"If I get pregnant you will not call me fat like you did last time?" I asked.

"I did not call you fat and I did not know that the time you were pregnant," Zen said. I sat up and looked at him.

"So it was okay to say that?" I asked, looking at Zen. "That it I will have Obi sleep with you too," I said, stand up from the bed and walked to Obi and Torou room.

'what just happen,' Zen asked himself, stand up from the bed and chase after Shirayuki. "Shirayuki wait," Zen said, watch her knock on Obi and torou door.

"Hey, Mistress," Obi said, looking at me.

"Obi go and sleep with Zen," I order, looking at Obi.

"Sorry mistress but I'm not into guys," Obi said.

"That not what I meant. I want to stay with Torou tonight." I said.

"Okay, is that okay with you Torou?" Obi asked looked at Torou.

"Yeah that fine with me," Torou said with a smile.

"Okay, then let go Zen," Obi said, walked down the hallway.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you," Zen said, following Obi down the hallway.

"So what going on?" Torou asked, sat down on the bed.

"I don't know I got mad him for no reason," I answer, sat down next to Torou. "But I just tired," I said, letting out a small sign.

"Okay, well get some rest," Torou said, stand up from the bed.

"Okay," I said, laid down and close my eyes.

 **Meanwhile with the boys...**

"What is Shirayuki mad that you this time?" Obi asked, sitting on the bed.

"I don't know. she talks about when I call her fat and she got mad." Zen said, laying on the bed.

"But that a long time ago," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"I know I don't know why she bringing it up now," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"Us guys will never know about girls," Obi said.

"You got that right," Zen said.

"Well, I will sleep on the floor," Obi said, took a pillow and laid down on the floor.

"This still driving me crazy why she got mad," Zen said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe it is that time of the month," Obi said.

"What time of the month?" Zen asked, looking confused.

"Once every month girl go through this. They get very moody. I know because Torou is like that too." Obi said, letting out a sigh because he did not what to explain it to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Just give her someday usually they last for four days," Obi said.

"What four day?" Zen asked in shock. "So Shirayuki will be moody four days," Zen said, looking down at Obi who was stilling on the floor with his hand behind his hand.

"Yeah, usually." Obi answer.

"Great I don't know how long I can take it," Zen said, laid back down and cover his eyes with his hand.

"Well, do say something that will piss her off like calling her fat," Obi said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DID NOT CALL HER FAT!" Zen yelled.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	65. Chapter 65

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 598k**

 **8** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 65**

Torou and I sat on the dock when Zen and Obi come up the stair. "I'm not talking to you," Zen said to Obi.

I say that I was sorry." Obi said, looking at Zen.

"What happens with you guys?" Torou asked, looking at Zen and Obi.

"It is nothing to be mention," Zen said, letting out and sigh.

 **a few minutes ago...**

Zen was sound asleep in his bed and thought that Shirayuki comes to cuddle with him so Zen wrap her arms around the people who laid down on the bed with him. When he opens his eyes he comes face to face with Obi.

"OBI!" Zen yelled, fall off the bed. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?!" Zen asked while he was yelling at Obi.

"Well, mater the floor was too hard and I thought I will sleep in the bed. How am I supposed to know that you will cuddle with me," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"I THOUGHT IT WAS SHIRYAUKI!" Zen yelled, walked out of the room.

"Wait, Master," Obi said, follow after Zen.

"I'm not talking to you," Zen said to Obi.

"I say that I was sorry," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"What happens with you guys?" Torou asked, looking at Zen and Obi.

"It is nothing to be mention," Zen said, letting out and sigh.

"Zen is a good cuddle," Obi said, getting hit by Zen.

"I say don't mention it," Zen said, looking at Obi who is now laying on the ground after it punches my Zen.

"You cuddle with my husband?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"No, he cuddles with me," Obi said, sat up and looked back at me.

"I thought it was Shirayuki," Zen said.

"Well, we are almost to Clarines," I said, stand up and wrap my arms around Zen's neck. I did not know how close my hips were because is making Zen going crazy.

"We need to go something," Zen said, grab my hand and lend me back to our room.

"Zen what wrong?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki what was that just now up on the dock?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"I just wrap my arms around you like I always do," I said, looking down at the ground. It feels like I did something wrong.

"No, you were trying to get me to have sex with you right in right of people," Zen said.

"I'm sorry, I will never touch you again," I said with tears coming down my check. I walked towards the door when Zen pen me up against the wall. "Zen what is wrong with you?" I asked, looking away from him.

"Shirayuki, don't say that you will not touch me again. It will make me go crazy and I know you want a baby so bad." Zen said, pull me in a hug and cry is eyes out.

"Zen," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"I promise that you will be carrying a child soon," Zen said, looking down at my stomach. "We have three hours before we make it to Clarines. Do you want to go for around?" Zen asked. I could not say anything but nob my head. Zen laid me down on the bed and start kissing my neck.

"God, Zen I love you so much," I said wrapping my arms around Zen's body.

"I love you too," Zen said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	66. Chapter 66

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 801k**

 **8** **/19/2018**

 **Chapter 66**

Zen and I got back to clarines two ago and today was the day Mitsuhide and Kiki are coming back from their honeymoon. I sat on the couch remember what happens on the ship with Zen and me and I don't think we were not ourself. After that, my legs are hurting and they still hurt after two days. Zen feel bad that he used to much force. The door open and walked in was Zen. "How do you feel?" Zen asked, walking over to me.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile.

"Shirayuki, I'm sorry that I use all my force going in you," Zen said wrapping his arms around me.

"It is fine but I never hear you cuss before," I said, lend my head on top of Zen's shoulder.

"Yeah, Don't know what comes over me." Zen sai, lend his head on top of my head. "You say it will take a month to find out if you pregnant or not?" Zen asked.

"Yes," I answer, feel Zen's hand on my stomach.

"I can't wait until you are pregnant again and this time I will protect," Zen said, stand up and took my hand. "Come Mitsuhide and Kiki will be back soon," Zen said, help me up and walked down the hallway very slowly.

"Mister, Mistress look who here," Obi said, wave at us while we walked down the staircase.

"Welcome back Mitsuhide, Kiki," I said, looking at them with a smile on my face.

"How thing went while we were gone?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen and me.

"Well, Zen is a very good cuddler," Obi answer for Zen and me.

"Will you let it go," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Obi.

"What happens when we were gone?" Mitsuhide whispers to Kiki.

"I don't know," Kiki said whisper back to Mitsuhide.

"Don't ask," Zen order, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Kiki, how was your trip?" I asked with a big smile.

"It was fun," Kiki said, looking at me with a smile. "What have you guy been doing seen we were gone?" Kiki asked.

"Well, we went to Japan," I answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Really?" Mitsuhide asked, narrowing his eyes at Zen.

"What? Shirayuki wants to go and we were so bored that the castle." Zen said.

"That not an excuse," Mitsuhide said.

"What the big deal? Obi and Torou were with us too." Zen said, put his hand behind his head.

"What am I going to do with you," Mitsuhide said, place a hand on his head and letting out a sigh.

"Well, that not your job now. he married so it is Shirayuki responsibility." Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide. "So Shirayuki keeps him on a leash, for now on," Obi said, looking at me.

"Obi, Shut up," Zen said, glaring at Obi.

"What you want to cuddle with me again," Obi said, looking at Zen with a big smile.

"OBI HE IS MINE SO BACK OFF!" I yelled grab Zen arms arm pull him close to me.

"Oh man, Shirayuki comes one share," Obi said, letting out a laugh.

"Obi, shut up," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Well, let go and have some tea," I said with a smile.

"Okay," Kiki said.

"That sounds good to me," Mitsuhide said, walked off towards the garden. "So Obi where is Torou?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"Well, she went on a mission seen yesterday."Obi answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"What did you guys to on your honeymoon?" I asked, sat down at the table in the garden.

"Mitsuhide and I climb the highest mountain." Kiki answer, looking at me across the table.

"Did Mitsuhide get scared?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki with a smile on his face.

"Yes." Kiki answer.

"Kiki doesn't say it so quickly," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"The same old Mitsuhide," Obi said, laughing.

"I have only been gone for two weeks," Mitsuhide said, looking at Obi. "What did you guys to while we were away except going to Japan?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Well, Shirayuki got kidnapped little after you guys leave." Obi answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"What how come you guys did not tell us?" Mitsuhide asked in shock.

"Well, you were on your honeymoon," I answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"That did not matter. I still feel bad about Zen and Your honeymoon." Mitsuhide said, looking down at his cup of tea.

"It is okay," I said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Getting close to chapter 69 I will give you a hunt someone is coming back can you guys who? Please leave a review who is coming back :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 486k**

 **8** **/19/2018**

 **Chapter 67**

The next day Zen and I kissed on the couch until Zen's hand went up in my shirt. "Zen, we can't do it right now," I said, break the kiss and looked at Zen.

"Okay, I understand," Zen said, remove his hand from under my shirt. "I love you Shirayuki," Zen said, grab both of my hand and pull me on top of him. I was laying on top of him on the couch.

"I love you too," I said, looking down at him and my hair on one side. I heard something outside of our window. I sat up and looked at the window. I saw a shadow figure run away. "What was that?" I asked. Zen sat up and looked at the window.

"It probably the wind hitting the window," Zen said, touch my cheek and make me looked at him. "You will be fine," Zen said, kiss me at the same time there was lighting outside our window.

"It rains pretty hard," I said, walked over to the window with a rope wrap around me. Then I saw that shadow figure by a tree looking at me. "Zen, do you see that?" I asked, looking at Zen who was still laying on the couch.

"Okay, I will come and look," Zen said, getting up from the couch and looked out of the window. "What do you want me to look at?" Zen asked.

"There it is by the tree." I said, looking at the tree and saw the figure gone. "but it was there." I said, looking at Zen.

"Shirayuki I think you are tired," Zen said, looking back at me.

"But I saw it," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Maybe it is Obi just messing with us. I will talk to him tomorrow." Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Zen, what will it be like to have our own kids someday," I said, laid down on the bed.

'And there so go again.' Zen said to himself, letting out a sigh and walked over to the bed. "Well, I heard from Izana you have to wake up every 5 minutes to feed the baby for two months." Zen answer, laid down next to me.

"What happens is we get twins?" I asked, laid my head on Zen's chest.

"It will be a nightmare," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Obi told me that maybe I will have quadruplet," I said, wrap arms around him.

"Um..no if two is bad then four definitely will be very bad," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Yeah, well, goodnight Zen," I said, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight," Zen said, fell asleep in my arms. After I sleep a sleep in the arms of the man I love.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	68. Chapter 68

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 577k**

 **8** **/24/2018**

 **Chapter 68**

"Obi, what were you doing last night?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"I checked the castle ground," Obi answer. "Why?" Obi asked.

"Shirayuki saw something outside last night." Zen answer.

"Sorry, mistress that was me," Obi said, looking at me.

"It okay, I'm glad it was just you," I said with a smile.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Obi asked.

"Well, I think to go into town," I answer.

"What are you getting in town?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"It has been a while seen I been into town," I said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, take Obi with you," Zen said.

"You not coming?" I asked.

"No Mitsuhide have more work for me seen he been back." Zen answer, letting out a sigh.

"Okay," I said. After a while, Obi and I went to the village. "it is so beautiful and it been too long." I said, walked down the street.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Obi said.

"Where is Torou coming back?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"She told me that she will be back in two weeks." Obi answer, looking at me.

"Great," I said with a smile. "Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I don't care where we should go," Obi answer.

"Okay, what was Zen doing when you saw him?" I asked.

"Well, he was yelling at Mitsuhide before I come to meet up with you." Obi answer.

"Zen, probably wish Mitushide still on his honeymoon," I said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah," Obi agreeing with me.

"Well, let go to the ice cream store then," I said, walking down the street to the ice cream store.

"Okay," Obi said, follow after me. Obi and I walked into the store and sat at a table with our ice cream. Obi got a Blue Moon an ice cream flavor with bright blue coloring and I got a pink and blue Cotton Candy.

"I remember Zen brought me here on our second date," I said, put the spoon in mouth.

"Yeah, I did not take Torou on a date yet," Obi said, eating his ice cream.

"Why not?" I asked, giving him a glad.

"I'm not a romantic like Zen or Mitsuhide." Obi answer, looking at me.

"Well, asked for advice I'm pretty sure they will help you if you just asked them," I said, looking at Obi.

"They will laugh at me," Obi said.

"Well, When I woke up Zen always have a flower beside my bed every morning with a note saying I love you before he went to his office. Then some night he brings breakfast in bed for me." I said, standing up from the table and went over to throw up my empty cup.

"Really?" Obi asked, throw his cup away.

"Yeah, and he kisses me while I sleep every night," I said, walking out of the store with Obi behind me.

"So he tries-" Before Obi can finish what he was going to say. I hit him over the head.

"That not what I meant,"I said, walking down the street with Obi beside me.

"Shirayuki." A female voice said, behind Obi and me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Who is the girl behind Obi and Shiryauki? Is it a friend or a foe? You have to wait until the upcoming chapter.**


	69. Chapter 69

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,020k**

 **8** **/25/2018**

 **Chapter 69**

I turn around a saw Yona and Hak long with five another man with her. One of the men have a silver hair hangs further than his neck with a portion of the back being much longer and falling past shoulders, the second man has His silver hair hangs further than his neck with a portion of the back being much longer and falling past shoulders, The three men who wear a horned skull mask over half of his face. He also has a big detachable white fur piece that he usually attaches to the back of his mask, which covers his short blue hair. there was a squirrel sitting on his shoulder. The four men messy yellow hair with a necklace of alternating, round burgundy and blue oblong beads with the centerpiece being a golden disc with a dragon on it and the last men has long green hair that he ties behind with an orange ribbon and a long fringe which he styles to cover the right side of his face. He also has piercings in his ears.

"Hello, Yona." I said, looking at her with a smile on my face.

"It has been a while," Yona said, walked closer to me. "How are you?" Yona asked with a smile.

"I'm good." I answer with a smile. "What about you?" I asked, looking at Yona.

"I'm good." Yona answer.

"The great." I said.

"Princess, who is this girl?" the white hair asked, looking at Yona.

"Oh, this is Shirayuki and Zen," Yona asked.

"I'm Obi. Zen is my master and I'm Shirayuki bodyguard," Obi said, looking at Yona.

"Oh, Shirayuki I want you to be Kija, Yoon, Shin-ah, Ao the Squirrel, Zeno, and Jae-ah," Yona said, point to each people were saying their name. "Do you still remember Hak?" Yona asked.

"Yeah, I still remember him," I answer with a laugh.

"Where is Zen?" Yona asked, looking at me.

"He has a lot of work to do in his office," I answer.

"Am I asked who is Zen?" Yoon asked, looking at me.

"He the prince of Clarines and my husband," I answer, looking back at Yoon.

"Oh, you married," Kija said.

"How long have you guys been married?" Yoon asked.

"About six months," I answer. "Obi and I are heading back to the castle if you guys what to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, I want to say hi to him." Yona answer, walking beside me.

"welcome back princess and Obi," Kai said, standing by the gate.

"Hello again," Yona said, looking at Kai.

"Hello, it has been a while," Kai said, looking at Yona.

"Yes, it has," Yona said walking through the gate. When I heard Mitsuhide voice.

"Prince Zen, Where are you?" Mitsuhide yelled. I saw them walking around the castle ground.

"I think Zen took off again from Mitsuhide," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Shirayuki, Have you seen Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, walking up to me.

"No, I just got back just now," I answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Great," Mitsuhide said walked away and continue looking for Zen.

"Why did he call you by name?" Yoon asked, standing beside me.

"He knows me before I become a member Royal family," I answer, looking at Yoon.

"Wait, So you were married into the royal family?" Kija asked.

"Yes," I answer, walked down the road that lends to the castle.

"So you went out and met new friends." a voice said, up in the tree. Everyone looked up and sat Zen sitting up in the tree hiding from Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, oh and Mitsuhide was looking for you," I said, walking closer to the tree.

"I know I can hear him," Zen said, letting out a sigh. Zen jump down from the tree. "Hi, I'm Zen Wistaria," Zen said, looking at us.

"Oh, you are Shirayuki husband?" Kija asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes," Zen said, looking back at Kija. "What you guys name?" Zen asked.

"I'm Kija." Kija answer.

"I'm Jae-ah." Jae-ah said, looking at Zen.

"Yoon," Yoon said with a smile.

"And this is Shin-ah and Ao," Yona said, point to Shin-ah and Ao.

"It nice to met you," Zen said.

"Zen there you are," Mitsuhide said, running towards him.

"Well, I got to go," Zen said took off running away from Mitushide.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, chasing after Zen.

"Let go in and I will have the maid make us some tea," I said, walking inside the castle. "Yona how long are you staying in clarines for?" I asked, down to the garden.

"I don't know," Yona asked.

"I can ask Zen is you guys what to stay in the castle. We can get the rooms ready." I asked, looking at Yona.

"Oh, that will be right," Yona said, looking back at me with a smile.

"Great," I said, sat down at the table and the maid brought the tea out to us.

Yona took a sip of her tea. "Wow, this tea is amazing," Yona said.

"Thank you is it Zen's mother favorite recipes," I said, also took a sip of my tea.

"It your husband mother still alive?" Yoon asked, looking at me.

"Yes, she is in the kingdom of Flora to handle a matter," I answer, looking back at Yoon.

"May I say what kind of matter she taking care of?" Kija asked, looking at me.

"My twin sister, so going be up from execution," I answer, looking back at Kija.

"You going to let that happen," Kija said in shock.

"I don't have the power to stop it and my sister did bad things," I said. "It the kingdom of Flora decision."

"Kija," Yona said, looking at Kija.

"I'm sorry Princess Shiryauki," Kija said, bowing his head toward me.

"It is fine," I said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **If you have read** **Two World Because One Yona and Hak have appeared in the crossover spin-off :)**


	70. Chapter 70

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 544k**

 **8** **/25/2018**

 **Chapter 70**

"I talk to Zen and he got the room ready for you guys," I said, looking at Yona, Yoon, Kija, Hak, Shin-ah, Jae-ah, and Zeno.

"Okay, thank you Shiryauki," Yona said, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I will show you guys to your room," I said, walking down the hallway followed by all five boys behind me and Yona walking beside me. "Your guy's room will be next to each other on the second floor," I said.

"Okay," Kija said.

"Thank you," Shin-ah said almost in a whisper.

"Shin-ah did not talk very much," Yona said, looking at me.

"I wish someone else did not talk too much," Hak said.

"Shut up, Thunder beast," Kija said, narrowing his eyes at Hak.

"Who Thunder beast?" I asked.

"Hak the Thunder Beast, " Kija answer, looking at me.

"I did not know that," I said, turn my halfway to look at Kija. **  
**

"The last time I was here. I don't think I never told you my nickname was until now." Hak said, also looking at me.

"How did you get your nickname?" I asked, walking up the staircase.

"He punches like a beast." Jae-ah answer.

"For someone who all away getting punch by him all the time," Yoon said, looking at Jae-ah.

"Here you are," I said, open one of the rooms for them. "You guys can pick which room you want."

"Okay, thank you," Yona said with a smile.

"Well, I will let you guys get all set in," I said, walking down the hallway to my bedroom. I open the door to my bedroom and saw Zen laying on the bed with his face in the pillow.

"Zen, how was your day?" I asked, walking over to the bed. Zen flip on his back and looked at me.

"Mitsuhide finally caught me and he drags me back to the office." Zen answer, sat up in the bed.

"Mitsuhide acts like a father to you," I said, let out a laugh.

"Don't say that," Zen said, fall back on the bed. "So did you take care of our guests?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, they are in their room now," I answer, laid down on the bed. Zen wrap his arms around me and pull me close.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" Zen asked, rubbing his hand up and down my arms.

"I don't know. I think Mitsuhide will have your work." I answer, laid my head on his chest.

"Yeah, you probably right," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"I'm thinking to show Yona the Kingdom of Clarines," I said, close my eyes and wrap my arms around Zen.

"Are you going to stay close to the castle?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"I will take to Yona to see if she want to go just for a couple of days," I answer.

"Okay, if you do go take obi with you," Zen said, closing his eyes.

"Okay, goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight," Zen said. After a while, Zen and I fall asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	71. Chapter 71

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 790k**

 **8** **/27/2018**

 **Chapter 71**

The next day Yona, Hak, Kija, Yoon, Jae-ah, Zeno, Shin-Ah, Obi, and I all head out in a carriage for four days away from the castle.

"It has been a while seen I ride in a carriage," Yona said, looking out of the window. "It to bad that Zen did not come."

"Yeah, he has a lot of work to do," I said, remembering this morning with Mitushide and Zen.

 **Flashback 5 hours ago...**

There was a knock on the door. Zen let out a moan and looked at the clock on his nightstand. "Who is it this early in the morning?" I asked, looking at Zen with sleepy eyes.

"There only one person who wakes up early." Zen answer, swing his legs off the bed and walked over to the door. When Zen open the door and saw Mitsuhide standing there. "Do you know what time it is?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"I know I told you I will wake you up early to get your work done that you did not finally yesterday." Mitsuhide answer.

"It is too early," Zen said, letting out a yawn.

"I know but you have yesterday and today work you did to get done," Mitushide said.

"Okay, you can leave," Zen said.

"Nope, I know you by now. the minute I leave you will go back to bed." Mitsuhide said.

"Fine, let me get dress," Zen said, let out a sigh and close the door.

 **The end of Flashback...**

"I can wait to see this beautiful kingdom of Clarines," Yona said, looking at me.

"It also good for me to get out of the castle," I said, looking back at Yona. Ao jump on my shoulder from Shin-ah who was sitting beside me. "Hey," I said, scratch the top of Ao head.

"Where are we going to visit?" Yona asked.

"The north of Clarines it the most beautiful ever in the kingdom," I answer with a smile.

"How did it take to get there?" Yona asked.

"About two hours," I answer.

"Okay," Yona said with a smile.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

"SHUT UP!" Zen yelled, laying his head down on his desk. 'I wish I was with Shirayuki then stick here with Mitsuhide.' Zen said to himself.

"Zen, you have a meeting with Lord Ben," Mitsuhide said, hearing Zen making a sound moaning sound while his face still on his desk.

"What time?" Zen asked, left up his head and looked up at Mitsuhide.

"two o'clock," Mitushide said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," Zen said, watch Mitsuhide walked out of the room. Zen laid his head down on his desk and close his eyes.

Zen's dream...

Zen woke up to the sound of a baby crying. "who cry?" Zen asked, sat up from his chair and walked over to the door. Zen walked down the hallway and did not see any guard.

"there-there little one," a woman voice said echoing through the hallway. Zen walked into a room and saw Shirayuki laying on a bed holding a baby in her arms.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, but Shirayuki can't hear his voice.

"It okay, I wish he was here too," Shirayuki said, rock the baby back and fouth.

Zen sat on the bed and try to touch her cheek when he did it he was like a ghost. "I can't touch here," Zen said, pull his hand away from Shirayuki. then there was a strong wind and Zen find himself out in a graveyard. "Where am I?" Zen said, walking closer to a gravestone and saw the name Zen Wistaria.

Zen eyes got wide. "I'm dead," Zen said.

End of Zen's dream...

Zen woke up with a start and breath heavily. "It just a bad dream," Zen said, pick up his pen and starting to sign some documents. Zen looking at the clock and it read 12:30. "I have 2 hours and a half before I have to meet with Lord Ben," Zen said, stand up and walked around his office.

"Four days, alone with our my wife," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki and Yona...**

Yona and I are in our room we are staying at for the next four day while all seven guys sharing a room. "this inn is so beautiful." Yona said, laid down in her bed.

"Yeah, they also I have the best hot springs," I said, sitting on my bed.

"Let go tonight before bed," Yona said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Great," Yona said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	72. Chapter 72

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Sorry for the late update I have been busy**

 **Words: 875k**

 **9** **/7/2018**

 **Chapter 72**

"Yona and Shirayuki kind of overdid it. putting seven big guys in one room." Jae-ah said, laid on the floor.

"If you have a problem then sleep outside," Hak said, laying in the corner.

"Obi, how long did you been Shirayuki bodyguard?" Yoon asked, living in one of the bed with Zeno.

"For six year now." Obi answer, looking up at Yoon who was laying on the floor beside the bed.

"Wow, That along," Yoon said.

"We should get up and see what the girls are doing this morning," Kija said, standing up and walked over to the door.

"Okay," all the guy said, follow after Kija. Kija knocks on Yona and Shirayuki door when Shirayuki answer.

"Good morning," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Good morning," Kija said, looking at Shirayuki. "Where Yona?" Kija asked.

"Oh, She is getting dress." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Kija. Yona walked up behind him.

"Are you guys ready for breakfast?" Yona asked, looking at the seven-man standing in front of our room.

"Yeah," Kija said with a smile.

"I'm starving," Jae-ah said.

"Okay," Yona and Shirayuki, let out a laugh. They walked down the hallway to the hotel dining room. We sat down at a table eating our breakfast.

 **Meanwhile With Zen who was still at the castle...**

Zen laying in a cuddle with Shirayuki pillow and pretending to be sick to get away from Mitsuhide. "This is going to be long day laying in bed," Zen said, looking up at the jumps on the bed and walked up to Zen and laid her head on his stomach. "Hey, girl," Zen said, rubbing the top of her head.

"Woof." Lady bark, wagging her tail."She will be back soon," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep.

Zen's dream...

"Shirayuki," Zen said, looking up at Shirayuki who was sitting on his lap. Zen move his hand up her shirt and looked at her. "You are so beautiful."

"Zen," Shirayuki said, push him down on the bed and start to kiss his lips. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"I love you," Zen said, kissing her neck.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said. Then Zen heard a baby but Shirayuki.

'It is that sound again,' Zen said to himself. "Shirayuki, do you hear that?" Zen asked, notice that Shirayuki disappears leaving Zen alone. "Shirayuki where did you do?" Zen asked, stand up and walked toward a door. Zen open the door and walked down the hallway. Zen walked down the hallway where he hears that baby crying. Zen finally come to a door and open it. Zen saw a baby crib and blood everywhere around the room.

Zen walked far into the room and saw Shirayuki laying on the ground cover in blood and standing over her was her twin sister with a knife in her hand where she stabs 37 times.

"SHIRAYUKI, NOOOOO!" Zen yelled, running up to Shirayuki. zen pick her up in his arms and yelled her name over and over again. "Shirayuki please wake up, Shirayuki!" Zen yelled.

"She never will wake up again," Yuki said, disappear in the darkenest.

End of Zen's Dream...

Zen sat up in bed sweating and Lady looked up at him with a worrying look on her face. "I'm fine it is just a bad dream, baby girl," Zen said, pat Lady head. Zen swings his legs off the bed and walked over to get a cup to drink. 'why am I having bad dreams more and more.' Zen asked himself. "I hope Shirayuki get home soon," Zen said, walked over to the bed and laid back down again.

 **Meanwhile back with Shirayuki and Yona...**

"It is so beautiful here," Yona said, walking down the street with Shirayuki beside her.

"Yeah, it is beautiful here. Zen took me here a long time ago." Shirayuki said, looking at Yona.

"Is this the way to that beautiful lake I been hearing about?" Yona asked.

"Yes." Shirayuki answer.

"That is where I say Torou to married me," Obi said, walking behind them.

"I did not know you are married," Yona said, turn her head halfway to look at Obi.

"No, I'm not married yet," Obi said, looking back at Yona.

"I don't think I meet her at the castle when We were there," Yona said, looking up at the sky.

"She is away from the castle on a mission," Obi said with a smile.

"So how Mitsuhide and Kiki?" Yona asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Oh, they got married," Shirayuki said, looking back at her with a smile.

"They both got married at the same time?" Yona said in shock.

"Well, they married each other," Obi said, let out a laugh.

"I did not know that they love each other," Yona said.

"Yeah, they got married two weeks now," Shirayuki said.

"Really? I bet her dress is beautiful." Yona said.

"Oh, her dress was beautiful," Shirayuki said.

"I wish I could have seen her dress," Yona said with a smile on her face.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	73. Chapter 73

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,019k**

 **9** **/14/2018**

 **Chapter 73** **  
**

Yona and I sat in the grass watching out of the lake while Kija and Jae-ah fight over something stupid. Yoon put his feet in the water and Hak and Obi talking under a tree. Shin-ah looking at his reflection in water while Ao sitting on his shoulder.

"Do Kija and Jae-ah always fight like that?" I asked, looking at Kija yelling at Jae-ah.

"Yeah, they do all the time." Yona answer, looking at me.

"They kind of remember of Obi and Zen when they fight like that," I said, looking back at Yona.

"Really?" Yona asked.

"Yeah, Zen and Obi fight like cats and dogs all the time," I said, let out a laugh. Yona then joins in on the laugh.

"Thank you for being me out here today," Yona said with a smile.

"It not a problem," I said with a smile.

"It to bad that your husband Zen did not come," Yona said.

"Yeah, I bet he is yelling at Mitsuhide, trying to get out of work today, or pretending to be sick," I said, letting out a sigh.

"You know him very well," Yona said, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Well, Zen and I know each other for six years," I said, laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen woke up on the couch with an open book laying on his chest. Zen trying to erase that dream about Obi wearing a hula dress. "Why the hell did I just dream about that. I one thing I did not want to see." Zen said, sat up on the couch. Zen close the book and set it on the coffee table. "I don't mind if it was Shirayuki wearing the hula dress," Zen said to himself.

Zen stand up and walked out of the bedroom. "Zen, what are you doing out of bed?" Mitsuhide said, walking up to Zen.

"I was getting hungry." Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Why don't you ring the ball?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"I want to stretch my legs." Zen answer, narrow his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"Go back to your room and rest. I will have a maid bring you some food." Mitsuhide said, walking down the hallway.

"He still thinks that I'm sick," Zen said, walking back to his bedroom. Zen pen the door and walked his bedroom. Zen walked over to the bed and laid some with his face in the pillow. "This is so boring," Zen said, laid on his back.

After a while, there was a knock on the door. Zen stand up from the bed and walked over to the door. He opens the door and saw a maid standing there holding a tray in her hand. "Master Mitsuhide say you are hungry." The maid said, looking at Zen.

"Yes, Thank you," Zen said, took the tray from the maid.

"Your Highness, Have a great rest of the day." The maid said, bow to Zen and walked down the hallway. Zen close the door and set the tray down on the coffee table before sitting on the couch.

"How long before Mitsuhide find out that I'm not really sick?" Zen asked himself, starting eating his lunch. "I think I have to go back to work tomorrow I'm so bored sitting in my room all day," Zen said, took a sip of his water.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

Shirayuki and the other sat around a table eating their lunch. "It has been a while seen we have meat," Kija said, took a bite of his meat.

"Yeah," Hak said, sitting next to him.

"what do you guy eat when you travel?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Kija and Hak.

"We eat like bugs, grass, and sometimes he has meat that not very much." Yoon answer for Kija and Hak. **  
**

"I feel sorry for you guys," Shirayuki said, with tears in her eyes.

"It not all that bad after getting used to eating him," Yona said, looking at Shirayuki.

"By your reaction, you never ate bugs or grass," Yoon said, looking at Shirayuki.

"No, it is not normal," Shirayuki said, looking discuss.

"Thank you. I said the same thing." Kaji said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Bug and grass are good for you protein," Yoon said.

"Really?" Shirayuki asked, still looking discuss.

"Yeah." Yoon answer, nod his head.

"Okay," Shirayuki said.

"Shirayuki where are we going next?" Yona asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Is there any place you want to see?" Shirayuki answer with a question.

"I don't know where I want to go." Yona answer.

"Well, there is a beautiful water that Zen took me a while ago. It is in the middle of the forest." Shirayuki said, looking at Yona.

"Hak, can we go?" Yona asked, looking at Hak who was sitting next to Yona.

"Sure," Hak answer, looking back at Yona.

"Yay, I can't wait to see it," Yona said in a happy voice.

"There a cave that you can go in the waterfall. Zen and I swimming there before and it was a lot of fun." Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Where can we leave to go to the waterfall?" Yona asked, excitement.

"Princess, let eat for then go," Hak said, took a bit of his meat.

"Oh, okay," Yona said, took a sip of her water.

"Obi, you very quiet seen we been here," Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"Because Zen is not here to pick on. It easy to pick on him." Obi said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"You can pick on Kaji. He is also easy to pick on too." Hak said, looking at Obi.

"Keep me out of this," Kaji said, narrowing his eyes at Hak.

"See I told you," Hak said.

"Yeah, but it not the same I use to pick on master and I don't know Kaji very well, So it not the some," Obi said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	74. Chapter 74

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 678k**

 **9** **/15/2018**

 **Chapter 74** **  
**

After a while, they finally eating and heading to the waterfall. "This forest is so beautiful," Yona said, looking around the beautiful forest.

"Yeah, it is. that why I thought you will like to come here." I said with a smile.

"Thank you for being me here," Yona said with a smile.

"It not a problem," I said, looking at Yona.

"How far until we reach the waterfall?" Yona asked, looking back at me.

"We are almost there," I answer, move some branches out of my way and saw the waterfall. "Here it is," I said.

"Wow, it is so beautiful," Yona said, walk close to the waterfall. Yona walked over to the water and looked down at her reflection. I walked over to the water and saw on a rock.

"The water is very cold," I said, put my hand in the water.

"So where is this cave?" Jae-ah said, looking at me.

"It behind the waterfall," I answer, looking at Jae-ah.

"Cool, let go and see the cave," Jae-ah said, walked over to the edge of the waterfall and starting to climb up the rocks.

"Are you ready to go and see the cave?" I asked, looking at Yona.

"Yeah," Yona answer with a smile. Yona and I stand up and walked over to the pit of rock.

"Here Princess," Hak said, reach out his hand toward Yona.

"Thank you," Yona said, took Hak's hand and climb up to the cave.

"Okay, Mistress took my hand and I will help you up here," Obi said, reaching his hand out to me.

"Okay, thank you, Obi," I said took his hand and climb up on the rock.

Obi and I walked into the cave. "Shirayuki is so beautiful with the crystal shining all around the cave," Yona said, looking around the cave.

"Yeah, That why I like this cave," I said with a smile.

"Thank you for showing us this beautiful cave," Yona said, looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad you like it," I said, sat down at the edge and place my feet in the water after I took off my shoe. "The water feels nice," I said, watch Yona sat down next to me and put her bare feet in the water.

"Your right," Yona said, moving her legs in the water. "How did you and Zen find this place?" Yona asked.

"Zen and I was on vacation and decided to take a walked in the forest and we come across this waterfall. Zen and I walked around the waterfall until we saw a cave in the waterfall. Zen decided to go and check it out. That why he come and find this cave." I answer, looking at Yona.

"That is a great story," Yona said, looking back at me. "Can you tell me what you honeymoon was like?" Yona asked with a smile.

"Oh, it was amazing. Zen was also so romantic too." I answer, thinking about Zen.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but it's getting late we should head back," Hak said, standing behind us.

"Okay, thank you. "I said, stand up and walked out of the cave with Yona. Obi help me down while Hak helps Yona.

"Today was fun. Thanks again Shirayuki." Yona said, walking beside me.

"It not a problem," I said with a smile. After a while, we got to the hotel.

"Goodnight you guys," Yona said, open the door to our room.

"Goodnight," I said, bow my head before following Yona in the room.

"Goodnight," the boys said all at once. Yona laid down in the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Yona said.

"Yeah, The same with me too," I said, laid down on my bed and close my eyes. "goodnight Yona," I said, fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki," Yona said, close her eyes and fall asleep too.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	75. Chapter 75

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 540k**

 **9** **/16/2018**

 **Chapter 75** **  
**

 **At the castle the next day...**

Zen woke up and went to his office to get some work done because he got tired of sitting in his room all day.

Zen open his office door and walked into the room. "So how was it pretending to be sick for Mitsuhide," Kiki said, looking at a book while she was still beside the bookshelf.

"Wait you knew?" Zen walked, walking over to the desk and sat down.

"Everyone knew except Mitsuhide," Kiki said, close the book and walked over to Zen desk.

"Well, he is not very bright," Zen said, pick up his pen and starting signing documents.

"he is not bright. He thinks you miss Shirayuki that why you sick or something like that." Kiki said, nodding her head in an agreement.

"I do miss Shirayuki but I don't get sick like that," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

Then there was a knock on the door. "Prince Zen, I'm coming in," Mitsuhide said, open the door and walked in the room.

"What is it?" Zen asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Your mother is here and want to speak with you," Mitsuhide answer, walking up to Zen's desk.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked out of the room. Zen walked down the hallway to meet with his mother in the garden.

Zen saw his mother sitting in the garden on a chair looking at the beautiful flower. "Hello, Zen," Haruto said, turn her head halfway to look at Zen.

"Mitsuhide says you want to speak with me," Zen said, sat down next to her.

"Yes, I do," Haruto said with a smile on her face.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Zen asked, looking at his mother.

"I went to the Kingdom of Flora for Yuki execution and there a problem," Haruto said, looking at Zen with a serious look on her face.

"What the problem? What happens when you were there in the Flora Kingdom?" Zen said, asking so many questions.

"Yuki escape from Flora castle." Haruto answer.

"What Yuki maybe be in Clarines?" Zen asked in shock.

"Yeah, So where is Shirayuki at right now?" Haruto answer with a question.

"She went out with Obi and some other friends." Zen answer.

"Bring her back here at once," Haruto said.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki...**

Shirayuki walked down the street with Yona, Obi, Hak, Kija, Yoon, Shin-ah, and Jae-ah.

"Mistress," Obi said, behind Shirayuki.

"What is it?" Shirayuki said, looking at Obi.

"Look, guard from the castle." Obi answer, looking at the guard that was standing in front of them.

"Princess Shirayuki, return back to the castle that is an order." one of the guards said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Who gets this order?" Shirayuki asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Prince Zen," The guard answer.

"Fine, I will go back," Shirayuki said, walking close to the carriage.

"Master Obi, It time to go." One of the guards said, open the door to the carriage.

"See you Yona," Shirayuki said, Getting in the carriage with Obi behind her.

 **See you in the next chapter..**


	76. Chapter 76

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 652k**

 **9** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 76** **  
**

I got back to the castle and Zen was waiting for me. "Zen what is the meaning of this?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I will explain everything to you in the office." Zen answer, took my hand and walked inside the castle.

"Zen, what is going on?" I asked, walking into his office and sat down on the couch. Zen walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Yuki escape from the Flora Kingdom." Zen answer, looking at me.

"Yuki escapes and going to come after me," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I will not let that happen," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and pull me in close to him. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, let go of me and looked at the door.

The door slowly opens and walked in was Zen's mother, Haruto, and three guards behind her. "I'm so glad you make it back safe," Haruto said, walking up to me.

"Queen Haruto when did you get back," I asked, stand up and looking at her with a smile.

"A few hours ago. I'm the one who told Zen." Haruto said, looking back at me.

"Mother is there something you need?" Zen asked, stand up and looking at his mother.

"Oh, I have the room ready," Haruto said, looking back at Zen.

"Room Ready?" Zen asked with a confused look on his face.

"We need to put Shirayuki in a protected room. So that why I have three guards with me they will protect you until we capture Yuki." Haruto answer with a serious look on her face.

"So where is this room at?" Zen asked.

"It is in the North Wing." Haruto answer. "I will show you to the room," Haruto said, walking out of the room. Zen took my hand and we follow after Haruto. The three guards follow after Zen and me.

"So what the plain when we capture Yuki?" Zen asked.

"The King of Flora Kingdom say to kill her on the spot." Haruto answer, turn her head halfway to look at Zen. We walked up the staircase and down the hallway.

I feel Zen squeeze my hand and looking at me with a smile n his face. "It going to be okay." Zen whisper in my ear.

"Okay," I whisper back to him.

"We are here," Haruto said, open the door to a bedroom and walked into the room. "Two guards with being outside and one will be in here," Haruto said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," Zen said, watch his mother walked out of the room.

"Zen," I said, looking at him.

"It will be okay. I have to get some work done." Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"Okay," I said, wrap my arms around him and hold him tight in my arms.

"Protect her," Zen said, walking over to the door.

"Yes, sir." The guard said, looking at Zen.

"See you," I said, looking at Zen.

"See you," Zen said, walked out of the room. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"You can sit down on a chair," I said, looking at the guards.

"Sorry, Highness but as you guard, I need to protect you." The guard said, looking back at me.

"Great, he nothing like Obi," I said to myself, letting out a sigh. I stand up and walked over to the door that lends to my bedroom.

"Highness where are you going?" The guard asked, following after me.

"I'm going to take a nap," I answer, open the door and walked in the room. The guard standing by the door watching me getting into bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	77. Chapter 77

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 706k**

 **9** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 77** **  
**

 **Zen P.O.V**

I walked down the hallway after leaving Shirayuki with three guards. I open the door to my office and saw Obi sitting on the couch while Kiki and Mitsuhide standing by the bookshelf looking through some book. "Welcome back, Master," Obi said, looking at me when I walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, walking over to my desk.

"Kiki and I organize your bookshelf." Mitsuhide answer, looking at me.

"And I'm just bored," Obi said, turn his head halfway to look at me. "Why did not the queen did not let me protect Shirayuki?" Obi asked.

"Because you will not take it seriously," Kiki said, looking at Obi.

"Okay, now you just bring mean," Obi said, looking back at Kiki.

"Shirayuki is fine with the three guards," I said, pick my pen.

"How come you did not stay with her?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"I have work to do," I answer, looking down at the documents.

"Obi, when is Torou coming back?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"Today," Obi said, looking back at Mitushide with a smile.

"Then go and hung out with her," Kiki said, flipping through some page in a book.

"I will when she get back around noontime," Obi said, looking at Kiki.

"And that is 3 hours from now," I said, looking at the clock.

"Great we are stuck with him for 3 more hours," Kiki said, letting out a sigh.

"You don't have to say it like that," Obi said. Then there was a knock n the door.

"Come in," I said, looking at the door. The door slowly opens and walked into the room was Lord Haruka. "What is it, Lord?" I asked, looking at Haruka.

"We have soldiers in the East, West, South, and North of Clarines but there is no signed of Shirayuki's sister." Lord Haruka answer, standing in front of my desk.

"Do you know if she makes it to clarines or is She still in the Flora Kingdom?" I asked.

"No one knew the Flora kingdom soldier also looking for her too." Lord Haruka answer, looking back at me.

"Then keep looking for her," I order, narrow my eyes.

"As you wish." Lord Haruka said, bow to me then walked out of the room.

"Well, I will be heading out too," Obi said, stand up from the couch and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"Going to see Torou." Obi answer walked out of the room.

"It about lunch time so I will go and eat," I said, stand up and walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway to Shirayuki's room. The guard's bow to me when I walked in her room.

"Prince Zen," Said the guard by a door.

"Where Shirayuki?" I asked, looking around the room.

"She in this room sound asleep." The guard answer, open the door for me. I walked into the room and saw Shirayuki sleep on the bed with no blanket cover her. I went over to the bed and sat down next to her.

I move her hair out of her face and looked at her sleeping face. "So beautiful," I said, lend down and kiss her on the cheek. Shirayuki moans and slowly open her eyes.

"Hey, Zen," Shirayuki said, looking up at me.

"Hey," I said with a smile. "Let go and get some lunch," I said, stand up from the bed.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, got off the bed and walked out of the room. I took Shirayuki's hand and walked down the hallway with the three guards following after us. "Are you going to stay with me in this room or go and sleep in our room?" Shirayuki asked, looking at me.

"I can't sleep by myself," I said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile in my face.

"Are you going back to your office after lunch?" Shirayuki asked.

"I can stay with you for the rest of the day," I answer.

"Okay," Shirayuki said.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	78. Chapter 78

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **I reach my goal got 100 stories :)**

 **Words: 726k**

 **9** **/21/2018**

 **Chapter 78** **  
**

Zen and I stand out on the balcony looking up at the night sky. "It is so beautiful," I said, feel Zen wrap his arms around me.

"Just like you, my beautiful wife," Zen said, kiss me on the lips. I open my eyes and saw Zen sitting by the window looking up at the stairs. I sat up and let out a yawn.

"Did I fell asleep?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Yes, you did." Zen answer, walking over to me. "How did you sleep?" Zen asked, sat down on the bed.

"Good," I said with a smile.

"To me, it looks like you were having a good dream," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"It was a wonderful dream," I said, looking back at him.

"What did you dream about?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"It about us looking up at the stars," I answer, hearing my stomach starting to growl.

"It sounds like someone is hungry," Zen said, laughing. My face turn red in embarrassment. "I will have the maid bring us some food," Zen said, walked over to the strain and ring the bell.

"Now I feel embarrassed," I said, looking down at the blanket on my bed.

"There nothing to be embarrassed about that," Zen said, walked over to the bed and sat down on the bed. "The maid is coming soon."

"Okay," I said, starting up from the bed.

"where are you going?" Zen walked, looking at me.

"I'm going to take a bath," I said, walking over to the bath.

"Okay, I will wait for the maid," Zen said, laid on the bed. I open the door to the bathroom and walked in closing the door behind me. I took off my clothes and put it in a basket. I got in the warm water and relax my body.

"This feels so nice," I said, close my eyes. After a while, I head a knock on the door.

"Honey, you have been in there for a while," Zen said, on the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'm getting out now," I said, step out of the water. I dry myself off and put on my clothes. I walked out of the room and saw Zen sitting on the bed again. "Did a maid come?" I asked, walked over to Zen.

"Yeah, they are making the food now," Zen said, looking at me. I sat on the bed brushing my hair. "You hair is so beautiful," Zen said, touch a strand of my hair and place his lips against it.

"Zen," I said, feeling my face getting hot.

"I can't help it you so cute," Zen said, move his lips against my neck.

"Zen," I said, move my head to the side while Zen kiss my neck. Zen pull me down on the bed making me drop the brush. "Zen, what are you going?" I asked, looking up at Zen.

"I notice that you did not talk about it," Zen answer, looking down at me.

"Talk about what?" I asked with a confused look.

"About a baby." Zen answer, put his hips between my legs.

"I know," I said, looking away from Zen. Zen put his hand on my check and make me look at him again.

"I know you scared to get pregnant again after what happen before," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"I am, I don't want to go through that again," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"I don't want to go through that again either," Zen said. Then we head a knock on the door. Zen got off the bed and walked over to the door. I sat up and watch Zen open the door.

"Your Highness, your dinner is here." the maid said, hand Zen the tray.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the tray from her and walked over to me. Zen set the tray down on my lap.

"Are you going to eat?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I already ate when you were still asleep," Zen said, sat down on the bed.

"Okay," I said, took a bite of my food.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	79. Chapter 79

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 758k**

 **9** **/21/2018**

 **Chapter 79** **  
**

The next morning Zen and I were in Zen's office doing some paperwork. "Zen, do you know if they find Yuki yet?" I asked, looking at Zen from my desk.

"I did not hear any news about her yet." Zen answer, looked back at me.

"Do you think that she will come after me?" I asked, looking down at my desk. Zen stand up from his chair and walked over to me.

"No one will hurt you," Zen answer, pull me up to my feet and hold me tight in his arms.

"Zen, I love you," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too," Zen said, place his hand on my check and make me up at him. Zen lend down and kiss me on the lips. "When Yuki is gone let have a picnic someday again," Zen said.

"Yeah, I will love that," I said with a smile on my face. I walked over to the window and watch the rain fall from the sky. "It rains pretty hard," I said, feel Zen's hand wrap around my hips.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said.

"Zen, let go and get something to eat," I said, walked over to the door and pick up my bag.

"Okay, but it is too early," Zen said, follow after me.

"I know, Let make our food today," I said, pull a cookbook out of my bag and hand it to Zen.

"Japanese Cookbook 101," Zen said, read the title.

"I thought Torou is back that we can make stuff for our friends," I said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, Obi cook with you once before now it is my turn," Zen said with a smile.

"Yeah," I said, open the door to the kitchen and saw that they were no one here.

"What do you want to cook first?" Zen asked, grab a bowel and set in on the counter.

"Let me look," I said, sat the book down and looking through it. "For the main Desh let make Nanbanzuke," I said looking at the Ingredients and How to make it.

Ingredients

2 Saba (mackerel) fillets salt

2 Tbsp Katakuriko (potato starch)

1/2 medium onion

2" medium carrot

2 green onions

1/2 cup Rice Vinegar

1/2 cup Dashi

1 Tbsp sugar

2 Tbsp Soy Sauce

2 Tbsp Mirin

1 Tbsp Sake

1-2 chili pods deep-frying oil

Instructions

Liberally sprinkle salt over fish, and leave for 15 minutes. Remove any moisture from the fish with a paper towel. Cut fillets into 5-6 pieces each and coat lightly in Katakuriko. Slice onion very thinly. Cut carrot into thin matchsticks. Slice green onions thinly and diagonally.

Put all the vegetables together in a glass dish or other heat-proof medium-deep container. In a pot, mix rice vinegar, Dashi, sugar, Soy Sauce, Mirin, Sake, and chili pods. Cook to a boil and remove from heat. Pour the hot sauce over vegetables.

Deep fry the fish at 350F (180C) for 3-5 minutes. Immediately add to the vinegar sauce, and coat with the sauce.

"Wow, that sounds good," Zen said, looking at the book too. "Okay, let get the start," Zen said, grab some carrot and starting to cut them. I have to cut the onion that makes people cry luck me. I grab the onion and starting to cut it. After a while, My eyes starting to water up. "Shirayuki, why are you crying?" Zen asked, finish cutting the carrot.

"I'm not crying it the onion," I answer, wiping away the tear from my eyes so I can see what I'm doing.

"Here let me cut the onion the," Zen said, took the onion away from me and starting to cut it.

"Okay, what should I do next," I said, looking at the book. "I will do Liberally sprinkle salt over fish then leave for 15 minutes," I said, grab one fish at a time and put Liberally sprinkle salt over the fish.

"I got done cutting the onion," Zen said, walked over to me.

"Okay, thank you," I said, looking at him.

"Is there anything else you need help with?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"It says that we also need to cut green onions too," I answer, continuing Liberally sprinkle salt over fish.

"Okay, I'm on it," Zen said, grab the green onions and starting to cut it.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	80. Chapter 80

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 536k**

 **9** **/22/2018**

 **Chapter 80** **  
**

After a while, Zen and I got done with Nanbanzuke. "What else are we making next?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Well, we need to make the side dish and the dessert left to do," I said, flipping the page to the side dish recipe.

"Okay," Zen said, looking at the book too.

"Let make Salmon Flakes," I said, looking up at Zen.

"Okay, that sounds good," Zen said with a smile.

"Let get all the stuff to make it," I said, grab a Bowl and put it on the counter.

"So what the first thing to go?" Zen asked. I walked over to the book and read the recipe.

Ingredients

1/2 lb salmon fillet

1 tbs Sake (rice wine)

1/2 tbs Mirin

3/4 tsp salt (to taste)

1/2 tsp toasted sesame seeds

Instructions

Preheat oven to 425F (220C.) Place salmon on a greased baking sheet and cook in the oven for 10 minutes.

Using a fork, flake the salmon finely on the baking sheet. Remove any bones and skin. Heat a non-stick frying pan on medium heat and add salmon flakes and Sake.

Stirring constantly, cook until the fish is dry and moisture is evaporated. Add salt, Mirin, and sesame. Continue frying for a few more minutes. Remove from heat and cool completely.

"Well, we need to use a fork flake the salmon finely on the baking sheet," I said, grab a fork drawer.

"Okay," Zen said, grab the fork from me and starting to make the flake to put on the salmon.

"I will start removing the bones and skin from the salmon I said, grab a salmon one at a time then hand it to Zen to put on the flake. The door open and walked in was Kiki, Mitsuhide, Torou, and Obi.

"What are you guys doing?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at us.

"What did it look like?" Zen answer with a question, looking at Mitsuhide.

"I want to help," Obi said, looking at Zen and me.

"Me too," Torou said with a smile.

"Sure," I said, looking at them with a smile. Obi and Torou wash their hand and help me remove the bones. Kiki and Mitsuhide help Zen flake the salmon when we head it to them.

"So let me guess, Shirayuki want Japanese food today?" Obi said, looking at me.

"Yap," I said with a laugh.

"Are you going to make dessert too?" Torou asked.

"Yeah, after we get done with this first," I answer, hand a salmon to Zen.

"So what the main dish?" Obi asked

"Nanbanzuke, it is sitting over there," I said, point to a counter.

"Wow, that looks good," Obi and Torou said at the same time.

"Let's get this and the dessert done so we can eat," Zen said, put a try in the over.

"Okay," Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Torou do you want to pick out the dessert?" I asked, looking at Torou.

"Oh, yes I will love that," Torou answer, flip through the pages and see what kind of dessert we should make.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	81. Chapter 81

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 537k**

 **9** **/22/2018**

 **Chapter 81** **  
**

After a while, Zen, Kiki, Obi, Torou, Mitushide, and I got done making the salmon flakes. "Torou did you find a dessert we should do?" I asked, looking at Torou.

"Yeah, Mitarashi Dango," Torou said, looking at me.

"That sounds good," Obi said, looking at Torou.

"Okay, let get some to make it," I said, walked over to the book and read the recipe.

Ingredients

240g Mochiko

240g Tofu, soft

Mitarashi Sauce

2 1/2 Tbsp Katakuriko (potato starch) or cornstarch

1/2 cup sugar

5 Tbsp Soy Sauce

1 cup water (240ml)

Instructions

In a bowl, mix Tofu and Mochiko well. The dough should be not too loose nor too firm (about the firmness of an earlobe).

Scoop out tablespoon

size portions of dough and roll into balls. Boil water in a large pot, and cook the dough balls until they float. Once they float in the boiling water, cook 2-3 minutes longer, then remove from the water using a mesh strainer (or ladle) and place onto a plate lined with a paper towel.

Meanwhile, make Mitarashi sauce. In a small pot, add all the ingredients for the sauce and stir. Cook until the sauce boils and keep it warm.

Slide 3-4 Dango balls onto each skewer. Heat a non-stick frying pan at medium heat, place skewered Dango, and cook until lightly browned.

Put Dango on a plate and pour the sauce to coat.

"Okay, make the dough and roll into a ball," I said grab a bowl.

"Okay it looks easy so I will start wishing the dishes," Mitsuhide said, pick up the dish that we used and put it in the sink. Zen put the sugar, water, Say sauce, and Katakuriko into the bowl and stir it.

Zen and I roll the dough into a ball and put in on a tray. "I will put in in the oven," Zen said, pick the tray up and walked over to the oven.

"Man, everything small so good," Obi said, sniff the air.

"Yeah, I can't what to try it," Torou said, with a smile.

"I got the dishes done now we only have the tray that is in the oven to clean," Mitsuhide said, walked over to Zen and me.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Then we can eat," Obi said. After a while, the Mitarashi Dango was done and everyone took it to the table. "Thank you for this food," Obi said, took a bit of the Mitarashi Dango first.

"So how is it, Obi?" I asked, looking at Obi.

"It is amazing." Obi answer, looking back at me. I pick up my fork and took a bite of the Mitarashi Dango.

"Wow, it is really good," I said with a smile. "Here Zen try it," I said, pick the Mitarashi Dango up with a fork.

"Sure," Zen said, open his mouth so I will feed him. I feed Zen the Mitarashi Dango.

"How is it?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"It is good," Zen said, looking back at me with a smile on his face.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	82. Chapter 82

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 504k**

 **9** **/23/2018**

 **Chapter 82** **  
**

After We got done eating Zen and I went back to the office to get some work done. I sat at my desk and start signing some document. "Man I'm so tired," Zen said, let out a yawn.

"It looks like the sun is going down," I said, stand up and walked over to Zen. Zen place his hands on my hips and looked up at me.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, pull me on top his lap. Zen lend up and kiss me on the lips.

"Zen," I said, feeling his hands went up under my shirt.

"Shirayuki, I love you," Zen said, kiss my neck.

"Zen," I said, feel Zen unsnap my bra. "We can't do this in here," I said, looked at him.

"Okay, let go back to our room," Zen said with a smile. I got up and took Zen's hand in my hand. I help Zen up on his feet and walked out of the office.

Zen and I walked down the hallway into the bedroom. Zen close the door and wrap his arms around me. "Zen," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"Zen, I love you," I said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, push me over to the bed. I laid down on the bed and Zen kiss my neck.

"Zen," I moan out his name.

"Shirayuki," Zen said. Zen and I spread the rest the night in each other arms making love to one and another.

"Zen," I said, laid my head on top of Zen's bare chest.

"Yeah," Zen said, rubbing my bareback.

"I love you," I said, sat up halfway and looked at Zen. I place my hand on his cheek with a smile on my face.

"I love you too," Zen said, touch a strand of my hand and smile at me. I lend down and kiss Zen on the lips. Zen pull me on top of him and kiss me harder.

I laid my head on Zen's chest again while I was still on top of him. Zen wrap his arms around me and hold me close to him. "I will never let you go," Zen whisper in my ear.

"The same here," I said, close my eyes and listen to Zen breathing. "Zen, How Long are we staying in this room?" I asked.

"Until Yuki is capture," Zen answer, rubbing my back again.

"I miss our room," I said, wrap my arms around Zen body.

"Me too," Zen said with a smile. "We will be back into our old room soon, promise."

"Okay, you better keep that promise," I said.

"I will," Zen said with a laugh.

"Goodnight, Zen," I said,

"Goodnight, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss me on the top of my head and close his eyes. After a while, Zen and I fall asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	83. Chapter 83

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,244k**

 **9** **/23/2018**

 **Chapter 83** **  
**

The next morning Zen and I sat in the office doing some more work. "Prince Zen," a guard said, run in the room.

"What is it?" Zen asked, stand up from his chair.

"It Yuki she breaks into the castle." The guard answer, looking at Zen. Zen walked over to the door.

"Stay here with Shirayuki," Zen order, narrow his eyes and grab his sword.

"Zen," I said, take a step closer to him.

"Stay here," Zen said, not turning around to look at me. I stand there looked down at the ground. I looked up and saw Zen was gone.

"Princess," The guard said, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said, looked up at him.

"Prince Zen will hand this." The guard said, standing by the door. I sat down on the couch and wait for Zen to get back.

'Yuki is coming after me,' I said to myself. I heard footsteps out of the room and voices.

"Did you find her?" a Guard asked outside of Zen's office.

"No, all the other guards are still looking for her." Another guard answer.

"Zen order is to protect Princess Shirayuki." the guard said.

"Yes, sir." They said, run down the hallway.

"It sounds like they can't find her," I said, looking at the guard.

"Yes, it did sound like that," The guard said, looking back at me. The door open and the guard grabs his stomach. After he knows who it was it put the sword away and looked at Zen. "Your Highness."

"We need to more Shirayuki to the safe house there is some guard is there waiting for us," Zen said, grab my hand and help me up to my feet. "Put this one to over your face," Zen said, hand me a long hood that goes all the way down to the ground.

"Okay," I said grab the hood and put it on and cover my face with the hood. Zen also put on a hood and cover his face.

"Let go," Zen said, grab my hand and walked out of the room. The guard follows after us to the safe house. Zen open the door to the safe house and let me walked in first.

I took off my hood and turn around to look at Zen with tears in my eyes. "Zen," I said, trying not to cry.

"I will be fine," Zen said, wrap away the tears from my eyes.

"I don't want you to go," I said, wrap my arms around him.

"I know, but I have to keep you safe," Zen said, make me look at him. "I love you," Zen said, lend down and kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss Zen back. "Promise me, you will come back to me," I said.

"I promise," Zen said kiss me once more then walked over to the door. "I will be back soon," Zen said walked, out of the house.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen walked back to the castle when he saw someone run through the forest. "Wait," Zen said, chase after the person. Zen put out his sword and saw the person stop. "Yuki this end here," Zen said, looking at Yuki.

"What do you mean by that, Prince Zen," Yuki said, turn around and looked at Zen.

"I not letting you hurt her," Zen said, pointing his sword at Yuki.

"What are you planning on killing me then?" Yuki asked, put her hand on her hip.

"If that what it takes to keep my wife safe from you then that what I'm going to do," Zen said, narrow his eyes at her. Yuki put out a sword and run at Zen. Zen run at her and cut her down.

"Is...this...how it ends," Yuki said, fell to the ground cover in blood.

"You brought this on yourself," Zen said, wrap the blood off his sword. Zen put his sword away and walked away from her. Zen open the door to the safe house an saw me sitting on the couch.

"Zen," I said, got up and run over to him.

"It over, she wouldn't hurt you," Zen said, wrap his arms around her.

"Zen," I said with tears in my eyes, cup Zen face and kiss him on the lips.

"Let head back, You need to rest it been a busy day," Zen said, took my hand and we walked out of the house.

Zen and I walked up the staircase and down the hallway. Zen open our bedroom and walked into the room. "You need to laid down," Zen said, walked over to the bed.

"Okay," I said, walked over to my side of the bed and laid down. "Will you laid with me?" I asked, looked up at him.

"Yeah, I will," Zen said, laid down beside me and wrap his arms around me.

"Goodnight Zen," I said, close my eyes.

"Goodnight, my love," Zen said, hold me close to him and close his eyes. After a while, we fall asleep in each other arms.

 **The next morning...**

Zen went to meet with Izana in his office. "Lord brother," Zen said, looking at Izana.

"The kingdom of Flora what Yuki's body," Izana said, looking at Zen.

"Why?" Zen asked.

"I don't know, they just say give him the body." Izana answer.

"When are they coming to get it?" Zen asked.

"This afternoon," Izana answer.

"Okay," Zen said.

"How is Shiryauki doing?" Izana asked.

"She is fine. She resting in our room from that event yesterday." Zen answer.

"That good, well, that all I want to talk to you about. you may leave." Izana said, turn to the window and looked out of the window.

"Okay, I will be leaving now," Zen said bow to his brother then walked out of the room. Zen walked down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Hello, Your Highness." a maid said, bow to him then looked back up at him. "What can I do for you today?" She asked.

"I want to make breakfast for my wife." Zen answer, looking at the maid.

"Okay, do you want me to bring it to the room?" She asked.

"No, I want to bring it to her myself." Zen answer.

"Okay, it will be done in 20 minutes." The maid said.

"Thank you, I will be back to pick it up," Zen said, walked out of the room. Zen walked down the hallway and saw a painting of Shiryauki and Zen when they got married. 'She so beautiful in her wedding dress.' Zen said to himself.

Zen stand there looked at the picture for 20 minutes the walked back to the kitchen. "Here you go, Your Highness." The maid said, hand him the tray.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the tray and walked down the hallway to his bedroom where his beautiful wife waiting for him. Zen pen the door and walked in the room. Zen saw Shirayuki sitting in the bed reading a book.

"Welcome back," Shirayuki said, looked up at Zen.

"I brought you breakfast in bed," Zen said, set the tray on her lap.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, close her book and looked at the food. "Wow, it looks amazing."

"I'm glad you like it," Zen said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	84. Chapter 84

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,014k**

 **9** **/25/2018**

 **Chapter 84** **  
**

Zen and I got into the water and take a bath together. "It has been a while seen we took a bath together," Zen said, relax his body.

"Yeah, it has been a while," I said, also relax my body.

"We can do it in here," Zen said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Zen," I said in shock, looking at Zen.

"I was just kidding," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"The water feels so good," I said.

"Yeah, it did," Zen said, close his eyes. I watch him and move closer to him. "Are you trying to turn me on?" Zen asked, pulling me on to his lap.

"Zen," I said, looking at him.

"You brought this on yourself," Zen said, lend up and kiss me on the lips. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back.

"Zen," I said, feel him kissing my neck.

"Yeah," Zen moan, in between the kiss.

"Let go to the bed and finish this," I said, kiss Zen lips.

"Okay," Zen said, kiss me back. A few hours later Zen and I laid in bed with each other arms.

"Zen," I said, laid my head on his chest.

"Yeah, my love," Zen said, rubbing my back.

"Let go to the herb building tomorrow and see if I pregnant," I said, sat up half-way and looked at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, looked up at me with a smile. "I hope you are pregnant," Zen said, lend up and kiss me on the lips.

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"I love you too," Zen said, looked down at my stomach then looked back up at me. "I'm hoping you are carrying a child in you," Zen said.

"Yeah, I know you already say it," I said, let out a laugh.

"First thing in the morning we are going to the herb building," Zen said.

"Okay," I said, lend my head back down on his chest. Zen Whisper his arms around me once again before falling asleep.

The next morning...

Zen and I went to the herb building and wait for the chief to come in the room. Zen and I sat on the chair and Zen were holding my hand tight. "Zen, are you okay?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, why?" Zen answer with a question, looking back at me.

"Well, you hand is very sweaty," I answer.

"I'm sorry," Zen said, let go of my hand and wrap away the sweat. "I just nervous," Zen said, sat back down and took my hand again.

"I know," I said with a smile. After a while, The door open and walked in was the chief.

"Hello, your highnesses." The chief said, sat down on the chair and looking at Zen and me. "You guys are here to see if you pregnant?" The chief asked.

"Yes, we what to know if we are," I answer, looking back at the chief.

"Okay, you did this before, I just going to run some test and it will take a few days to come in." The chief said.

"Yes, thank you chief," I said with a smile.

"Okay, let get started." The chief said. After a while minute, later Zen and I got done with the herb building and heading back to the castle.

"So when will the chief tell us if we having a baby?" Zen asked, walking up the staircase.

"Zen, she says it will take a few days," I answer, walking beside him.

"It killing me to know," Zen said, walking down the hallway to our bedroom.

"I know," I said, took his hand and let out a laugh.

"I hoping there is a life we created inside here," Zen said, place a hand on my stomach.

"Me too," I said with a smile. Zen open the door and let me walked in first into the bedroom. "Let go outside," I said, grab Zen's hand and pull him to the balcony.

"Okay," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"The sky is so blue," I said, looking up at the sky.

"That it is," Zen said, took my hand and looked at me with a smile.

"I love you so much, Zen," I said, looking back at him.

"I love you so much too, Shirayuki," Zen said, lend down and kiss me on the lips. Then is starting to rain on top of us. "Where did this rain come from?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Have you heard that rain make it more romantic," I said, wrap my arms around Zen and kiss him again.

"Yeah, but you don't want to catch a cold," Zen said, pick me up in his arms and walked back inside the room. Zen sat me down on the couch and went to grab some towel. "Let dry off before we catch a cold," Zen said, took the towel and dry my hair for me.

"I can do it myself, Zen," I said, took the towel from Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, took the other towel and dry himself off.

"Let get out of the wet clothes," I said, stand up and walked over to her closet.

"I can help you to get undress," Zen said, walked up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Zen, you need to get out of there wet clothes too," I said, feel Zen lips against her neck.

"Okay, fine," Zen said, letting out a sigh and walked away to go to his clothes. After a while, Zen and I got dressed and sat by the window looking at the rain. I was sitting in between Zen legs and Zen have his arms wrap arms me.

"It rains pretty hard," I said, looking up at Zen.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, looking down at me.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Zen said, lend down and kiss me on the lips.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	85. Chapter 85

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **This chapter about Obi and Torou.**

 **Words: 500k**

 **9** **/26/2018**

 **Chapter 85** **  
**

Obi and Torou asked down the street in the village. "It has been a while seen we been out together like this," Torou said, took Obi's hand.

"Yeah, it has been a while," Obi said, looking at Torou with a smile.

"So what do you want to do today?" Torou asked, looking back at Obi.

"We can go to the restaurant?" Obi answer with a question.

"Yeah, I will like that all," Torou said with a smile. Obi and Torou walked into a restaurant and took a seat at a table.

"Hello, I'm going to your waitress today." A woman said, looking at Obi and Torou.

"Okay, thank you," Torou said, looked back at the waitress with a smile.

"What do you guys want to drink?" The waitress asked, put out a notebook from her apron.

"I will have a water." Torou answer.

"The same," Obi said, looking at the waitress.

"Okay, I will be back in a few minutes." The waitress said, walked away from the table.

"Where do you want to go after lunch?" Torou asked, looking at Obi.

"We can walk by the lake," Obi said, looking back at Torou.

"That is so romantic," Torou said with a smile

"Well, I'm trying to be romantic just like how Zen did with Shirayuki when they went on a date," Obi said.

"Zen took Shirayuki walking by the lake when they were on a date?" Torou asked.

"Yes, Zen is more romantic then I am," Obi answer took Torou hand from across the table.

"I think you are romantic," Torou said, took Obi's hand too.

"Really?" Obi asked in shock.

"Yes, you are my romantic," Torou said, lend over and kiss Obi on the lips. "I love you," Torou said.

"I love you too," Obi said, kiss Torou back. After a while, Obi and Torou walked around lake holding each other hand.

"It is so beautiful," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Obi said, looking at Torou. Torou wraps her arms around Obi's neck and kisses him on the lips.

"Obi I can't wait to get married," Torou said, lend in and kiss Obi on the lips.

"Me either," Obi said, wrap his arms around her and kiss her back.

"Next week Shirayuki going to help me with the wedding plan," Torou said, looking at Obi beautiful eyes.

"That great," Obi said with a smile. "We not get married until next year."

"I know but he needs to talk what he wants for the wedding and plan ahead," Torou said with a smile.

"I think Shirayuki and Kiki are worn off on you," Obi said, let out a small laugh.

"I love you, Obi," Torou said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too, Torou," Obi said, kiss her back.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	86. Chapter 86

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **This chapter about Obi and Torou.**

 **Words: 1,038k**

 **9** **/26/2018**

 **Chapter 86** **  
**

I waked up and saw Zen was gone. I sat up in the bed and stretch my body then I saw a flower on my nightstand with a paper beside the flower. 'Zen is so romantic,' I said to myself, pick up the paper up and starting to read it.

Good morning my Beautiful Wife,

It took me forever to write this poem for you. I want it to be very special for you and a reason I love you. I hope you like it.

I love you so deeply.

I love you so much.

I love the sound of your voice and the way that we touch.

I love your warm smile and Your king, thoughtful way.

The joy that you bring to my life every day.

I love you today as I love from the start, And I'll love you forever with all of my heart.

-Your handsome husband

I looking at the paper with tears in my eyes when I was reading it. I saw the door open and walked in was zen carry a basket. "Shirayuki, what wrong?" Zen asked, walked over to the bed.

"You are so sweet," I said, crying. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips.

"Shirayuki, I love you," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me and kiss me back.

"I love you too," I said, still crying. Zen cup my face and wrap away the tears with his thumb.

"Now I have another surprise for you," Zen said, put out a box and open showing me a beautiful necklace.

"Wow, Zen it is beautiful but it is not valentine's day," I said, took the necklace out of the box and looked at it.

"I know But can I come and do something special for my beautiful wife?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"You can," I said, lend over and kiss him on the lip.

"Here let me help you to put it on," Zen said with a smile.

"Sure, I will like that," I said, turn around and put my hair up so that Zen can put the necklace on.

"It looks beautiful on you," Zen said after I turn around to look at him again.

"Thank you, Zen," I said, touching the necklace around mine neck.

"Oh, I don't forget that promise," Zen said, stand up and walked away from me.

"What promise?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"Did you forget the promise I made?" Zen answer with a question.

"Yes," I answer, trying to remember the promise he makes to me.

"Picnic," Zen said, pick up the basket.

"Zen, I'm so sorry I totally forgot," I said, feeling guilty.

"it okay," Zen said, walked over to me and kiss me on the lips.

"Okay," I said, stand up and took Zen's hand. Zen and I walked out of the room and down the hallway. "So where are we having the picnic at?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"We go to your favorite place." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"the greenhouse?" I asked in shock, wrap my arms around one of Zen's arms.

"Yes, your favorite greenhouse in the castle," Zen said with a smile. Zen and I walked into the greenhouse where a blanket was sitting on the ground with rose petals all over the blanket.

"Zen, we are not doing it in the greenhouse." I said, put my hand on my hip and looked at Zen with a face that says 'I don't think so,'

"What kind of man do you think I am?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Rose petals last time you had them we end up having sex in the bathroom on our honeymoon," I answer.

"Okay, that happen one time," Zen said, took my hand and lend me over to the blanket. Zen and I sat down on the ground. "Here you go," Zen said, hand me some flowers.

"Oh, Zen they are beautiful," I said, looking at the flower.

"Just like you," Zen said, mover to me and kiss me on the lips. "And I make your favorite sandwich," Zen said, put out a sandwich from the basket.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with the crust cut off," I said with a smile.

"Yes of course," Zen said, hand me the sandwich.

"Thank you," I said, took the sandwich from Zen. "This is good," I said, took a bite of my sandwich.

"I sneak into the kitchen before you woke up to make it," Zen said, also took a bite of his sandwich.

"Well, it tastes good," I said, looking at Zen.

"Thank you," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. I lend my head on his shoulder. "So did the chief come and tell you that you pregnant?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Yes, she did," I answer, looking back at Zen.

"And what did she say?" Zen asked with a smile.

"Zen, I'm sorry but I'm not pregnant," I said, looking at Zen smile fade away.

"Oh," Zen said, looking down at the ground.

"Zen, we will have a family soon," I said, make Zen looked at me.

"Okay," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and pull me closer to him. "I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss me on the lip making me laid down on the ground.

"I love you too, Zen," I said, feel Zen lips against my neck while he was on top of me. "Zen," I said.

"Yeah," Zen said, between kisses.

"We can't do this in the greenhouse," I said, joining every minute of it but I know it is not a good idea.

"Okay, your right lets go back to our room," Zen said with a smile, stand up from the ground and reach his hand out to me.

"Thank you," I said, took his hand and stand up from the ground.

"Let get back to our room," Zen said, took my hand again and walked out of the greenhouse.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	87. Chapter 87

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,271k**

 **9** **/27/2018**

 **Chapter 87** **  
**

 **Zen P.O.V.**

I sat up in bed and looking down at Shirayuki who fall asleep after we had sex. I got up from the bed and put on my clothes. "I will see you later," I said, kiss her on the forehead before walking out of the room. I walked down the hallway to my office. I open the door and walked into the office.

"Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"What is it?" I answer, walked over to my desk.

"There someone here to see you." Mitsuhide answer, walking over to me.

"Who is it?" I asked, sat down at my chair.

"It Ayame," Mitsuhide answer. I stand up from my chair and walked out of my office.

'Why did she come now after 10 years.' I said to myself, walking down the staircase.

"Zen, look how handsome you are," Ayame said, walked up to me and give me a hug.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at her.

"What can I come and see my little brother," Ayame said with a smile

"You were not here for 10 years so why are you show up now?" I asked, take a step from her.

"I miss you and Izana," Ayame said.

"Zen," A voice said, behind on the staircase. I turn around and saw Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki," I said with a smile.

"Who is she?" Ayame asked, looking at me.

"She is my wife," I said, narrow my eyes at her.

"But she is not royal," Ayame said, put her hand on her hip.

"If you been here more you will know," I said,

"Mother will not allow this," Ayame said.

"Mother and Izana allow this," I said, took Shirayuki's hand and walked away from Ayame.

"Zen, who was that girl?" Shirayuki asked, looking at me.

"Her name is Ayame. She is Izana and my older sister." I answer, looking back at her.

"I did not know you have a sister," Shirayuki said.

"Yeah, she leaves 10 years ago after my father passes away," I said, wrap my arms around her.

"Why did she come here now?" Shirayuki asked.

"I don't know but I don't think it is good for you and her to be in the same room together," I said, feel like Ayame will try and do anything to break Shirayuki and me up to get what she wants.

"Why would she do that?" Shirayuki asked.

"Long time ago Ayame loves a commoner but she soon finds out that he only what the money," I answer, pull Shirayuki closer to me. "Just promise me to stay away from her when she here," I said, kiss her on the lips.

"Okay, I will stay away from her I promise," Shirayuki said, kiss me back. Shirayuki and I walked down the hallway talking about baby stuff and it feels like we back to normal.

 **Meanwhile...**

Ayame walked down the hallway to Izana's office. She knocks on the three-time waiting for her brother to answer. "Come in," Izana voice on the other side of the door. Ayame grabs the door handle and slowly open it. She walked in the room and saw Izana sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"So the rumors are true that you are back at the castle," Izana said, looking up at his paper and looked at Ayame. "So why are you here, Ayame?" Izana asked, stand up from his chair and place his hand on his desk.

"I come here to see my brothers then I heard Zen is married to a commoner." Ayame answer put her hand on her hips and narrow her eyes at Izana.

"Oh, Shirayuki," Izana said, narrow his eyes back at Ayame. "So what about her?" Izana asked.

"Why the hell did mother and you decided that it okay for Zen to marry a commoner," Ayame said, took a deep breath in and let it out.

"Shirayuki prove herself to be in this family. S don't you dare to try to throw your selfish self in between Zen and Shirayuki." Izana said, walked around his desk and come up to Ayame.

"She just a commoner and she will never be equal toward us royal," Ayame said, walked away from Izana and walked out of the room. 'I what to see for myself how strong their love is.' Ayame said to herself, walked down the hallway.

"Zen," Shirayuki voice laugh. Ayame looked out of the window and saw Shirayuki and Zen laying on the ground talking to each other. Ayame saw Zen tangle his finger with Shirayuki finger. "I love you, Zen," I said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss her back. Ayame walked away from the window and continue walking down the hallway.

'I will test her if she perfect for Zen and this family.' Ayame said to herself.

"Princess Ayame," A male voice said behind her. Ayame turns around and saw Lord Bergatt.

"Lord Bergatt, I did not know you were here at the castle," Ayame said, looking at him.

"I come to talk to King Izana." Lord Bergatt said, walked up o her. "Don't forget to get it or I will tell them what you did," Lord Bergatt whisper in her ear.

"Yes, I will get it," Ayame said, whispering back to him into his ears.

"Good," Lord Bergatt said, walked away from Ayame. Ayame narrow her eyes and walked down the hallway when she bumps into Shirayuki.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shirayuki said, trying to walk away.

"You must be Shirayuki," Ayame said with a smile.

"Yes, well I got to go," Shirayuki said, trying to keep her promise that she made to Zen.

"Let me guess Zen told you not to talk to me alone," Ayame said, put her hand on her hips.

"I'm sorry but I can't answer that," Shirayuki said.

"So you always do what Zen tell you?" Ayame asked.

"No, only if I made a promise like this one," Shirayuki said, walked away from Ayame.

'I need to find out more about this girl, Shiryauki' Ayame said to herself.

 **Meanwhile...**

Shirayuki knocks on Zen's office door and waits for Zen to answer. "Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. Shirayuki grabs the door handle and opens the door.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, walked in the room and went over to his desk.

"What is it, Shiryauki?" Zen asked, looking up at her.

"Ayame come to talk to me." Shirayuki answer, looking back at him.

"Shirayuki want did she say to you?" Zen asked, standing from his chair and walked over to Shiryauki.

"Well, I try to walk away from her as you say and she says so I always do what you tell me," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"You don't do everything I say," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki. 'I need to find out what Ayame want here,' Zen said to himself.

"I love you Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

"I love you too," Zen said, lend down and kiss Shirayuki on the lips. "Go back to our room and rest. I will take care of Ayame." Zen said with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, walked out of the room. Zen walked over to the window and looked out of the castle.

"What are you planning, Ayame?" Zen asked to himself out loud, narrow his eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	88. Chapter 88

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 966k**

 **9** **/28/2018**

 **Chapter 88** **  
**

Zen walked down the hallway and saw Ayame talking to some maid. "Ayame," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hello, little brother," Ayame said with a smile.

"Stay away from Shirayuki," Zen order.

"What are you scared to learn the truth about your wife?" Ayame asked, placing her hand on her hips.

"I know Shirayuki for 7 years and we had been married for almost a year now." Zen answer, place his hand in his pocket.

"If you not an afraid then let me test her. If she truly loves you," Ayame said with a smile.

"Fine but if you hurt her I will never forget you," Zen said, walked away to his bedroom where Shirayuki is waiting for him to return. Zen open the door and saw Shirayuki sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Zen, I thought you have work to do?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"I went to talk to Ayame," Zen said, walked over to her.

"And what did she say?" Shirayuki asked, close the book and set it down on the coffee table.

"She says, she is going to test you to see how strong is our love." Zen answer sat down next to Shirayuki.

"But we know how strong our love is," Shirayuki said, move close to Zen.

"I know, we have to show it to her then she will leave us alone," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Sirayuki and put her on top of him so they are laying on the couch.

"Fine, I will go the test that she has for me," Shirayuki said, let out a sigh.

"If she did anything please tell me right away," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Okay, I will," Shirayuki said, close his eyes. After a while, Zen and Shiryauki fell asleep on the couch in each other arms.

 **The next morning...**

Shirayuki walked in the garden when she saw Ayame sitting on the ground. "Shirayuki comes and sits with me," Ayame said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki sat down beside her.

"Why don't like me?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Ayame.

"I don't think you are right for Zen," Ayame said with a smile.

"We don't need your blessing Izana and Haruto give us their blessing. Zen and I love each other and there nothing you can do to break us up." Shirayuki said, sat up and walked away from Ayame.

'Now I can see why Zen fell in love with her.' Ayame said to herself with a smile on her face. Shirayuki walked back to Zen's office and knock on his door.

"Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. Shiryauki grabs the door handle and opens the door slowly. Shirayuki saw Zen at his desk doing some paperwork.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, walked in the room and went over to Zen's desk

"How did it go with Ayame?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I told her off to leave us alone." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"And how did she hand that?" Zen asked with a big smile on his face.

"I don't know I did not say long." Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"Well, I will hear about it from her later," Zen said, laugh out a small laugh.

"Why are you laugh?" Shirayuki asked.

"She should not mess with my wife." Zen answer, stand up from his chair and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

"What?" Zen asked with a smile, kiss Shiryauki on the lips.

"I love you so much, Zen," Shirayuki said, pushing her body against Zen.

"I love you too but right now you are totally turning me on," Zen said, push Shirayuki up against the wall.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feeling Zen kissing her neck. Shirayuki wraps her legs around Zen hips.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Zen we can't do this here," Shirayuki said, stop him from finish unbutton his shirt.

"Okay, let go back to our room then," Zen said, grab Shirayuki's hand and run out of the office. Zen and Shiryauki run down the hallway when no one was looking.

"That was fun," Shirayuki said, laughing when coming into their room.

"Yeah, now where were we," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki and put her close to him.

"Zen," Shirayuki moan, feel Zen kiss Shirayuki neck while pushing her over to the bed.

"I love you," Zen said, push Shiryauki on the bed.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen. Zen took off his shirt and Shirayuki run her hand down his chest. "You are so hot," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I know," Zen said with a smile. Shirayuki feels Zen lips against her neck. Shirayuki and Zen spread a wonderful night together making love to each other.

 **A few minutes later...**

Zen and Shirayuki laid in bed in each other."Shirayuki you are amazing," Zen said with a smile. Shirayuki sat up half-way on the bed.

"Zen, let take a walked tomorrow night under the stars," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen.

"Yeah, I will like that a lot," Zen said, looked down at Shirayuki with a smile n his face. Shirayuki laid her head down on Zen bare chest.

"I love you," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"I love you too," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Goodnight, Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki," Zen said, hold Shirayuki close in his arms and rub her back. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki fall asleep in each other arms for the rest of the night.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	89. Chapter 89

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,025k**

 **9** **/28/2018**

 **Chapter 89** **  
**

Zen sitting at his desk going some paperwork. When there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looked up from his paperwork. The door slowly opens and walked in the room was Ayame. "What is it, Ayame?" Zen asked, looking at her.

"I come to talk to you," Ayame answer, walking up to his desk.

"It is about Shiryauki, I don't want to hear what you have to say," Zen said, looking back down at his papers.

"She is a very interesting person I have ever meet before," Ayame said, looking at Zen.

"What are you saying?" Zen asked, set his pen down and looked back at her.

"I saying that I see why you fall in love with her." Ayame answer with a smile. "I what to get to know my sister-in-law is that okay with you?" Ayame asked.

"I will talk to Shirayuki to see if she okay with it first before I said anything." Zen answer.

"Okay, I will see you then," Ayame said, walked out of Zen's office.

"I know Shirayuki have the power to turn negative stuff about her into positive," Zen said to himself out loud with a smile on his face. Zen pick up his pen again and got back to work. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looked up at the door.

The door handle turns and slowly open. "Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, walked in the room.

"What is it?" Zen asked, looking at him.

"Your mother is here with a letter from the kingdom of Kora." Mitsuhide answer walked up to Zen desk.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked over to the door. "Why is Kora kingdom send a letter to us now?" Zen asked, stand beside Mitsuhide faces the door while Mitsuhide faces Zen's deck.

"I don't know," Mitushide answer. Zen walked out of the room and down the hallway.

'Why? We never got a letter from them before so why now?' Zen asked himself over and over again trying to find the answer. Zen knock on Izana's office door and wait for him to answer.

"Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door. Zen grab the door handle and slowly open it.

"Lord brother," Zen said, walked in the room and saw His mother and Izana standing there talking. "So what this about with Kora?" Zen asked, walking up to them.

"The kingdom of Kora what Shirayuki to arrive in 3 weeks," His mother said, looking at Zen.

"So why, Do they what her at their castle in Kora?" Zen asked, looking at his mother.

"They what her to attend a ball in honor of the First Prince of Kora." His mother said.

"She is not going alone, I will go with her or she not going at all," Zen said.

"Zen, do you want to start another war with them. You and the first prince of Kora had a falling out and he did not what you there." Izana said, looking at Zen.

"Well, he shouldn't have picked a fight with me in the first place," Zen said, looking at Izana.

"We will have guard going with her," Izana said.

"Fine one will be Obi that go with her. I trust him the most." Zen said, walked away from Izana. Zen walked out of the room and head down the hallway.

"Hey master," Obi said, sitting in the window.

"What are you doing?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"Just sitting here and being bord like alway." Obi answer, looking back at Zen.

"Obi, I want you to go with Shirayuki to the Kingdom of Kora." Zen order.

"Okay, when did she leave?" Obi asked.

"She is leaving weeks 3 week. I'm going to Shirayuki and let her know what going on," Zen answer, walked down the hallway.

"Okay," Obi said, waving at me. Zen walked down the hallway to Shirayuki and his bedroom. He opens the door and saw Shirayuki sound asleep on the couch.

"She should not sleep like that," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki and kneel down beside her. "I love you," Zen said, kiss her on the forehead. Shirayuki slowly opens her eyes and looked at Zen.

"Welcome back," Shriayuki said with a smile. Shirayuki sat up on the couch. "I thought you have work to do,"

"I did but stuff comes up," Zen said, sat up the couch.

"What kind of stuff that comes up?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Well, the first one Ayame what to get to know you and the second is the kingdom of Kora what you to be at their castle in 3 weeks." Zen answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Why do Kingdom Kora what me to go to their kingdom?" Shirayuki asked.

"The first Prince of Kora want you to come to the ball." Zen answer.

"Oh, are you going to come with me?" Shirayuki asked, took Zen's hand in hers.

"No, Obi will go with you and some other guards. The prince and I got into a fight a long time and he can't stand me." Zen answer, wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid her head on his shoulder. "So what this about Ayame what to spread more time with me?" Shirayuki asked.

"She wants to get to know you," Zen answer, rub her back.

"When did she want me to hang out with her?" Shirayuki asked.

"She wants to hang out Tomorow." Zen answer.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, stand up from the couch. "Let go to bed," Shirayuki said, grab Zen's hand and help him up.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to the bed. Shirayuki and Zen laid down on the bed and Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Goodnight, Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's chest and close her eyes.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	90. Chapter 90

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 577k**

 **9** **/29/2018**

 **Chapter 90** **  
**

The next day I walked down the hallway to meet up with Ayame when I saw her talking to Lord Bergatt. "Then hurry up," Lord Bergatt said walking away from her.

'What is Lord Bergatt doing her at the castle?' I asked myself.

"Oh, Shiryauki," Ayame said, turn around and looked at me. "How long were you there?" Ayame asked, walking up to me.

"Not very long," I answer, looking at Ayame.

"Okay, let go into the garden and have some tea," Ayame said with a smile.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Great let get going," Ayame said, walking down the hallway and I follow after her. Ayame and I walked into the garden and sat down at the table. "So how did you and Zen meet?" Ayame asked, looking at me across the table.

"Well, we meet in the forest," I said, looking back at her.

"Oh, Zen always like to sneak out of the castle when he was little," Ayame said with a smile.

"Yeah, he still to it," I said with a smile.

"It sounds like he will never change," Ayame said with a laugh.

"Yeah," I said, join in on the laugh. The maid walked over to the table and set the tea down in front of Ayame and me. "Thank you," I said, looking at the maid.

"How did you and Zen fall in love?" Ayame asked, take a sip of her tea.

"It happens at a watchtower when he kisses me the first time ever," I answer, took a sip of my tea.

"Oh, who kiss who first?" Ayame asked, set her tea down on the table.

"Zen was the first to kiss me," I answer, looking at my cup.

"Well, Zen really like you then," Ayame said with a smile.

"Yeah, I love him," I said, took another sip of my tea.

"I hope so," Ayame said. After a while, Ayame and I got done with our tea and I walked to Zen's office. I knock on Zen's office door and I wait for Zen to answer.

"Come in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open the door. I walked in the room and saw Zen sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.

"Hey, Zen," I said, walking over to his desk.

"Hey, Shirayuki," Zen said, looking up at me with a smile on his face. I stand in front of his desk and looked back at him.

"Zen, did you know that Lord Bergatt is here at the castle?" I asked, cross my arms over my chest.

"Lord Bergatt? I think he comes to talk to Izana." Zen answer.

"But he was talking to Ayame when I went to meet up with her," I said.

"I don't know why Lord Bergatt is talking to Ayame," Zen said, set his pen down on his desk.

"Zen, we forgot to go on a walk last night," I said, walked around his desk and sat down on his lap.

"I know tonight we will go walking," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay," I said, wrap my arms around Zen's neck.

"I love you," Zen said, lend up and kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	91. Chapter 91

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 506k**

 **9** **/30/2018**

 **Chapter 91** **  
**

Its night time now, Zen and I walked out to the garden under the beautiful night sky. "It so beautiful," I said, took Zen's hand.

"Yeah it is beautiful," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"Zen, There something about Ayame I don't trust," I said, looking back at him.

"What do you mean?" Zen asked with a confused look.

"She is hiding something," I answer, think back when Ayame talking to Lord Bergatt.

"Now that you mention. I always want to know why she some here without a word for 10 years." Zen said, looking up at the night sky.

"but I don't trust her," I said.

"I know," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah," I said, wrap my arms around Zen's neck. "I love you," I said, kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, hold me tight and kiss me back.

"It getting cold," I said, looking at his royal blue eyes. Zen took off his coat and wrap it around me.

"Let go back to the room," Zen said, place a hand on my hip.

"Okay," I said, walked back into the castle with Zen besides me. Zen and I walked up the staircase and down the hallway. Zen open the door and let me walked in the room first. "Thank you," I said, walked in the room with a smile on my face.

"Not a problem," Zen said, follow in after me. Zen and I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"I think to keep my eyes on Ayame and Lord Bergatt." Zen answer, looking back at me. "Where are you going to do tomorrow?" Zen asked.

"Torou wants to go over her wedding idea for next years," I answer, laid back in the bed.

"Well, that sounds like fun," Zen said, also laid back n the bed.

"Yeah," I said, turn to look at Zen. Zen turn on his side and looked back at me.

"You are so beautiful," Zen said, lend over and kiss me on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back.

"Let get ready to go to bed," Zen said, stand up from the bed and walked over to his drawer.

"Okay," I said, also stand up from the bed and walked over to my drawer. Zen and I put our PJ and climb into our bed. "it is so relaxing when we laying in bed." I said, wrap my arms around him.

"Yeah," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me. After a while, Zen and I fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

"Goodnight, Zen. I love you," I said, laid my head on his chest and close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Shirayuki. I love you too." Zen said, put on arm behind his head and close his eyes.


	92. Chapter 92

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 843k**

 **9** **/30/2018**

 **Chapter 92** **  
**

The next day Shirayuki and Torou sat in the garden looking through some of Shirayuki old wedding ideas. "I like this one," Torou said, pointing at it in the wedding book.

"Okay," I said, writing it down so we can remember when the time is right. "Is there anything else you like?" I asked, looking at Torou. Torou flips through the book and looking for anything else that she likes.

"I think that is all I want," Torou answer, looking at me with a smile.

"Okay," I said, hand her the list to her. "That all you want," I said, took a sip of my tea that the maid brought for us a while ago.

"Thank you, Shirayuki," Torou said, took the list from me. "I will put this in a safe place."

"Okay," I said with a smile. "What day do you want to see your dress?" I asked, looking at her.

"I think in December. Obi and I are getting married February 15." Torou said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, took another sip of my tea.

"I can't believe that Obi and I are getting married next years," Torou said, laid down in the grass and looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah, that how I was when I was getting married to Zen," I said, looking up at the sky.

"Were you nervous at your wedding?" Torou asked, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, I was. Kiki also said she was nervous too when she got married to Mitsuhide." I answer. After a while, Torou and I saw a black cloud covering up the clear blue sky.

"It looks like it going to rain," Torou said, stand up from the ground.

"Yeah," I said, stand up from the ground too. "Let go back inside before it starts to rain," I said, walking in the castle.

"So what is Zen doing today?" Torou asked, walking beside me into the castle.

"He has some work to do," I answer, walking down the hallway. "What about Obi?" I asked.

"He is sitting in the room doing nothing like he all always do," Torou said, let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, that like him," I said, joining in on the laugh.

"Let go to the living room it be a while seen we been together without the boys with us," Torou said, looking at me with a smile.

"Okay," I said, looking back at her with a smile. Torou and I walked down the hallway to the living room. When Torou and I got there we sat down at on the chair.

"The fireplace is so beautiful," Torou said, looking at the fireplace.

"Yeah, this is Zen and my favorite place to be alone when we trying to get away from Mitsuhide," I said, also looking at the fireplace.

"It sometime Mitsuhide act like a father to Zen," Torou said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah, he did," I said, join in on the laugh.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen walked down the hallway when he saw Ayame talking to Lord Bergatt. 'Shirayuki is ring about Ayame and Lord Bergatt,' Zen said to himself.

"Did you get it?" Lord Bergatt asked, looking at Ayame.

"Yes, I did. No one knows about it." Ayame said, grab something out of her packet. Zen watch behind a corner so they don't see him spying on them.

"Good this kingdom will be mine." Lord Bergatt said, took a stone from Ayame.

"So what did this stone do?" Ayame asked, looking at Lord Bergatt.

"You are the princess of the kingdom and you don't know what this stone does." Lord Bergatt said, looking back at Ayame.

"It will overthrow the King, Izana and I will become the king of Clarines. Zen can stand hearing what they are talking about.

"Lord Bergatt, Ayame I will not let you take over this kingdom," Zen said, step out where he was hiding.

"Damn it, it the second prince of Clarines." Lord Bergatt said, narrowing his eyes at Zen. "It to late Prince Zen. I have the stone with great power."

"I will stop you before anything happen," Zen said, take a step towards him.

"I want to see you try." Lord Bergatt said, point the stone at Zen and bright blue light come out of the stone making Zen get threw up against a wall. "This kingdom will be mine and Izana will fall." Lord Bergatt said, looking down at Zen.

"Lord Bergatt, I got the stone for you now where is my reward," Ayame said, looking at Lord Bergatt.

"Yes, You will get your reward soon." Lord Bergatt said, looking back at Ayame.

"What do you want to do with Zen?" Ayame asked, looking down at Zen who was conscious on the floor.

"Just leave him." Lord Bergatt answer, walking away from Zen. Ayame follows after Lord Bergatt. "I will be the new king of Clarines."

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	93. Chapter 93

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,216k**

 **9** **/30/2018**

 **Chapter 93** **  
**

I sat beside Zen bed looking at him. "What happen?" I asked the conscious Zen. I took Zen's hand in my and kiss it. "Please wake up," I said, crying. There was a knock on the door and it slowly open. "Chief, how is Zen?" I asked, looking at her.

"He breaks some bone and torn tissues." The chief answer, looking at me.

"Do you know what happens to him?" I asked, rubbing Zen hands.

"No, everyone is trying to find out what happened to him but there is no answer who attack Zen." The chief answer, sat down on a chair.

"He did not wake up yet," I said, looking at Zen.

"I don't know when he will or if he ever wakes up." The chief said, took my hand. "I will try everything I can do to help him." The chief said, give me a smile.

"Thank you, Chief," I said, watch her walked out of the room. I move closer to Zen's ear and whisper "Please wake up." I kiss Zen on the cheek and sat back down in the chair. I was so scared when Mitsuhide told me about Zen.

Flashback...

I was sitting in the living room talking to Torou. " I can see Obi doing that," I said, laughing.

"Right," Torou said, laughing along with me. The door flies open and Torou and I stand up looking at the door.

"Mitsuhide, what wrong?" I asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Zen has been hurt." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at me.

"What happen?" I asked in a panic.

"I don't know. A guard finds him on the ground and he did not wake up yet." Mitsuhide answer.

"Where is he now?" I asked, walked over to the door.

"He is in the herb building." Mitsuhide answer, follow me to the herb building.

End of Flashback...

The door open and walked in was Kiki. "Shirayuki you need to eat something," Kiki said, set a tray of food down on the table.

"I can't eat. Zen did not wake up yet." I said, looking at her.

"I know but Zen what you to be healthy and want you to eat," Kiki said, looking back at me.

"I'm worrying about Zen," I said, looking at Zen.

"If you were in the same position as Zen. You will tell them the something." Kiki said, sat down beside me.

"Okay, you right Kiki," I said, looking back at Kiki.

"Good, I will leave the food here for you," Kiki said, walked out of the room. After a while, the chief walked in the room.

"Ryu will bring in a roll-in-bed. I know that you want to be with Zen." The chief said, looking at me.

"Yes, I do want to stay with Zen until he is awake," I said, looking back at the chief.

"Okay, I will tell Ryu to bring it in." The chief said, walked out of the room. I watch the chief close the door and I took Zen's hand then place it against my check.

"Please wake up. I waiting to see you." I said, kiss his palm of his hand and tear come down my cheek. I laid my head on Zen's bed and close my eyes while I still holding Zen's hand. "Zen," I said, fall asleep.

"Shirayuki," A voice said, giving me a small shake. I open my eyes and saw it was Mitsuhide.

"What is it, Mitushide?" I asked, let out a yawn and looked up at him.

"Ryu brought the roll-in-bed," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said.

"It getting late," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay, I will get to bed then," I said, stand up from the chair and walked over to the bed.

"If you need anything come and asked me," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room.

"Okay," I said, watch Mitsuhide close the door. I laid down on the bed and looked at Zen before I fall asleep.

 **The next morning...**

I woke up and saw Zen in the same position last night. I walked over to Zen and sat down on a chair. "I love you," I whisper, kiss him on the cheek. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, looking at Zen. The door open and walked in was Mitsuhide.

"King Izana want to see you," Mitsuhide said, walked up beside me.

"Okay," I said, stand up from the chair and whisper in Zen's ear. "I will be back," I said, walked out of the room and head to the castle. I walked up the staircase and down the hallway to king Izana office. I knock on the door and wait for him to answer.

"Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door. I grab the door handle and open the door slowly.

"King Izana, you want to see me?" I asked, walked in the room and saw him standing by the window looking out.

"Yes, I do," Izana said, turn to look at me.

"May I asked what you need before?" I asked, looking at him.

"Come with me," Izana order, walked out of his office and I follow after him. Izana and I walked down the hallway and enter the training area.

"Why are we here?" I asked, looking at him talk of his coat and sword. He laid him on the ground.

"Zen is safe on you. You need to learn how to fight on your own." Izana said, walked over to me and hand me a wooden sword.

"But Zen will never allow me to use a sword," I said, holding the wooden sword in my hand.

"You want to protect Zen?" Izana asked, looking at me.

"Yes, I do," I answer, looking back at Izana.

"Then this is the only way you can protect him," Izana said, walked away from me.

"Okay," I said, looking down at the ground.

"First let see how strong you are," Izana said, standing 10 feet away from me. "Get into your fighting position," Izana order. I got into a fighting position that I saw Zen always do when he up against Mitsuhide, Kiki, or Obi. "So you have watch Zen fight with a sword before?" Izana asked.

"Yes," I answer, a little bit scared.

"Come at me." Izana order. I run at him and Izana steps to his left and making me fall to the ground. "So you have zero strength," Izana said, looking down at me.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down at the ground.

"Everyday swing your sword 100 times to built you muscles start today. You can't always let Zen protect you," Izana said, reach out his hand to me.

"Okay, I want to protect him," I said, took Izana's hand and stand up.

"Good," Izana said, grab his sword and coat from the ground and put them on. "Shirayuki, all I heard about Zen that he did not wake up yet and the chief did not know if he will wake up anytime soon," Izana said, walked away from me.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	94. Chapter 94

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,005k**

 **9** **/30/2018**

 **Chapter 94** **  
**

I swing the sword when Mitsuhide and Kiki saw me in the training area. "Shirayuki what are you doing in the training room?" Mitsuhide asked, walked up to me. I stop swinging the sword and looked at Mitsuhide.

"I am learning how to use a sword," I answer looking back at him.

"Zen did not want you to use a sword," Mitsuhide said, looking back at me.

"I know King Izana told me that I have to learn to protect myself and protect Zen as his wife," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Zen want to protect you no matter what as his wife. It will hurt him to see you pick up a sword." Mitsuhide said.

"Izana and the chief did not know if Zen will wake up anytime soon that why I have to protect myself and Zen until he wake," I said, wrap away my tears from my eyes.

"Shirayuki, what did Izana tell you?" Kiki asked, standing beside Mitsuhide.

"He says that I need to learn out to protect myself and learn how to fight. He also says that every day I need to swing the sword 100 times." I answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Are you sure you want to learn to use a sword?" Mitsuhide asked, put his hand on his hips.

"Yes, I do want to learn it," I answer.

"Okay, then I will help you," Mitsuhide said, walked close to me. "First you need to hold your sword at the handle and spread your feet apart from each other," Mitsuhide said, help me to hold my wooden sword right.

"Okay," I said, move my hand down to the handle of the sword.

"Now you can swing," Mitsuhide said, take a few steps back away from me.

"Zen is so going to kill you." Kiki whisper in Mitsuhide's ear.

"I know," Mitsuhide whisper back into Kiki's ears.

"Shirayuki are you going to stay in the herb building with Zen?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I am," I answer, stop swinging the sword and looked at Kiki.

"What time are you going over to Zen's room?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"I want to get 100 swings in then I will go over there," I answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"How many swings did you already did?" Kiki asked.

"About 50," I answer, looking at Kiki.

"Shirayuki, let get something to eat before you do the other 50," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay," I said, put the wooden sword down on the ground and walked over to Mitsuhide and Kiki. Mitsuhide, Kiki and I walked down the hallway to the dining room. Mitsuhide opens the door for Kiki and me. "Thank you," I said, walked in the dining room.

"We have the maid get the food ready us before we found you," Mitsuhide said, sat down at the table.

"Thank you," I said, sat down at the table.

"It not a problem," Kiki said, sat down beside me. The maid brings the food out and sets it in front of Mitsuhide, Kiki and me.

"Zen will be happy to hear that you eating," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"Yeah," I said, looking down at my food. I pick up my fork and took a bite of my food.

"Shirayuki, 100 swing is too much for the first time. maybe you should rest for the rest of the day." Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Okay, I will," I said, looking at Mitsuhide. "Do you know what happens to Zen?" I asked.

"No, we have to wait until Zen is wake up to tell us what happens to him," Mitsuhide said, took a sip of his water.

"Okay, I hope he wakes up soon.' I said, let out a sigh.

"The same with us," Kiki said, looking at me. After a while, I got done eating and head to the herb building. I open the door and saw Zen still did not wake up yet. I walked in the room and sat down in the chair that is beside his bed.

"Zen, I love you so much please come back to me," I said, took Zen's hand and give it a kiss. "I want to become stronger so you don't always have to protect me. Mitsuhide, Izana, and Kiki are teaching me to use a sword to protect you." I said, talking him what all I did today. "I miss being held in your arms," I said, lend down and kiss him on the lips.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, turn to look at the door. The door slowly opens and walked in the room was the chief.

"Shirayuki it been a two day and Zen have not woken up yet." The chief said, looking at me.

"But I can feel his heartbeat. He still alive and I not leaving go yet." I said, looking back at the chief.

"I knew you were going to say that." The chief said, walked over to Zen. "If Zen wakes up he can't be able to walk."

"What are you saying that Zen will be paralyzed?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Shiryauki." The chief said, walked out of the room and close the door behind her. I fell to my keen and cry.

"Zen did do anything wrong so why his go going through this?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling. "He is a good man and a damn good husband." I cry harder. I stand up from the ground and took Zen's hand again. "Please please, I'm begging you to come back to me," I said, placing his hand on my check.

After a while, it was dark outside and I laid down in my bed. "Goodnight, Zen," I said, close my eyes and fall asleep with tears in my eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	95. Chapter 95

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,578k**

 **9** **/30/2018**

 **Chapter 95** **  
**

The next morning Zen still did not wake up. I was in the training area swinging the wooden sword to get stronger. 'Zen protect me all the time now it is my turn to protect him,' I said to myself.

"Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said, walking over to me.

"Oh Mitsuhide," I said, stop swinging the sword and looked at Mitsuhide.

"I brought you some water," Mitsuhide said, hand me a cup of water.

"Thank you," I said, took the cup from him and took a sip of the water. I walked over to a chair and sat down.

"You have been in here you a while now," Mitsuhide said, walked over to me and sat down on another chair beside me.

"Yeah," I said, took another sip of the water.

"Have you been taking breaks?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"How long are your breaks?" Mitsuhide asked.

"About 10 minute," I answer, took a rag and wrap away my forehead and my neck.

"Shirayuki, you break have to me 30 minutes or I will make you stop using the sword. Zen did not like you overwork yourself." Mitsuhide said.

"Okay, I will take my break 30 minute," I said.

"So how many swings did you go today?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I think I passed 200," I answer, took another sip of my water.

"Well, you passed your goal for today. You can rest for the rest of the day." Mitsuhide said, stand up from his chair.

"Okay, I will go and see Zen after I take a bath," I said, stand up and walked inside the castle. I walked down the hallway to Zen and my bedroom to get some change of clothes. I open the door to the bedroom and walked into the room. I grab some clean close and walked into the bathroom. I took off my clothes and got into the warm water. "This is so relaxing," I said, relax my body.

I grab the shampoo and put it in my hair. I scrub my hair then I rinsed it until the shampoo is out of my hair. "That feels so much better," I said, grab the conditioner and did the same thing. "I think it is time to get out of the water," I said, got out of the water and dry myself off.

I put on new clean clothes and walked out of the bedroom. I went over to my dresser and brush my hair. "I think I should get going," I said to myself. I walked out of the room and went down the hallway.

"Hello, mistress," Obi said, standing at the end of the hallway.

"Hello, Obi," I said, walked up to him.

"So I hear from Mitsuhide and Kiki that you are learning to use a sword," Obi said, looking at me.

"Yeah, that is true," I said, looking back at Obi.

"I thought Zen did not like you using a sword?" Obi asked.

"He did, so when he wakes up I will be in trouble," I answer with a smile.

"Yeah, so where are you heading to now?" Obi asked.

"I'm going to the herb building to stay with Zen," I answer, walking down the hallway.

"Okay, well I was looking for Torou." Obi said, follow after me. "have you seen her today?" Obi asked.

"No, yesterday she says she was going to find an answer on what happens to Zen," I answer.

"Okay, let I will be leaving now, Mistress. "Obi said, open a window and jump down from the window. I went to the herb building and went to Zen's room. I sat down on a chair and hold Zen's hand.

"Zen I'm getting a lot stronger," I said, looking at him with a smile on my face. "And I took a bath so I don't smell so bad," I said, let out a small laugh. I let out a sigh hoping talking to him will wake him up from his sleep. "Zen I'm going to sing for you today," I said, thinking of a song that he likes.

I've gotta keep the calm before the storm

I don't want less, I don't want more

Must bar the windows and the doors

To keep me safe, to keep me warm

Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for

Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore

And my voice becomes the driving force

I won't let this pull me overboard

...

I've gotta keep the calm before the storm

I don't want less, I don't want more

Must bar the windows and the doors

To keep me safe, to keep me warm

Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for

Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore

And my voice becomes the driving force

I won't let this pull me overboard

...

So pull me up from down below

'Cause I'm underneath the undertow

Come dry me off and hold me close

I need you now, I need you most

...

God, keep my head above water

Don't let me drown, it gets harder

I'll meet you there at the altar

As I fall down to my knees

Don't let me drown, drown, drown

Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown

Don't let me drown, drown, drown

Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown (keep my head above water, above water)

After I finish singing the song I let go of Zen's hand but I feel his hand grab me. "Zen," I said, looking at him in shock. Zen still did not open his eyes but I know that he moves his hand on his our when he grabbed me. "I have to let the chief," I said, walked out of Zen's room and went down the hallway. I knock on the chief door and wait for her to answer.

"Come in," The chief voice said on the other said of the door. I grab the door handle and open the door slowly. I saw the chief at her desk doing some paperwork. I walked in the room. "What can I do for you, Shirayuki?" The chief asked, looking at me. I walked up to her desk.

"Zen move his hand for the first time," I answer, looking back at her.

"Are you sure?" The chief asked, standing up from her chair and walked up to me.

"Yes, he moves his hand when I finish singing to him," I answer, nodding my head at her.

"Okay, let go to Zen's room and I can run some test." The chief said, walked out of her office. I follow after her to Zen's room. The chief opens the door to Zen's room and walked in the room. "Good sing that song you were singing again," The chief order.

"Okay," I said sat down beside Zen's bed and place my hand beside his hand. "I've gotta keep the calm before the storm. I don't want less, must bar the windows and the doors. To keep me safe, to keep me warm. Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for. Can't part the sea, can't reach the shore. And my voice becomes the driving force. I won't let this pull me overboard," I sing the song again and I feel Zen's hand move.

"Shirayuki, if you sing to him. I think he will wake up soon." The chief said, looking down at Zen.

"You think so?" I asked, looking up at the chief.

"Yes," The chief answer, looking back at me.

"Thank you, chief," I said, bow my head to her.

"It not a problem let me know if anything else happens." The chief said, walked out of the room.

"I will," I said, watch the chief close the door behind her. "I will sing to you tomorrow too. goodnight Zen," I said, kiss him on the hand. I walked over to the bed and laid down. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **The next morning...**

I run down the hallway and find the first person I saw. "Kiki," I said, throw myself at her.

"Shirayuki what wrong?" Kiki asked, looking down at me.

"Nothing, last night Zen's hand move for the first time ever," I said with tears in my eyes. Kiki eyes got wide in shock.

"Really? how did it happen?" Kiki asked.

"I sing to him and when I was getting ready to pull my hand away he grabs it," I answer with a smile on my face.

"Did he woke up?" Kiki asked.

"No, not yet," I answer, looking down at the ground. "I want to tell Mitsuhide, Obi, and Torou about it too," I said, walking down the hallway with Kiki beside me.

"Okay," Kiki said with a smile. "Mitsuhide is in Zen office and I don't know where Obi and Torou are at,"

"Okay, then let go to Mitsuhide first," I said, walking to Zen's office.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **The song is from Avril Lavigne new Song head above water. I hope you guys like this chapter**


	96. Chapter 96

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,505k**

 **10** **/1/2018**

 **Chapter 96** **  
**

Kiki and I walked down to Zen's office and open the door. We walked in the room and saw Mitsuhide organize Zen's desk. "Shirayuki, Kiki what are you guys doing here?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at us.

"Well, Shirayuki have something to tell you," Kiki answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Okay, what is it Shiryauki?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"Zen move his hand last night," I answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Really?" Mitsuhide asked in shock.

"Yeah, the chief also saw it too," I answer with a smile.

"so how did you get Zen to move his hand when he is in a coma?" Mitsuhide asked, walked over to the couch and sat down. Kiki and I also walked over to the couch and sat down on a chair while Kiki sat down beside Mitsuhide.

"I sing to him," I answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"What did the chief say?" Mitsuhide asked, looking back at me.

"She says that if I keep sing to him that he will soon wake up," I answer.

"That great," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"I planning to tell Torou and Obi when I find them," I said with a smile.

"Are you going to swing the sword today?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm going to swing it 100 times today then go to Zen's room," I answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Okay, When Zen wake up he will kill Mitsuhide," Kiki said, let out a laugh.

"What why me? Izana the one who told her to swing the sword 100 times a day," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki.

"Zen is going to kill both of you," Kiki said.

"Well, I'm going to find Torou and Obi," I said, stand up from the chair.

"Okay," Mitsuhide and Kiki said at the same time. I walked out of the room and head down the hallway.

'Maybe I should swing my sword for a while before trying to find Torou and Obi." I said to myself, walking to the training area. I pick up my wooden sword and starting to swing 100 times.

"Shirayuki," a female voice said behind me. I turn around and saw Torou standing there looking at me.

"Torou, I was looking for you," I said, walked up to her.

"Why are you using a sword?" Torou asked, looking down at the sword in my hand.

"I want to become stronger," I answer, looking at her.

"Zen will not like it when he wakes up and learns that you been using a sword," Torou said, looking back at me.

"I know, King Izana the one who told me that I have to swing the sword 100 times every day," I said, looking down at the sword.

"So you say you were looking for me," Torou said.

"Yeah, Last night Zen move his hand," I said with a smile.

"Really?" Torou asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he grabs my hand when I was singing to him," I answer.

"Did you tell Obi yet?" Torou asked, put her hand on her hips.

"No, I can't find him," I answer, set the sword down on the ground.

"Last time I saw him he was sitting up in a tree," Torou said, walked out into the garden.

"Okay, that did sound like Obi," I said, let out a laugh. Torou and I walked into the forest of the castle and saw Obi sitting in a tree eating an apple.

"Obi," Torou said, walked up to him.

"Yeah," Obi said, looking down at Torou.

"Shirayuki has something to tell you," She said, looking up at Obi. I walked up beside Torou and looked up at him.

"Okay," Obi said, jump down from the door and stand in front of Torou and me. "What do you want to tell me, Mistress?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Last night Zen move his hand for the first time seen the accident," I answer, looking back at Obi.

"That great," Obi said with a smile. "How did you make his move his hand?" Obi asked.

"I sing to him and the chief says that I should sing to him every day," I answer with a smile on my face.

"Why do you have to sing to him every day?" Obi asked.

"The chief says that if I say to him he will wake up soon," I answer.

"Okay, are you going to see him now?" Obi asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading that way now," I answer, walking away from Obi and Torou.

"Okay, we will see you later, Shiryauki," Obi said. I walked to the herb building and head up to Zen's room. I took a deep breath in and open the door. I walked in the room and saw Zen still laying there. I went over to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey, Zen," I said, took his hand and looked at him with a smile. "I have another song to sing to you tonight," I said, thinking another song that was different from yesterday.

Another day without your smile

Another day just passes by

But now I know how much it means

For you to stay right here with me

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger

But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer

...

I want to grow old with you

I want to die lying in your arms

I want to grow old with you

I want to be looking in your eyes

I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do

I want to grow old with you

...

A thousand miles between us now

It causes me to wonder how

Our love tonight remains so strong

It makes our risk right all along

The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger

But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer

...

I want to grow old with you

I want to die lying in your arms

I want to grow old with you

I want to be looking in your eyes

I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do

I want to grow old with you

...

Things can come and go

I know but

Baby, I believe

Something's burning strong between us

Makes it clear to me

...

I want to grow old with you

I want to die lying in your arms

I want to grow old with you

I want to be looking in your eyes

I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do

I want to grow old with you

I finish the song and Zen hold my hand. "Please wake up, I know you can hear me," I whisper in his ears. I place my hand on his cheek and kiss him on the lips. "I love you," I said, laid my head on his chest. I sat there talking to Zen all night until it was bedtime. "Goodnight, I will see you in the morning," I said, kiss him on the check. I walked over to my bed and laid down. I looked up at the ceiling for a while before closing my eyes and fall asleep.

 **In Zen's Mind...**

Zen walked down the hallway and did not see anyone. "Hello is anyone here," Zen call out while he opened the door and it was empty. Then he heard Shirayuki's voice sing a song.

"Another day without your smile. Another day just passes by. But now I know how much it means. For you to stay right here with me. The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger. But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer," Shirayuki sing.

"Shirayuki, where are you," Zen yelled, looking around then he starts to run down the hallway to the sound of Shirayuki voice.

"I want to grow old with you. I want to die lying in your arms. I want to grow old with you. I want to be looking in your eyes. I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do. I want to grow old with you," Shirayuki sing.

"Shirayuki, where are you?" Zen yelled, saw a white light. He walked closer to it and saw a man in the light.

"Zen, come with me," The man said, reaching his hand out towards Zen.

"Father," Zen said, was about to take the man hand when he heard his wife voice again.

"Zen, come back to me. I love you," Shirayuki said. Zen pull his hand away from his father.

"I'm sorry father butI'm not ready to go," Zen said, walked away from the light.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **The song I put in this chapter is called I wanna grow old with you by Westlife. I hope you guys like this chapter :)**


	97. Chapter 97

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,113k**

 **10** **/5/2018**

 **Chapter 97** **  
**

I was in the training with Mitsuhide, Torou, Obi, and Kiki. "Okay, I will go first," Mitsuhide said, point his wooden sword at me. "Come at me Shirayuki," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay," I said, run at Mitsuhide and he blocks my sword with his sword.

"You are reckless," Mitsuhide said, looking at me. "You are wide open and your enemies can easily get you," Mitsuhide said, push me away from him. I lost balance and fall to the ground.

"You did not have to be rough with her." Kiki and Torou said at the same time, looking at Mitsuhide.

"I'm okay," I said, trying to get up from the ground with a little bit of Mituhide help.

"Shirayuki, I think you should stop for today," Kiki said, looking at me.

"No, I want to get stronger," I said, looking back at Kiki.

"Shirayuki is always so stubborn," Obi said, looking at me.

"Then let take a break," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the others.

"Okay," I said, follow after Mitsuhide and sat the wooden on the ground.

"Let go and get some food," Obi said, walked into the castle.

"Okay," I said, follow after Obi. Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Torou follow after me. We walked into the dining room and take a seat at the table.

"Shirayuki, why are you tiring to get stronger?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"I want to protect Zen," I answer, looking back at her.

"Put Zen want to protect you then you protect him," Kiki said.

"We told her," Mitsuhide, Obi, and Torou said at the sometimes, looking at Kiki and me.

"Okay, but Izana want me to get stronger to that why he told me to use a sword," I said, looking at Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, and Torou.

"After you get done eating on and see Zen," Kiki said, looking at me with a smile.

"Okay," I said with a smile. After a while, I walked into Zen's room and went up to him. "Hey, honey," I said, sat on his bed and looked down at him. I lend down and kiss him on the lips then I feel a hand on my check. I break the kiss and saw Zen was being open. "Zen," I cry, wrap my arms around his neck.

"Shirayuki," Zen said in a weak voice, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are awake." I cry harder, kissing his neck.

"how long was I asleep?" Zen asked, rubbing my back.

"A week," I said, looking up at Zen.

"I can't feel my legs,'' Zen said, trying to sit up.

"I know the chief told me that you are paralyzed," I said, place my hand on his legs.

"I'm useless," Zen said, cover his right arm over his eyes.

"Zen you are not useless, I love you, Zen," I said, kiss him n the lips.

"I can't protect you," Zen said, put his hand on my check.

"It is my turn to protect you," I said, laid down on the bed and place my head on his chest.

"I can't let you, it is my job as your husband," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"It is my job as your wife. I can't let you do this all by yourself." I said, sat up halfway and looked at him.

"I don't know what I will do if anything happens to you," Zen said.

"I do I feel when I hear by my husband maybe never wake up," I said, feeling a tear running down my check.

"I'm sorry, Shirayuki," Zen said, wrap away the tears from my eyes. I laid my head back down on his chest and wrap my arms around him. after a while, I sat up and saw Zen was sound asleep. I got out of my and whisper in Zen's ear. "Good night my love." Kiss him on the check. I walked over to my bed and laid down on the bed. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up and found myself in arms. "How did I get here?" I asked myself, sat up in the bed.

"Obi came in looking for you and I told him to bring you over here," Zen said, rubbing my arms.

"I did want to hurt you in my sleep," I said, looking at me.

"I know, but you were too far away from me," Zen said, took my hand and place it on his lips. "I love you," Zen said, kiss my hand.

"I love you too," I said with a smile. "Did the chief come in yet?" I asked.

"Obi went to get her," Zen answer.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything," I said, lend down and kiss him on the lips.

"I will let you know," Zen said, kiss me back. Then there was a knock on the door and slowly open. I got of Zen's bed and sat down on a chair beside his bed.

"Prince Zen, I'm coming in." The chief said, walked in the room.

"Hello, Chief," Zen said, looking at the chief.

"How do you feel?" The chief asked, looking back at Zen.

"I'm good," Zen answer with a smile.

"That good," The chief said, looking down and her clipboard and write some stuff down. "You been asleep for a week and a day and a half." The chief said. "Zen let me know if you can feel this." The chief said, hit his right leg with her pen.

"No," Zen said, shaking his head.

"Okay, Now tell me if you can feel this." The chief said, hit his left leg with her pen.

"No, I can't," Zen said.

"Okay, You are paralyzed." The chief said, writing it down on her clipboard. "We are going to do some exercise next week to help you to walk away but right now just rest." The chief said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," Zen said, watch the chief walked out of the room.

"I will be with you all the way," I said, holding his hands.

"I know you will but you still too far away from me," Zen said, looking at me with a smile. I got on to Zen's bed and laid my head on his chest. Zen wrap his arms around me and kiss the top of my head. "I glad you in my life," Zen said, rubbing my back.

"The same here," I said, close my eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	98. Chapter 98

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 2,369k**

 **10** **/7/2018**

 **Chapter 98** **  
**

Zen and I laid in each other arms until there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said. The door slowly opens and walked in the room was Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi.

"Who do you feel, Zen?" Mitsuhide asked, walked up to us.

"I'm good," Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Do you remember what happen?" Mitsuhide asked, looking back at Zen. I looked at Zen saw that he trying to remember.

"I can't remember," Zen said, looking down at his hand.

"Okay, take your time to remember," Mitsuhide said.

"Okay," Zen said. I took Zen hand and looked at him.

"It is okay," I said, laid my head down on his chest.

"We will leave you two alone," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room.

"Let go, Obi," Kiki said, grab his ears and pull him out of the room.

"Shirayuki, can you help me sit up I'm tired of laying down?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Okay," I answer, got off the bed and help Zen to get up. "There you go," I said, sat down back down on the bed.

"Thank you," Zen said, run his hand up and down my back. "Come closer." Zen order, took my hand. I move closer to him and Zen wrap his arms around me. Zen and I sat like that for a while until I heard Zen's stomach starting to growl.

"I will get you something to eat," I said, stand up from the bed.

"Okay," Zen said, watch me walked out of the room. I walked down the hallway to the kitchen and told them that Zen want some food. I walk to the training from because the food will not be done in an hour. I pick up the sword and starting to swing it.

'I need to get stronger,' I said to myself.

"Shirayuki," I heard a voice. I turn around and saw Zen in a wheelchair with Obi pushing me.

"Zen, your food will be done in an hour," I said, place the wooden sword down.

"I told you I don't what you used a sword," Zen said, looking at me.

"I know," I said, looking back at Zen.

"Then why did you disobey me?" Zen asked.

"I'm sorry Zen," I said, looking down at the ground. I can tell me that it was Izana idea to let me use a sword.

"Zen, King Izana told Shirayuki to come out here and swing a sword 100 times daily," Obi said, looking down at Zen.

"So you went to talk to my brother when I specifically told you not to use a sword," Zen said, looking away from me.

"Zen," I said, took a step closer to him.

"Obi take me back to the room now," Zen order. Obi took Zen walked to the room and I fell on my knees crying.

"I'm sorry Zen," I said, wrap away the tears from my eyes. I stand up and walked back into the kitchen to get Zen food then went to his room. "I brought you some food," I said, sat it down on the table.

"I don't want it," Zen said, looking back from me.

"Okay, I will let it here then," I said, walked out of the room and went down the hallway. 'Zen is mad at me,' I said to myself. I feel a pain coming from my chest. I fell to the ground holding there the pain was. Before I passed out I hear Obi voice calling out my name.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

"Damn it," Zen yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Zen you need to come down," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"It is my fault," Zen said, placing his hand on his face and cry.

"Zen this is not your fault," Kiki said, standing next to Mitsuhide while she is looking at Zen.

"Yes it is, I got mad at her for using a sword," Zen yelled.

"Izana told her that she needs to learn how to use a sword," Mitsuhide said.

"Why did Izana want her to use a sword?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"To protect you," Kiki answer from Mitsuhide.

"Protect me?" Zen said, looking down at his hand and looked at his wedding ring. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking at the door. The door open and walked in the room was Obi. "How is She?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"She is fine. The chief pulls up some of her document from when she was living in Tanbarun." Obi answer, looking back at Zen. Obi holding some of the paper that the chief what Zen to told about Shirayuki.

"What does it say?" Zen asked.

"When Shriayuki was 5-years-old she starting to feel a pain her chest. She has got a surgery done and after that everyone around her makes should that she did not have stress." Obi said, reading the document.

"The chief did not tell me this now?" Zen asked.

"She did not know what it until today." Obi answer.

"Where is Shirayuki now?" Zen asked.

"She is in the room next door to you." Obi answer.

"Let me into the wheelchair," Zen order, trying to sit up by his self.

"Okay," Obi said, walked over to Zen and help me onto the wheelchair.

"Thanks," Zen said, grab a blanket and put it on his legs. "Now take me to Shirayuki," Zen order. Obi push Zen to Shirayuki's room. Mitsuhide opens the door for Zen and Obi and walked in the room behind them. Zen saw Shirayuki laying there with her back turn away from the door. "Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at her,

Shirayuki did not turn around to look at Zen or say anything to him. "Lay me on the bed beside her," Zen order. Obi and Mitsuhide help Zen to the bed and laid his laid beside her.

"We will let you guys have a moment alone," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room with Kiki and Obi. Zen was laying on his side and wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki will you please look at me," Zen said, feel Shirayuki turn around and face Zen. Zen eyes got wide when he saw tears in Shirayuki eyes. "I'm sorry," Zen said, pull Shirayuki closer to him and kiss her on the lips.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrap her arms around Zen and Hold his tighter to him.

"Promise me that you will never pick up a sword again," Zen said, placing his hand on Shirayuki's cheek.

"I want to protect you," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"I know but I don't want you to protect me will me protect you," Zen said, wrap away the tears from my eyes.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, put her head under Zen's chin.

"Tomorrow I want to go outside and walked around the garden," Zen said, kiss The top of Shirayuki head.

"Okay, if you want to do that," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"I love you, Shiryauki," Zen said, rubbing her back.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, fall asleep. Zen close eyes and fall asleep too.

The next morning Shirayuki help Zen into the wheelchair. "Thank you," Zen said, grab Shirayuki hand before she walked away. Zen looked up at her with a smile. "I don't know how I got so lucky with a wife like you," Zen said.

"I think something," Shirayuki said, lend down and kiss him on the lips. "Let get going," Shirayuki said, walked behind him and grab the handles then put Zen out of the room.

"It has been a while, seen I been in the garden," Zen said, looking around the garden and saw different color and kinds of flowers. "Shirayuki waits," Zen said, looking at a red rose. Shirayuki stops pushing Zen and looked at what he was staring at. Zen lend over and pick the red rose.

"Do you like that color?" Shirayuki asked, kneeling down in front of Zen.

"I do, It is the same color as your hair," Zen said, put the red rose in Shirayuki's hair. "You look beautiful," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"I love it, Thank you Zen," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"There a waterfall over there let go to it," Zen said, point to the left.

"Okay," Shriayuki said, stand up and push Zen to the waterfall.

"It so beautiful," Zen said, looking at the waterfall. Shirayuki sat down on a chair beside Zen.

"Yeah, it is," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand in her hand.

"Shirayuki, can you sing for me?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"Sure," Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen with a smile on her face. Shirayuki thinking a song to sing to Zen in her head. "Okay, I got one. I will sing you ready for love by Cascade." Shirayuki said then she starting to see the song while Zen listen to her.

 _You took a piece of my heart_

 _I never thought that this could fall apart_

 _You said you fell in love_

 _And this was more than I had ever been afraid of_

 _Another life_

 _Another happy ending cuts like a knife_

 _Another place, another time_

 _Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

 _..._

 _You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

 _I'm running around but there's no place to hide_

 _I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided_

 _Why can't they forgive me these demons inside_

 _Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

 _My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up_

 _I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided_

 _How can it be that you're ready for love_

 _..._

 _Ready for love ..._

 _How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

 _..._

 _Time will tell_

 _A single day had helped me break this spell_

 _Don't want to be alone_

 _When will I be understood when is my kingdom to come_

 _Another boy, another life_

 _Another happy ending and I'll be alive_

 _Another place, another time_

 _Another hand to touch, another sun to shine_

 _..._

 _You got me deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

 _I'm running around but there's no place to hide_

 _I start to talk in my sleep, our souls have divided_

 _Why can't they forgive me these demons inside_

 _Deeper than deep and I'm constantly blinded_

 _My heart starts to shiver for I was letting up_

 _I start to talk in my sleep, cause our souls have divided_

 _How can it be that you're ready for love_

 _..._

 _How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

 _How can it be that you're ready for love ..._

Shirayuki stops sing and Zen chip his hand together. "That was a beautiful song. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." Zen said, rub the top of Shirayuki's hand. "And I love you so much," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"Thanks and I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, kiss him back while her face was turning bright red like hair. "Are you ready to get some lunch?" Shirayuki asked, stand up from the chair.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry," Zen answer, place his hand in his laps. Shirayuki pushes Zen to the dining room and move of a chair at the end of the table so Zen wheelchair comes close to the table.

"Okay, The maid is coming out with our food soon," Shirayuki said, sat down next to him.

"Okay," Zen said took a sip of his water that the maid brought to us a while ago.

"Did you have fun in the garden today?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Yeah very much," Zen answer, looking back at Shirayuki with a smile on his face.

"That great," Shirayuki said with a smile. After a while, the maid brought out the food and set in down in front of Zen and Shirayuki. Zen pick up his fork and starting to eat his food. "Tomorrow I have to do paperwork," Shirayuki said, starting to eat her food.

"Okay, let me help," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I'm sorry you can't. The chief told you to rest." Shirayuki said, took a sip of her water.

"All I will be doing his laying in bed or sitting in the wheelchair," Zen said with a sad face.

"I know but I will be in the office upstairs and there no way we can get you upstairs without some carrying you," Shirayuki said, set her cup down on the table.

"I can have Obi carry be upstairs and Mitsuhide carries the wheelchair," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay, talk to them to see if it okay with them first," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Okay I will," Zen said, finish eating his food. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki went back to the Zen's room in the herb building. Shirayuki helps Zen in the bed and cover him up with the blanket. "Thank you," Zen said, laid his head on the pillow.

"It not a problem," I said, sat down on the bed and looking at Zen.

"Laid down with me," Zen said, looking up at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, laid down next to Zen and place her head on his chest. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki. "Goodnight Zen," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Goodnight Shirayuki, I love you," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, fall asleep too.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **I trying to get this book down before the end of the year. My plan is to get to 200 chapter then I will start part 2 in book 3 posting it on new yeas.**

 **Right now I am almost to 100 chapter. Thank you for fan reading it this far :)**


	99. Chapter 99

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **This chapter is Rate M**

 **Words: 2,230k**

 **10** **/8/2018**

 **Chapter 99** **  
**

The next day Mitsuhdie carry the wheelchair up the stair while Obi carry Zen on his back. "Why are you ready to get back to work so soon?" Mitsuhide asked, help Obi with Zen getting in the chair.

"Well, Shirayuki said, she gets going to get some work done today and I want to help her. I also did not want to be bored in the room all day without talking to someone." Zen answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Thank you for help Zen," I said, grab Zen's wheelchair handle.

"It not a problem mistress," Obi said, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Let us know when you are ready to head back to the herb building," Mitsuhide said, looking at me.

"Okay, I will," I said, push Zen to our office and open the door to the office. Zen's eyes got wide when he saw how much paperwork was on his desk.

"That a lot of paperwork," Zen said.

"Don't worry I will help you," I said, push Zen to his desk and move his chair away from his desk so his wheelchair is closer. I took some of the pile of paper off his desk and put it on my desk. "Let me know when you want a break," I said, sat down at my desk.

"Okay, I will," Zen said, pick up his pen and starting some documents. I pick up my pen and start to some of my documents. After a while like 5 min, I looked up and saw Zen have his head down on his desk sound asleep. I stand up and grab a blanket from the couch and put it over his shoulder.

"I love you," I said, kiss him on the cheek before I walked over to the window. "It so beautiful," I said, looking out of the window.

"Shirayuki," Zen said in his sleep. I turn my head half-way and looked at Zen with a smile on my face. "family," Zen said, tears coming down his cheek.

"Zen," I said, walked over to him and wrap away the tears from his eyes. Zen open his eyes and looked up at me.

"Sorry, did I fall asleep?" Zen asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes," I said, place my hand on his shoulder. Zen wrap his hand around me and place his head on my stomach. "Zen, what wrong?" I asked, looking down at him.

"What happens if I can't walk again and can't have a family." Zen cry.

"Zen, you will walk away and we will have a family," I said, keel down beside him. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the lips.

"Shirayuki," Zen said kiss me back 10 times more. "I love you," Zen said, place his hand on my cheek and kiss me deeper.

"I love you too," I said, also place my hand on his cheek too. "Are you getting hungry?" I asked, feel Zen lips against my neck.

"Yeah," Zen answer, pull away from me.

"Okay, I will have the maid bring it to the office," I said, stand up and walked over to the string that was in a corner of the room.

"Okay," Zen said, looking at me. I pull the string and a maid come running in the room.

"Yes, princess Shirayuki what can I do for you?" She asked, bowing her head to me.

"Bring up some food for Zen and me," I answer, looking at the maid.

"As you wish your highness." She said, walked out of the room.

"Shirayuki, let go on the Balcony while we wait for the food," Zen said, placing his hand on the wheel and trying to move. "Why can't I move?" Zen asked, looking at the wheel.

"Because it locks," I answer, walked over to him and unlock the wheel. "Do you want me to help you?" I asked, looking down at Zen.

"No, I want to do it by myself," Zen answer, moving the wheelchair to the balcony.

"Okay," I said, walking behind him. I open the door to the balcony and let Zen go through the door first.

"it so beautiful and I need the fresh air," Zen said, taking a deep breath in and let it out.

"Yeah, the same with me," I said, wrap my arms around Zen from behind and kiss him on the cheek.

"Come here," Zen said, took my hand and make me walked around the wheelchair. "Sit on my lap," Zen said.

"I can't I don't want to hurt you," I said, looking down at him.

"You won't hurt me. I can't feel anything from my hips down." Zen said, looking up at me.

"Okay, let me know when you want me off," I said, sat down on his lap with my legs over his arms chair. Zen wrap his arms around me and I laid my head against his neck.

"I love this so much," Zen said, run his hand up my legs.

"Me too," I said, kiss him on his neck.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, turn his head to look at me.

"Yeah," I said, looking back at him. Zen lend down and kiss me on the lips and this time his tongue is touched my tongue. After a while, I head the door open and got off of Zen's lap.

"What wrong?" Zen asked, looking up at me.

"I think the food is here. let go back in the office." I said, push Zen walked in the office and saw the maid brought the food in the room then she set it on Zen's desk. "Thank you, "I said, looking at the maid.

"Let me know if there is anything else you need." She said, walked out of the room. I push Zen over to his desk and help his getting his food all ready for him to eat.

"Thank you," Zen said, pick up his fork.

"It not a problem," I said, pull a chair over by his desk and got my food all ready for me to eat. I sat down on the chair and pick up my fork. "The food looks great," I said, took a bite of my food.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, also took a bit of his food. I pick up my cup of wat and looked at Zen.

"What wrong, Zen?" I asked, took a sip of the water.

"The chief said that next week I have to do some exercises." Zen answer, looking at me.

"Yeah, to get your strength back in your legs," I said, looking back at him.

"Then I can walk again," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah," I said, set my cup back down on the desk.

"Shirayuki," Zen said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, took another bite of my food.

"Promise me, when I can walk again that you will take me to the beach and walked in the sand again like we use to do," Zen answer, took my hand in his hand.

"I promise," I said with a smile on my face. "Zen when do you want to go back to the room in the herb building?" I asked.

"After we get done eating. I'm starting to get tired." Zen said, took a sip of his water.

"Okay, Then I will go and get Mitsuhide and Obi to help you down the stairs," I said.

"Okay," Zen said, eating his food.

 **Meanwhile with Mitsuhide...**

Mitsuhide walked down the hallway to king Izana's office and knock on the door. "Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door. Mitsuhide grabs the door handle and slowly open the door. He walked in the room and saw Izana looking out of the window.

"You want to see me, Your Majesty?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Izana.

"Yes, I do," Izana answer, turn around and looked back at Mitsuhide. "So how is Zen doing?" Izana asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It is doing well." Mitsuhide answer.

"What is his condition?" Izana asked.

"He legs are paralyzed." Mitsuhide answer.

"Did he say a thing what happen to him?" Izana asked.

"No, he says he can't remember." Mitsuhide answer.

"I think it has to do with her," Izana said, in deep thoughts.

"Her? Do you mean Shirayuki? Mitsuhide asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, Ayame. She disappears after what happen with Zen." Izana answer.

"Do you think she is working with someone?" Mitsuhide asked.

"I think so," Izana answer. 'but so else with she be work with?' Izana asked himself.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Stay by Zen side until we find out who is behind this," Izana answer.

"As you as," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room. Mitushide walked down the hallway and saw Obi walking towards him.

"Hey, Master Mitsuhide," Obi said, looking at Mitushide.

"What is it, Obi?' Mitsuhide asked, looking back at Obi.

"Zen is head to go back to the herb building," Obi answer.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, walking down the hallway and saw Zen and Shirayuki by the staircase. Mitsuhide helps Zen getting onto Obi back and walked down the stairs carrying the wheelchair.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking at Mitushide and Obi with a smile on her face.

"It not a problem mistress," Obi said, looking back at Shirayuki also a smile on his face too. Shirayuki grabs the handle of the wheelchair and starting to push Zen back to the herb building.

"We will help you to get Zen back into the bed," Mitsuhide said, follow Shirayuki. when they got to Zen's bedroom door, Obi open the door to the room and let Shirayuki and Zen in the room first.

Mitsuhide and Obi help Shirayuki with Zen and put him into the bed. Shirayuki cover Zen put with the blanket. "Thank you," Zen said, laid his head down on the pillow.

"I will be leaving now, Obi said, walked out of the room.

"I will be standing outside of the room if you need anything," Mitsuhide said, walked over to the door and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Shirayuki sat down on the bed and looking down at him.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, run his hand up Shirayuki skirt.

"Zen, we can't do this," Shirayuki said.

 **Warning lemon scene...**

"I can't wait any longer," Zen said, brush his hand against Shriayuki's underwear.

"But not in your condition," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's hand went in her underwear.

"Really it feels like you are already turn on, "Zen said, rubbing his finger against Shirayuki woman.

"but...Zen..." Shriayuki said, feel Zen went in deeper.

"I told myself that I will wait until I can walk again but it was getting to hard for me," Zen said, grab the edged of Shirayuki underwear and pull them down her legs with a little bit of Shirayuki help.

"Someone will come in," Shirayuki said, saw Zen unzip his pants and pull out his manhood.

"We can go just for a little bit," Zen said, took Shirayuki hand and have her squeezing his manhood. Shiryauki watch and saw white liquid come out of Zen. "he goes top of me," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki got on top of Zen.

"Now what do you want me to do?" Shiryauki asked, looking down at Zen.

"I want to feel inside you," Zen answer. Shirayuki grabs Zen's manhood and places it inside her womanhood.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you," Shirayuki said, slowly doing up and down.

"I can't feel anything so you won't hurt me," Zen said, place his hand on her hips and move her hips against his hips.

"Oh my god, Zen," Shirayuki said, feel that he was close to cum.

"God damn, Shiryauki that was amazing," Zen said, throw his head back in the pillow. Shirayuki got off Zen and put on her underwear while Zen zip up his pants.

 **End of Lemon...**

Shirayuki laid down in the bed and close her eyes. "I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, rubbing his thumb against her arm.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen.

"Next time I will be on top," Zen said, close his eyes. "And I hope I can walk by then."

"Okay, goodnight Zen," Shiryauki said, fall asleep in Zen arms.

"Goodnight Shiryauki," Zen said, fall asleep too.

Meanwhile, outside of the room Mitsuhide and Obi looked at each other. "I can't believe they did it," Mitushide said, shaking his head talking to get the thought out of his mind.

"least Zen had fun in his condition," Obi said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Do they know this is the herb building," Mitushide said, walked away from the door.

"I think they do but they don't care," Obi said, following after Mitushide.

"Luckily Ryu did not come down this hallway and hear that," Mitsuhide said.

"You are jealous that master has more fun than you ever did in your entire life," Obi said.

"Obi shut up,"

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	100. Chapter 100

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,018k**

 **10** **/8/2018**

 **Chapter 100**

"Zen, You should be resting," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"What did it look like I am resting," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Resting is not mean having sex with your wife at the meanwhile of the night," Mitsuhide said, placing his hand on his hips.

"I told him that he is jealous," Obi said, let out a laugh.

"So what you guys are eavesdropping you pervs," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide and Obi.

"Don't compare me with him," Mitsuhide said, pointing at Obi.

"So what do you call it when two guys were outside of the door listening to Shirayuki and I doing it. So what do you call that?" Zen asked, sit up on the bed and pull himself to the wall so his back touched it.

"..." Mitsuhide and Obi did not find an anything to answer for the question that Zen asked.

"That what I thought," Zen said.

"So where is Mistress at?" Obi said, looking around the room and did not see her anywhere.

"She went to get us some breakfast." Zen answer, cross his arms over his chest.

"Oh, man I was going to give her a hard time too," Obi said with a sad face.

"Say anything to Shirayuki that will embarrass her and I will kick your ass when I can move my legs again," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Obi.

"So you saying that Shirayuki did must of the work," Obi said with a big grin on his face.

"GET OUT!" Zen yelled, pointing his finger toward the door.

"Okay, Okay," Obi said, put his hand behind his head and walked out of the room.

"Do you have something else you want to say Mitsuhide?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"Nope but you are in one of those moods," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the room.

"NO IM NOT!" Zen yelled when Mitsuhide closes the door behind him. After a while, there was a knock on the door. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!" Zen asked while he was yelled to the person on the other side of the door.

"Honey, I brought your breakfast." Shirayuki voice said on the other said of the door.

"Oh Shirayuki, I'm sorry Shirayuki. Please come in." Zen said, looking at the door. Shirayuki opens the door and walked in with a tray of food.

"Zen are you okay?" Shirayuki asked, set the tray on a table and pick up Zen's plate.

"Yeah, I find. I thought it was Mitsuhide or Obi at the door." Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"What did they do now?" Shirayuki asked, place Zen's plate on a table that goes over his bed.

"Thank you, they are driving me crazy today." Zen answer, pick up his fork and starting eating his food.

"Here your cup of water," Shirayuki said, set it down on the table.

"Thanks," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki then he notices something wrong with Shirayuki. "Shirayuki, what wrong?" Zen asked.

"Nothing I am fine," Shirayuki said with a fake smile.

"Shirayuki, I know something is wrong," Zen said.

"I'm sorry Zen," Shirayuki said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry for what?" Zen asked, reaching out his hand to Shirayuki. Shirayuki took Zen's hand in her hand. "This is not your fault," Zen said, pull Shirayuki over to him.

"The chief told me it a 50/50 chance that I can't get pregnant again," Shirayuki said, looking away from Zen.

"You got pregnant twice and they say they say that third time is the charm," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki's hand.

"But," Shriayuki said but was cut off by Zen.

"The chief said it 50 chance you can get pregnant and there a 50 chance you can't get pregnant. We have to keep trying until you are but if it the 50 chance you can't get pregnant then we can go to plan B," Zen said.

"Plan B?" Shiryauki asked.

"Adopt a baby," Zen answer.

"But will Izana let us adopt a baby?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yeah, there some royal that already adopts a baby because their wife can't pregnant." Zen answer with a smile.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Let finish eating our breakfast," Zen said, let go of Shirayuki's hand.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, sat down at the table that was a few inches away from Zen bed. Shirayuki picks up her fork and starting in her food.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, took a sip of his water.

"Yeah, What is it?" Shiryauki asked, looking at Zen.

"let on to the lake castle today after breakfast." Zen answer, set his cup back down on the table.

"Okay, I will have Mitushide and Obi help me put you in the wheelchair," Shirayuki said, hearing Zen growling. "What wrong?" Shirayuki asked.

"I have to see them again this morning," Zen answer, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah, well you are too heavy for me to go it alone," Shirayuki said, took a sip of her water.

"Fine but if one of them say a smart-ass comment I swear they will be the one in the wheelchairs," Zen said.

"Okay, you will be found," Shirayuki said, stand up from her chair and walked over to Zen. "I love you," Shirayuki said, kiss him on the cheek.

"I will love you more if you kiss me on the lips," Zen said, feel Shirayuki lips against his lips.

"Is that much better?" Shirayuki asked with a smile.

"Kiss me more," Zen said, place his hand on Shiryauki's cheek and make the kiss deeper. "Damn I love you so much," Zen said, between the kisses.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, pull away from Zen. "Well, let me go and find Mitsuhide and Obi to help me put you in the wheelchair," Shirayuki said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," Zen said, watch Shirayuki walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	101. Chapter 101

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,006k**

 **10** **/9/2018**

 **Chapter 101**

Mitsuhide and Obi help me get Zen in the wheelchair. "Shirayuki got the rest for here," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide and Obi.

"Okay," Mitsuhide and Obi said, walked out of the room. I grab the handle of Zen's wheelchair and push him out of the room. Zen and I went to the castle lake and watch the sun shining on the lake making it beautiful.

"It so beautiful," Zen said, feel the wind blow through his white hair.

"Yeah, it is," I said, sat down on the ground beside Zen.

"Why are you sitting on the ground come and sit on my lap," Zen said, looking down at me. I stand up and sat down on Zen's lap with my legs over the wheelchair armrest.

"Zen," I said, wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"It nothing, I want to stay like this forever," I said, cover my face in his neck.

"I know me too," Zen said, place his head on top of my head. I close my eyes and did not know I fall asleep in Zen's lap. "Shirayuki, wake up," Zen said.

I open my eyes and looked at Zen. "Sorry did I fall asleep?" I asked, rudding my eyes.

"It okay, you are so cute when you sleep," Zen answer, looking at me. "but do you want to head back now?" Zen asked.

"Yeah," I said, got off Zen's lap and push him back to the herb building again. When I got there, Kiki was the first person I saw so she helps me get Zen into bed. "Thank you, Kiki," I said, looking at her.

"It not a problem," Kiki said, looking back at me with a smile on her face. "Do you need anything else while I'm here?" Kiki asked.

"No, I think we are good but thank you," I said with a smile.

"Okay, well I will be heading out to see what Mitushide and Obi are up to like getting into trouble," Kiki said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," I said with a smile laugh. Kiki walked out of the room and close the door behind her. I sat down on the bed and looked down at Zen.

"You are so beautiful," Zen said, looking up at me.

"You already say that," I said, laid down on the bed. zen wrap his arms around me and pull me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat.

"For the past couple of day, it feels like the day is going slow," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"I know," I said, wrap my arms around him. "But it will go faster before you know it."

"Yeah, you are right," Zen said, kiss the top of my head. "I love you, Shiryauki."

"I love you too, Zen," I said, close my eyes. After a while, there was a knock on the door. I got off the bed and sat down on a chair beside Zen bed. The door slowly opens and walked in was the chief.

"How do you feel today, Zen?" The chief asked, walked over to Zen.

"Yeah, I am going good," Zen answer, looking at the chief.

"That is good," The chief said, writing it down on her notebook. "Okay, into three days we do your walking."

"Okay," Zen said with a smile on his face.

"But you can't to the training room the minute you start to walk. you have to build up your strength first. I already told Mitushide and Izana about it so they are aware of it." The chief said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, when can I get back to my old self again?" Zen asked.

"It will take two months or more." The chief answer. "But I can't say for sure." The chief said.

"Okay," Zen said, looking down at his legs.

"Take your pills." The chief said, hand him his pill and a cup of water.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the pills and the water from the chief. he put the pill in his mouth and took a sip of the water.

"Okay, if you need anything else please let me know." The chief said, walked out of the room and close the door behind her. I stand up from the chair and sat down on Zen's bed.

"It will be okay," I said, place my hand on his cheek. Zen took my hand and place it on his lips and give it a kiss.

"I know," Zen said, pull me close to him and kiss me on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said, laid down on the bed and wrap my arms around Zen. Zen wrap his arms around me and hold me close to him. "Do you remember anything happens to you?" I asked, looking at him.

"No, I still can't remember anything," Zen answer, letting out a sigh.

"It okay, it will come to you when it wants to come," I said.

"I hope you right about that," Zen said, rubbing my arms.

"I know it will," I said, laid my head down on Zen's chest.

"It will be a while before I can swing my sword again," Zen said, letting out a sigh.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Yes, I need my sword to protect the woman I love." Zen answer, close his eyes.

"Well, let talk about it later," I said, also closing my eyes.

"Okay," Zen said.

"Goodnight, Zen," Shiryauki said, fall asleep in Zen's arms.

"Yeah, goodnight, Shirayuki," Zen said, open his head and saw I was already asleep. 'I will protect you no matter what, I love you Shirayuki' Zen said to himself. Zen close his eyes and fall asleep in Shirayuki's arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	102. Chapter 102

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,011k**

 **10** **/9/2018**

 **Chapter 102**

Early in the morning I woke up before Zen and went to the office to get some work done. I sat at my desk and doing organizing paperwork. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," I said, looking at the paper and reading it. The door slowly opens and walked in was Obi.

"Work hard this morning," Obi said, walked up to my desk.

"Yeah, I am behind so I'm trying to catch up," I said, not looking at him. "So what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, Zen was wonder where you run off to." Obi answer, looking at me.

"Let him that I will get some work done first then I will be there," I said, signing some papers.

"Okay," Obi said, walked out of the room. I sat then for a while when I heard a loud noise outside of my office. I stand up from the chair and walked over to the door

before I got to the door it fly open. A man walked in the room with some man dress in black. "Thank her away." The man ordered, looking at me. "Let go of me you don't know you I am," I said, looking at the man. "Shirayuki prince Zen wife and this kingdom belong to me now." The man said, grab my chin and looked at me. "I see why Zen take a liking to you."

"Where is Zen and what did you do with him?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"It looked like Zen and everyone leave the castle because did not have enough soldiers." The man said with a grin.

"Zen will come back for me," I said.

"Did you forget his can walked so how can he come back for you. Take her away." The man order walked out of the room. The two-man pull me down the hallway and throw me in a cell in the cellar.

"Let me out of here," I yelled.

"Shut up," A man said, hit me with a rope that was on a black thick stick.

"Ow," I said, holding my right shoulder where the man hit me. "Zen," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Shirayuki," A female voice said from the cell next door to me.

"Who there?" I asked.

"It is me Kiki." Kiki answer.

"Kiki, How did you get in here?" I asked, move closer to the hallway that I heard kiki voice coming through.

"I come to get you then I got ambushed by a few guys that work with Ayame." Kiki answer.

"Is Zen okay?" I asked.

"Yes, he and a few others are out in the safe house that is outside of the castle." Kiki answer.

"That good to heard," I said with a smile.

"Kiki, how are we going to get out?" I asked.

"Don't worry I will come up with a plain," Kiki said.

"Okay," I said, "Do you know where the safe house is outside of the castle?" I asked.

"No, I don't only a few people know about it." Kiki answer.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

"Where Shirayuki!" Zen asked while he yelled, looking at Mitsuhide.

"We don't know. No one saw her seen we got here." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Mitushide.

"I saw her working in the office before they attack the castle that the last place I saw her,' Obi said, also looking at Zen.

"We need to go back," Zen said, move his wheelchair towards the door.

"And do what we are outnumbered," Mitsuhide said, lock Zen wheels without him knowing.

"Why did not any of you went back to get her?" Zen asked, looking down at the ground.

"Prince Zen, we sorry." Mitsuhide and Obi said, bow their head to Zen.

"Where my brother at?" Zen asked.

"He busying trying to come up with a plain," Mitsuhide asked.

"Help me start walking," Zen order trying to pull himself up out of the wheelchair.

"Zen be careful," Mitushide said, grab Zen arms.

"Are you should you are ready to walk?" Obi asked.

"Yes, I need to save Shirayuki," Zen said, take a few steps at a time. "Where is Kiki at?" Zen asked.

"She went to go and get Shirayuki," Obi answer.

"So Kiki is with Shirayuki," Zen said let out a sigh.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **This is the idea I was planning on putting in the story but it did not sound so excited-zoryrock101**

 **Before I can open someone grab me and cover my mouth. "Shhh, it just me," Obi said, let go off me and looked down at me.**

 **"What going on?" I asked, turn around and looked up at Obi.**

 **"Everyone is evacuating the castle," Obi said, kneel down in front of me. "Get on," Obi order. I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs wrap around his hips.**

 **"Why?" I asked.**

 **"It is Ayame," Obi answer, jump down from the balcony.**

 **"where Zen at?" I asked in a panic.**

 **"He fine. He is will Mitsuhide, Kiki, Torou, The chief, Ryu and a lot of others that are from the castle." Obi answer, run towards the gate of the castle.**

 **"Fire your arrow," A man yelled and Obi doge them.**

 **"Obi, I'm scared," I said, closing my eyes.**

 **"It okay, I will not let them hurt you," Obi said, throw some of his small sword a the man that was chasing us. Obi continue running towards the gate when one of the arrows hit Obi by an inch. "Damn it," Obi said, almost fall to the floor but use all his strength to continue running.**

 **Obi and I got out of the castle and went to where the other ones are at the safe house. Obi open the door and walked in the room. I saw a lot of people were injure. Obi put me down and I went to look for Zen.**


	103. Chapter 103

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 383k**

 **10** **/10/2018**

 **Chapter 103**

Throughout the castle only the sound of a whip. "Let her alone," Kiki yelled, hearing the whipped against my bareback. I was handcuffed with a chain that comes down the ceiling. All I was wearing was my bra and underwear.

"That will teach you a lesson." A man said, walked out of the cell leaving me like this.

"I'm so cold," I said, feeling a wind coming through the window that has bars on them.

"Shirayuki," Kiki said from the cell next door to me.

"I'm okay," I said, looking down at the ground a saw some blood. 'Zen hurry,' I said to myself closing my eyes.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

After 2 days without resting Zen now walk around by himself after a while. He starting to swing his sword. "I will save you Shiryauki," Zen said, saw another sword block his sword. "Mitsuhide," Zen said, looked at Mitsuhide.

"You need to rest you still have problems walking by yourself," Mitsuhide said, looking back at me.

"It been two days now and we need to save Kiki and Shirayuki," Zen said, set his sword down by his side.

"I know, Izana thinks to send guards to the castle night," Mitushide said, put his sword day too.

"I going to go to," Zen said.

"No the chief is shocked that you are moving around just in two days," Mitsuhide said.

"Shirayuki is inside that castle and I will go to save her," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at Mitushide.

"Okay, but we can train until its time to go," Mitsuhide said, point his wooden at Zen.

"I like the sound of that," Zen said, pointing his sword at Mitsuhide. Zen run at Mitsuhide and swing his sword at him.

"You are getting to slowly," Mitsuhide said, push Zen away.

"Well, that is what happens when you sitting in a wheelchair or the bed for two weeks," Zen said looking at Mitushide

"Yeah, well come at me," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Zen.

"Fine but you asking for it," Zen said, run towards Mitushide.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Sorry, this chapter was very short I just did not have much idea for this chapter :(**


	104. Chapter 104

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 776k**

 **10** **/11/2018**

 **Chapter 104**

It was nightfall and Zen and the others were getting ready to attack the castle. "Zen, are you sure you want to go with us." A guard said, looking at Zen.

"Yes, my wife is in the castle." Zen answer, looking back at the guard.

"Okay, your highness." The guard said, looking at the guard to the gate.

"Prince Zen, we will be attending you wherever you go," Other guard said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, looked back at the guards. "Let get going," Zen order, follow the guard toward the gate without being seen. They hide behind a bush that was a few feet away from the main gate.

"Two are us will knock on the two-man that is guards the gate." One of the guards said, besides Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, looking at the two men at the gate.

"Let go," the guard said, walked up behind a man and put him with all he got.

"You stop right there." The other said, run at him but was knock out by Obi.

"Thanks, Obi." The Guard said, looking at Obi.

"It not a problem," Obi said with a smile.

"let get going," Zen said, run through the gate and hide behind a tree so no one can't see them. Zen then heard a man voice.

"Haha, that will shut up that red hair girl." A man said with laughing, walking past the trees where Zen and the others are hiding. Zen eyes got cold and were ready to attack them when Obi stop him.

"Not now," Obi said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I will kill them if they do anything to Shirayuki," Zen said growl under his breath.

"Prince Zen, when we get in castle two are the guard will go with you and find Princess Shirayuki." a guard said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, let go," Zen said, went behind the castle and into a secret door.

"Zen we will go upstairs. You and the two guards go and Kiki and Shirayuki." Obi said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, be careful," Zen said, walk away from Obi and the others guard.

"I will," Obi said, run down the hallway with the other guard follow him.

"Prince Zen, here to the lender to the basement." A guard said, open the door.

"Thanks," Zen said, went down a staircase that leads into a basement with two guards with him.

"Man it dark down here." one of the guards said, grab a torch from the wall.

"How can we find them?" Other guard asked, looking down a hallway filled with cellars.

"Well, we need to open each one to find them," Zen answer, starting walking down the hallway with the two guards behind him. They got to the first cellar and pen it.

"It empty, Prince Zen," The guard said, turn his head to look at Zen.

"Then let go to the next one," Zen order, went over to the one across the one the just open.

The guard opens the cellar and saw a tall man standing there. "You bitch." The man yelled and run at him but the two guards close the door before get got out. They looking in each cellar but there was no luck until they come to a cellar a find Kiki laying on the ground.

"Kiki," Zen said, went over to her and kneel down in front of her.

"Prince Zen," Kiki said, sat up half-way and looked up at Zen.

"Are you okay?" Zen asked, reaching out his hand toward her.

"Yeah, I'm fine but I don't think Shirayuki is," Kiki said, took Zen's hand and stand up to her feet.

"What did they do to you and Shirayuki?" Zen asked, reaching his hand out to Kiki.

"They did not do anything to me but the beat Shiryauki." Kiki answer took Zen's hand and sat up.

"If they did not know anything to you why were you laying on the ground like that?" Zen answer, walked out of the cellar.

"They did not feed us for two days," Kiki said, heard her stomach growling.

"So Where is Shirayuki at?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"She is in the next cellar over." Kiki answer, point to the cellar that was next to her. Zen open the cellar door that Shirayuki was in and saw blood everywhere on the floor and on the wall. Zen eyes got wide and filled with anger.

"Shirayuki," Zen said.

 **Is Shirayuki still alive or is dead until next chapter...**


	105. Chapter 105

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 593k**

 **10** **/14/2018**

 **Chapter 105** **  
**

Zen saw Shiryauki only wearing her bra and underwear and was chain to the wall. "Come going to kill whoever did this to her," Zen said, walked up to her and got her down from the hallway.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry, I did not come here on time," Zen said, wrapping his arms around her.

"I glad you came," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Prince Zen, here is a blanket." A guard said, hand Zen and blanket without looking at them.

"Thanks," Zen said took the blanket and wrap it around Shiryauki and pick her up in his arms. "Let go," Zen said, walked out of the cellar.

"Prince Zen, let me carry for you still can't walk right." A guard said, looking at Zen.

"Fine," Zen said, hand Shirayuki to the guard. "I'm going to kill the person who did this to her," Zen said, walked up the staircase and saw a man went fly passed them.

"Sorry Master," Obi said, stand at the end of the hallway. "You find Kiki and Shirayuki," Obi said, run up to them.

"Yeah, we did," Zen said, narrowing his eyes at the man that Obi throw across the hallway.

"Shirayuki what did they do to her?" Obi asked, narrowing his eyes at the man. "At first I was going easy but know I'm going to kill you," Obi said, walked up the man.

"Obi, We are getting Shirayuki out of here," Zen said, looking at Obi who was punching the man in the face.

"Okay, I will take care of everything here," Obi said, turn his head half-way around and looked at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, run down the hallway.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, letting out a moan.

"It will be okay," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. They run outside and towards the gate. "Take Shirayuki to the chief," Zen order run back inside the castle to help the other. The guard took Shirayuki to the safe house and run in the house.

"Laid her down on the bed." The chief order walked over to Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, letting out a moan.

"Shirayuki it will be okay," The chief said, clean her wound.

 **After a while...**

Zen walked in the safe house and saw everyone looking sad. "Where is Shirayuki?" Zen asked, walked over to the chief.

"She is in the back." The chief answer, watch Zen run to the back room. When Zen got in the room he saw that Shirayuki was laying in bed with a wrap around her eyes.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, walked over to her and sat down on a chair that was beside her bed. "I'm sorry," Zen said, took her hand and place it against his lips.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, turn her head where she heard Zen voice.

"Shirayuki, I'm sorry. I did not come back for you right away." Zen said, feeling tears run down his cheek.

"I'm...just glad...y...you...come back for me," Shirayuki said.

"I love you Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss her forehead

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, trying to feel where Zen's face is and Zen took her hand and place it on his check.

"You need to rest now. the castle is our once again. we will be heading back soon." Zen said, place Shirayuki's hand beside her.

"Okay," Shirayuki said.

 **See you in the Next Chapter...**


	106. Chapter 106

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 714k**

 **10** **/16/2018**

 **Chapter 106** **  
**

A week have passed and Shirayuki was laying in the herb building. "ZEN!" Shirayuki yelled, sat up in the bed calling out Zen name over and over again. The door flies open and runs in the room was the chief.

"Shirayuki, it is okay," The chief said, touch her stomach to let her know that someone was in the room with her.

"Where Zen?" Shirayuki asked over and over again.

"Ryu went to go and get him now." The chief answer, help Shirayuki lay back down on the bed.

"Zen! Where is Zen?" Shirayuki asked.

"Don't worry Zen is on his way." The chief answer, looking down at Shirayuki. The door flies open and runs in was Zen who was out of breath.

"How is she?" Zen asked, walked over to Shirayuki's bed.

"She is fine but she calls your name and asked where you are," The chief said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, watch the chief walked out of the room. Zen then wrap his arms around Shirayuki. "It okay honey," Zen said, kiss the side of Shirayuki head.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, lend her head against Zen. "Don't leave me," Shirayuki said.

"I won't," Zen said, rubbing her arms.

"Zen, where your face?" Shirayuki asked, reach out her hand and try to find Zen's face. Zen grab her hand and place it on his cheek. "I want to see your face again," Shirayuki said, move her hand up Zen's face.

"I know, I promise you will," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, fall asleep. Zen got off the bed and kiss Shirayuki on the forehead.

"Goodnight, I'll be back," Zen said, walked out of the room and went to the training room.

"Are you supposed to be with Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen.

"She is sound asleep I will go and check on her in a while right now I need to get stronger." Zen answer, grab a wooden sword and walked over to Mitsuhide.

"Are you sure?" Mitsuhide asked, picking up a wooden sword too.

"Yes, Last time I failed to protect her because I was weak." Zen answer, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, pointing his sword at Zen.

"Great, give me all you got," Zen said, pointing his sword at Mitsuhide.

"Zen are you sure you want Mitsuhide to give him all he got. You are still recovering yourself." Obi said, looking at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"Yes," Zen answer, looking back at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, sat down on the step.

"Let start," Mitsuhide and Zen said at the same exact time. Zen and Mitsuhide run toward each other and their sword collides.

"Hey Obi," Kiki said, walked in the training room and saw Obi sitting on the step.

"Hi Miss Kiki." Obi said, looking at Kiki.

"So what are Mitushide and Zen doing?" Kiki asked, look at Mitsuhide and Zen.

"Well, Zen want to get stronger." Obi answer, also looking at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"So how is Shirayuki?" Kiki asked, looking at Obi.

"Zen says she is fine and sound a sound but she still can't see," Obi answer, looking back at Kiki.

"That good to heard," Kiki said, looked back at Mitsuhide and Zen. Mitsuhide throw Zen away from him making Zen fall to the floor.

"Okay, we did," Mitsuhide said, looking down at Zen.

"No I can still fight," Zen said, getting up to his feet and looked at Mitsuhide.

"You should get back to Shiryauki before she wakes up and notices that you are not there," Mitsuhide said.

"fine," Zen said, put his wooden sword away and walked down the hallway. He first went to the kitchen to get Shirayuki's lunch tray then he walked to Shirayuki's room.

Zen open the door and saw Shirayuki was gone from her bed. Zen walked in the room and set the tray down on the table. "Shirayuki," Zen said, walked in the bathroom and did not see her there. "Shirayuki where did you go?" Zen asked, walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	107. Chapter 107

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 513k**

 **10** **/17/2018**

 **Chapter 107** **  
**

a few minutes ago Shirayuki got out of bed and try to feel the door. 'I'm tired have laid in the herb building.' Shirayuki said to herself, trying to feel the door handle and open the door.

Shirayuki walked down the hallway with her hand on the wall she know where she going. "Princess Shirayuki, you should be laying down." a male voice said behind Shirayuki.

Shirayuki turn around and feel a hand on her arms. "Who there?" Shirayuki asked.

"It is me, Kai." Kai answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"Take me to Zen and my room in the castle." Shirayuki order, starting to walked away.

"Okay, Zen is going get so worried when he sees Shirayuki, not in the room," Kai said to himself. Kai helps Shirayuki to the castle and they got to the staircase. "Okay, Princess there is a staircase," Kai said.

"Okay, where is the railing?" Shirayuki asked, trying to feel the railing.

"It right here," Kai said, help Shirayuki to put her hand on the railing.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked up the staircase and down the hallway. Kai opens the door to Zen and Shirayuki's bedroom. Kai helps Shirayuki over to the bed.

"There you go," Kai said, help Shirayuki into the bed.

"Thanks," Shirayuki said, laid her head down on the pillow.

"Okay, I will be heading out now," Kai said, walked out of the room. Kai walked down the hallway and saw Zen rundown on the hallway.

"Prince Zen," Kai said, looking at Zen.

"Have you seen Shirayuki?" Zen asked, looking at Kai.

"Yeah," Kai answer.

"Where is she?" Zen asked.

"She is in your bedroom now." Kai answer.

"Thanks," Zen said, run to his bedroom. Zen open the door and saw Shirayuki laying on the bed. Zen went over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Wh...who there?" Shirayuki asked, sat up and getting ready to punch Zen.

"It is me," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand.

"Zen," Shirayuki answer, wrap her arms around Zen's neck.

"Why did you come to our room?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki.

"I got tire laying in the herb building." Shirayuki answer.

"You should have wait until I got back to the room," Zen said.

"I know but I can't wait," Shirayuki said, laid back down on the bed.

"Okay, right now just rest," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the forehead. "I love you," Zen said, pull the blanket over Shirayuki body.

Zen stand up from the bed and walked over to the window. Zen looked out of the window and saw it was raining. "next week Shirayuki will go into surgery so she can see again," Zen said, let out a sigh.

Zen walked back over to the bed and laid down next to Shirayuki. Zen wrap his arms around Shiryauki and hold her close to him. Zen then fall asleep with his face close to Shirayuki.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	108. Chapter 108

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 541k**

 **10** **/17/2018**

 **Chapter 108** **  
**

It has been a week seen Shirayuki had her surgery. Shirayuki feels someone unwrap the bandage around Shirayuki's eyes. "Shirayuki can you see anything?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

Shirayuki opens her eyes and the first person she saw was Zen. "Zen," Shirayuki said, touch Zen's face. "I can see your face," Shirayuki said, let out a small smile.

"I'm glad," Zen said, lend his head against Shirayuki's forehead. "I love you," Zen said, kiss her on the lips.

"I love you too," Shirayuki said, place an on his cheek. Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen's neck. Zen wrap his arms around Shiryauki.

"Zen, I want to go for a walk," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Sure," Zen said with a smile. Shirayuki got off the bed and walked out of the room with Zen.

"It is so beautiful to see the sun again," Shirayuki said, walked out in the garden.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand in his hand. Zen and Shirayuki walked in the garden under the beautiful sunlight. "Shirayuki, how do you feel?" Zen asked, looking at her.

"I am fine," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"That good to heard," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shiryauki's hips. "Do you want to sit down?" Zen asked.

"Yes please," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to a swing chair. Zen help Shirayuki get down on the chair.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, watch Zen sat down next to her. "It so relaxes," Shirayuki said, placing her head on Zen's shoulder.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki. Shirayuki looked u at Zen while Zen looked down at Shirayuki with a smile on his face. Shirayuki place and hand on Zen check and bring her lips close to his lips. Zen pull Shirayuki close to him to deepen the kiss.

"I love you Zen," Shirayuki said, between kisses.

"I love you too," Zen said, suck on Shirayuki bottom lips and starting to kiss her again. After a while, there was a cough and Zen and Shirayuki break the kiss. they both looked at the person who coughs and it was Mitsuhide.

"Sorry for interrupting but it late," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen and Shiryauki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen stand up and help Shirayuki onto her feet. "Thanks," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"It not a problem," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and walked back to the castle. They walked up the staircase and down the hallway to their bedroom. Zen open the door for Shirayuki and let her walked in first.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked in the room and Zen follow after her. Zen and Shirayuki put on their pajamas and went over to the bed then they laid down. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki while Shirayuki laid her head on top of Zen's chest. "Goodnight, Zen. I love you," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and fall asleep.

"Goodnight Shirayuki and I love you too," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep too.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	109. Chapter 109

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 574k**

 **10** **/17/2018**

 **Chapter 109** **  
**

The next morning Zen wake up first and saw Shirayuki still sound asleep. Zen sat up and swing his legs off the bed. Zen stand up from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Zen took off his clothes and got into the water. "I want to relax like this everyday not worrying about people coming to hurt us," Zen said, close his eyes and relax his body.

After a while, Zen then heard a knock on the door. "Zen are you in there?" Shirayuki voice asked on the other side of the door. Zen got out of the water and wrap a towel around his hips.

"Yeah, I'm coming out now." Zen answer, grab the door handle and slowly open the door. Zen saw Shirayuki stand there in front of the door with her shirt half-way unbutton to her chest. 'Oh god help,' Zen said to himself, looking away blushing bright red.

"Zen, what wrong you face is red?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"Oh it nothing," Zen answer, can take it anymore. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and kiss her on the lips. "I love you," Zen said, push her over to the bed and make her laid down on top of the bed.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's lips against her neck.

"I can't hold back anymore," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki on the lips. Zen unbutton the rest of Shirayuki shirt and kiss her neck all the way down to her chest. Shirayuki laid her head on the bed and feel Zen's hand went up to her pants legs.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes. When there was a knock on the door.

Zen got off Shirayuki and yelled, "Hold on a minute." Zen got dress and went over to the door and answer it. Shirayuki button up her shirt and fix her pants legs.

"Prince Zen you have a meeting today," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Okay, hurry your brother did not like keeping waiting," Mitsuhide said, walked down the hallway. Zen let out a smile and looked at Shirayuki.

"I will have Obi stay with you until the meeting is over. so stay in here until Obi come to get you." Zen said.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen walked out of the room and close the door behind him. Shirayuki stands up from the bed and walked over to the window. "It is a beautiful day today. Maybe I will ask Obi to go into the garden." Shirayuki said to herself. Shirayuki walked over to her dresser and starting to brush her long red hair.

Shirayuki then saw a picture of Zen and her on her dresser. Zen have his arms wrap around her and Shirayuki have her hand on his arms that was cover her chest. "Zen is so cute and handsome in this picture," Shirayuki said, pick up the picture and looked at it. Shirayuki then notice someone in the background of the picture. It was Ayame. "Ayame, but she comes to the castle this year so why was she in the picture 5 years ago?" Shirayuki asked, herself.

 **Find out why Ayame was in the picture 5 years ago see you in the next chapter...**


	110. Chapter 110

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 611k**

 **10** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 110** **  
**

Shirayuki then heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Shirayuki said, head the door open and walked in was Obi.

"Hello, mistress," Obi said, walked in the room.

"Hello Obi," Shirayuki said, set the picture down and walked over to him.

"So the master told me to stay with you until the meeting is over," Obi said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking back at Obi

"What do you want to do today?" Obi asked with a smile.

"Well, I was thinking to take a walk outside again today." Shirayuki answer with a smile on her face.

"Okay, then let's go," Obi said, walked over to the door and open it for Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked out of her bedroom and went down the hallway. Obi and Shirayuki walked outside into the garden. "Do you know when Zen meet will get over?" Shirayuki asked, walking beside Obi.

"I don't but Zen says he will come and find us when it is all over." Obi answer, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"I wonder why I have not gone to any of the meets lately?" Shirayuki asked.

"Zen did not what you to put too much stress on yourself." Obi answer.

"Did Zen say anything what the meeting about?" Shirayuki asked, looking at flowers.

"He only told me it about Brunei," Obi answer.

'Oh, I forgot about Brunei with everything going on,' Shirayuki said to herself, pick a blue rose. "So is Brunei still planning on bomb Clarines?" Shirayuki asked.

"Yes and all the lords are getting worried about that when it did happen and what they should do." Obi answer.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, continue walked in the garden. After a while, Shirayuki then heard a voice from a distance. Shirayuki then turns around and saw Zen run toward her. "Hi Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a smile on her face.

"So, my mom what me to give you this," Zen said, hand Shirayuki the letter.

"What is it about?" Shirayuki asked, took the letter from Zen.

"Well, my mother is going to have a tea party tomorrow and she wants you to come," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay, I'll going," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Great," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand in his hand and walked back to the castle.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Shirayuki said, walking down the hallway with Zen besides her.

"Okay, what is it?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"You say that Ayame did not come to the castle for 10 years." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"Yeah, that is correct," Zen said. "Shirayuki what bring you up talking about Ayame?" Zen asked.

"Well, I find a picture of us and in the background it was Ayame." Shirayuki answer. Zen open the door to their bedroom and let Shirayuki walked in the room first.

"Show me the picture," Zen order. Shirayuki walked over to her dress and grab the picture. Shirayuki hands the picture to Zen and Zen too the picture from Shirayuki. "I don't know why Ayame is it a picture 5 years ago. I did not see her around the castle when this is taking." Zen said, looked at the picture.

"Would your brother knows about it?" Shirayuki asked.

"I will ask him tomorrow when you at the tea party but right now let go to sleep." Zen answer, walked over to the bed and laid down. Shirayuki did the some and also laid down.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	111. Chapter 111

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 636k**

 **10** **/18/2018**

 **Chapter 111** **  
**

Shirayuki waked down the hallway into the garden and saw Haruto sitting at a table with other princesses. "Shirayuki, you finish here," Haruto said, stand up and walked over to Shirayuki.

"Thank you for inviting me," Shirayuki said, with a smile.

"come and sit," Haruto said, walked back over to the table.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow Haruto to the table. Shirayuki sat down at the table and saw princess talking to each other.

"So princess Shirayuki how are you its been a while." A brown haired girl asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"I am good," Shirayuki answer with a smile.

"I heard you been in the herb building a lot," a black hair girl said, looking at Shirayuki. "Is that true?" She asked.

"Yes, it was." Shirayuki answer, looking at the black hair girl.

"Shirayuki, I also hear that you were pregnant." The blonde hair girl said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I was." Shirayuki answer with a fake smile so no one can see the sadness behind it.

"That must be hard on you and Zen." The brown hair girl said.

"Yeah, it was," Shirayuki said, looking down at her teacup.

"I just can't wait to have another grandchild in the castle," Haruto said with a big smile.

"How old are King Izana and Queen Hak son now?" The black hair girl asked, looking at Haruto.

"He is almost one year old." Haruto answer. "And Hak is pregnant again," Haruto said.

"That great, how far along is she?" the blonde hair girl, looking at Haruto

"She is almost a month long." Haruto answer, looking at the blonde hair girl.

"I hope is a girl this time." all the princess say with a smile on their face.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen walked down the hallway to his brother, Izana office. Zen knock on the door and wait for Izana to answer. "Come in," Izana voice said on the other side of the door. Zen grab the door handle and slowly open the door. Zen walked in the room and saw Izana sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"Lord brother," Zen said, walked over to Izana desk.

"What is it, Zen?" Izana asked, looking up from his desk and looked at Zen.

"5 Years ago did Ayame come to the castle?" Zen answer with a question, looking back at Izana.

"Ayame did not come to the castle." Izana answer set his pen down on his desk.

"Then will you explain this to me," Zen said, hand Izana a picture of Shirayuki and him.

"This is a picture you and Shiryauki," Izana said, took the picture from Zen.

"Look in the background," Zen said. Izana looked closely at the picture then saw Ayame in the background.

"I don't know why she was in there no one at the castle told me anything about her returning to the castle," Izana said, looking at the table and saw it was looking like she is talking to someone behind a pole. "It looks like she was talking to someone but I can't tell who it was," Izana said.

"I remember a little bit of what happened that day when I can't walk. I saw Ayame talking to Lord Bergatt." Zen said.

"Yeah, I have now seen Ayame and Lord Bergatt when you were in the herb building," Izana said, hand the picture back to Zen.

"I remember Lord Bergatt had a magic stone that knocks me out," Zen said, took the picture from Izana.

"I will find out more what Lord Bergatt and Ayame are planning," Izana said.

"Okay, well I will be leaving now," Zen said, bow to Izana and walked out of the room.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	112. Chapter 112

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Rate M**

 **Words: 650k**

 **10** **/19/2018**

 **Chapter 112** **  
**

Zen walked down the hallway to his bedroom. He then opens the door and saw Shirayuki sitting in a chair staring out of the window. "Honey, what wrong?" Zen said, close the door and walked over to Shirayuki.

"It is nothing," Shirayuki said, not looking at him.

"I know when you lie to me," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and kneel down beside her. "Please tell me what wrong," Zen said, looking at Shiryauki.

"Hak is pregnant again and I can't get pregnant," Shirayuki said, looked at Zen with tears in her eyes. Zen did not say anything instead he put Shiryauki out of her chair. "Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's hand on her button and starting to unbutton her shirt. Zen let Shirayuki's shirt fall to the ground. Shirayuki unbuttons Zen's shirt and also let it fall to the ground.

Zen pull Shiryauki close to him until their bare skin touches each other. "I told you I will get you pregnant," Zen said, took off his belt. Shirayuki unbuttons her skirt and lets it fall to the ground only letting Shirayuki in her bra and underwear.

"You so beautiful," Zen said, took off his pants only wearing his boxer. Shirayuki wraps her arms around his neck and Zen make Shirayuki wrap her legs around his hip. Zen walked over to the bed and laid Shiryauki down. Zen grab Shirayuki underwear and pull it down her legs.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, looking away from Zen. Zen took off his boxer and got on top of Shiryauki. "Hold on Zen," Shirayuki said, sat up and was about to take off her bra when Zen stop her.

"Let me take it off?" Zen asked, wrap his arms around her and unsnap her bra. Zen then put it down her arms and throw it across the room. "you so beautiful," Zen said, kiss her neck.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around his neck and her finger in his white hair. Shirayuki feels Zen manhood up against Shiryauki womanhood.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, feel Shirayuki move her hips closer to his hips. Zen sat up and grab his manhood. "Are you ready?" Zen asked, rub it against Shirayuki's womanhood. Shiryauki nods his head and feels Zen slowly enter her.

"God, Zen." Shirayuki moan, throw her head back in the pillow. Zen push deeper in her and feel Shiryauki moving her hips.

"Damn your so hot Shirayuki," Zen said, place his hand on Shiryauki's hips and move in and out of her.

"Zen," Shiryauki moan, her finger in her mouth. Shirayuki then feels Zen going faster and harder inside her. After a while like three hour, Zen laid down beside Shirayuki. "I can't believe we have sex for three hours," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen chest.

"Yeah, sorry about that" Zen said, pull a blanket over their body. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, rub a finger against Zen's chest.

"Yeah what is it?" Zen asked, looked down at Shiryauki. Shirayuki sat up and looked down at Zen.

"I love you," Shirayuki said, place a hand on his cheek and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss her back.

"Zen, let go to the beach tomorrow," Shirayuki said.

"Okay," Zen said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you Zen," Shirayuki said, laid her head back down on his bare chest.

"It not a problem. It is my job to make my wife happy." Zen said, rub Shiryauki back. "Let go to bed," Zen said.

"Okay," Shirayuki said. "Goodnight, Zen," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Goodnight Shirayuki," Zen said, close his eyes. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki fall asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	113. Chapter 113

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 711k**

 **10** **/19/2018**

 **Chapter 113** **  
**

The next day Zen help me on the horse and got on after me. Zen grab the rope and took off towards the gate. I lead my head on Zen's chest and feel the wind in my hair. "The wind feels so good going through my hair," Shirayuki said, closing my eyes.

"Yeah it is and it is also so nice today to go to the beach," Zen said, kick the horse to make it go faster. Zen looked down at me with a smile on his face. "The beach is only 15 miles away from the castle. So we should get there soon." Zen said, looking at the road.

"Okay, I will relax until we get to the beach," I said, open my eyes and watch the tree, mountain, flowers, and the grass going by us while he rides down the dirt road. "So I have to wait until a month has passed before I find out of I'm pregnant or not," I said with a fake smile. I'm worrying that I will never get pregnant with Zen's child.

"Okay, let me know when you go to the herb building and talk to the chief to see if you're pregnant," Zen said, took my hand put it on the rope then he put his hand on top of my hand. "Shirayuki, I can see the ocean now over the hill," Zen said, looking at the ocean in the distance. I looked up and saw the sparky ocean water shining with the sunlight.

"Zen, It is so beautiful," I said with sparky in my eyes.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, stop the horse on the beach and got off first. Zen reach both of his hand out to me and help me off the horse.

"Thank you," I said, looking at Zen with a smile on my face. Zen took my hand and looked at me with a big smile on his face that I love so much.

"Let go take a walk around the beach," Zen said, took the horse and tired him up so he did not run away while we are on our walk. Zen walked back over to me and took my hand again. "Are you ready to go?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, let get going," I said, starting walking down the beach with Zen besides me holding my hand. "Zen let walk in the water," I said, took off my shoe and sock. I walked come to the water and looked back at Zen who was still standing there looking back at me.

"Okay," Zen said, took off his shoe and sock and walked over to me. Zen took my hand again and went into the water. I feel the wave come up to my ankle.

"The water feels so nice," I said, wrap my arms around Zen and Zen wrap his arms around me.

"Yeah, it is so nice," Zen said, looked down at me and I looked up at him. We lend in toward each other and kiss on the lips. "I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said with a smile.

"I love you too, Zen," I said, lay my head on his shoulder.

"Should we head back to the castle now and get some lunch?" Zen asked.

"Yes, please I will like that," I said, walked over toward there shoe and put them on. Zen and I walked over to the horse and Zen help me on the horse then we ride back to the castle.

"Prince Zen, Princess Shirayuki where did you go without telling me anything?" Mitsuhide asked, run up to us after Zen stop the horse.

"We went to the beach," Zen answer, got off the horse and help me down.

"Next time tell me I thought everywhere for you guys," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay, well Shirayuki and I are going to get lunch now," Zen said, walked up the castle step and enter the castle.

"Welcome back, prince Zen, Princess Shirayuki." The maids said, bow to Zen and me. Zen and I walked to the dining room to get some lunch.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	114. Chapter 114

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 717k**

 **10** **/20/2018**

 **Chapter 114** **  
**

After Zen and I got done eating lunch, we went to the garden and laid in the grass. Zen and I looking up at the clear blue sky with a few clouds. "So Zen," I said, turn my head to look at Zen. Zen turn his head and looked back at me with a smile.

"Yeah, what is it?" Zen asked, took my hand and bring it up to his face.

"Do you have a meeting tomorrow?" I answer with a question.

"Yeah, I do," Zen answer, let out a sigh.

"So it is about Brunei?" I asked, sat up from the ground.

"Yeah, it is," Zen answer, sat up from the ground too. "It will be okay," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

"Yes," Zen said, make me look at him. "I promise everything with being okay," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"Okay," I said, kiss him back.

"Let go inside," Zen said, stand up from the ground and Zen reach out his hand to me.

"Okay," I said, took Zen's hand and stand up from the ground. Zen wrap his arms around me and we walked in the castle. "You have been having a lot of meetings lately," I said, walked up the staircase.

"Yeah, I hope after this busy with Brunei is over," Zen said, walked beside me down the hallway.

"Me too," I said, watch Zen open our bedroom door. I walked in the room and Zen follow after me.

"So what are you planning on doing tomorrow?" Zen asked, walked over to the bed.

"I don't know yet," I said, sat down on the bed. "It Obi going to stay with me again while you at the meeting?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Yes, the meeting starts in the afternoon." Zen answer, sat down on the bed.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Well, We can go for around before bedtime," Zen said, pull me down on the bed and kiss me on the lips.

"Zen," I said, wrap my arms around Zen's neck and kiss him back. Zen wrap his arms around me and kiss me deeper. After a while, Zen and I laid in each other arms and looking up at the ceiling. "Goodnight Zen," I said, close my eyes.

"Goodnight Shiryauki," Zen said, close his eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning Zen and I sat in the office doing some paperwork before Zen go to his meeting. "Zen," I said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, what is it?" Zen said, looking back at me.

"How come I have not gone to the meeting?" I asked.

"I don't want you there because of the lord will point it all on you like last time and I don't want you to go through that again," Zen answer.

"Okay, I understand now," I said with a smile.

"That good," Zen said with a smile.

"So when is Obi come to guard me?" I asked.

"Well, he will be here around noontime before I head to the meeting." Zen answer.

"Okay," I said, took a sip of my water that was on my desk.

"When I head to the meeting you can go take a walk in the garden like you always do every day," Zen said, sign some papers.

"Okay, I will maybe we can take a walk under the stars again," I said with a smile.

"Okay, I will like that a lot," Zen said with a smile.

"Great I can wait," I said, walked over to Zen.

"The same with me," Zen said, put his hand on my hips. "You so beautiful,"

"I know, you always say it," I said with a smile.

"I know but I can't help it," Zen said, let out a laugh.

"I love you," I said, lend down and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss me back. "Well, we need to get back to work," Zen said.

"Okay," I said, walked over to my desk. I sat back down in my chair and starting sign some papers.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	115. Chapter 115

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 651k**

 **10** **/21/2018**

 **Chapter 115** **  
**

The was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking up from his desk. The door open and walked in the room was Obi.

"Hello, master," Obi said, wave at Zen.

"Hi, well I will be going now," Zen said, sat up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"Hello, mistress what do you what do to today while Zen is in a meeting?" Obi asked, walked over to my desk.

"I want to take a walked outside in the garden," I answer, stand up from my chair and walked over to the door.

"Okay," Obi said, follow me out of the room. We walked down the hallway and into the garden.

"How is Torou doing?" I asked, walking down a path that is in the garden.

"She is good," Obi said, follow behind me.

"That good to hear," I said with a smile.

"Your wedding is three months and a half away," I said, turn my head half-way to look at Obi.

"Yeah, I'm getting married next year can't believe it," Obi said with a smile.

"So did you and Torou find out where you guys are going on your honeymoon?" I asked.

"Torou wants to go Kouka and I want to go to Bora Bora. So right now we are decided yet." Obi answer, walking beside me.

"Kouka and Bora Bora are both beautiful places," I said, sat down ny the waterfall.

"Yeah," Obi said, sat down a few inches beside me. "So Zen is planning to go to The North Ester Kingdom"

"What, he did not tell me anything like that," I said, looked at Obi with while eyes. "When did he told you about this?" I asked.

"He told me a couple days ago," Obi answer, looking back at me.

"And Why did not he tell me about this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Obi.

"I thought he already told you," Obi said, knowing he will get tell by Zen.

"Well, he did," I said, stand up and walked away from Zen.

"Oh no," Obi said, stand up and follow after me. "Mistress wait up," Obi said, trying to keep up with me.

"I can't believe he did not tell me," I mumble to myself. I walked in the castle and went up the staircase and down the hallway to the office. Obi open the door for me and I walked in the room. I went over to my desk and sat down. "I can't believe he did not tell me," I said, pick up my pen and start signing some papers.

Obi sat down on the couch and looked at me saw black vibe around me. 'Zen going to get it now,' Obi said to himself. The door open and walked in the room was Zen. Obi got off the couch and walked over to Zen. "Well, I will be going," Obi said, walked out of the room.

Zen looked at Obi then looked at me and saw me mumbling to myself with a black vibe. "Hi Honey," Zen said, walked up to me. I looked up and narrow my eyes at Zen. "Did I do something wrong?" Zen asked.

"When were you going to tell me you are planning on going to ester Kingdom," I answer.

'I'm going to kill Obi,' Zen said to himself. "I was planning on telling you," Zen said. I looked down at my desk and sign some papers. Zen walked around the desk and took my hand. "I'm sorry I did tell you," Zen said, kneeling down beside me.

"It fine," I said, looking at Zen.

"I love you," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	116. Chapter 116

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 511k**

 **10** **/24/2018**

 **Chapter 116** **  
**

Zen and I walked down the hallway to the dining room. "So are you planning on going to the Ester Kingdom?" I asked, hold Zen's hand.

"I don't know yet," Zen answer, looking at me.

"If you do what are you going over there in the Ester Kingdom?" I asked, looking back at Zen.

"I have to go there for a Lord meeting with an Izana." Zen answer, walked in the dining room.

"If it a meeting do you have to go?" I asked, sat down at the table.

"I don't have to if I don't want to," Zen answer, sat down beside me.

"Okay," I said, waiting for the maid to bring out our food for dinner.

"And I think Izana will tell me I have to go," Zen said, looking at me and let out a sigh.

"Well, how long will you be gone for?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I don't know yet," Zen answer.

"Okay," I said. After a while, The maid brings out the food and set it down in front of Zen and me. "Thank you," I said watch the maid bow to us then walked away.

I pick up my fork and stare at my food. "Shirayuki, What wrong?" Zen asked, looking at me.

"Oh, it is nothing," I answer, starting eating my food. Zen stare at me for a while before eating his food. The room was quiet until Zen got done eating. Zen stand up and took my hand.

"Come with me," Zen said, walked down the hallway holding my hand.

"Okay," I said, trying to keep up with him. "Zen where are we going?" I asked.

"To our room." Zen answer, open the door to our bedroom. Zen pull me close to him and the door close behind us.

"Zen," I said, looked up at him. Zen push me over to the bed and make me laid down on top of the bed.

"I want to make you feel better," Zen said, kiss me on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

"What do you mean by making me feel better?" I asked, feel Zen's lips against my neck.

"I want to see my wife beautiful smile," Zen said, looked down at me.

"But you see me smile all the time," I said, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"I know," Zen said, took off his shirt and throw it on the ground. "I love you," Zen said, put his hips between my legs and kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back. Zen was very turned on and so was I. Zen took off my Shirt and throw it beside his shirt that was on the floor. "Zen," I said, sat up and looked at him.

"Yeah," Zen said, looked back at me.

"Nothing," I said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	117. Chapter 117

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 519k**

 **10** **/25/2018**

 **Chapter 117** **  
**

Zen sat his is office letting out a moan and complain. "Zen, what wrong?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Zen while he looks through some books. Zen looked up at Mitsuhide from his deck.

"Izana want me to go to the Ester kingdom." Zen answer, letting out a sigh.

"When are you guys leaving?" Mitsuhide asked.

"The follow day after tomorrow." Zen answer, turn his chair around and looked out of the window.

"Did you tell Shirayuki yet?" Mitsuhide asked.

"No, not yet, I'm planning on telling her tonight." Zen answer, watch the rain.

"Oh Zen there was also a rumor has it that Shirayuki is pregnant," Mitsuhide said.

"Shirayuki will tell me if she was pregnant," Zen said.

"Yeah, but they say it someone else or something like that," Mitsuhide said.

"It Rumor Shirayuki is not pregnant with someone else," Zen said.

"Yeah, I know," Mitsuhide said, put a book away.

"If you knew then why are you bring it up?" Zen asked, turning his head to look at Mitsuhide.

"I just what you know what people were saying," Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"People talk," Zen said, looked back at the window.

"yes, I'm sorry to bring it up," Mitsuhide said, bowing his head to Zen. Zen stand up and walked over to the door. "Where are you going?" Mitsuhide asked, looked at Zen.

"It lunch time and I'm going to get something to eat." Zen answer, walked out of the room. Zen walked down the hallway and saw Shirayuki was sound asleep on the couch that was in the hallway. "She falls asleep in the hallway," Zen said, pick Shirayuki up in his arms.

Zen wake down the hallway to his bedroom with Shirayuki in his arms. Zen walked the door and walked over to the bed. He laid her down on the bed and cover her up with the blanket. "have a good nap." Zen said, kiss her on the forehead.

Zen walked out of the room and head down the hallway. Zen went to the kitchen. "Prince Zen what can I do for you?" A maid asked, looking at Zen.

"Bring some food to my food for Shirayuki," Zen answer, looked at a maid.

"Okay, Prince Zen," The maid said bow her head to Zen. Zen walked out of the kitchen and head back to his office. Zen sat down at his desk and do some paperwork.

Zen laid his head down on the table and close his eyes then he falls asleep. After a while, Mitsuhide walked in the office and saw Zen sound asleep. "Prince Zen," Mitsuhide said, looking down at Zen. "Wake up," Mitsuhide said, shake Zen.

"What is it?" Zen asked, open his eyes and looked at Mitsuhide.

"It time to wake up," Mitsuhide answer.

"Okay," Zen said, let out a yawn. "What time is it?" Zen asked.

"It already 5 o'clock." Mitsuhide answer, look at Zen

"Okay," Zen said, look at Mitsuhide.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	118. Chapter 118

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 526k**

 **10** **/26/2018**

 **Chapter 118** **  
**

Zen walked down the hallway to his bedroom and saw Shirayuki sound asleep. "She did not wake up and eat her food," Zen said, looked down at the table where the tray of food. Zen walked over to the bed and place a hand on Shirayuki's forehead. "She has a fever," Zen said.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, open her eyes and looked up at Zen.

"You need to rest," Zen said, looked down at her.

"I'm fine," Shirayuki said, sat up in the bed.

"You have a fever," Zen said, place his forehead against Shirayuki's forehead.

"Did you take to Izana?" Shirayuki asked with a tired look on her face.

"Yeah, He says that I have to go to the Ester Kingdom." Zen answer, walked over to get some water for Shirayuki.

"Okay, when are you leaving?" Shirayuki asked, watch Zen walked back over to her.

"The day after tomorrow and tomorrow we have that Halloween party," Zen said, hand her a cup of water.

"I forgot about the Halloween party," Shirayuki said, took the cup from Zen.

"It okay, I almost forgot about it too until I saw the service putting up Halloween decoration," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay," Shiryauki said, took a sip of her water.

"Shirayuki, go and take a bath it will make you feel better," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, swing her legs off the bed and stand up.

"And I will go and get some water for your head while you in the bathroom," Zen said walked over to the door.

"Okay, thank you," Shirayuki said, walked into the bathroom. Shirayuki took off her clothes and put them in the basket then got in the warm water. "Zen is right the water feels so good," Shirayuki said, close her eyes and relax her body.

Shirayuki grabs her shampoo and put it in her hair. She scrubs her hair until it all over her head then she rises it out. She did the something to the conditioner then there was a knock on the door. "Shirayuki, I'm coming in with your PJ," Zen voice said on the other side of the door.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, hear the door open and Zen walked in the bathroom.

"I'm going to set them on the table," Zen said, walked over to the table.

"Okay, thanks," Shirayuki said, turn her head and saw Zen walked out of the bathroom. Shirayuki got out of the water and dry herself off then she put on her PJ. Shirayuki walked out of the bathroom and saw Zen sitting on the bed waiting for her.

"How did the water feel?" Zen asked, looking at Shiryauki,

"It feels great," Shiryauki said, walked over to the bed and laid down. Zen put a rag on her forehead then laid down next to her.

"Get some rest now," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Okay, goodnight," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Goodnight," Zen said. after a while, Zen and Shiryauki fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	119. Chapter 119

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 564k**

 **10** **/26/2018**

 **Chapter 119** **  
**

The next morning I walked down the hallway and saw some of the maids hung up little Halloween ghost on the wall. "Aww, that is so cute," I said walked up to the maid.

"Princess," The maids said, bow their head to me.

"You don't need to bow," I said with a smile on my face.

"We are finishing up the castle before the Halloween party." The maid said.

"Well, you guys are doing a great job. keep up the good work." I said.

"Where is Prince Zen?" One of the maids asked, looking at me.

"He is packing for his trip to the Ester kingdom," I answer, looking back at the maid.

"You're not going with him." A maid said.

"No, I'm staying here," I said, smiling. "Well, I will let you guys get back to work," I said, walked down the hallway.

"Hello mistress," Obi said, down the staircase.

"Hello, Obi," I said, walked down the stairs.

"It will be boarding for a couple of days when Master, Kiki, and Mitsuhide are away with King Izana," Obi said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, Zen says the with being gone for four or five days," I said, looking at Obi.

"Well, do you have planning while Zen is away?" Obi asked, looking back at me.

"I have a The garden party then I have paperwork I have to do," I answer, walked over to the front door.

"Is Zen pack right now?" Obi asked, follow behind me.

"Yes, he is," I answer, watch the guard open the door and walked outside.

"So what are you doing?" Obi asked.

"Talking a walk before the Halloween party starts," I answer, walked to the garden.

"Fun," Obi said, let out a sigh.

"You are already bored and Zen have not left yet," I said, turn my head to look at him.

"Yes," Obi said, sat down on the ground.

"Well, if you are bored now just wait until they leave," I said, walked away from Obi.

"Wait," Obi said, stand up from the ground and run after me. Then I heard a voice calling out my name. I turn around and saw Zen walking up to Obi and me.

"Hey, master," Obi said, waving at him.

"Hi, Zen," I said, looking at Zen.

"Hi," Zen said with a smile.

"Did you finish packing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Master, how did you find us?" Obi asked, looking at Zen.

"The maid say that they saw you went into the garden." Zen answer, looking back at Obi. "We should get ready for the Halloween party," Zen said, took my hand in his hand.

"Okay," I said, walked back to the castle. Zen and I walked up the stair and down the hallway to our bedroom. Zen open the door and let me walked in first. I went over to my closet and put on my Halloween dress.

"You look beautiful," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"And you look very handsome," I said, fix his tie.

"Well, let get down to the ballroom," Zen walked over to the door and open it. We walked out of the room and down the hallway.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	120. Chapter 120

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,318k**

 **10** **/30/2018**

 **Chapter 120** **  
**

Zen and I walked down the hallway to the ballroom. The guard opens the door and we walked into the room. When we got in the room, the first thing I saw was woman and men wearing masks on their face. "Let go and sit down," Zen said, took my hand and lend me over to a table.

"Where Mitsuhide, Obi, Torou, and Kiki at?" I asked, sat down on a chair.

"I don't know," Zen said, sat down next to me then he looked around for our friends.

"Probably they didn't arrive yet," I said, looking at Zen.

"Probably," Zen said, looked back at me. "Do you want something to drink?" Zen asked, standing up from his chair.

"Yes please," I answer with a smile. Zen walked over to the snack table to get us something to drink. After a few minutes, Zen walked back over to the table carrying to cup with me.

"Here you go," Zen said, set a cup down in front of me.

"Thank you," I said, took a sip of my punch. "They still are not here," I said, set my cup down on the table again.

"I don't know where they will be," Zen said, took a sip of his punch.

"Hey master you miss me," Obi said, whisper in Zen ear making him coughing.

"Obi...Leave...*Cough* me Alone." Zen said coughing. "Shirayuki if you know he was behind me say something," Zen said, looking at me.

"I didn't know he was behind you," I said, looking back at Zen. Obi sat down beside Zen.

"Where Torou, Mitsuhide, and Kiki at?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"Well, Torou went to get something to drink and as for Mitsuhide and Kiki I don't know." Obi answer, looking back at Zen.

"Oh there Torou," I said, saw Torou walked over to the table and sat down beside Obi.

"Here you go," Torou said, hand Obi a cup of punch.

"Thank you," Obi said, took the cup from Torou.

"Zen let go and dance," I said, stand up and took Zen's hand.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up from his chair and we walked onto the dance floor. I wrap my arms around Zen's neck and Zen wrap his arms around my hips. Then the music starts to play and Zen and I start to dance.

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

...

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns

See you make your way through the crowd

And say hello

...

Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, please, don't go

...

And I said

"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story, baby just say yes

...

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

oh-oh

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a Scarlet letter

And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

...

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

...

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story, baby just say "yes"

Oh, oh

...

But I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town

...

And I said

"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

...

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh, oh

Oh, oh

When the music stop, Zen and I walked back over to the table and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki already sitting at the table. "Well, it about time you guys got here," Zen said, pull out my chair and I saw down then watch Zen sat down next to me.

"Well, We had stuff to do before coming to the ballroom." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Oh I see," Obi said with a smart comment, looking at Mitsuhide.

"It is anything like that, Obi," Mitsuhide said, narrow his eyes at Obi. "Abut the way Zen, Izana want to leave early in the morning." Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"What time do you want to go bed?" I asked, looking at Zen.

"Maybe in an hour if I have to wake up early," Zen answer, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"I will go and get some snack for us." Zen said, stand up from his chair and went over to the snack table.

"Shirayuki, are you going with Zen and Izana to the Ester Kingdom?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"No, I'm staying here at the castle because I have a the garden party with Haruto and some other princess." I answer, looking back at Mitsuhide. "Are Kiki and you going with Zen and Izana?" I asked.

"Yeah, so Obi and Torou will be here with you while we gone." Mitsuhide answer. After a while, Zen walked back over to the table carry a plate of food. Zen sat down on a chair beside me. On Zen's place was ghost cookies, crackers, meat, and cheese.

"Shirayuki, open your month." Zen said, have a crackers with meat and cheese on top of the crackers. I open my month and Zen place the crackers in my month.

"Thank you that was good," I said, looking at Zen with a smile on my face. I grab a crackers with cheese and meat on top of the cracker. Zen open his month and I put the cracker in his month.

"You guys are the weird couple I have ever seen," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen said me.

"What do you mean by that?" Zen and I said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"Nothing," Mitsuhide said, shaking his head at us. I let out a yawn and laid my head on Zen's shoulder.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" Zen asked, looking down at me.

"Yeah," I answer, stand up from my chair.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up and took my hand. Zen and I walked down the hallway to our bedroom. Zen open the door to our bedroom.

"Thank you," I said, walked in the room. Zen and I got our PJ on and climb into bed. "Goodnight," I said, wrap my arms around Zen and laid my head on top of his chest.

"Goodnight," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and close his eyes. After a while, Zen and I fall asleep in each other arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	121. Chapter 121

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 648k**

 **11** **/1/2018**

 **Chapter 121** **  
**

The next morning I woke up before Zen and it was 3:15 in the morning. I swing my legs off the bed and stand up. I walked over to the bathroom and got into the warm water.

"It going to be a long week without Zen," I said, let out a sigh. Then There was a knock on the door.

"Honey coming in," Zen voice said on the other side of the door.

"Okay," I said, hear the door open and Zen walked in the bathroom. Zen took off his clothes and got in the water too. "How come you are up to early?" Zen asked, looked at me.

"I want to see you off it will be a week before I can see you again," I answer, looking back at him.

"Okay," Zen said, lend over and kiss me on the lips. "Let get out of the water now," Zen said, got out of the water.

"Okay," I said, also get out of the water. Zen and I got dress and walked out of the bathroom. "Did you finish packing?" I asked, walked over to my dresser.

"Yeah, Yesterday," Zen said, walked up behind me and wrap his arms around me.

"Zen," I said, feel Zen's lips against my neck. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Zen asked, let go of me and walked over to the door.

"Zen, it is me, Mitsuhide." Mitsuhide voice said on the other side of the door. Zen open the door and looked at Mitsuhide.

"What is it?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"Well, Izana is ready to head out." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over and grab his suitcase. "I will see you in a week," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"Okay, I will walk with you to the front door," I said, walked over to Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, hand his suitcase to Mitsuhide and walked down the hallway. Zen, Mitsuhide and I walked down the staircase and saw Izana waiting for Zen and Mitsuhide.

"well, it is about time you got here," Izana said, looking at Zen and Mitsuhide.

"Sorry about that King Izana," Mitsuhide said, walked up to Izana.

"We are behind schedule," Izana said, walked outside to the carriage.

"Well, I will be going now," Zen said, kiss me on the lips and walked over to the carriage. I stand by the front door watch Izana, Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide getting into the carriage.

Then the carriage took off toward the castle gate. "Hello, Mistress," Obi said, walked up beside me with Torou.

"The maid says breakfast is done," Torou said, looked at me.

"Okay," I said, walked to the dining room with Obi and Torou behind me. A guard opens the door to the dining room. "Thank you," I said, walked in the room.

Obi, Torou and I all sat down at the table. "Shirayuki maybe tomorrow you and I can go shopping," Torou said, looking at me.

"Okay, I will like that a lot," I said, looked back at Torou with a smile on my face.

"Well, as your personal guard I have to go with you guys," Obi said, looking at me.

"Okay," I said, looking at Obi. After a while, the maid brings out the food and set it in front of Torou, Obi and me. "Thank you," I said to the maid.

The maid bows to me and walked away from the table then went into the kitchen. "Mistress, when is your garden party?" Obi asked, picking up his fork.

The day after tomorrow," I answer, pick up my fork and start eating my food.

"Okay," Obi said, eating his food.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	122. Chapter 122

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 378k**

 **11** **/1/2018**

 **Chapter 122** **  
**

After Torou, Obi and I got down eating. We decided to walk in the garden. "It is a beautiful day," I said, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Yeah, it is," Torou said, walking beside me.

"Man I am so bored," Obi said, let out a yawn.

"Zen and the other only leave a few hours ago," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"It feels like it been forever," Obi said, let out a sigh.

"Don't worry before you know it. It will be a week." Torou said with a smile on her face.

"Okay," Obi said, looked up at the sky.

"Well, I think about maybe taking a nap. I woke up early today." I said, turn my head and looked at Obi and Torou.

"Well, Zen not here let have asleep over in your room," Torou said, looking back at me.

"Okay," I said with a smile on my face.

"Great I call the couch in Zen and Shiryauki room," Torou said, walked back towards the castle.

"And Then I will sleep on the floor then," Obi said, follow after Torou and I follow after Obi. Torou, Obi and I walked up the staircase and down the hallway to my bedroom. I open the door and let Torou and Obi in the room first.

"Thank you Shiryauki," Torou said, sat down on the couch.

"It not a problem," I said, walked over to a closet that has pillow and blanket in the castle. "Here you go," I said, hand a pillow and a blanket to Torou and Obi.

"Thank you," Obi and Torou said, took the pillow and blanket from me. Obi put his pillow on the floor and laid his head on top of the pillow, covering himself up with a blanket. Torou put her pillow on the end of the couch and also laid her head on top of the pillow, covering herself up with a smile.

I walked over to the bed and climb in. I laid my head down and close my eyes. After a while, everyone in the room falls asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **S** **orry, this chapter was short.**


	123. Chapter 123

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 378k**

 **11** **/3/2018**

 **Chapter 123** **  
**

The next day Torou, Obi and I went shopping in the village. "Where do you want to go first?" Torou asked, looking at me.

"I don't know what we should go first," I said, looking around the village.

"Okay, let go into this store," Torou said, walked over to a store.

"Okay," I said, follow after her while Obi follow after me.

"This store what is it?" Obi asked, turn his head and saw a bra on one side of the store and on the other side underwear.

"It a woman store," Torou said, looking at Obi.

"You can wait outside for us to get done," I said, also looking at Obi.

"I can wait at the front door," Obi said, stand in front of the store.

"Okay," Torou and I said, walked in the back for the store. I pick up a sexy bra and underwear that match.

"I think Zen will like those," Torou said, walked up behind me.

"Do you think so?" I said, looking at Torou.

"Yeah," Torou said with a smile. My face turns bright red and looks away from Torou.

"Well, I will get it then," I said walked over to the cash register.

"Is that everything?" The woman asked, place the bra and underwear in a bag.

"Yes that is everything," I answer, pay the woman.

"Have a good day," The woman said, bowing her head to me. I walked over to Obi and stand beside him waiting for Torou to get done shopping.

"Is Torou still shopping?" Obi asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, she is," I answer, looking back at Obi.

"Well, it almost lunches time and we should head back to the castle," Obi said.

"Okay, it looks like Torou is checking out now," I said, saw at Torou walked with bags.

"Are you ready to go?" Obi asked, looking at Torou.

"Yeah, I'm getting hunger." Torou answer walked out of the store with Obi and I follow after her. Then we head back to the castle to get lunch.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	124. Chapter 124

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 566k**

 **11** **/5/2018**

 **Chapter 124** **  
**

After Obi, Torou, and I got done eating. Torou went to her room to take a nap while Obi and I walked out into the garden. "Why you did go with Torou to her room to take a nap with her?" I asked, looked at him.

"I have to stay with you Zen order." Obi answer, looking back at me.

"When did Zen told you to stay with me?" I asked.

"He told me before he leaves." Obi answer, walking behind me.

"Okay," I said, sat down at a table that was in the garden. Obi sat down at the table across from me. "Did you heard King Izana and Haki is having another baby," I said, looking at Obi.

"Yeah, Zen say something about that to Mitsuhdie, Kiki, and me a few days ago," Obi said, looking back at me.

"I heard it from Zen's mother at a tea party a while ago," I said, stand up from the chair. "Well, I think it time to go to see," I said, walked back to the castle.

"Okay," Obi said, stand up from his chair and follow after me. Obi and I walked up the staircase and down the hallway to our room. Obi room was a few doors down from Zen's and my room. Torou's room is across from Obi room and Kiki and Mitsuhide's room was next to Torou's room.

"Well, you have a good night," I said, open my bedroom door.

"You too," Obi said, went down to his bedroom. I walked into my bed and close the door behind me then I went over to my closet to put on my PJ for bed.

I walked over to the bed and climb on my side. "Come on Haruka and lady it is time for bed," I said, patting the bed to tell them to jump up onto the bed.

Haruka and Lady jump up on the bed and laid on Zen's side of the bed. I laid my head down on the bed. "Good night," I said, patting Haruka and Lady on top f their head before I fall asleep then I dream about Zen and me.

 **Shirayuki's dream...**

I walked into the garden and saw Zen laying in the grass looking up at the clear blue sky. I walked over to Zen and laid down beside him. "The sky is so beautiful today," I said, also looking up at the sky.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, turn his head to look at me. Zen reach out a grab my hand that is laying on my stomach.

"Zen what is it?" I asked, looking back at him.

"It is nothing I love you," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too," I said, kiss him back. Zen pull me on top of him and continue the kiss.

"You lips taste like strawberry shortcake," Zen said, licking his lips and kiss me again. "I want more," Zen said, hold me tight in his arms and kiss my ear.

"Zen we can do it outside," I said with a laugh.

"Don't worry no one will see us," Zen said.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Story of the Princess of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	125. Chapter 125

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 652k**

 **11** **/5/2018**

 **Chapter 125** **  
**

The next morning, I was sitting in the garden with Haki, Haruto, and others princesses. "Queen Haki I heard you are expecting." A girl said with short blonde hair, Haki

"I am," Haki said with a smile on her face.

"how old is your son now?" A girl said with long black hair, looking at Haki.

"Almost a year old."Haki answer, looking at the black hair girl.

"It to bad for Zen that he say have any kids." The black hair girl said, forgetting that I was there.

"What are you talking about, Princess Aiko." The short blonde hair girl said, looking at Aiko.

"I heard Princess Shirayuki can't get pregnant," Aiko said, looking at me. "Is that true, Princess Shirayuki?" She asked.

"I heard Zen did not want a child." The short hair girl said.

"Well, that will be enough with that," Haruto said, looking at Aiko.

"I will excuse myself," I said, stand up from the table and bow to them before walking away. I hear Aiko voice saying that the rumors were true then. I walked up the staircase to my bedroom when I heard a voice behind me.

"Shirayuki." A woman voice behind me. I turn around and saw Haki walked up to me.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, looking at her.

"Come with me," Haki order walked down the hallway. I follow her as I was told. Haki opens a door and walks in the room.

"Haki what do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, follow Haki in a room. Haki turns on the light and I saw a baby crib, changing table, a stuffed bear on top of the changing table, and a white dress with the little bear. "Why are you show me this?" I asked, looking around the room.

"When Zen find out that you are pregnant the first time. he was overcome with joy." Haki said, looking at me. "He got everything in this room for your baby,"

"Zen never show me any of this stuff," I said, pick up the bear that was on the changing table.

"Sometimes I see him in here more hurt that he lost a child," Haki said, place a hand on my shoulder.

"The chief said, it will be 50% that I can't have a child," I said, turn my head to look at her.

"I think you and Zen will have a child someday," Haki said with a smile.

"Did you talk to Zen?" I asked, place the bear down on the changing table again.

"I did, He says it his fault that he did not keep you and the child safe." Haki answer, pick up a picture of Zen wrap his arms around me and he hand was on my stomach.

"I don't remember that picture," I said.

"Zen told someone to paint a picture while you were pregnant," Haki said, hand me the picture. I took the picture and saw there was writing under Zen and me. It says you will always be in our heart no matter where you are please look after your mommy and daddy.

"Zen keep it in here al this time," I said, feeling tears run down on my cheek. I hold the picture closer to my chest.

"You can take it. if you want to." Haki said with a smile.

"Thank you for showing me this," I said, wrap away my tear.

"It not a problem," Haki said, walked out of the room.

"Can I come back here again?" I asked, walked out of the room.

"Anytime you want to," Haki said, walked down the hallway. I walked down the hallway to my bedroom.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	126. Chapter 126

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 718k**

 **11** **/5/2018**

 **Chapter 126** **  
**

I walked in my bedroom and went over to my bed. I sat down doing the crises cross applesauce on the bed looking down at the picture. "I wish that I was still pregnant with you," I said, place my hand on my stomach. Lady and Haruka jump on the bed and laid down on Zen's side of the bed. "It okay," I said, patting Lady and Haruka.

I laid the picture down on Zen's pillow. I stand up from the bed and went to the bathroom. "I think I need a bath," I said, took off my clothes and got into the warm water. "I wish Zen was here," I said, relax my head against the edge of the hot spring and looking up at the ceiling.

I grab the shampoo and put it in my hair. I scrub it all over my head then I rinsed it out. I then grab the conditioner and did the something. 'Maybe I should say in here a little bit longer.' I said to myself.

After a while, I got out of the water and wrap a towel around my body and another towel around my head to dry my hair. I slipped on some slipper and walked out of the bathroom. I went over to my closet and finish my body off before I put on my PJ.

After I got my PJ on, I dry my hair and went over to my dresser then I sat down looking at my reflection. I brush my hair to get all the tangles out of my hair before I go to sleep. "5 more days until Zen get home and I can cuddle with him," I said, stand up from my chair and walked over to my bed where Lady and Haruka were still laying and waiting for me.

I climb in bed and pull the blanket over my body. I laid my head on my pillow and looking at the picture that is on Zen's pillow. "Goodnight," I said, close my eyes and fall asleep alone in the bed.

 **Meanwhile in The Ester Kingdom...**

Zen walked down the hallway letting out a sigh. 'That meeting was too long,' He said to himself. Zen was about to open the door to the room he was staying at while he is in the Ester Kingdom.

"Prince Zen, A letter comes from Clarines." the messenger said, walking up to Zen.

"Who is it from?" Zen asked, looking at the man.

"From Queen Haki." The messenger answer, hand him the letter.

'Why is Haki sending me a letter?" Zen asked himself, took the letter from the messenger. "Thank you," Zen said, walked in the room and open the letter then he starting to read it.

 _Zen Wisteria,_

 _I want to inform you that I show Shirayuki the room that you had all the baby stuff when you find out Shirayuki was pregnant with your first unborn child. She also was wondering why you did not show her this room to her before. I understand why you did after losing a child and it was hurt for you and Shirayuki. I can let her that she was very happy to see the room._

 _She took the picture of you and her while she was pregnant. I just want to let you know. I will tell you why I decided to show her the room. At the garden tea party, some of the princesses say that Shirayuki will never get pregnant or You did not want a child with her so I show her the room and I think we will go to visit the room again just letting you know_

 _Haki Wisteria_

Zen fold the letter and put it in his baby. 'I did not what her to know about the room just yet but if she happy then I am happy.' Zen said to himself. Zen put on his PJ and climb in the bed. "See you in 5 days Shirayuki please hung in there until I get back to the castle," Zen whisper closing his eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter of the Princess of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	127. Chapter 127

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 823k**

 **11** **/5/2018**

 **Chapter 127** **  
**

The Next morning, I was sitting in the baby room that what I planning on calling it because there only baby stuff. I sat on the floor looking at the crib that has little star hanging from the crib. "Princess there you are," A female voice said behind me. I stand up and turn around and saw a maid looking at me. "Queen Haki told me I will find you in here." The maid said.

"You find me what can I do for you?" I asked, looking back at the maid.

"It time for breakfast." The maid answer.

"Okay," I said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway to the dining room. I walked in the dining room and saw Obi and Torou sitting at the table.

"Well, it about time you woke up," Obi said, looking at me.

"I was up for a while," I said, sat down at the table.

"Well, let start eating," Obi said, grab his fork and starting to eat. I pick up my fork and starting to eat my breakfast.

"So, Shirayuki want do you want to do today?" Torou asked, looking at me.

"I don't know what do you yet," I answer, looking back at her.

"Yesterday you did not want in the garden like you usually do," Obi said, looking at me.

"Well, I was tired so I took a bath and went to bed," I said, looking back at Obi.

"It must feel weird sleeping alone," Torou said.

"No, I have the two dog laying with me in bed," I said with a smile.

"That good, I guess," Torou said.

"Maybe I will go for a walk around the castle for a while after breakfast," I said.

"Well that sound like a good plan," Torou said with a smile on her face. "Can I join you?" Torou asked.

"Yeah that is fine," I answer, took a sip of my water.

"And I have to go with you guy or did you forget," Obi said, looking at Torou and me.

"No, I did not forget," I said with a laugh. After breakfast, Torou, Obi, and I went outside of the castle and starting to walk around.

"It is kind of chilly," Tooru said, seeing her breath in the air when she breathes out.

"Yeah, it is," I said, rubbing my hand together.

"Well, it is almost winter time," Obi said with a smart-ass comment.

"Let go in and have the maid make us some hot chocolate," I said, walked back toward the castle. We walked to the kitchen and asked the maid to make three hot chocolate for Torou, Obi, and me.

After a while, We walked down the hallway with our hot chocolate and enter the living room where Zen and I usually sit drink hot chocolate like today. We sat down on the floor and drinking hot chocolate.

 **Meanwhile with Zen at the Ester Kingdom...**

Zen was getting tired of the meeting at the Ester Kingdom and want to go home to his wife. "That will be at the end of the meeting." The lord from the Ester Kingdom said, looking around the room at the lords, princes, and kings from another kingdom.

Zen stand up and wait until all the other lords, princes, and kings leave the room before he walked out of the room. "Have you heard that girl from Clarines," a prince said to another prince.

"Yeah, I hear she a bae. it really turns me on when I think about her." another prince said.

"if she was my wife I will tie her down on the bed and get some." The prince said, starting to laugh.

"Is she married to the second Prince of clarines?" Another prince asked. right there, Zen grab the handle of his sword but Mitsuhide trying to calm him down.

"I'm going to kill them." Zen whisper, getting pull my Mitsuhide. "How dare they speak about my wife that way," Zen said, storm in the bedroom where he was staying.

"Prince Zen, you need to calm down," Mitsuhide said, close the door behind him. "Four more days until I get back home," Zen said, throw himself on the bed.

"Maybe you should go and take a bath and go sleep early tonight," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen.

"Fine," Zen said, stand up and walked over to the bathroom. Zen took off his clothes and got into the water. "Damn it, right now I want to be inside her and touch every inch of her body," Zen said, squeeze his manhood and more it up and down. "I will talk t my brother to head back early," Zen said, got out of the water and got dress.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Story Of The Princess of Clarines: Royal Life...**


	128. Chapter 128

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 526k**

 **11** **/5/2018**

 **Chapter 128** **  
**

later that day, Zen asked Izana is he can head home easily and Izana give him permission if he wants to leave today or wait until tomorrow morning but Zen want to head back today with Mitsuhide and Kiki.

They got into the carriage and head back to Clarines. "Izana let you leave," Mitsuhide said, looking at Zen who was across from him.

"yeah, I was in shock that he let me go," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"You want to get home easily to see Shirayuki," Kiki said, looking at Zen.

"I'm worried about her," Zen said, looking out of the window.

"What do you mean by that?" Mitsuhide asked.

"Haki show Shirayuki the room where the stuff I brought for our late child." Zen answer, looking very sad. "And lately I can't be away from her to long or else I will start to worry." Zen said.

"After all that stuff happen to Shirayuki and you. I understand why you should be worried." Mitsuhide said, nodding his head in agreement.

"Haki and Izana having a second child coming and Shirayuki looked sadder every time she sees a child playing a ball or playing with other children. I want to give her that," Zen said, looking back at Mitsuhide again.

"Well, I think we should arrive at the castle really late so Shirayuki maybe will be sound asleep when you get there." Mitsuhide said.

"I know, I will be happy that she is getting some rest while I'm away," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Zen laid down on the seat and take a nap," Mitsuhide said, watch Zen laid down on the seat.

"Okay," Zen said, put his hand behind his head as a pillow.

"Zen we do have a pillow and a blanket in the carriage," Mitsuhide said, hand Zen the pillow and blanket.

"Thank you," Zen said, put the pillow behind his head and cover him with the blanket. After a while, Zen then fall asleep.

Meanwhile with Shirayuki...

Shirayuki got to Zen and her bedroom. Shirayuki then picks up the picture that was laid on Zen's pillow and put in on her nightstand that was by her side of the bed.

Shirayuki walked over to get her PJ and saw that the puppy put a hold in her PJ that was on her chair but somehow they got a hold of it. "bad puppy." Shirayuki said, pick up her PJ and throw it away. "Well, what else should I wear for bed?" Shiryauki asked herself.

She grabs the see-through grown that she got in Japan. She grabs the match bra and underwear and put it on. "Well, Zen is got here so I guess it will be okay," Shirayuki said, walked over to the bed and climb it.

She laid down and put her head on the pillow and fall asleep but little did Shirayuki know that Zen was coming home tonight.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	129. Chapter 129

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 546k**

 **11** **/6/2018**

 **Chapter 129** **  
**

Zen, Kiki, and Mitsuhide got back to the castle around midnight. Zen walked up the staircase and head down to his and Shirayuki's bedroom. Zen open the door to his bedroom and saw Shirayuki sound asleep with Lady and Haruka laying on his side of the bed. Zen got on his PJ and went over to the bed. Lady and Haruka jump down off the bed after Zen told them to get off.

Zen then climb in climb notice what Shirayuki was wearing as her PJ. 'She only wears that when I'm not here,' Zen said to himself. He laid his head down on his pillow trying not to wake Shirayuki but that did not work. Shirayuki her eyes and turn her head to look at Zen. "Sorry if I woke you," Zen said, looking back at Shirayuki.

"It fine, I thought you will be back in four days," Shirayuki said, turn her whole body to face Zen.

"I come back early," Zen said, looking down at Shirayuki see-through grow that he got her in they went to Japan. Shirayuki sat up and push the blanket down the bed then she got on top of Zen. "God damn," Zen said, placing his hand on Shirayuki's bare legs. Zen run his hand up her grown and put it over her head.

Shirayuki then feels something against her vagina that was hard. Zen was getting turn on then he almost jumps when he feels Shirayuki's hand went down his pants. Zen unbutton his pants and put them down his legs half-way. "Shirayuki, let do something new tonight," Zen said, watch Shirayuki stand up from the bed. Zen took off his clothes and Shiryauki took off her bra and underwear.

Zen has his legs off the edge of the bed and Shirayuki sat down on Zen's lap faces him, wraps his arms around Shirayuki back while Shirayuki pressed Zen's head between her breast. Once Shirayuki was saddle in, she moves her hips up and down on your penis by pressing with her legs. "Zen," Shirayuki moan, kiss him on the lips.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, moving his lips up and down. "I miss this so much," Zen said, laid down on the bed and bring Shirayuki along with him. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki. After a while Zen flip Shirayuki on her back now he was on top of her.

"Zen," Shirayuki moan, feeling Zen going in and out of her.

"You are so beautiful," Zen said, letting out a moan. Shirayuki wraps her arm around Zen's neck and wraps her legs around Zen's hips.

After a while, Zen and Shirayuki laid on the bed next to each other breathing heavily. "That was amazing," Zen said, looking up at the ceiling.

Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen while Zen cover their naked body up with a blanket.

"Let go to sleep now," Shirayuki said, laid her head on top of Zen's chest.

"Okay," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shriayuki and close his eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Story of The Princess of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	130. Chapter 130

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 592k**

 **11** **/6/2018**

 **Chapter 130** **  
**

Zen and Shirayuki woke you late today after that wonderful night that share. Shirayuki sat up in bed and grab her bathrobe. She wraps it around her body and stands up from the bed. Shirayuki walked over to the window and saw it was snowing outside. "Zen it is snow," Shirayuki said, turn her head halfway to look at Zen who was laying in bed.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, grab his bathrobe and put it on. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her from behind while he laid his chin on her shoulder. Shirayuki places her head on Zen's hand with a smile on her face. "It already covers the ground," Zen said.

"Yeah, it is," Shirayuki said, turn around and wrap her arms around Zen's neck. "I love you so much," Shirayuki said, kiss Zen on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss her back.

"We need to get dressed," Shirayuki said, walked over to her closet and got dress. Shirayuki walked over to her dresser and brush her hair.

"Tonight we have a Thanksgiving dining," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shriayuki said, put her hair in a ponytail. "You will be all there?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"My family is coming that you never meet before." Zen answer, looking back at Shirayuki.

"Okay, Is Izana going to be there. his he in Ester kingdom still?" Shirayuki asked, sat down on the bed with Zen and put on her shoe.

"No, he will not be there." Zen answer, putting on his shoe too.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, stand up from the bed after she got her shoe.

"let get going before Mitsuhide wonder where we are," Zen said, walking over to the door.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow after Zen. Zen and Shiryauki walked out of the bedroom and head down the hallway. Zen grab Shirayuki's hand and walked down the staircase.

"Well, it about time you guys woke up," Obi said, looking at Zen and Shirayuki at the bottom of the staircase.

"Where Mitsuhide and Kiki at?" Zen asked, looking at Obi.

"I don't know, I saw them a while ago and did not know where they went." Obi answer.

"Well, I'm hungry let go and get some breakfast," Shirayuki said, walked to the dining room.

"Okay," Zen and Obi said, follow behind Shirayuki. A guard opens the door and Shirayuki walked into the room with Zen and Obi.

Zen put out a chair for Shirayuki. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, sat down on the chair and Zen push her back to the table.

Zen sat down next to Shirayuki while Obi sat down next to Zen. "Obi where Torou?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Obi.

"I think she is still asleep." Obi answer, looking back at Obi. The door open and walked in the dining room were Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"Well, we went to you guys room to wake you up and you guys were not there," Mitsuhide said, sat down on the at the table.

"Because We were here," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, I can see that," Mitsuhdie said, looking back at Zen. After a maid, the maid brought the food out and set it down in front of each people at the table then they starting to eat their breakfast.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Story of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	131. Chapter 131

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,000k**

 **11** **/7/2018**

 **Chapter 131**

After breakfast, Zen, Haki, Haruto, I wait at the front door for our guest to arrive. Zen has one arm around my hips. "You look beautiful," Zen whisper in my ear. Then Zen and I saw some carriage coming to the castle.

"Welcome," Haruto said to the Royal family.

"It has been so long. Haruto," A woman said, hug Haruto. "And My Nephew got so handsome." The woman said, grab Zen cheek and squeeze it.

"Hi, aunt," Zen said, face turning red.

"And this must be your wife. She so beautiful," The woman said, looking at me.

"Shirayuki," I said bow to her.

"Duchess Anastasia. Haruto older sister." Anastasia said with a smile.

"It nice to meet you," I said, smile back at her. I saw two little twin girl around 3 years old trying to climb up the staircase.

"cousin," The little girl said, run up to Zen and wrap their arms his legs.

"Hi, Ann and Ella," Zen said, keel down in front of them.

"Can you play with us?" Ann and Ella asked, looking at Zen.

"maybe a little bit later," Zen answer with a smile.

"Ok," They said, run inside the castle. Zen stand up and took my hand.

"Let go inside too," Zen whisper in my ears.

"Okay," I whisper back to him.

"Zen, where are you and your wife going to have a family of your our?" Anastasia said, walking beside Zen.

"Shirayuki was pregnant at once time but he lost it and we are trying to have a baby." Zen answer, looking back at Anastasia.

"Well, I can't wait to see the little baby when you guys have a baby," Anastasia said, walked in the living room. Zen and I sat down on the couch. "it was snowing when we leave our home to come here." Anastasia said, let out a laugh.

"Anastasia, your husband did not come with you," Haruto said, looking at Anastasia.

"He did not like coming outside in the cold," Anastasia said, looking back at Haruto. Zen wrap one his arms around me. "So Zen, how did you meet your wife?" Anastasia asked, looking at Zen.

"Well," Zen said, then he told her everything how he meets and how we fall in love with each other. "That how we fall in love," Zen said, looking at me with a smile.

"What a cute love story I have ever heard," Anastasia said with a smile.

"Well, I think it almost lunch," Haruto said, stand up from the chair and walked over to the door.

"Okay," Anastasia said, also stand up and follow Haruto out of the living room.

Zen and I stand up from the couch and walked out of the room too with Haki behind us. Zen hold my hand while we walked down the hallway.

A guard opens the door to the dining room and we all walked into the room. Zen put out of a chair and I sat down. "Thank you," I said, push myself back up to the table.

"It not a problem," Zen said, sat down beside me. There was a lot of people around the table that I have ever seen in one place before.

People were talking to each other around the table. I think this was my first thanksgiving seen I married Zen. When I was dating Zen at the time some of the Royal family did not think it okay to bring your girlfriend to a family get together.

I pick up my fork and start eating my food. "Maybe after we get done eating let go to our room alone," Zen said, lend over to me and whisper in my ear.

"Okay," I whisper back to him. After we got done eating, Zen and I went to our bedroom. Zen open the door and I walked in the bedroom. "Zen, go and wait on the bed," I order walked over to the bathroom.

"Okay," Zen said, walked over to the bed and sat down. After a few minutes, I walked out of the bedroom wearing my sexy grown. "Damn," Zen said, looking at me.  
I walked over to him and sat on his laps. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you," I said, kiss his lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, hold me tighter and kiss me back. Zen move me on the bed and got on top of me. "You so beautiful," Zen said, kissing my neck.

Zen push his hips between my legs and kiss my chest. "Touch me more," I said, push my hips against his hips.

"Okay," Zen said, took off his shirt, pants, and his boxer. Zen run his head down my body until he reaches my underwear. He slowly pulls them down my legs and took them off.

"Zen," I moan feel his penis against my womanhood.

"Do you like that?" Zen asked, rubbing it up and down my womanhood. I did not say anything instead I moan telling him yes. "I'm glad," Zen said, push his penis inside me and went in and out.

"Zen that feels...so good." I moan, throw my head back in the pillow. I bite my lips when Zen went a little bit faster.

"God, you feel so amazing right now," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and push in heard making me moan a while, Zen and I laid down on the bed with the a blanket cover our naked body. "Let get some rest now," Zen said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay," I said, laid my head on his chest and close my eyes. "Goodnight, Zen," I said falling asleep in Zen's arms.

"Goodnight, honey," Zen said, kiss the top of my head then he fall asleep too in my arms.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Story of The princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	132. Chapter 132

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **This part 1 is coming to end but don't worry this story is far from over yet :)**

 **Words: 2,251k**

 **11** **/10/2018**

 **Chapter 132**

It has been a week, Zen and I sat in our office doing some paperwork. "Shirayuki, let go get some lunch," Zen said, Zen said, stand up from his chair and walked over to me. Zen reach out his hand to me.

"Okay," I said, took Zen's hand and stand up. "Thank you," I said, walked to the door.

"It, not a problem," Zen said, follow me out into the hallway. We walked down the hallway to the dining room. Zen pull out my chair and I sat down,

"Thanks," I said, push myself by up to the table. Zen sat down beside me. "This there any plan for tomorrow?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, we have to work all day then in the after moon there is a meeting that both of us have to attend." Zen answer, looking back at me.

"What is the meeting about?" I asked.

"It is like the preview meeting you attend before." Zen answer.

"Oh okay," I said with a smile. "Zen, after we get all our work done, Let go outside to get some fresh air,"

"Okay, that will be fine with me," Zen said with a smile. After a while, the maid brought out lunch out to us and set it down in front of Zen and me.

"Thank you," I said, pick up my fork. "I can't believe how fast this year is going. it is already November 10," I said, took a bite of my food.

"Yeah, I know," Zen said, took a sip of his water. "In five more month, we have been married for a year now."

"Wow, five more months. I can't believe that it almost been years seen we got married." I said with a smile on my face.

"I can," Zen said, lend over and kiss me on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I said, looking into his royal blue eyes. After a while, Zen and I got done eating and we head back to our office.

Zen and I walked into the office and we went over to our desk. I sat down at my desk while Zen sat down at his desk. I pick up my desk and starting to signing some document.

Then the was a knock on the door. "Come in," Zen said, looking at the door. The door hand turn and slowly open.

Walking in the room was Haki carrying a bag with her. "Hi," She said, looking at Zen and me.

"Haki, what can I do for you?" Zen asked, looking back at her.

"Oh, I'm not here for you. I'm here for Shiryauki." Haki answer, walking over to my desk.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, looking at her.

"I brought you some stuff," Haki said, hand me the bag.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," I said, took the bag from Haki. "Thank you, Haki," I said with a smile on my face. I put out the stuff and set it down on my desk. "What is this stuff?" I asked, looking at the stuff on my desk.

"well, the purple bottle is fertility complex to help you get pregnant fast. There also some book about how to get pregnant and there is a vitality extract fertility diffuser bracelet essential oil."Haki answer, hold up each one. I notice Zen's face behind her that was turning red.

"Thank you, Haki. I will try them out later." I said, put them back in the back.

"You have to take it at the same time every day when you take the first one or it will not work," Haki said, looking at me.

"Okay, I will," I said, looked back at her with a smile on my face.

"Good, well I will be leaving now," Haki said, walked out of the office and close the door behind her.

"So what did she give you?" Zen asked, looking at me. I walked over to him and hand him the bag.

"It some stuff to help me to get pregnant," I said, standing beside him. Zen looked through the bag then set it down on his desk.

"Let try it," Zen said, pull me on to his lap making me facing him.

"He can do it in here and I did not take the pill," I said, feeling Zen's lips kissing my neck.

"Okay, take the pill and we can do it tonight in our bedroom," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"I will," I said, kiss him back and took the bag from his desk then walked back over to my desk. 'Zen and I try to have a baby for a long time and I hope someday we have a family together.' I said to myself, sat down at my desk. I pick up and continue singing some very important documents.

Then the was knock at the door again and Zen let out a sigh. "Who is it now?" Zen asked himself. "Come in," Zen said, looking at the door again. The door open and walked in the room was Mitsuhide. "What do you want, Mitsuhide?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at Mitsuhide.

"King Izana, want to talk to you and Shirayuki," Mitsuhide answer, walking up to Zen's desk.

"Why did he want to see us?" Zen asked.

"I don't know he told me to tell you, guy, to meet in his office," Mitsuhdie answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay," Zen said, stand up from his chair. "Let go Shirayuki," Zen said, walked over to the door.

"Okay," I said, stand up from my chair and walked out of the room with Zen. Zen and I walked down the hallway to Izana's office. Zen knock on the door and wait for Izana to answer.

"Come in," Izana voice said, on the other side of the door. Zen grab the door hand and open the door then walked in the room. I saw Izana looking out of the window.

"Lord brother you want to see us," Zen said, walked close to Izana and I walked beside Zen.

"Yes, I do," Izana said, turn to look at Zen and me.

"What do you want to talk about?" Zen asked, looking back at Izana.

"There was a Letter come from Brunei," Izana said, hold up the letter in the air.

"What do they want?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at the letter.

"About you read it," Izana answer. Zen walked up to Izana and took the letter from Izana. Zen open the letter and starting to read it. I stand behind say and looked at the letter too.

King of Clarines,

Hand over the red hair girl or he will take her by force and bomb Clarines. That girl deserves someone better than the second childish prince. You have four months to decide. If that girl name Shirayuki did not come to us in four months he will attack Clarines. choose wisely for your kingdom sake.

Brunei

I stand there looking down at the ground if I don't go to Brunei they will attack Clarines and I know Zen will not go with it at all. "I'm not handing her over to them," Zen said, eyes got cold that I never have seen before.

"Zen, do you want to risk our kingdom for one girl?" Izana asked, looking at Zen.

"She is my wife." Zen answer.

"She is also the princess of Clarines so have to decide what best for Clarines," Izana said.

"She not going," Zen said, grab my hand and we walked out of the room.

"Zen," I said, looking at him.

"It will be fine," Zen said, pat my head and pull me closer to him.

"Okay, You go back to the office and I will be there in a few minutes. I'm going to look for Obi." I said with a smile.

"Okay," Zen said, walked down the hallway. I walked outside and saw Obi sitting in a tree.

"Obi, come with me to Izana office," I said, looked up at Obi.

"Okay," Obi said, jump down from the tree and we went to Izana's office. I knock on the door and wait for Izana to answer.

"Come in," Izana said. I open the door and I walked into the room. "Where Zen at?" Izana asked, looking at me standing by the window.

"He is in his office but he did not know I'm here," I said, walked closer to him. "I'm the princess of Clarines and it my job to protect the kingdom, so I will go to Brunei but Obi will come with me."

"I see why Zen worrying about you," Izana said with a smile. "It fine with me but are you going to tell Zen about it?" Izana asked.

"I will tell him tonight but he will not be happy," I answer, looking back at Izana.

"We don't know how long you be over there," Izana said. "But we will find a plan to get you and Obi of there."

"Okay, well I need to get back to the office before Zen looked for me," I said, walked out of the room. Obi and I walked out of the hallway to Zen and my office.

"Mistress, are you sure you want to do this?" Obi asked, walking beside me.

"Obi, I'm the princess of Clarines and I have to do this," I said, looking at him.

"But Master will not like it," Obi said.

"I know," I said, grab the door handle to my office door and open the door. "Hello Zen," I said, walked in the room.

"Yeah, you say you are here a few minutes," Zen said, looking at me.

"I know, sorry about that," I said, walked over to him. "Let go for a walk outside and take a break from working," I said with a smile.

"Well, I guess that will be okay. I do need a break." Zen said, stand up from his chair.

"Great," I said, walked over to the door and Zen follow after me.

"I will wait here," Obi said, laid down on the couch. Zen and I walked out in the hallway and close the office door.

"Zen, I have been thinking," I said, took Zen's hand.

"Don't," Zen said, looking away from me.

"Don't what?" I asked, looking at him.

"Don't think that you have to go to Brunei because you are the princess of Clarines," Zen said, squeeze my hand.

"But they will bomb Clarines," I said, stand in front him to stop him from walking.

"I can't let you go and that is final," Zen said, pull me close to him and kiss me on the lips. "You are staying here," Zen said, took my hand and walked down the hallway.

"Obi will go with me," I said, looking down at the ground.

"I don't care if 500 soldiers go with you. You are not going." Zen said.

"Okay," I said, walked outside of the castle. "I'm sorry that I brought it up, Zen," I said, looking down at the ground. Zen grab my face and make me looked up at him.

"I'm your husband, Please let me handle this," Zen said, lend over and kiss me on the lips.

"Okay," I said with a smile.

"Let go and take walked by the fountain. I know it is your favorite fountain in the castle," Zen said with a smile.

"Okay," I said, linked my arms with Zen.

"I will tell Izana that you are not doing it when he gets done with our walked," Zen said, walking to the fountain.

"Okay," I said, playing with Zen's finger while my arms linked with him.

"It feels like it getting colder. I brought some gloves with me." Zen said, pull out a red glove from his pocket and hand it to me.

"Thank you," I said, took the glove and put it on. Zen put on a blue glove.

"Let it almost dinner time. You go head to the dining room and I'm going to talk to Izana first before I go to the dining room." Zen said, looked at me.

"Okay," I said. Zen and I walked back inside the castle and Zen went to his brother officers and I went to the dining room.

 **Meanwhile with Zen...**

Zen walked down the hallway to Izana office and knock on the door. "Come in," Izana voice said, on the other side of the door. Zen grab the door hand and open the door. "What do you want, Zen?" Izana said, looking up at his paperwork.

"Shirayuki is not going to Brunei," Zen answer, looking at Izana.

"So she told you," Izana said.

"Yes she did and I told her that I'm not allowing her to go," Zen said. narrow his eyes at Izana.

"Okay, that up to you then," Izana said, looking back down at his paperwork.

"Okay, then I will be leaving," Zen said, walked out of the room and head down the hallway.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of The Princess of Clarines The Royal Life...**


	133. Chapter 133

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,023k**

 **11** **/14/2018**

 **Chapter 133**

I woke up the next morning and turn on my side to look at my husband who was sound asleep. I place my hand on his chest and kiss him on the neck then I head Zen let out a moan. "I did not know you want to do it this easily in the morning," Zen said, open his eyes and looked down at me.

"That's not what I was doing," I said, looked back at him.

"Oh really," Zen said, rolled on top of me.

"Zen," I said, let out a laugh. "We need to get ready for the day,"

"Well, you start it when I was asleep so I will finish it," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"We have a meeting today," I said, place my head on his chest and push him to get off.

"Okay, but tonight you will be mine," Zen said, laid down beside me. I sat in and swing my legs off the bed. "We can sleep in a little bit more," Zen said, sat up and wrap his arms around me from behind.

"You know we can't," I said, feel Zen lips kiss my neck.

"Okay," Zen said, let go of me and stand up from the bed. I stand up and went over to my closet. "I can help you get undress," Zen said, wrap his arms around me and kiss me on the lips.

"Zen," I said, feeling his hand unbutton my shirt.

"I love you," Zen said, push me up against the wall.

"I love you too," I said, wrap my arms around his neck. Zen then kiss my neck and rub his hand down my side of my stomach. "We need to get dressed," I said, push him away and turn toward my closet.

"Okay," Zen said walked over to his closet. After a while, Zen and I got dressed and walked out of the bedroom. I linked my arms with Zen and walked down the hallway. "We have a meeting, today," Zen said, let out a sigh.

"Yeah, it will be okay," I said, kiss Zen on the cheek. "What time is the meeting?" I asked.

"Around noon time," Zen answer, open the door the office.

"Okay," I said, follow him into the office. I walked over to my desk and sat down on my chair. "Well, let get some paperwork done before the meeting," I said, pick up my pen and start signing some papers.

"Okay," Zen said, pick up his pen and also starting signing some paper too. After a while, It was time for the meeting and Zen and I walked down the hallway to the meeting room.

Zen open the door to the meeting room and let me walked in the room. All the lord, Princess, Princess, and Queen were all staring at me. "It will be okay," Zen whisper in my ears and sat down at his usual spot.

I went over to my usual spot that was six spots away from Zen. I sat down and no one was talking to me. 'What did I do?' I said myself in my mind.

I looked up and saw Zen looking at me with a smile. "Why is she here?" A woman asked in a whisper.

Zen heard that and looked at the woman. "Do you have a problem with my wife?" Zen asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"She should not be here that all," The woman said, narrowing her eyes at Zen.

"She the princess of Clarines so she has the right to be here," Zen said.

"I'm with her too," A man said, looking at Zen.

"Me too," A woman said, nodding her head. I stand up from my chair and walked out of the room.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, stand up from his chair and follow after me. "Shirayuki stop," Zen said, grab my hand and pull me closer to him.

"Zen...I tried," I said with tears in my eyes. "I tried to be a perfect princess of Clarines but I can't."

"Shirayuki, You are the perfect princess and a damn perfect wife," Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"Zen," I said, wrap my arms around Zen and laid my head on his chest.

"It will be okay," Zen said, kiss the top of my head and rubbing my back.

"Zen, you are supposed to be in the meeting room," Izana said, walking over to Zen.

"Okay, I will be there," Zen said, looking at him and watch him walked away. "Go and wait in the office and I will be there after the meeting," Zen said, wrap away the tears from my eyes.

"Okay," I said, walked up the staircase and went down the hallway to the office. I open the door and walked into the room. I went over to the couch and laid down.

I close my eyes and fall asleep. In my dream, there was Queen, King, Lord, Princess, and Prince were standing in a room voting that I should leave clarines forever. "No," I yelled, sat up on the couch and saw a blanket on me.

"Honey," Zen said, run over me and sat down on the couch. "Are you okay," Zen asked, took my hand.

"It just a bad dream," I said, put my legs off the couch and move closer to Zen.

"What was your bad dream about?" Zen asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Everyone wants me to leave the castle and don't come back," I answer.

"It will be okay. I will never let that happen." Zen said, "I love you Shirayuki." Zen said, kiss me on the lips.

"I love you too, Zen," I said, kiss him back on the lips. After a while, Zen and I laid down on the couch together while Zen was on the bottom and I was on top of him sound a sleep.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Story of the princess of clarines: The Royal Life...**


	134. Chapter 134

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,056k**

 **11** **/15/2018**

 **Chapter 134**

Zen was in the kitchen making some sandwich for him and Shirayuki. Zen put it in and some fruit in the basket. "Prince Zen, here some lemonade for you and the princess." The maid said, hand him a jug of lemonade that has a lid so it doesn't spill.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the jug from the maid and put it in the basket. He walked over and grab some cups for the lemonade and put it in the basket. "What else do I need to bring?" Zen asked to himself.

"Do you have a blanket to sit on?" The maid asked, looking at Zen.

"I don't," Zen answer, looking back at the maid. "Can you bring me a blanket?" Zen asked.

"Yes, I can," The maid said, walked out of the kitchen. Zen open the basket to see what all that packs for his and Shirayuki picnic.

"Maybe we need some napkins," Zen said, went over to one of the cupboards and grab some napkins. Zen then walked back over to the basket and put the napkins inside the basket.

The maid walked back in the kitchen carrying a small blanket that was perfect for the picnic. "Here you go, Prince Zen." The maid said, hand Zen the blanket.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the blanket from the maid and put it on top of the basket.

"Did Princess know you taking her on a picnic?" The maid asked, looking at Zen.

"No, She did not. It is a surprise." Zen said, pick up the basket. "Well, I will be heading out now," Zen said, walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

Zen open the door to his bedroom and saw Shirayuki brushing her hair. Zen walked in the room and set the basket down on the floor. "You looked beautiful," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her. "Are you ready to go?" Zen asked.

"You did not tell me where we are going," Shirayuki said, stand up from the chair and looked at Zen.

"Well, if I tell you then it will not be a surprise," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and walked over to the door. He picks up the basket and walked out of the room.

"We are going on a picnic," Shirayuki said, looking at the basket in Zen's hand.

"You right about that but you don't know where we going," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile.

Zen and Shirayuki got outside of the castle and there was a carriage waiting for them. A guard opened the door to the carriage and Shirayuki got in first Then Zen follow in after her.

"So Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi are not coming with us?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"No, It just the two of us today," Zen answer, looking back at Shiryauki with a smile on his face.

After a while, Zen and Shiryauki got to the place where Zen wants to go. Zen got out of the carriage and reach his hand out to Shirayuki. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, took Zen's hand and step out of the carriage. "Zen this place is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking around the forest.

"Yes, it is. That why I brought you here." Zen said, stand beside Shirayuki and looking at her. "But the place we are going is over here," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand against and pull her along with him.

Zen push some branches to make a path for Shirayuki. "Zen," Shirayuki said, let out a laugh.

"It has been a while seen I been here," Zen said, finish come to the place Zen want to show to Shiryauki.

Shirayuki saw the field fill the flowers of all kinds. "wow, Zen it is beautiful." Shirayuki said, linked her arms with Zen and kiss him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you like it," Zen said, set the basket down and grab the blanket. Zen spread out the blanket on the ground and sat down. Shirayuki sat down beside Zen. "I brought some sandwich," Zen said, pull out two sandwiches from the basket and hand one to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took the sandwich from Zen. Shirayuki took a bit of her sandwich. "Wow, Zen this is good," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Zen said, looking back at Shiryauki with a smile. "I also brought some lemonade too," Zen said, pull out a jug of lemonade from the basket and the two cups.

Zen hand a cup to Shirayuki and pour the lemonade into the cups. "Pink Lemonade my favorite," Shirayuki said, let out a laugh.

"I know is it," Zen said, took of sip of his lemonade. "It a perfect day for a picnic," Zen said, looked up at the clear blue sky.

"Yes, it is," Shiryauki said, laid her head on Zen's shoulder and Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki. Shirayuki took a sip of her lemonade. After a while, it was time for Zen and Shirayuki to head back to the castle.

Zen and Shirayuki got into the carriage and head home. When they got there Zen hand the basket and the blanket to a maid. "How was your trip?" The maid asked, took the basket and the blanket from Zen.

"It was fun," Zen said, walked up the stairs with Shirayuki. Zen and Shirayuki walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

Zen open the door and let Shiryauki walked in first. "Thank you for today, Zen," Shirayuki said, turn around and looked at Zen.

"I'm glad you join yourself," Zen said, looking back at Shiryauki. "Well, Let get ready for bed," Zen said, walked over to his closet and put on his PJ.

Shirayuki did the some and went over to the bed. Zen and Shirayuki climb in the bed and Shiryauki laid her head on Zen's chest. "Goodnight, Zen," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"Goodnight, Shiryauki," Zen said, wrapping his arms around her. After a while, they fall asleep in each others arms.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	135. Chapter 135

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Happy Thanksgiving :)**

 **Words: 955k**

 **11** **/17/2018**

 **Chapter 135**

Zen and Shirayuki woke up the next morning and getting dressed. "Today we have a royal party to go today," Zen said, put on his shirt and went over to Shirayuki.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's hand on her back and zip up her dress

"There you look beautiful," Zen said, turn Shiryauki around to face him. Shiryauki fixes his tie and moves closer to him.

"And you look very handsome," Shiryauki said, kiss him on the lips. "I love you,"

"I love you too, Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss her back. "Are you ready to get going?" Zen asked, walked over to the door.

"Yes, I am," Shirayuki said, follow Zen to the door. Shirayuki linked arms with him and walked out of the room. "So what is this party for?" Shirayuki asked, walked down the hallway.

"Well, it for all the royal family together." Zen answer, have his hand on Shriayuki's hands that were linked with his arms.

"So it like Christmas," Shirayuki said, let out a laugh.

"The christmas ball is not four weeks away." Zen said, join in the laugh with Shiryauki. Zen and Shiryauki walked in the ballroom and saw woman and man dancing.

"So is Mitsuhide, Kiki, Obi, and Torou will be here?" Shiirayuki asked, looking at Zen.

"No, not this time they have be a guard a the party today." Zen said, walked over to a table and Shirayuki follow after him.

Zen pull out a chair for Shirayuki. "Thaank you," Shirayuki said, sat down on the chair.

"You welcome," Zen said, sat down beside me.

"All the woman have beauitful dresses on," Shriayuki said, looking around and saw some of the woman were narrow their eyes at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, but not as beauitful as yours." Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand.

"You are so sweet." Shiryauki said, lend over and kiss Zen on the lips.

"I know," Zen said, kiss Shirayuki back.

"Do you want something to drink?" Shriayuki asked, stand up from the chair.

"Yes, please." Zen answer, looking up at her with a smile. Shiryauki walked over to the table and got to cups until someone bump into me. Shiryauki then spit the punch on her dress.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Princess." The girl said, narrowing her eyes at Shiryauki while her friends laugh at Shiryauki.

Shiryauki grabs some napkins and tries to get the stain off of her dress. Shirayuki walked away from the girls and went outside.

"What did I do to make those girl hate me that much," Shirayuki said, walked on the bridge and looked at her reflection while she tries to get the stain off her dress.

"Let me help," A voice said, beside her. Shiryauki turns her eyes and saw Zen with a rag.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feel the wet rag on her chest. "How did you know I was out here?" Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"I saw what the girl did to you," Zen said, helping Shiryauki getting the stain off her dress.

"Thank you, Zen," Shirayuki said, took the rag from Zen.

"You look hotter when you are wet and it turns me on," Zen said, pull Shirayuki closer to him and kiss her on the lips.

Shirayuki wraps her arms around Zen. "I love you," Shirayuki said, hold Zen tight in her arms.

"I love you too," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shiryauki. Before Zen and Shirayuki notice that they were dancing on the bridge.

"Zen, I'm getting a little bite tired," Shirayuki said, laid her head on his chest.

"Let go back to the room," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and went back inside the castle. Zen and Shiryauki walked up the staircase and down the hallway to their bedroom.

Zen open the door to their room and let Shiryauki in the room first. "Do you think you can unzip me?" Shiryauki asked after Zen close the door behind him.

"I can," Zen said, walked up behind her and unzip her making the dress fall to the ground. Shirayuki picks up the dress and put it on the chair. Zen can't hold it in anymore.

"What wrong Zen?" Shirayuki asked, sat down on the bed just wearing her bra and under.

"I get it now." Zen answer, walked over to Shirayuki. Shirayuki put her hand behind her back and unsnap the bra from behind. Shirayuki took off her bra and throw it on the floor.

Zen feel he was getting harder and took off his pants, Boxer, tie, and his shirt throwing on the floor. Shirayuki laid down on the bed and spread her legs apart.

Zen took Shirayuki underwear off and drop it on the floor. Zen kneel down beside the bed and run his hand up and down Shiryauki legs. "Zen," Shirayuki moan, feel Zen tongue licking her womanhood.

"god damn it," Zen said, stand up and bring Shirayuki butt closer to the edge of the bed and make her wrap her legs wrap his hips.

"Zen," Shiryauki said, feel Zen's manhood enter inside her. Zen move in and out of her while he has his hand on her legs. "Oh, my..." Shirayuki moan, moving her hips closer to Zen's hips.

"Shirayuki you feel so amazing," Zen said, going a little bit faster. Shiryauki throws her head back and grabs the blankets.

 **See you in the next chapter of Story of the Princess of Clarines: The Royal Life...**

 **We only have five more chapter until this part 1 of The Royal life is over. Thank you for my fan who read it this far :)  
**


	136. Chapter 136

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 530k**

 **11** **/17/2018**

 **Chapter 136**

The next day Zen and Shirayuki were shocked at what they did to each other. "Shirayuki, I'm sorry what happen last time," Zen said, sat up from the bed.

"It okay, Zen. We had sex before." Shirayuki said, sat up and wrap her arms around him.

"But never something like that," Zen said, turn his head to look at Shirayuki with a sad look on his face.

"It did not hurt to try something new," Shiryauki sai, kiss his bare neck.

 **Flashback from Last night...**

Shirayuki laid on the bed while Zen kneel between Shirayuki. Zen hand was against the wall and feel Shirayuki put his manhood in her mouth.

"Shirayuki," Zen moan, feel Shiryauki going in and out of her mouth.

Shiryauki pulls out and licks the tip of Zen's manhood.

 **End of Flashback...**

"I don't know what got over me," Zen said, put his head in his hands.

"Zen, Last night I love every minute of it." Shirayuki whisper in his ear.

"You did," Zen said, looked at her.

"Yeah," Shiryauki said, sat up and walked over to get dressed. Zen went to his closet and got dressed."Zen, it looks like it is snowing," Shirayuki said, walked over to the window.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki and wrap her arms around Shirayuki from behind. "Do you want to go outside for a little bit?" Zen asked.

"I will love that," Shirayuki answer, turn around to face Zen with a smile on her face.

"Okay, let go," Zen said, walked over to the bed and sat down. Zen and Shirayuki got their shoe and coat on then walked out into the hallway.

"After he set done outside let asked the maid to make us some hot chocolate," Shiryauki said, walked down the staircase.

"Okay, let go to our favorite place that is by the fireplace," Zen said, walked over to the front door. The guard opened the door and Zen walked out of the castle with Shiryauki.

"The snow is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, put her hand up to the sky and feel the snow land on top of her hand.

"Yeah, it is," Zen said, stand beside Shiryauki. "Shirayuki you forgot your glove again," Zen said, hand Shirayuki her gloves.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, took the glove from Zen.

"I don't what you to catch a cold," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, put on her gloves. Zen and Shiryauki walked around for a while until the snow was falling harder.

"Let go inside now," Zen said, took Shiryauki's hand and walked back inside the castle.

"Let go and get hot chocolate," Shiryauki said, walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

After a while, Zen and Shiryauki got the hot chocolate and went to the living to sit by the fireplace. Zen sat down on the floor with Shirayuki between his legs while they drinking their hot chocolate.

 **See you in the next chapter of The story of the princess of the Princess of the Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	137. Chapter 137

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 676k**

 **11** **/20/2018**

 **Chapter 137**

A week later Shiryauki laid in my with a fever. Zen put a rag on top of her forget. "Here a bell ring anytime you need something," Zen said, set the bell on Shirayuki nightstand.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking up at Zen. Then there was a knock on the door. Zen stand up and walked over to the door and answer it.

"Zen, here is the paperwork you want me to bring to you," Mitsuhide said, hand Zen the paperwork.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the paper from Mitsuhide. "I will be in here with Shirayuki," Zen said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, walked down the hallway. Zen close the door and walked over to his desk and set the papers down. Zen sat down on the chair that was in front of the desk and pick up his pen to start signing some paperwork.

After a while, Zen heard the bell fall on the floor. He turns his head and saw Shirayuki trying to sit up in bed to get the bell that floor on the floor. Zen stand up from the chair and walked over to the bed. "Shirayuki laid back down and I will get it for you," Zen said, got down on the floor and grab the bell that was under their bed.

"I'm sorry," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen when he stands back up on the floor.

"Sorry for what, Honey?" Zen asked, sat down on the bed and looked at her.

"You were busy and I disturb you," Shirayuki answer.

"Honey, If I did not want to be disturb I will do it in my office. It fine." Zen said, took one of her hand and rub it. "Is there anything you want me to get you?" Zen asked.

"I want...I don't know," Shirayuki said, close her eyes.

"You are so tired," Zen said, move her bangs out of her face. "Right back," Zen said, stand up and walked out of the room. Zen walked down the hallway to the kitchen and order Shirayuki her lunch around noontime.

After a while, Zen walked down the hallway and saw Shirayuki walked down the hallway holding herself up by the wall. "Shirayuki," Zen said in a panic.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen.

"You need to laid down," Zen said, pick her up in his arms.

"But was to get some water," Shirayuki said in a weak voice.

"I will go and get you some," Zen said, walked back into their room and laid Shirayuki down on the bed. Zen looked down at Shirayuki sleepy face. "She already fall asleep before I got her some water," Zen said, let out a sigh.

Zen walked over to the desk and sat down on the chair. Zen pick up his pen against and starting to do paperwork.

Zen heard Shirayuki let out a moan. He turns his head and saw Shirayuki laying on her side. "It almost lunchtime and the maid will be here soon," Zen said, looking at the clock on his desk.

A few minutes, Zen heard a knock on the door and he stands up from the chair to go answer the door.

"Here is Princess and your lunch." The maid said, hand Zen the tray of food.

"Thank you," Zen said, took the tray and walked back in the room. He went over to Shirayuki and set the tray down on his nightstand. "Honey wake up the food is here," Zen said, give Shirayuki a small shake.

Shirayuki opens her eyes and looked up at Zen. "Okay," Shiryauki said, sat up in the bed with a little bit of Zen help.

"Here you go," Zen said, set the tray on Shiryauki lap with her food on it. Zen put his food on the nightstand.

"Thank you," Shiryauki said, starting eating.

 **See you in the next chapter of The Story of the Princess of Clarines: The Royal Life...**


	138. Chapter 138

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,239k**

 **11** **/21/2018**

 **Chapter 138**

Shirayuki woke up the next morning and saw Zen still sound asleep. Shirayuki stands up and walked over to her closet.

"How do you feel today?" Zen asked, sat up in bed and looked at Shiryauki.

"I'm doing better today," Shiryauki answer, getting dress.

"That good to heard," Zen said, stand up and walked over to his closet.

"Is the maid hanging up Christmas decoration today?" Shirayuki asked, walked over to Zen.

"Yeah, I think so," Zen answer, put on his shirt. "Why?" Zen asked, walked over to Shirayuki.

"I want to help put up decoration," Shirayuki answer, wrap her arms around Zen's neck.

"Okay," Zen said, wrapping his arms around Shirayuki's hips.

"What are you going today ?" Shiryauki asked, looking into his beautiful royal crystal blue eyes.

"I don't know Mitsuhide told me that I have some paper that needs to be signed." Zen answer, looking back into her beautiful shamrock green.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, lend over to Zen and kiss him on the lips.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Zen asked, "we have that Christmas party tomorrow night and Christmas day the following day." Zen said with a smile.

"I don't know. You can pick," Shirayuki answer, looking at Zen with a smile on her face.

"I will think of something but I better get going to the office," Zen said, took Shiryauki and walked over to the door.

"Okay," Shriayuki said, follow Zen out in the hallway.

Zen and Shiryauki walked down the hallway then they have to spread. "You have fun decoration," Zen said, looking at Shiryauki.

"I will Don't work too hard," Shriayuki said, kiss him on the cheek.

"I can't make your promise," Zen said, walked down the hallway to his office. Shirayuki walked down the staircase and went over to the maid that was putting on the Christmas tree.

"Princess, what Can I help you with?" A maid asked, walked up to Shirayuki.

"I was just want to help you guys. I don't have anything to do," Shirayuki answer, looking at the maid.

"Are you sure you want to help us?" The maid asked in shock.

"Yeah, is that okay?" Shiryauki answer with a question.

"Yes, it is fine," The maid answer. "but with Zen be mad?" She asked.

"No, I told him that I want to help," Shiryauki answer with a smile.

"Okay, right now we are going to decorate the Christmas tree in the main room and the ballroom." The maid said, walked over to the tree and grab some ornaments from a box.

"Okay," Shiryauki said, follow after her. I grab ornaments that have a picture of Zen and me sitting on the grass with a blanket underneath his and I was holding a book reading and Zen was sitting beside me. "Where did you guys get this?" I asked, looking at the blue ornament that has the picture.

"Oh, an artist come and paint some picture of Prince Zen, King Izana, Queen Haki, you to make ornaments." The maid said, looking at the ornament in Shirayuki's hand.

"Wow, That good," Shirayuki said, hung up the ornament on one of the branches.

"There is more of Zen and you in the box." The maid said, put out a pick ornament and hand it to Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shiryauki said, took the ornament from the maid. Shiryauki looked at the ornament and the picture Zen wrap his arms around me just like the one in Zen and my bedroom. Shiryauki hands it up on a branch that did not have any ornament on.

Shirayuki grabs a black sparkly ornament and it was Zen and me under the stars sharing a kiss. Shiryauki remembers that it feels like yesterday.

 **Flashback 2 years ago...**

Shirayuki sat on my bed thinking that she should get my PJ on and get ready for bed. Shiryauki stands up and was about to walk over to my closet when there a knock on the door. Shirayuki went over to the door and saw it was Zen. "Hey Zen," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a smile on my face.

"Hey," Zen said, looking back at me with a smile on his face. "Are you free right now?" Zen asked.

"Yeah, I'm free," Shirayuki answer.

"Great, I want to see you something," Zen said.

"Okay, let me get my shoe on," Shirayuki said, walked over to a chair and put on her shoe on. After Shiryauki got her shoe on, She went out in the hallway and saw Zen waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" Zen asked, walked up to her.

"Yeah," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen took Shiryauki's hand and walked down the hallway. "What do you want to show me?" Shirayuki asked, walked up a staircase.

"You have to wait and see," Zen answer, open a door that leads to the rooftop of the castle. "Look," Zen said, looking up at the stars.

"Zen, it is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah, it is, that why I brought you out here," Zen said, looking at Shiryauki. Zen pull Shirayuki closer to him and wrap his arms around her.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's lips against her soft lips.

 **End of Flashback...**

"Princess Shirayuki, is there something right?" A maid asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about," Shiryauki answer with a smile. Shirayuki put the ornament on a branch.

"Well, we got the Christmas tree done. Let go and do the hallway and the staircase." A maid said, walked over to the staircase.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, follow after the maids.

"Princess Shirayuki now we wrap this around the stairs railing and the pool," A maid said, hold a Christmas Tinsel Garland, Classic Thick Shiny Sparkly, it was red and white.

"Okay," I said, grab the one and starting to wrap it around the railing. Some of the other maids wrap on the other side of the staircase so it gets done faster.

"Princess Shirayuki, what are you doing?" A female voice said. Shirayuki turns her head and saw it was Haki standing at the bottom of the staircase.

Shirayuki walked down the staircase to meet with Haki. "I'm hang up some decorations," Shiryauki answer, looking at Haki.

"But that the maid job," Haki answer, looking back at Shiryauki.

"I know but I love putting up decorations when I live in the village," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Did Zen knows?" Haki asked, have her hands on her around the pregnant stomach.

"Yeah, I told him about it this morning," Shirayuki answer.

"Okay, well I will let you get back to what you were doing," Hak said, walked away from Shirayuki.

"Princess Shirayuki, we got the stairs done," A maid said, walked up to Shiryauki. Shirayuki turns around and saw the Staircase Stickers that is snow on the ground and falling with a Christmas tree and dark Blue sky.

"That looks great," Shiryauki said with a smile on her face.

"Princess, it almost time for lunch," another maid said, walked up to Shiryauki.

"Okay, Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked over to the dining room.

 **See you in the next chapter** **The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life** **...**


	139. Chapter 139

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **Words: 1,290k**

 **11** **/26/2018**

 **Chapter 139**

When Zen and Shirayuki finishing eating their dinner. They went to their bedroom and laid down on their bed. "This year went by so fast," Shirayuki said, laid her head on his chest.

"Yes it did," Zen said, have his arms wrap around her and hold her tight. Shirayuki then feels a tear run down her cheek. "Honey, what wrong?" Zen asked, rubbing her back.

Shirayuki sat up and looked down at Zen. "If I was still pregnant 5 months along by now." Shirayuki answer, wipe away the tears from her eyes. Zen sat up and wrap his arms around her.

"Shirayuki," Zen said, kiss her on the lips and make her laid down on the bed. Zen was on top of her and kissing her neck.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, feel Zen's hand run up her body.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, unbuttoning her shirt.

"I love you too, Zen," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen.

 **The next morning** **  
**

Zen and Shirayuki were tired so they decided to sleep into today. Zen wake up and saw Shirayuki sound asleep with the blanket down to her hips. Zen grab the blanket and pull it over her naked body. Zen sat up in the bed and swing his legs off the bed.

Zen grab his boxer and put them on. He went over to his closet and got dressed. "Zen," Shirayuki said, open her eyes. Zen walked over to her and sat down on the bed. "It okay," Zen said, place a hand on her cheek.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking up with a smile.

"Get dressed," Zen said, stand up and went over to his desk.

"Okay," Shiryauki said, stand up and walked over to her closet.  
"Did you have fun putting up decoration?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yeah, I have a lot of fun," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen with a smile on her face.

"That good to heard," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her. "Are you ready to go?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Yes, I am," Shriayuki said, walked over to the door with Zen. Zen and Shiryauki walked out of their bedroom and went down the hallway to the ballroom.

Zen took Shirayuki's hand and went into the ballroom. "I will be by you all night." Zen whisper in her ears.

"Okay," Shirayuki whisper back to him. Zen and Shirayuki walked over to a table and sat down. "Is Kiki, Obi, Torou, and Mitsuhide are coming?" Shiryauki asked sat down on a chair.

"Yeah, they told me they will be here." Zen answer, sat down beside her.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, looking at him with a smile on her face. "Zen, do you want to dance?" Shirayuki asked, hearing a song she likes.

"Sure," Zen answer, stand up from the chair and took Shirayuki's hand. Shiryauki stands up and walked onto the dance floor. Zen put his hand on Shirayuki's hips while she wraps her arms around Zen's neck.

 **By: Avril Lavigne Head Above Water**

I've gotta keep the calm before the storm

I don't want less, I don't want more

Must bar the windows and the doors

To keep me safe, to keep me warm

...

Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for

Can't bar the sea, can't reach the shore

And my voice becomes the driving force

I won't let this put me overboard

...

God, keep my head above water

Don't let me drown, it gets harder

I'll meet you there at the altar

As I fall down to my knees

Don't let me drown, drown, drown

Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown

...

So pull me up from down below

Cause I'm underneath the undertone

Come dry me off and hold me close

I need you now, I need you most

...

God, keep my head above water

Don't let me drown, it gets harder

I'll meet you there at the altar

As I fall down to my knees

Don't let me drown, drown, drown

Don't let me, don't let me don't let me drown

Don't let me drown, drown, drown

And keep my head above water, above water

( Don't let me, don't let me don't let me drown)

...

And I can't see in the stormy weather

I can't seem to keep it all together

And I, I can't swim the ocean like this forever

And I can't breath

...

God, keep my head above water

I lose my breath at the bottom

Come rescue me, I'll be waiting

I'm too young to fall asleep

...

God, keep my head above water

Don't let me drown, it gets harder

I'll meet you there at the altar

As I fall down to my knees

...

Don't let me drown (drown, drown)

Don't let me drown (don't let me, don't let me drown)

Don't let me drown (drown, drown)

And Keep my head above water, above water

(Don't let me, don't let me drown)

After the song was over, Zen and Shirayuki went over to the table again and saw Mitsuhide and Kiki already sitting there waiting for us. Zen pull out Shirayuki chair and wait until she sat down before he pushes her back up to the table. "Did you guys see bi and Torou yet?" Shirayuki asked, looking at Kiki and Mitsuhide.

"They say they will be down in a little bit." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Shiryauki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen move his chair closer to Shirayuki and wrap his arms around her. Shirayuki laid her head on Zen's shoulder.

"Do you want to go outside for a while?" Zen asked "It did not look like it snowing out," Zen said.

"Okay," Shirayuki answer, stand up from the chair and head outside with Zen holding her hand.

Zen and Shirayuki walked over to a Christmas tree that was in the middle of the yard. "It is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, walked closer to the Christmas tree.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, standing beside her while he looked at her with so much love in his eyes.

"Tomorrow is Christmas day," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"Yeah, And I have stuff plain tomorrow just the two of us," Zen said, wrap his arms around Shirayuki and pull her closer to him.

"I can't wait," Shirayuki said, wrapping her arms around Zen's neck.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Zen asked, took Shirayuki's hand.

"Yeah," Shirayuki answer. Zen and Shirayuki walked back in the ballroom and saw Obi and Torou dancing. Zen and Shirayuki walked back over to Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"How was taking a walked outside?" Mitsuhide asked, watch Zen and Shirayuki sat down on a chair.

"It was great." Shirayuki answer, looking at Mitsuhide.

"That great," Mitsuhide said, looking back Shirayuki with a smile. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki dance to two more songs before heading back to their bedroom.

Zen open the door to their bedroom and let Shirayuki walked into the room first. Zen and Shirayuki got dressed a went over to the bed.

Shirayuki and Zen climb into bed and Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki. "Goodnight," Zen said, close his eyes.

"Goodnight," Shirayuki said, closing her eyes and fall asleep in Zen's arms.

 **See you in the next chapter of the story of the Princess of Clarines The Royal Life...**


	140. Chapter 140

**The Story Of The Princess Of Clarines: The Royal Life**

 **This is the last chapter for part 1 of The story of the princess of Clarines: The Royal Life :)**

 **Words: 575k**

 **11** **/26/2018**

 **Chapter 140**

The next morning, Shirayuki woke up and saw Zen was already gone. She sat up in the bed and heard the door open. Zen walked in the room carrying a tray of food. "Good morning, Merry Christmas," Zen said, walked over to Shirayuki.

"Merry Christmas," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen. Zen walked over to Shirayuki and set the tray down on top of her laps. "Thank you," Shirayuki said, watch Zen sat down on the bed next to her.

"I got you a gift," Zen said, pull out a small box and hand it to Shirayuki.

"thank you," Shirayuki said, took the box from Zen. Shirayuki opens the box and pulls out a beautiful necklace. "Oh, Zen is it so beautiful," Shirayuki said, lend over to Zen and kiss him on the lips.

"I'm glad you like it," Zen said, kiss her back.

"You say you have something plain today," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"I do," Zen said, stand up from the bed. "Let get dress and I will take you to that place I have in maid," Zen said, walking over to his closet.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, stand up from the bed and put the tray on the table then went over to her closet.

After a while, Zen and Shirayuki got dress and went out into the hallway. Zen took Shirayuki's hand and walked down the hallway.

Zen open a room and let Shirayuki walked in the room. Zen turn on the light and Shirayuki sat a table in the living room with a Christmas tree.

"Zen it is so beautiful," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen.

"come and seat," Zen said, took Shirayuki's hand and walked over to the table. Zen pull out Shriayuki's chair out and Shirayuki sat down.

"Zen looking it is snowing," Shirayuki said, turn her head and looked outside of the window.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki. Shirayuki turns her head to look back at Zen.

"This is the best Christmas," Shirayuki said with a smile. Zen took Shirayuki's hands and lend over the table to kiss her on the lips.

"I'm glad. Maybe next year we will have our first family Christmas." Zen said with a smile.

"I will like that," Shirayuki said, kiss him back on the lips. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki spend the whole day by the fireplace drinking hot chocolate.

Shirayuki sat between Zen's legs while looking at the fireplace. Zen wrap one of arms around Shirayuki while he holds his hot chocolate.

Shirayuki lay her head on Zen's chest and listening to his heartbeat. "I love you," Zen whisper in Shirayuki's ear.

"I love you too," Shirayuki whisper back in Zen's ear.

 **Continue in Part 2 of The story of the princess of Clarines:The Royal Life. I decided to make a part two because there a lot of chapter. I was plainning on putting 200 chapter in part 1 but I decided to put 140 chapter. Part 2 of The story of the princess of Clarines:The Royal Life will be release on January the 1st :)**

 **I hope to see you guys there and t** **hank you continue reading this series :)**


End file.
